Taking Chances
by SantanaSnix
Summary: Rachel and Santana are roommates in New York. Rachel is with Brody and she has a secret. Santana finds out her secret. Will this bring them closer together or will it destroy their friendship? Story is rated T for now may become M later on if I am brave enough to venture into that territory.
1. Chapter 1 Lean on Me

_**Chapter 1: Lean On Me**_

_**Lean on me when you're not strong**_

_**And I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it won't be long, til I gonna need**_

_**Somebody to lean on**_

The music plays lightly in the background. A fitting song for my current situation is all I can think of at this moment. I can't believe this is happening to me right now. I am barely 19 years old with Broadway on my near horizon and an awesome and sweet guy in my life right now. My thoughts are put on hold at the sound of Santana busting through the front door. She is ranting about some old guy in pee stained tighty whiteys that groped her on the subway on her way home. It is actually still kind of surreal you know, the fact that my number one tormenter has not only turned into my room less roommate but also my best friend.

I must have been drifting in my thoughts again as I feel a light nudge on my shoulder and Santana is now sitting next to me on the couch, asking where Brody, (aka Pablo Escobar as she calls him) is at. I roll my eyes at the nickname she has given him. She really does not like him or trust him, she tells me that it's because she and her psychic Mexican third eye knows that something is up with him and she is just looking out for me. She says her third eye is never wrong. With what she keeps telling me about him, I hope that it is wrong this time.

"_**Brody is in the shower."**_ Yeah that came out a little bitchier than I intended but she is always tearing him down, calling him a drug dealer, or a call boy, or even her latest attack on him, a man whore. She actually has Kurt believing in all of this nonsense as well.

She sees the glare that I am shooting her and softens a bit holding out her hand to grab mine. She slowly brings it to rest in her own lap.

"_**Look now that we're alone I want to talk to you about what I found in your bathroom underneath the wadded up tissue paper, the used cotton swabs and the soiled acne wipes, an item that unless Lady Hummel's actually been a lady all these years, could have only been yours."**_

Oh no, I can't get out of this one.

"_**I don't know what you are talking about?"**_ I lied.

She is peering down at me now with concern and what seems to be some worry.

"_**Rachel, you're really not going to tell me about the stick?" **_

I am in shock I am not ready to talk about this right now; I have barely had any time for all of this to sink in. I can feel the anger and the fear starting to pulse through my veins.

"_**You had no right."**_ I snap out at her.

She looks really hurt.

"_**Rachel, I'm your friend you can trust me, just tell me what's going on."**_ She says pleadingly.

Then I lose it, my tears are coming at a rapid rate as I then lean my shaken body fully into Santana's waiting arms. She engulfs me and holds me tightly to her as I sob uncontrollably. I hear her gasp at my now not so secret situation.

"_**Oh God…it's going to be okay, you'll be okay."**_ She whispers to me as she continues to hold me as close to her as she can as I soak down the front of her shirt with my cries.

We stay in this position until I hear Brody shuffling around in the bedroom for his clothes. He was getting ready for work and would be coming out any moment now. I quickly remove myself from the couch and the comfort of Santana's arms and go into the kitchen to clean up my face a bit. I look back to Santana and she looks at me and flashes me a small smile.

As I am dabbing my face with a warm washcloth, I hear Brody go through the living room.

"_**Rachel, I am leaving now, I will see you tomorrow."**_ He yells out as he walks out of the living room quickly and out of the front door of our loft. I am kind of glad that he was in a hurry. I really did not want to explain to him that according to the stick that I peed on I am pregnant and that not only could it be his but there is a possibility that it could be Finn's, since I slept with him at Mr. Schue's almost wedding.

I am pulled away from yet another set of thoughts by warm arms coming around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder.

"_**You okay, Berry?"**_ Santana says softly. I can smell her hair, a mixture of vanilla and coconut. Sweet and exotic. Whoa Rachel, what are you saying? I think to myself.

I nod slightly as her arms wrap me tighter.

"_**Come on Estrella,"**_ She's being so sweet, I have to admit this side of Santana is one that I hope sticks around, she just called me Star, not any of those horrible nicknames she used to grace me with. I like this new name.

She takes my hand and leads me back to the couch. I break down again and she pulls me to her.

"_**What am I going to do Santana?"**_ I say shakily.

"_**First Rae, you are going to get dressed and I am going to take you to the clinic to find out for sure if you are pregnant before we figure out the next part."**_

She said _we_, and didn't hesitate with her words at all. Maybe I'm overthinking this, she probably just meant to say me; not we.

I nod and she releases the hold on me as I go into the bedroom that I share with Brody to get changed. As I relinquish all of my clothes, save for my bra and boy shorts, I get a glimpse of myself in my full length mirror. I walk slowly to it and cradle my stomach and take in the sight in front of me.

"_**Rachel, you okay? I knocked a few times and you didn't answ… Oh shit I'm sorry."**_ Santana says holding her hands over her eyes.

"_**It's okay Santana, you can look, it's not like I'm naked, I'm just thinking."** _Yah just going over in my head how I ruined my life.

"_**Damn, Rachel, why did you cover that hot body of yours under those ugly ass sweaters?"** _She says looking me up and down.

I turn to her with a sad smirk.

"_**To keep gorgeous girls like you that I know I didn't deserve from hitting on me."** _It was the truth.

With that I left her wide eyed and in shock as I made my way to the bathroom to put on some clothes. What was I even saying? I mean yes I have always had a crush on Santana, but it is something that I never talked about with anyone. What's wrong with me today? I mean it's no secret that Santana is the hottest and most beautiful girl that I have ever met. But was I just flirting with her?

I slip out of the bathroom to find Santana sitting on my bed. She stands when she sees me and then holds out her hand to me.

"_**You ready."**_

I grab her hand and we head out to the clinic.

We arrived at the little clinic and I was taken back to a room within 10 minutes. I asked Santana to come back to the room with me which she did surprisingly with no hesitance.

"_**As soon as they give you the results Rae, we will figure things out okay."**_ Santana says patting my knee. There she goes with the we stuff again. I have to admit I would be a wreck right now if she were not here with me. I am pretty grateful for Santana right now.

As the door slowly opens Santana jumps from her seat and grabs my hand as I straighten up on the table, that they had me sit on.

"_**Hello Ms. Berry, I am the sonogram technician, Dr. Michele Rivera."**_

"_**Hi,"**_ I say softly as Santana extends her hand out to the doctor.

"_**I'm Rachel's friend Santana."**_

"_**Well okay, girls let's get you some answers here. Ms. Berry if you could, please lie back on the table. I am going to put some cold liquid on your stomach and we will see if you have a baby in there."**_

I wince a bit as the cold jelly hits my bare skin. I look over to Santana who is standing next to me holding my hand. I realise that I'm holding onto hers pretty tightly as I look at my white knuckles.

"_**Rachel, I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm here for you."**_ She leans down and whispers to me as a faint noise that sounds an awful lot like a heartbeat, pulls us both up in shock.

"_**Well Ms. Berry, I would say you are about nine weeks, congratulations, I'll leave you two alone."**_

As the technician leaves the room, I fall apart.

"_**Shh Rachel, it's okay, everything will be okay."**_

I look up to see that tears are flowing from her eyes as well. She is holding me tightly as we sob together at the realisation that I am in fact pregnant, and being that I am nine weeks along I do know for sure that it is Brody's and not Finn's. One less thing to figure out.

"_**Come on mi estrella, let's get you home."**_ Santana says as she helps me get redressed and get back home.

As soon as we walk through the door, I run to my bedroom and throw myself on my bed and continue with my tears that have no end in sight.

I hear a faint knock and turn slightly to see Santana.

"_**Kurt just called; he won't be home 'til tomorrow night."**_

I nod and turn away and continue where I left off. A few seconds pass and I feel my mattress dip slightly and catch a glimpse of Santana as she moves to rest a warm tan arm on my waist as her other gently strokes my hair.

"_**Rachel, sweetheart, we'll get through this together, I won't leave you."**_

Her words are warm and encouraging and I can't help but sink into her body and let her hold me. Yah she wasn't Brody, but here was my friend offering to hold me, and it's exactly what I needed.

We laid in silence for a couple of hours. Santana holding me tightly as we both wept. Me for my carelessness and lost dreams and her for.. Well I'm not sure why she cried with me.

"_**Rae sweetheart, do you want me to make you some dinner?"**_

"_**No thanks San. I don't think I could eat it if I wanted to."**_

San, I just called her San. I caught her smile at that. Hmmm. She has a beautiful smile. Wow pregnancy hormones come on quick.

"_**Okay you don't have to eat now, but please eat something before you go to bed tonight."**_ She says worried.

"_**I will, I promise."**_ I say quietly as the bed shifts and she gets up.

I have to admit as soon as she got up, my warmth left my body and I started to go into a panic at being left alone. I quickly got up myself and went to find her.

"_**Hey I thought you weren't hungry."**_

"_**I am now."**_ I lied. I just went into a panic when you got out of my bed, and I needed to be close to you again. Okay hormones, you can stop anytime now.

Santana made us some really good soup which I ended up eating two bowls of, so much for not being hungry. We then opted for a movie which she hesitantly let me pick out.

I settled for _**'Knocked Up'**_.

"_**Wow Rae, kind of figured you would have picked a musical." **_She said with a slight smirk.

"_**I didn't want to remind myself of what I am now going to miss out on."**_ I am heartbroken. How could I be so careless with Brody and get pregnant?

"_**Rachel, don't do this to yourself, yes maybe your dreams are going to be put on hold for a while, but they are still within reach."**_

I smile at her words, and lean my head on her shoulder.

"_**I'm going to tell Brody tomorrow."**_ I look at Santana with tears in my eyes.

**_"Calm down Rae, you can do this and if you want I can be home tomorrow when you do it okay."_ **She says holding me close.

_**"Thank you Santana."** _I say as I lean in to her.

Before I knew it, the credits were rolling on the movie. I looked up to see that Santana was fast asleep. I contemplated getting up and going to sleep on my bed but, I didn't want to be alone, so instead I grabbed the throw blanket and tossed it on top of us as I nudged myself closer to Santana. I felt bad when my movement woke her.

_**"Hey Rae can you get up a minute?"**_ I was sure she was going to leave me alone to go and sleep on Kurt's bed, which is what she did when he was not there. But she didn't, instead, she went to her suitcase, relieved herself of her jeans and put on a pair of red Cheerios shorts. Wow her body is totally flawless, long tan legs…what am I thinking come on Rachel get it together…I shake my head a bit to try to clear my thoughts.

She then walked back over to the couch and motioned for me to lay down with her. I settled snugly on top of Santana and lay my head on her chest as the she takes one arm and puts it above her head and the other she places on my back and begins to play with the ends of my hair.

"_**You shouldn't be alone tonight."**_ She says yawning.

"_**I don't ever want to be alone Santana."**_ I say sadly.

"_**I'll stay as long as you'll have me."**_ She said sweetly, and then places a kiss on the top of my head.

I open my eyes thinking that I had only slept for a couple hours, but upon looking at my clock it was the next morning. I guess crying and stress really is exhausting. I thought to myself. I look across my shoulder when I notice my bed shift a bit to see Santana still next to me sleeping peacefully on top of the covers. When and how did I end up in my bed? She really is a beautiful girl. Her beautiful raven locks were splayed across my pillow and she is nuzzled close to my shoulder. Every breath sends goose bumps down my spine.

She must have felt me staring at her because she starts to wake up when I turn my body fully towards her.

"_**Good morning beautiful mama."**_ She says groggily.

I must have given her a panicked look by the way she quickly sits up.

"_**Rae I'm sorry, too soon, I mean shit you haven't even had a chance to go over your options yet and…"**_

I cut her off by placing two fingers on her lips.

"_**It's okay, in fact I like the way that sounds. I know I did a lot of crying when I found out but I have made a decision."**_

"_**And."**_ Santana questions worriedly.

"_**I really want to have my baby Santana and I want to keep it."**_ I say with a small smile.

"_**Are you sure Rae?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm sure. I mean I know it's going to be tough and Broadway will have to wait but this is a life we are talking about and I love Brody and I know that we will be able to do this."**_

I see her tense up at the mention of Brody's name. It is no question that the two of them hate each other. I mean I know Santana suspects he is shady, but I just need proof.

"_**Speaking of Drug Dealer Ken, when is he due back?"**_

"_**Santana be nice, Brody will be home anytime now."**_

She rolls her eyes and gets up from the bed and I can't help but miss the warmth that she provided me with.

My thoughts are shaken though when I hear commotion coming from the living room, I decide to stay back and listen.

"_**Well, well, well, if it isn't Donkey face, did you remember to shower before you got home or is there still some drug shame on your frictionless body?"**_

"_**You know what Santana, you have issues. You are rude and you are always medaling into my relationship with Rachel, what is it with you anyway?"**_

"_**I'm a hardcore friend you dumbshit, you fuck over or hurt Rachel, you don't deal with Santana, you deal with Snix."**_

"_**You know what Santana we don't need you here. Why don't you go somewhere, where someone actually wants you around?"**_

Before Snix revealed herself I figured I should show myself.

"_**That's enough you two."**_ I say stepping in between.

"_**Rachel tell her we don't need her so we can have some peace and quiet around here again."**_

"_**I will do no such thing Brody."**_ He looks at me with shock and disgust.

"_**Are you serious right now Rachel, why?"**_

Santana and Brody both look at me.

"_**Because I need her, and she's my best friend."**_

She sends me a small smile and I look to Brody again and have decided that I need to let him know what's going on with me.

"_**Brody, we need to talk."**_ I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom but not before sending Santana a smile.

"_**I am going to step outside and call my Madre Rachel."**_ She says walking out on the patio.

"_**What is it Rachel, you are acting really strange?"**_

"_**I…I have something important to tell you and I don't know how to actually spit it out."**_

"_**Just do it, just tell me."**_

"_**I'm pregnant... and it's yours." **_I say quietly letting the tears escape again.

"_**You fucking bitch Rachel, you're a liar."**_

I can't breathe my face stings after he slaps me hard open handed.

"_**You're nothing but a slut and a whore, who's is it Rachel, tell me the truth this time?"**_

"_**It's yours Brody, the baby is ours."**_ I say crying uncontrollably. He then brings his hand up again and I cry out as it again connects with my face hard.

"_**Fuck you Rachel, you're not keeping it."**_

Before I can register what's happening to me I am on the ground in a fetal position holding on to my stomach, I'm in so much pain. It finally registers in my brain that he had thrown me to the ground and started kicking me in the very place our child is growing. I try to pull myself up to try to shield my baby but I'm in too much pain. So I do the only thing I can do at that time and try to scream for Santana, in hopes that she will hear me.

Minutes seem to pass when I stop feeling his boot hit my stomach. I hear some screaming and then someone whisper in my ear.

"_**Don't move Rachel, an ambulance is on its way sweetheart."**_

"_**S...s...s...Santana."**_ I am barely able to cry out.

"_**Yes Rae it's me, I'm so sorry I tried to get to you sooner, I stepped outside for just a second, I'm so sorry."**_

I can see the worry in her eyes as one hand is behind my neck holding my head up and the other rests on my stomach rubbing soft circles. She is sobbing and keeps looking down at our hands.

"_**Santana, this is not your fault."**_

She calms down a bit. I scan the room to see that Brody appears to be knocked out courtesy of one Snix Lopez.

"_**Santana, he tried to kill my baby."**_

"_**I know; let's not think about him right now. He will never hurt you again, I won't let him. But before we worry too much about anything we need to get you to the hospital to make sure you are both okay."**_

I could feel myself get really exhausted and start to pass out. I vaguely hear the sound of Santana explaining what happened to the paramedics and I vaguely feel myself being put into an ambulance but what I do here and do feel is the softest and most gentle kiss being placed on my cheek followed by Santana's sweet words.

"_**I love you Rachel, and I'm going to be here for you and the baby. I'll take care of you I promise."**_

I woke up in a hospital bed. I pan around the room to see Santana sitting in a chair. She jumps up right away and is at my side when she sees that I am awake.

"_**Santana?"**_ I say groggily.

"_**Hey there, you're awake."**_ She says with a small smile.

"_**Santana? My baby, is my baby okay?"**_ I say as my tears start up.

"_**Rachel, the baby is fine and healthy. You have a lot of bruises but you are both fine honey."**_

"_**Thank God."**_ I say as my tears are still streaming. I reach for Santana and she grabs my hand and comes closer to me.

"_**Rae honey, I thought you were Jewish?"**_ She says which earns her a small chuckle from me.

"_**I'm in a lot of pain Santana."** _I say as I grab ahold of my stomach. She gets up close to me and rubs my shoulders as pain shoots through my body.

"_**I know, and we will get you taken care of, everything will be okay Rachel."**_

"_**I'm having a baby and I'm going to be alone. I'm not sure how that is going to be okay, Santana."**_ The realisation hits me and my sobs come down harder than before.

Santana cups my hand tighter and then slides up next to me on my hospital bed.

"_**Rachel this may not be a good time to say this, but I need you to hear this okay, I realize that I need to say this to you before it is too late and I never get another chance to say it. I thought I was going to lose you and I cannot go another day without telling you something that I have been holding inside for years. Can you listen to me for a minute?"**_

I nod and take in the seriousness on her face.

"_**Rachel I know that I have always been volatile and rude and a downright bitch to you. You never deserved the way I treated you. I need you to know why I did it."**_

I stare at her eyes and see that there is so much pain there, and something else I have never seen before.

"_**Rachel I was a coward. I was a coward because I would never let myself face what was going on with me. Rachel I'm in love with you, I have been in love with you since the day I met you, I was always too afraid of the looks and the insults that might have come with telling you and acting on my feelings so I never told you. Instead I hid my feelings for you behind countless meaningless relationships with random guys. It hurt every time because you are all I've ever wanted. Then the experimentation with Brittney happened and you were with the big oaf and I just knew I lost my chance with you."**_

She stops to gauge my reaction, I stare at her in shock but she continues.

"_**Then you left Lima for New York and I knew I just had to tell you but then you started dating the drug dealer, so I decided to come to New York and make something of myself and maybe try to be your friend because having you in my life as my friend is better than not having you in my life at all."**_

She tries to continue but I stop her by placing two fingers on her lips. She looks worried.

"_**Santana, I'm having a baby, Brody's baby. No one is ever going to want me now, and especially not someone as beautiful as you. Though I am highly flattered by everything you just said and my heart skips at the fact that someone as gorgeous and stunning as you could be in love with me, I can't do this to you, I can't hold you back."**_

I am cut off by soft lips grazing my own. They are warm and I can't help but lick my bottom lip when she pulls away.

"_**Rachel, I want to be the one that helps you when you are scared or worried, or tired or excited. I want to be the one you tell the baby news to and the one that goes to the store because you are craving off the wall shit. I want to be the one that makes love to you at night and kisses your sleepy face in the morning. I want to help you get through this Rach; I want to help you raise your baby. I love you."**_

"_**Santana, you are beautiful, and smart, and talented, and I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you, because these last few days have shown me that I do, and I think I have also had these feelings for a long time. What you are offering me is more than I have ever dreamed of but I'm scared, our friendship means everything to me and it would kill me to lose you Santana."**_

"_**Rae honey I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you and this baby. I want to be with you. Rachel I want to raise this baby with you. Please let me love you."**_

She snuggles in closer and rubs my stomach and as I relax into her I feel the spark and the connection that the two of us already have for each other. I place a finger on her chin signaling for her to look up to me and I smile at her, because I realise that I have strong feelings for Santana and it is love as well. I've never felt as strong for someone, not for Brody, not even Finn.

"_**Only if you let me love you back Santana."**_

We seal the deal with a passionate and exploring kiss, but it is cut short when the doctor walks in. Santana groans in disgust at our first kiss being interrupted.

"_**Ms. Berry everything looks good, you can get dressed and we will get you signed out of here."**_

Santana flashes me a shy smile before getting up to leave the room so I can change. I grab a hold of her arm as she stands to step away.

"_**Please stay… can you help me get dressed?"**_

"_**Sure Rach,"**_ she says helping me up.

I realise the amount of pain that I am actually in when I am fully standing.

"_**Santana I can't, oh my God, I hurt so bad."**_ I wince and fight back my tears from the pain.

"_**Rachel, I'm so sorry, I wish I knew what to do? The doctor said you will probably have the pain for about a week, we will get you something to manage the pain okay, sit back down, and I'm going to talk to your doctor."**_

She helps me sit back down and then leaves the room I can't help but feel emptiness when the door closes behind her. I'm not exactly sure when these feelings for Santana developed, but I now know that with every second I spend with her, I fall for her even more.

I am shaken from my thought when Santana's quietly comes back into the room holding a couple pills and a prescription.

"_**Honey takes these, they should kick in pretty quick and they won't hurt the baby okay."**_

She looks so worried about me, and her new nicknames for me make my heart flutter. I really wish I could have always known this Santana, maybe we could have been something all those years ago.

She hands over the pills and a glass of water and I take them with no trouble.

"_**Ready to try the getting dressed thing again Rachel."**_ I nod slowly.

"_**It's okay baby, I got you."**_ She says sweetly as she again gets me into a standing position. She carefully lifts my gown and gasps when she sees the bruises and welts that were left on my stomach. She lightly ghosts her fingers over the sensitive areas and then looks to me with tears streaming down her face.

"_**I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again Rachel. "**_

What she did next made my heart skip a beat. She slowly leaned down until she was eye level and traced her lips over my bruises and kissed them softly. She then placed both of her hands softly on my slightly showing baby bump, and places a gentle kiss at my navel.

"_**Hey there mini diva, I'm going to protect you, too, don't tell your mama but I already love you too."**_

Tears were uncontrolled as I heard her whisper to my baby.

She slowly stood up and cupped my cheek.

"_**I meant that Rae, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you and mini Rae down there as long as you will have me."**_

She pulled away long enough to help me into a pair of sweats and a tank top, and then my shoes as well.

"_**Your body is beautiful, by the way."**_ She says with a smirk.

I just smile back with a blush filling my cheeks.

"_**You're not so bad yourself Ms. Lopez."**_ I say looking her up and down and giving her a playful nudge.

She shoots me another smirk as we start to head out of the hospital room hand in hand.

"_**Oh Ms. Berry, you ain't seen nothing yet."**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ours

_**Chapter 2: Ours**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high, the waters rough **_

_**But this love is OURS.**_

It's been 3 long but wonderful months (because of Santana) since the whole Brody thing. After taking it over with Santana and a prosecutor I did go ahead and press charges against him. This decision was much to Santana's liking. The prosecutor tried to go a step further and go after him for attempted murder but it didn't hold up. He only got 6 months in jail which means another 3 and he will be out. Santana and I are convinced that he got off easy because of the self-defense story he told on the stand.

When he took the stand he told the courtroom that was having a heated argument with me in the bedroom when out of nowhere "psycho Santana" (as he called her) threw her 4 inch stiletto at him, which in turn hit him in the head knocking him out. When he came to he said he saw Santana hovering over him and she was kicking him in his stomach and beating his chest with her fists. He then went on to tell of how he blacked out again when he felt a couple of really hard kicks to his groin area. As he finished up his story I looked over to Santana who was tightly gripping my hand with a knowing smirk as she glared at Brody.

She looked over at me and I gave her a questioning look due to the fact that we had not discussed in depth about what had transpired between her and Brody that day.

"_**Damn straight I did it baby, I protects what is mine."**_ She says and then leans in placing a kiss on my cheek.

I am pulled out of my flashback by my girlfriend's warm, tan arms rubbing my tense shoulders. That's right, my girlfriend.

Santana and I had officially started dating after I got home from the hospital. I was just so absolutely in awe of her after the bravery she showed going up against Brody to protect me and the baby. There was really no hesitance on my end when she officially asked me to be her girlfriend. Although I'm not too sure she knew what she was getting into.

So this whole pregnancy thing is hard on the both of us. Even though Santana refuses to show it, I know that some days this is really getting to her. I feel so bad for her with all of these hormones flowing through me I go from extremely happy to a down right bitch in 0 to 60 seconds. Santana says that my bitchiness rivals that of the great BAMF Santana Lopez of McKinley High. She's been great through the ordeal, although I have put her through a lot with my midnight to 2 am cravings and so forth. She is always so tired and I have told her on many occasions that I can do for myself. Yeah that does not work out. She just gets out of bed with a smile and gets me what I need. She really is perfect. She is everything that I have ever wanted.

We have been taking our relationship somewhat slow, save for our heated make out sessions and cuddles, we have yet to have our _'first time'_. I know that I am ready. I just do not feel at all attractive right now. To make matters worse these pregnancy hormones are not doing anything to help me suppress my sexual appetite, well that and the fact that Santana is so damned gorgeous it is hard to keep my hands off of her. She really is something, she tells me she understands and when it is time we will make amazing love together. She also tells me every day how beautiful I am. She really has a way of making me feel so special. I really have never been so happy in my whole life. She really is the perfect partner. She massages my achy body after a long day of school, and always runs a nice hot bath for me before she rushes out to her job at the Coyote Ugly. She even gives Kurt strict instructions on how to take care of me. He is also sworn to call her if I need anything or if there is any baby news whatsoever.

Santana was working 12 hours shifts 5 days a week but she cut it back to 4 8-hour shifts so that she is home with me for most of the night. I tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary but this is still Santana we are talking about and what she wants, Santana gets. I tell her that there is really no logical reason that she needs to cut her hours so short but she tells me the same line every time… _"Don't apply logic to Lopez."_

Lately I have been so sick, I figured this would have been all subsided when I hit finished my first trimester and headed off in to my second, but no here I am almost 5 months along and I guess I am one of the unlucky ones. Morning sickness has progressed into all day sickness. Santana is a trooper, when she is home she runs to the bathroom with me with a warm wash cloth that she holds on my forehead with one hand while the other holds my hair out of my face. She really is pretty damn good at this taking care of me thing.

"_**Rae baby, you okay?"**_ she says with concern.

"_**Yeah San, I'm fine, remember the doctor said this is normal for some."**_

"_**I know Rae, but I still worry about you."**_

"_**I'll be alright San."**_ I say as I slowly stand up from the toilet and brush my teeth.

After a swig of mouthwash, I turn to my very beautiful girlfriend and smile.

I bring my hands up to cup her cheeks and gently pull her lips down to mine. Santana is the best kisser although she argues all the time that I am. I go to deepen the kiss when I feel something that I have not felt before, it almost knocks the wind out of me but then I realize what it probably is and I grab a hold of Santana's hand with my signature Rachel Berry smile on my face.

"_**What is it baby?"**_ She says looking alarmed.

I take her hand and put it gently on my stomach as I take my own hand and cover hers.

"_**Just wait."**_ I tell her.

Just then I know she feels it when her eyes light up and there is the presence of tears in her eyes. This is the first time that I have felt my baby kick and it is even better that I got to share it with the person I love most in this world. I take my thumb and gently wipe the tears from her face and pull her down for another kiss. We relish in the excitement for a moment before we need to get ready for today, today is going to be a good one.

We both walk into what has now become our bedroom. I start to undress and walk over to my mirror and take in the changes that my body has grown into. I can see her looking at me with such wonder and love and I can't help but feel so beautiful. I can't believe in a little over 4 months I will meet my baby. I can tell that Santana is getting excited as well, I hear her on the phone sometimes with her mom talking about _"our"_ baby. It makes my heart melt.

We are pretty excited because today is the baby appointment where we get to find out if it is a boy or a girl. We have refrained from buying anything or making a sort of nursery because we agreed to find out the baby's sex first. We have both decided that we don't care either way as long as "mini Rae" or "tiny" as Santana calls the growing baby, is okay.

"_**Rae, let's get cleaned up and head to the doctors."**_ She says hurriedly placing a kiss on my forehead before retreating to the bathroom.

An hour later Santana and I were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be called back. I looked over at Santana to see that she was very fidgety with her hands. She is so nervous every time we come to a baby appointment. Don't get me wrong, I am most times as well but not like her.

"_**You okay San?"**_

"_**Yah baby, just really excited is all."**_ I could see in her face that she was telling the truth. I am so lucky to have her in my life.

"_**Rachel Berry."**_

Santana and I stand in unison and lock arms as we go back to the room.

"_**Ms. Berry, I'm sure you are familiar with the cold jelly you will be feeling soon."**_

"_**Yes I am,"**_ I say happily.

As the doctor puts the jelly on my stomach I gasp at just how cold it is, as many times as I have done this I cannot get use to that feeling. When he starts moving the wand around, I hear Santana gasp at the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

She grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it lightly.

"_**Do you hear that Rae? It's our baby."**_ I can see the tears streaming down her face and a huge smile.

"_**Your little one has a very strong heartbeat. Your baby is very healthy."**_ The doctor says looking over at a gleaming Santana and then back to a very teary eyed me.

I am overcome with my own emotion at Santana's words.

"_**You said "our" baby."**_ I see a very visible panic in her eyes.

"_**Oh Rachel, I'm sorry, I di…"**_ I cut her off with a hand softly on her cheek.

"_**Santana stop…just please hear me out. You have protected this child and its mother since day one, as far as I am concerned this is your baby just as much as it is my baby, no matter what."**_ I have felt this way from the beginning this is just the first time that she has said _"our"_ baby to me and I just wanted to take her right there and show her how much I really am in love with her.

Her tears stream harder.

"_**You really mean that Rae?"**_ She questions with a big smile on her face.

"_**Yes Santana, I always want you in this baby's life and most of all, I want you in mine."**_

I look at the sonogram technician and he gives me a smile and nods and lets me shift a bit to pull Santana into a kiss.

"_**I love you with all my heart Rachel."**_

"_**The two of us feel the same."**_ I say placing her hand on my baby bump. After a couple of minutes we are brought out of our very emotional kiss when the doctor clears his throat.

"_**Alright ladies are you ready to find out what you will be bringing home in a few more months?"**_

We both nod and hold on to each other in anticipation.

"_**Congratulations Rachel and Santana, it's a…"**_


	3. Chapter 3 Wanted

_**Chapter 3: Wanted**_

_**You know I fall apart without you.**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do.**_

_**Everything that don't make sense about me,**_

_**Makes sense when I'm with you. **_

After learning the baby's gender today we were so completely ecstatic. We spent at least another half hour after the doctor left just holding each other. It was obviously a pretty emotional time for us. We decided after leaving the doctor's office that we would spend the rest of the day shopping in all of the baby boutiques buying clothes and finally getting furniture to go into the baby's makeshift nursery. We had been working on sectioning off a piece of our loft for a while now and Kurt had been putting the finishing touches on the space that we made. After doing some shopping we stopped for lunch and we called all of our friends to let them know what we were having. Quinn was the most excited out of the bunch. We have gotten really close over the last couple years and especially when I called her telling her I was pregnant. She as well as Mercedes wanted the honor of throwing the baby shower but she also wanted to wait to find out what I was having first. We found out after telling them that they would be coming in a couple weeks to throw the said baby shower.

Santana could not wait to get home to call her mom. I had already left a message for my dad's which I already knew that they were out of town but they had been expecting a call from me today anyway about the baby. I told them right away when I found out that I was pregnant. They were not happy about the circumstances but they quickly warmed up to the idea of being grandparents. In fact so did the Lopez family, they were really in awe at the fact that Santana took to the situation so lovingly as was I.

We all have a chance to get together and talk about everything when my dad's along with my mom Santana's parents and a few of our friends made a surprise visit to be by our side when we had to appear at Brody's trial. I really am pretty lucky. Not only do I have the support of my family but also that of my beautiful girlfriends.

As soon as we walked into the door carrying all of our loot from our baby shopping today, she calls for me to sit on the couch with her and she pulls out her phone and dials her mom's number putting it on speaker. I come over to her and make myself comfortable on her lap nuzzling my head to her chest as I hear her mom speak.

"_**Hola Mija." **_

"_**Hola Mami." **_Santana says happily.

"_**So what is the news precioso, what are we having."**_

Santana is gleaming when she can't hold it in any longer.

"_**Mami we are having a girl."**_ She says as a stray tears falls.

All I hear is the joyous screaming in the background and her parents saying congratulations.

"_**Mija, where is Rachel, put her on?"**_

"_**She's right her Mami, I have you on speaker."**_

"_**Rachel, we just want you to know that we are so proud of you and we cannot wait to meet la pequeno estrella."**_

"_**Thank you, but I think Santana deserves the credit for this one, she is the one that has kept me grounded."**_

"_**Oh Rachel, you make her so happy, she gushes about you every chance she gets." **_I see a very visibly embarrassed Santana and her cheeks starting to tinge a crimson color.

"_**Okay Mami, that's enough. I love you guys, can't wait 'til you come and visit."**_ She says before she quickly hangs up. I give her a light smack on her arm before I move to straddle her waist and bring my hands up to cup her cheeks.

"_**Do you know how much I love you Ms. Lopez?" **_I say placing soft kisses on her lips.

"_**Not nearly as much as I love you and the mini diva there Ms. Berry."**_ She says placing a hand on my stomach as she returns my kisses.

"_**Do you have any plans tonight sweetheart?" **_I ask her, pulling out of her sweet lady kisses.

"_**Well there is this adorably breathtaking pregnant girl that I have been dying to spend some time with."**_ She says as her arms encircle my waist and pulls me closer to her.

"_**Well in that case, can I take you on a date tonight?" **_I say with confidence that she is in fact talking about me.

Santana has mostly been the planner in our relationship so far and I really want to do something for her to show her how much she means to me and how much I appreciate her for everything that she has done for me and our baby thus far.

"_**Well I guess I can tell the other girl it's not going to work out."**_ She says with a playful smirk and I send another playful smack on her arm and get off of her.

"_**Come on baby, I have a wonderful night planned for my beautiful girlfriend."**_ With that I leave her sitting on the couch and move to our bedroom to get ready.

I have actually had this night planned out for a few of days now hoping that Santana would have the day off. I had made reservation at one of our favorite Italian restaurants and I had also scored a couple of tickets to Wicked which Santana says is one of her favorite Broadway shows as well as Rent. I have also had something else special planned for her but that will have to wait until later.

Santana walks in after I finally found something suitable to wear tonight. I was starting to rethink my plans for tonight when I found that I do not really have anything that fits right anymore. I have done a little clothes shopping but I haven't really bought any "going out" attire. I ended up settling for a long red sweater and a pair of black leggings with a pair of red pumps. This girl will continue to wear her heels until my feet are too swollen to fit in them.

"_**You look amazing mama."**_ She says as she walks up to me, and places her arms around me and pulls me in for a kiss.

"_**Thanks baby." **_ I say slightly embarrassed as I look down at my swollen belly.

Santana sees my hesitance and lifts my chin up with two of her fingers.

"_**Hey there, none of that, you look absolutely beautiful. In fact you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I mean that."**_ Yah she knows how to make me feel better. And yes with me, Santana Lopez has gone soft, but I don't dare tell her that.

She drops her hands from my face and walks to the closet to find her some clothes. I retreat into the makeshift nursery and put the bags that we brought home earlier in there. I think that it is finally starting to sink in as I look through the things that Santana and I bought today. It was all coming to a reality as I look at all the little pink outfits (much to Santana's distaste) and the little red cheerleading uniform (obviously Santana's choice) and even the comforter for the crib that would be delivered next week. I feel a tear fall from my eyes as I pull out the sonogram picture of the baby that simply says "It's A Girl" and place a kiss to it and hold it to my chest.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know that there was someone else in the room with me.

"_**Hey bestie, you okay."**_

"_**Oh hey Kurt, yah everything is fine, just looking through everything we bought today."**_ He kneeled down next to me and used a thumb to wipe my tears.

"_**Well do show beautiful."**_ He says motioning for me to show him everything. As we were going through all of the baby stuff I see what looks like a tear escape his own eyes.

"_**You are going to be a great mom Rachel." **_

"_**Thank you Kurt."**_ I say as I grab ahold of his hand and he helps me up from my previously sitting position.

"_**Hey by the way Rachel, did you know there is a pretty hot looking Latina waiting for you in the living room."**_

"_**Oh there is, is there, well don't get any ideas, she's mine." **_I say with a chuckle as he sends me a teasing glare.

"_**Still can't believe it, the resident BAMF and the Broadway Diva together."**_

"_**Well believe it Lady Lips cuz I'm not letting her go."**_ Santana says as she hears the last of our conversation.

When I look up and see her, I am speechless. She looks absolutely amazing. She has on her signature tight mini dress; she has one in every color and every style. Tonight she has settled on a silver one with a pair of knee high black heeled boots, and her leather jacket. When she dresses like this it's a wonder that I can maintain my composure. She really has flawless beauty.

"_**S…s…s…Santana."**_ Wow I am really actually speechless, how embarrassing. She smiles knowing the look in my eyes.

"_**Geez Rachel, stutter much."**_ Kurt says teasingly, which in turns earns him a quick glare from me.

"_**You look absolutely stunning Santana."**_ I finally get out as I cross the room to get closer to her.

"_**Not as beautiful as you."**_ She says as she helps me into my own jacket. She locks arms with me and we head out the door, but not before Kurt says something about not doing anything he wouldn't do. Yah that doesn't really work with Santana, I am pretty sure that phrase does not apply to her. We just laugh and make our way to the taxi waiting outside to take us to the restaurant.

So it is no surprise to some that pregnancy causes strange cravings, but being a vegan most of my life I found that being in my current condition has made me love the taste of chicken and beef, which makes Santana really happy because I don't make snide comments about her eating meat anymore. I am convinced that I will go back to being vegan once I deliver the baby but for now it is not about me it is about the mini diva. I am pretty convinced however, with the amount of meat I have been eating that I am in fact carrying the child that was meant for Santana. The girl can eat her meat, and lately so can I.

Needless to say dinner did not last long as we both pretty much inhaled our food.

After having a wonderful candlelit dinner on the balcony at the restaurant we made our way to the theatre for Santana's next surprise.

"_**You got tickets to Wicked Rae? This is too much honey." **_

"_**San, I just really wanted to do something nice for you. You have done so much for me, for the baby…"**_ I am cut off by her soft lips on mine.

"_**Everything I have done Rae, has been because I wanted to…not because I have to and besides I can't let mini Rae there grow up without a strong badass influence in her life."**_ She says with an award winning smile, one that I am convinced could rival that of the great Rachel Barbra Berry of McKinley High.

"_**I don't doubt that is why you are with me Santana."**_ I say with a fake pout that she quickly kisses away, making me smile into the kiss.

We pull our lips away from each other and lock our arms together and head into the theatre to watch the Broadway hit. I am completely convinced that it only gets better every time I see it. I was excited to hear that it was going to be in town because I know that although Santana has seen it before, she has expressed interest in seeing it here in New York.

During the show I made attempts to look over casually at Santana, and each time I would see her mouthing the lines and even singing along to the songs. It has been a while since I have heard her sing for any length of time. I found it more beautiful to hear her sing than to hear the actors do it. Her sultry and raspy voice is one that I would always dream about after hearing her let loose in Glee club. I make it a point to listen to her when she is in the shower because I know I can get a concert if I lay quietly on our bed.

I didn't realize how long I was watching her, until I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of everyone clapping. I quickly join everyone else and clap only to find that I had missed most of the show. Although I feel I got a better one. Santana interlocks her fingers with mine and we head out and call a cab.

"_**Thank you Rae, this has been an amazing night."**_ She says as she helps me into the taxi that she summoned.

"_**It's not over yet baby." **_I say holding on to her tighter and moving closer so that I can lay my head on her shoulder.

"_**Rae really you have done enough, I could not ask for more."**_ I look into her eyes and can feel how happy she is to just be with me. It is the same look that she catches me giving her.

"_**Santana, I love you more than anyone in this whole world, and it is time that I show you just how much." **_

"_**You already do Rachel." **_We sit in the taxi in silence just holding on to each other as it pulls up to our building. I generously tip the driver and help Santana out of the taxi and keep our hands together as we walk up to our door. I use my key for the door knowing that Kurt was not going to be home, when I pull open the door, I thank him silently for the work that he did for me.

"_**Rachel what is all of this?" **_Santana says walking slowly in front of me.

While Santana and I were out I had asked Kurt to have candles lit for us and rose pedals strung out around the place leading to the bathroom and then to the bedroom. Like I said it was a few days of planning and a lot of it was Kurt's idea. He also told me to text him when we were on our way home because he would have a steaming hot bubble bath waiting for us trimmed with candles as well. He really is the best "girls friend" ever.

"_**I told you I want to show you just how much I am in love with you."**_ She flashes a beautiful soft smile as I move my hands up to slowly take off her jacket and toss it on the couch, as she does the same with mine.

I take her hand in mine and lead her to our bedroom. I realize that Santana still has yet to see me completely unclothed and for once I am not afraid, this is going to be our night, the night I will give myself fully to Santana and I refuse to ruin it with all of my insecurities.

When we reach the bedroom I let go of her hand and use it to remove my sweater, and then to remove my leggings leaving me clad in a matching lace bra and underwear. I strut closer to Santana and enclose my fingers on the edge of her tight mini and slowly pull it up and away from her body as I throw it to the side of the bed. I let my fingers gently dance and trace along her warm tan skin and I get goose bumps as I feel her fingers ghost up and down my body as well. Her fingers lightly touch my skin but it is enough to send shivers up and down my spine.

"_**I love you so much Santana." **_I say nipping lightly on her neck.

"_**I love you too Rachel." **_She says quietly.

With that I relieve myself of the rest of my clothing I am not afraid of what she will think. I already know how she feels as she gently cradles my baby bump with both of her hands and then moves to her knees to place a gently kiss in the center.

"_**You look beautiful Rachel."**_ She says as she stands back up and placing kisses along my torso as her eyes come back up to meet mine.

When Santana finally removes the rest of her clothes I am speechless. I am in awe of the beautiful naked body standing in front of me. This woman standing in front of me makes me feel so loved, and so safe and in this moment I know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do to make her feel as happy as she makes me.

I hold my hand out to hers and guide her slowly to the bathroom and motion for her to sit in the waiting bubble bath first. After she gets comfortable she holds her hands out for me and I sit with my back pressed snugly into her front. I lay me head softly in the crook of her neck and take in the softness of our skin on skin contact mixed with the wonderful smell of coconut bubble bath. (Santana's favorite.)

We allow ourselves the freedom to get familiar with each other's body in a way we had not yet done. We interlock our fingers and allow them to roam, running down cheeks, tracing chins, then each other's collarbone and then trailing farther to the sternum, down to our stomach and then tracing circles around thighs. We spent the intimate time with each other getting to know new territory and I do everything I can to remember how she reacts in each new place on her skin that I touch.

I was so worked up by this point filling my arousal hit every sense in my body and I could see by the look on Santana's face and the way her body was reacting to every innocent touch that it was time. It was time to really show my love for her.

I needed Santana and I needed her now. I reach up with both of my arms and slowly guide Santana's face down to the crook of my neck where I can lightly nip at her earlobe and whisper to her.

"_**I want you to make love to me Santana."**_ At that I hear the most erotic moan and feel her arch slightly into my back, the feeling of her form melding into mine sends an electric shock through my body and I gasp at the feeling, earning a smile from Santana.

I slowly move forward my position as Santana gets out of the tub and holds her hands out so that I to can join her. We dry off a bit and then I grab the towel from her and throw it to the floor and lead her to our bed that is decked out with red and white rose petals.

The room is illuminated only by candlelight. The sweet smell of vanilla, coconut and Santana filling my senses and causing me to almost fall into a heap of arousal on the floor. Santana steadies m with a hand behind my neck and one gripping my waist as we slowly make our way to the bed. When my knees hit the back of the mattress I fall backwards in to it, pulling Santana carefully with me. She shifts herself to straddle just below my baby bump and I can feel the heat radiating off of her as she must feel the same radiating from me. I look into her eyes and give her a slight nod as she leans into me and takes me into her arms and makes love to me.

Everything about tonight was perfect. Everything about making love to Santana was beautiful and exotic, and it was nothing like I had experienced before. For the first time ever I felt truly loved by someone and I felt truly connected to my lover and nothing about our first time was rushed. It was passionate and exploring, everything that a first time in my dramatic opinion should be. Now I can't say much about the second and third time we did it tonight because like I said these pregnancy hormones have me all out of sorts, but when I looked at her right before she succumbed to sleep, I'm really thinking that she did not mind a bit how tonight turned out. When I felt myself begin to slip I could not help the smile that spread across my face as Santana shifted from her previous spot on the bed to rest one arm under my neck to pull me closer to her and the other she rest open handed on the space where our baby was holding up residence. I looked down at her hand on my stomach and placed mine gently on top of hers and scooted closer to her leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Right before I fall asleep, tears escape my eyes as I hear Santana whisper the sweetest words in my ear.

"_**You girls are all I have ever wanted; you both are everything to me. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you Rachel."**_

I hold her tightly as there is nothing I can say that could come close to telling her how happy she makes me and just how much love I feel for her. Instead I just lean in as close as I can and hold her in my arms as my eyes become heavy.


	4. Chapter 4 Promises

Chapter 4: Promises

_**Baby I promise that I'll stay true**__**  
**__**Don't let nobody say it ain't so**__**  
**__**And baby I promise that i'll never leave**__**  
**__**And everything will be alright, I**__**  
**__**I promise these things to you**__**  
**__**Girl just believe**__**  
**__**I promise**_

So this whole pregnancy thing is a whole truck load of new learning experiences. I have to say that it has actually opened my eyes a lot to what mother's go through to bring us into this world. It has taught me so much that I have decided to turn my Facebook page into my own little blogging space called, wait for it: _**Logic with Lopez.**_ I have a lot of kick ass advice that I need to get out there in hopes that others can find some solace and peace of mind when dealing with everyday life with a very pregnant girlfriend.

I mulled the idea over with Rachel the other day who didn't seem too thrilled only because of the information that I said I would most likely have to post in my blog. So here I am trying to do a little revising before I actually post it for all of our friends and family to see. So she says I have to make it PG, I told her PG-13 with a tinge of R and we had a deal. She kept trying to give me her ideas but I just gently told her that this is my take on things and if she wanted to she could make her own blog. Yah this made her cry. Everything makes her cry. I just apologized and gave her some sweet lady kisses and she agreed to let me do this on my own. Whipped some say, Santana Lopez is not whipped, just keeping the peace. I am thinking with all of this great advice I have jotted down that maybe I should write an actual book, you know one of those with feelings and stuff. Wait scratch that, Santana Lopez does not do feelings, well unless in the presence of my gorgeous girlfriend. So okay, okay, so maybe I am whipped to a point but hey Rachel hasn't turned me totally soft… at least not yet.

So yah back to this kick ass blog I am doing, I have been coming up with all of these ideas, or warnings so to speak that I want to post for all to see so that maybe when they are blessed with an event such as pregnancy they are better prepared than I was.

I am naming this particular blog piece, **_Top 10 Pregnancy Rules According To One Santana Lopez._**

"_**Hey babe, what are you doing?" **_

"_**Jesus Christ, Rachel you scared the sh…"**_

"_**Uh uh uh, Santana, language remember." **_

"_**Baby you scared me half to death."**_ I say through gritted teeth.

"_**Oh I see you are working on your blog, can I read it."**_ She says with a smile.

I hand over my notes as she reads them out loud and I start typing.

_Number 1: When your girlfriend who is 8 months pregnant tells you at 2 am that she want a Tofutti rice dreamsicle, you best be getting up and running your ass down to the corner store to get said Tofutti rice dreamsicle._

"_**Baby I am not that bad."**_ She says looking at me. I just send her a soft glare because yes, she is that bad.

_Number 2: When said girlfriend cleans the house again after she knows you just spent your entire day off doing it; don't say anything just let her do it. It's called Nesting or some shit like that._

"_**Santana, I can't help the cleaning thing." **_

"_**I know baby, I am just trying to help mankind by getting all of this information out there."**_ Yah that look tells me she is not buying it, but she continues reading aloud.

_Number 3: Don't tell her how beautiful she is because she will just tell you that you are lying and then tell you that she is fat. Just don't go there. You have to show her. _

I can tell Rachel is digging that one because she makes a cooing noise and then places a kiss on the top of my head.

_Number 4: Talk to the baby. Pregnant women dig that. _

I have found that talking to the little diva, really keeps me in good graces with her highly hormonal mother. And when Rachel is happy, Santana is happy.

_Number 5: Don't ever make plans. They never work out. You have to base your day on the pregnancy clock and what the unborn baby feels like doing. _

"_**That is true Santana. This is really good baby."**_ I smile at her but I am still waiting for her to get to the good part.

_Number 6: Be patient, nine months of pregnancy hormones I am told is worth the lifetime of happiness that comes with it. _

_Number 7: Don't swear around the baby, apparently even in the womb they can pick up that stuff._

Rachel is convinced that our little girl's first word is going to be _shit_ because yeah I use it a lot. Although I told her that I am pretty sure her first words are going to be _fuck San _because yep Rachel has a dirty sexy mouth in the bedroom or wherever else we happen to be at that particular time.

"_**Thank you for taking my advice Santana and putting that in there."**_

"_**You welcome baby."**_ So okay I lied, I have gone completely soft for one Rachel Barbra Berry.

_Number 8: If your said girlfriend says she NEEDS you now, that does not mean after you finish cooking the kick ass dinner you have been working on for hours. That means you best be hoisting her up on the counter and taking care of her right then and there._

"_**Santana Lopez, you are not putting that in there that is so not true."**_

"_**Rachel I am putting that in there because I made it PG-13 and we agreed to this and it is true. What happen last night and the night before that?"**_ She sends me a glare.

"_**Touché, but I don't think that everyone needs to know that." **_She says before she reads on.

_**Number 9: Even when you are in a hurry because you're said girlfriend NEEDED you and you are almost late for work, don't forget to kiss her and the baby.**_

"_**Santana really, that was one time, and I apologized."**_ She says with her hands on her hips in true diva form.

One night last week, I had to "help" Rachel out and I was rushing out the door and I kissed her baby bump and ran out of the door. When I reached the cab I had a text message saying that I could stay at work because I was obviously seeing someone else because I forgot to kiss her. Note to self. "I forgot" is not a suitable answer. Needless to say she apologized for overreacting and I made it up to her all night long.

I start to remember when I wrote the number 10 then realised I didn't have a number 10 yet. Rachel was mumbling about time and I thought that was a pretty good one so I used it.

_Number 10: When said girlfriend says __**"it's time"**__ that is exactly what…_

"_**Oh shit,"**_ I say looking up at Rachel and realizing that she was standing above a big puddle of water.

"_**Santana I think my water just broke." **_She says as she starts to cradle her stomach in her hands.

"_**Okay Rae, I got you, let's go and get you cleaned up a bit and call a cab."**_ Yah I am not calm at all.

"_**Santana it's too early, I still have four weeks to go."**_

"_**It's okay Rachel, we will get to the hospital and everything will be fine."**_

"_**I'm scared Santana."**_ She says as sobs overtake her.

Me too, but I can't tell her that, I have to be strong here.

"_**Don't be scared Rachel, just think of our beautiful baby girl."**_

I get her ready and into a cab in record time and before I know it we are headed to the hospital. I call all of our parents and a few of our friends on the way. Our parents were supposed to be making the trip down here in three weeks to watch the birth of the baby along with Quinn and Brittany but, mini-diva obviously had her own set of plans, she is definitely the child of Rachel Berry.

"_**Santana it hurts so badly, I think something is wrong."**_

"_**Just breathe baby, try to stay calm I am here for you, and our parents are hopping the first flight tonight to get here."**_

"_**I can't do this San, it hurts too much."**_

"_**Rachel you are the strongest person I know, if anyone can push this baby out it is you."**_

So I am a nervous wreck at this point, as she squeezes tightly at my hand and if the pain I feel from her clutching my hand is any indication of what she is feeling, I feel for her.

We make it to the hospital in record time and Rachel is taken back right away, as I am told to follow.

After Rachel got hooked up to all of the machines and was checked we were told she was two centimeters dilated, and still had some time to go. The good news was that our baby girl was still doing okay and was in no immediate danger. Although, Rachel was still in so much pain, she was going to try to do all of this all natural but, that proved to not work out as her contractions were getting the best of her. After about an hour she was administered some drugs and the pain started to subside.

So Rachel and I have been mulling over baby names for the past couple of months. She is giving me the honor of picking our daughter's first name, while she is picking our baby's middle name. I have had a name picked out since I started watching all of these Law and Order shows and things like that; I have yet to tell Rachel the name. Rachel did however give me a hint about our daughter's middle name. She said she wanted to name her after someone in Glee. I am totally terrified my daughter's middle name is going to be something like Porcelain or even worse, Finnessa. This poor kid, we should have come up with a name together, bad things would come of this.

So I am sitting in the room as Rachel relaxes for the first time since we got here and it dawns on me that I am about to become a mother. Santana Lopez, a mommy. I start to panic. I am only 19 years old I have a good job yes, but I don't want to be a bar tender or a cage dancer for the rest of my life especially when I am supposed to be a role model to a little girl. I have been thinking for a while ever since the whole Brody fiasco that I wanted to go into law. Maybe be a prosecutor or a judge and put douchebags like Brody away for good.

I am shaken from my thoughts when I hear Rachel say my name.

"_**You okay Rachel?"**_ I say as I make my way over to her side.

"_**Yes feeling much better."**_ She says with her away winning Rachel Berry smile.

"_**You okay, Santana?"**_ She says looking worried.

"_**I'm okay baby, I was just thinking about how I don't want to screw this kid up, you know."**_

"_**You could never do that Santana."**_ She says bringing my hand to her lips and kissing my palm.

"_**Rae can I ask you a question?"**_

"_**Of course Santana."**_

"_**How would you feel if I quit my job and went to law school?"**_

"_**I would be so proud of you Santana, I think you would be great at the whole justice thing, and we have money from my scholarships and my graduation money and not to mention yours to fall back on so we will be fine, if that is what you want to do, the baby and I support you fully."**_

"_**Thank you Rachel that means a lot."**_ I say smiling from ear to ear.

After our little talk Rachel relaxed again and fell asleep but was woken up a few times when some of the stronger contractions hit. We have been here for 8 hours now and she is only dilated to 3 centimeters. I have been on my phone for most of the time we have been here giving updates and getting kudos from our friends about our kickass blog as well as a lecture from my mother and father about how they do not want to read about the sexual escapades of their daughter. That was a bit embarrassing but I am Santana fucking Lopez and I keeps it real.

Another two hours passes and then another few and still no change. We have been here now for sixteen hours and Rachel is getting really restless so I got permission to take her on a little walk. We start to go towards the waiting room when to our surprise our families are just coming through the hospital doors.

"_**Mija, Rachel, how is everything, any change, how is the baby?"**_

"_**Calm down Mami, we are fine, baby is fine, no change."**_ I say answering all of her questions as Shelby and my mom each take Rachel in for a joint hug.

"_**Hi Leroy, Hiram, Daddy, glad you could get here in time."**_ I say to the waiting fathers.

"_**Shelby and mom did not give us a choice; as soon as you called we were on the next flight out."**_ My dad informs me with a laugh.

"_**How are you baby, are you in pain?"**_ Shelby asks Rachel.

"_**Just a little mom, but I have some pain reliever going through my body so it is a bit better."**_

We talk to everyone for a few minutes longer before I take Rachel and get her situated back in her hospital room. Everyone else files in there with us once they have all signed in and have their badges on bearing the name "Baby Diva". Yah I fought the nurse over that one.

A couple hours later the doctor came in and we seemed to be making some progress, Rachel was now at 6 centimeters and seem to be dilating faster now.

7 hours after that to all of our excitement including a visibly panting and sweating Rachel, she was fully dilated and getting ready to push.

"_**Rachel on the next contraction, I need you to bear down and push."**_ The doctor says.

"_**Okay."**_ She says out of breath.

I look around the room at our family. The dad's in the corner of the room above Rachel's head so that they don't get a free show and our mom's take residence each holding one of her legs, while I hold a cold wash cloth to her head, holding her hand, telling her how proud I am of her and how much I love her.

"_**You are doing great Rachel."**_ The doctor assures her as she keeps pushing.

"_**I can't, I'm too tired."**_

"_**Yes you can baby, you got this."**_ I say as she grips my hand so tight I am pretty sure she is going to break it.

"_**I love you so much Santana."**_ She says during her next push.

"_**I love you so much more Rachel."**_ I tell her as I place a kiss on her very hot and sweaty forehead.

"_**Come on Rachel, you can do it."**_ Shelby says as tears start to flow.

"**Rachel I can see the head, you are almost there. I need a big push."** The doctor tells her.

"_**Come on Mija, she is almost here."**_ Mom says as her own tears take over.

After a big push, the baby's head was freed. I did not want to look at her yet, because I wanted it to be something Rachel and I did together so I stayed in my spot holding on to my girl.

"_**Oh my God Rachel, Santana, she is beautiful."**_ I hear both of our mother's say in unison.

"_**Okay Rachel I need another big push, let's get her shoulders out and then it will go quicker from there."**_

"_**Okay, I am trying, I am so tired."**_ Rachel pants as I place an arm around her neck and pull her to me.

"_**You are doing great baby. I love you so much."**_

"_**Oh God, Santana, it hurts so bad."**_ She screams out as she pushes and pushes before the baby's shoulders finally are released.

Not more than a couple minutes later our daughter officially came into this world just like the diva I knew she would be, screaming on key and searching for harmony.

I hear the gasps and the cries of our mothers as she is lifted out of Rachel and placed on her stomach. Nothing prepared me for what I saw when I looked down.

"_**She's perfect."**_ Is all I can get out as I choke back all of my tears. My mom has made her way up to me and she is keeping me steady as I feel so overwhelmed with what I see in front of me. Here, lying on my very happy and crying girlfriend is the perfect pint sized replica of her. She has the cutest nose, which is her mother's however not nearly as defined. The best part about her is she was born with a full head of her mother's beautiful brown hair. She looked nothing like drug dealer Ken and everything like her beautiful mother.

"_**Santana would you like to cut the cord."**_ I look over at Rachel who is looking at me with so much love.

"_**Honey, cut your daughter's cord."**_ She tells me and the tears maul my face again.

"_**San would you like to meet your daughter."**_ Damn right, I's wants to meet my daughter. I laugh at the thought that I can still be gangster in my mind at an emotional time like this. I take her carefully from Rachel and hold her close to me. I never realised that I could love someone as much as I love Rachel and here is this little Rachel replica that is barely a few minutes old and I love her just as much.

"_**I love you mi pequeno estrella, and I will always protect you and your momma**_." I say placing a kiss to the baby's forehead.

I look up to see that all eyes are on me and I cannot figure out why. I guess they much be talking to me. I chuckle a bit as all my attention has been stolen already by the pint sized diva.

"_**What is her name Santana?"**_ Rachel says as she tugs lightly on my arm.

"_**Oh yeah I guess that is important. I guess we can't keep calling you tiny or mini Rae or little diva."**_

That earns me a laugh from everyone in the room.

I look at the baby girl in my hands before I kneel down closer to Rachel and shift the baby so that she is now in between the two of us.

"_**Olivia"**_ I say as Rachel instantly starts to tear up.

"_**Oh Santana, that will go so perfect with Finnessa."**_ My eyes go wide and my expression earned a laugh from everyone in the room. I knew it; I knew she was going to name the baby after Finn.

After a few minutes the nurses came in to take Olivia to have her checked out because she was still considered a preemie being that she was four weeks early. After a couple of hours they brought her back in to us and assured us that she was as healthy as she could be and that there was no reason that she would need to stay for an extended visit. We all breathed a sigh of relief after hearing the news.

Olivia was being passed around to all of the grandparents when I looked to Rachel to see that she was staring at me.

"_**You did great baby, she is so beautiful and she looks just like you."**_ I say placing soft kisses all over her face.

"_**Thank you Santana, for being here for me and for Olivia. I could not have done this without you."**_

"_**Yes you could have baby, but I am glad you didn't. I would do anything for you and for Livy. I will always protect you two and do my best to always make you both happy."**_

I noticed at that, that Rachel gave a nod to my mom and then reached her hand out to grab something from her hands. Rachel then moves to straighten herself up in the bed and then my dad shuffles towards us and then places Olivia in my arms and walks away with a big smile.

"_**Santana I love you and I always have. Since you we found out I was pregnant you have been there for me right by my side. You protected me and my unborn baby and for that I owe you everything. You didn't run away from me, instead you ran towards me. You have held my heart for longer than I can remember and the only regret I hold in this relationship is that I just wish that I would have told you sooner. I love you with everything I am and everything that I ever will be. You've accepted me and all of my diva ways. You took great care of me and our unborn baby and there is nothing I can ever say or do to ever thank you enough or show you how much I love you. So I bought you this. It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It is my promise that I will always love you, and be there for you and support you through any decision you make. It's a promise ring that I hope will someday be replaced as an engagement ring. I love you baby."**_

Santana Lopez doesn't do feeling is a line of crap. I am mush especially in the presence of one Rachel Berry. My Mami is physically holding me up and making sure I don't drop the baby as I am shaking with so much emotion. I feel that it is safer to hand the baby over so that I can turn all of my attention to Rachel.

"_**Rachel, nothing I say right now can even compare to what you just said to me. So I will tell you this, I will accept your promise and raise you one more."**_ I say as I pull the ring that I have been holding onto out of my jacket.

She gasps as I open it up to show her.

"_**Like yours, it is a promise ring. It's my promise that I will always protect you and Olivia, and I will always be by your side no matter what. You have made me the happiest I have ever been and every day with you just gets better. I cannot thank you enough for all of the love that you have given and shown to me especially cannot thank you enough for letting me be a part of this beautiful little girl's life. I love you Rachel, and as far as I am concerned, the engagement ring can be skipped because I want to marry you someday."**_

I grab ahold of her hand and place the ring on it as she does the same to me. I cup her cheeks with my hands and pull her in for a very long, passionate kiss. Who cares if everyone is watching, we deserve this.

"_**I love you Rachel Barbara Berry."**_

"_**I love you more Santana Marie Lopez."**_

So there is really a lot of paperwork that goes with having a baby. I was getting Livy strapped in her car seat as everyone else headed outside to get some fresh air and to get the car ready. Rachel had to fill out a lot of stuff just so we could take the little diva home. It is amazing how much stuff goes in to actually taking something that is yours home. She was finishing up everything when she started to cry.

"_**You okay Love?"**_ I asked as I stood up to stand next to her.

"_**Yeah baby, I am great."**_

"_**You sure."**_ I say with visible worry on my face.

She stands next to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"_**I am just so happy San, and I just love you, I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. And then there's Olivia, who is here, in my mind because of you. You are her angel. You protected her and me and…"**_ I cut her off by placing my lips on hers.

"_**I love you Rachel and I would do it all over again."**_

I grab ahold of Livy's car seat and move to take Rachel's hand when she hands me one of the documents she was filling out. She takes the baby's car seat from me and starts to head out of the hospital room leaving me stunned and in tears.

_**It's A Girl**_

_**April 12**_

_**5lbs. 3oz 17 ½ inches long**_

_**Olivia Santana Berry-Lopez**_

_**Born to **_

_**Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez.**_

_**TBC? What do you think?**_


	5. Chapter 5: My Wish

Chapter 5: My Wish

_**You're no longer alone.  
We've found a space to name our own.  
There aint no need to fret or fuss.  
We've got all the strength we need in the shape of us.**_

It's been two exhaustingly wonderful weeks since be brought Livy home from the hospital and thrusts ourselves into motherhood. If there is one thing that I have learned in such a short time of being a Mami, it is that Olivia's divatude and badassness rivals that of the late Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. It's crazy how someone so small can have so much personality in such a short amount of time. Not only that, this kid has a set of lungs, yep definitely Rachel Berry's child. I intend in instilling some of my awesomeness in her as well, but a little at a time with due for now I wouldn't want to overwhelm Rachel too much, I mean with two badass Lopez's do deal with. So anyway two weeks and everyday just gets better. Livy has actually inspired my latest blog piece, which Rachel is not too convinced about. I just remind her that this is logic according to Lopez and she just laughs it off and says that now it all makes sense. Whatevs, I think I'm pretty awesome. Anyway back to Livy. She is this perfect tiny little person that really is the spitting image of her beautiful mother. She has this beautiful brown hair, big brown eyes and the tiniest little face. We were a little worried when we brought her home, because in the first week she dropped below 5 lbs. However when we took her in to get her checked they said it was normal. She is staying steady weight wise now though so we are thankful for that.

Olivia is such a great baby. She doesn't cry too much and she totally digs my singing, which Rachel is happy about because she gets a little Santana concert every night. I do feel a little bad for Rach though. Livy hasn't really taken to her singing yet.

So we pretty much split everything down the middle, Livy time wise. We share diaper duty and nap times which seems to be working out great so far. I quit my job at the coyote ugly and as a cage dancer, much to all of my fan's displeasure and enrolled at NYU which I will be attending in the fall, so I am home now for the next few months to help Rach out. Rachel had to drop out of her current classes which I told her she should not feel ashamed about, because hey, look what she brought into this world and she can always pick up those classes again in the fall as well.

So we live on what I like to call Livy time. Rachel thinks that it is cute that I have a cutesy name for everything. Santana Lopez is not cute, but I cannot convince Rachel otherwise. So anyway, when Olivia sleeps, we sleep, when she eats we eat and when Olivia takes a bath Rae and I slip on our swimsuits and bathe with her. Rachel says it's called family cleanliness. I don't see why we can't do it naked but Rachel says that she does not want to scar our daughter for life. I think it is because Rachel's hormones are all over the place and seeing me naked would just intensify them. We haven't been intimate since Rachel gave birth to Olivia because she is still so sore. I don't blame her, hell if I had to push a watermelon out of there I would be sore too and not only that I wouldn't want anything else coming back in contact with that area. Well maybe scratch the last comment. I mean I hope that is not what she is thinking. Hell I miss her in that way. I won't lie, but Livy's needs and Rachel's needs come first.

I never thought of myself as the mothering type, but that all changed when I found out that Rachel was pregnant. I mean here is the girl that I have loved for as long as I can remember standing in front of me carrying someone else's child. I thought that I would have run away, the old Santana, probably would have and then made fun of her like I did Quinn when the whole babygate thing went down. But I didn't I stuck by Rachel, even protected her and Livy from Brody. I am pretty damn proud of myself. I think Santana Lopez is finally growing up.

So I have found that I can't get enough of my girls. I talk constantly about them, whether it is on the phone with the parents, our friends, or even just some random people that stop me in the grocery store. I pull out the picture that I have in my wallet any chance I get. When Livy turned a week old we went and got family pictures done. We wanted to get them as soon as we could before Liv lost the newborn look. They turned out pretty awesome if you ask me. My favorite is the one that I keep in my wallet. It is a picture of Rachel looking at me with her beautiful smile while she has her arms around my waist and I am holding Livy in between the two of us giving the little one a kiss. It is true that blood doesn't make a family. I can't imagine what my life would be like right now without my girls. I tell Rachel this all of the time and she jokes with me that I would probably being living the high life with some badass job but I tell her every day that where I am now with her and Olivia is what I have always dreamed of.

Puck teases me a lot. He likes to tell me that I have lost all of my badassness but I beg to differ. I am still Santana Fucking Lopez and I can take on anyone, with the exception of Zizes as I found that out the hard way in High School. He's just as whipped as I am. Puck and Quinn decided to give it another go after graduation and they have been going strong ever since. Good for them I say. They like to read my blogs because they say I have a lot of insight, I think Puck reads them to find out mine and Rachel's bedroom secrets. Although there hasn't been any of those lately. Those are chapters to be revisited at a later time. My blogs the last couple of weeks have been focused on Olivia and her little quirks that I have figured out. The latest one I have been working on is called Life With Livy, and the top 5 things I have learned about bringing home a newborn.

_**Number 1: What Livy wants, Livy gets. **_

There is no ifs ands or buts about it._**  
Number 2: Poop stinks, no matter how small of a person it comes out of.**_

I am totally convinced if there was a Guinness record for stinky poops, my daughter would get it, must have been the only trait she picked up from donkey face.

_**Number 3: Livy does not approve of Vegan breast milk, the kid wants her meat. **_

Rachel was not able to breastfeed Olivia, for some reason she just didn't take to it. Rachel was okay with it but I could tell she was a little disappointed. I told Rach that maybe it was because she went back to being a vegan and Livy didn't want vegetable laced breast milk, she wanted her milk laced with cow. Anyway that earned me a nice smack from the older diva. What can I say I just try to keep it real?

_**Number 4: Babies don't enjoy show tunes. **_

Rachel found this out the hard way when I ran to the store and Olivia woke up. Rachel decided to sing her some song from Funny Girl. Yah that did not work out for her, I guess she wailed the whole time I was gone. I came in the door to both of my girl's crying. Really a sad sight.

_**Number 5: Livy Lopez is a total badass.**_

This kid I gots to say rivals the old BAMF herself. I will gladly pass my torch on to her when she is old enough. I honestly don't remember life before her and Rachel, and I hope I never have to find that out.

"_**Hey baby what are you doing?"**_

"_**Shit Rachel, you scared me."**_

"_**Santana, your language."**_ She says as she looks down at Olivia who is wide awake now staring at me.

"_**Sorry honey, you just scared me."**_ I say as I hold my hands out for our little bundle.

"_**Hey Livy, what you doing awake baby girl."**_ I say looking down at my grunting baby girl.

"_**Your turn San."**_ Rachel says with a shit eating grin, yah I know what I have to do now.

You know I love the little star, but the diaper changes are not my favorite part. I don't understand why they don't potty train them in the hospital before we bring them home. I mean hell it would make our lives easier.

"_**Come on stinky Estrella; let's get you all glammed up again."**_ I say as I walk out of the room, with the now very smelly baby.

"_**Oh San, she does not smell that bad." **_

Not too convincing as she is gagging through her sentence.

Rachel POV

So I have to say that my life has changed drastically to say the least. I have the most gorgeous girlfriend and the most beautiful baby girl in the world. I thought when we brought her home that I would be this nervous wreck of a person but I think that I have settled into my new role as mother pretty well. Save for the fact that Olivia does not like my breast milk which Santana says is because I am vegan and she totally does not enjoy my singing, which Santana says is because she does not like show tunes. I beg to differ on both of them but whatever Olivia wants, Olivia gets. Santana has also delved into her new role quite nicely. If I ever thought she was going to run I thought it would have been in the first week we brought her home. I had her running around everywhere because we still did not have everything we needed to take care of her because she was a month early. But she didn't run, she didn't even get irritated. She just did it and she did not complain.

Santana really is my rock. She is everything to me. I never thought that I could ever love someone as much and as deeply as I am in love with her. What she has done for me and what she continues to do for me and our daughter only deepens that love on a daily basis. I don't have that fear that she is going to run anymore. She tells me every day that I am and will always be it for her and someday she will make that official. I feel the same about her. This I would say became official to me when I was pregnant and Santana called the baby "ours" for the first time. I never expected that, just like she never expected Olivia to carry her first and her last name. I knew in the beginning once Santana and I agreed on who would pick what that I was going to give her Santana as her middle name. What better way to show the person I love most in the world than to name our daughter after her. The biggest shock to Santana was giving Liv her last name. It was a decision that did not take any time to think about. Olivia is our daughter, why shouldn't she carry both of our last names. The look on Santana's tear stained face when she walked out of the hospital holding Olivia's paperwork was priceless. She just starred at the baby and clutched my hand in silence as my mother drove us back home. It really was the sweetest sight I have ever seen. When we got home that day my parents and her parents took first shift and watched Liv while Santana and I headed to our bedroom and just held each other. She was so emotional, obviously as was I but I don't think I really grasped how much the baby's name would mean to her. We eventually fell asleep still holding each other.

Our parents stayed for the first two weeks of Liv's life and actually just caught the plane back to Lima last night. So here we are just Santana and Kurt and I holding down the household with baby Olivia. Kurt has been pretty awesome himself. He is the perfect uncle. When he sees that San and I are getting really tired he takes Liv and takes her in his room to give us some time to rest. We tell him all of the time that she is our responsibility but he says he is just trying to get used to being an uncle. We so appreciate everything that he has done, in fact to show him how much Santana and I pitched in on a three day spa event for him and Blaine. He leaves tonight so it will be the first time that Santana and I will have real alone time with our baby. I am actually looking forward to the time not only with her and Olivia together but also with just Santana alone as well.

We still have yet to be intimate since Olivia was born. A lot of it is because of me, at first it was the pain thing but that actually went away after the first week, I just failed to tell Santana that because I am afraid that she won't find me attractive anymore. I know it sounds stupid but I am honestly afraid that I won't be as appealing "down there" as I was before since you know something that big came out of it. I know I am probably just being dramatic but I am just so afraid of ever disappointing her, she means everything to me.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the sweetest sound coming from down the hall. I start my way down towards Olivia's room and when I catch sight of my two beautiful girls, my heart melts. Santana is holding Olivia in her arms with her head near her heart and is slowly swaying with her as she is singing the sweetest song to her. I remain as quiet as I can and slowly sit down on the floor so that I can listen.

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish**_

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

"_**Mommy and I love you beautiful girl sleep tight." **_She says as she places Olivia in her crib.

I quietly walk up behind her and carefully place my arms around Santana and hold her close to me as my tears are now visible. I look down at my now very sleep baby and then up to my beautiful girlfriend and all I can think about is how loved I feel and how much I love the two girls in front of me.

"_**That was beautiful baby. I can see why she prefers your voice**_." I say with a light chuckle as Santana turns in my arms to face me.

"_**Well sweetheart I prefer yours, I mean that is the first thing about you that I fell in love with."**_ She says as she leans in and puts her lips on mine. Nothing beats the taste of Santana on my lips.

"_**Hey girls, oh sorry" **_Kurt says as he figures out he has interrupted our little moment.

We both just pull away smiling.

"_**Hey Lady Lips, what's up?"**_ Santana says with a smirk.

"_**I am just letting you lovely ladies know that I am heading out and I thank you so much for the wonderful alone time that I will get to spend with Blaine."**_

"_**You deserve it Kurt, and thank you for everything you have done."**_ I tell him as he walks out.

"_**What do you say we take this little party to the bedroom**_." I say to Santana as I hold my hand out to hers. We peak at Olivia one more time before we make our way to our bedroom.

As soon as we make it to the bedroom I draw the curtain back and turn to Santana whose eyes have taken on a beautiful deep brown almost black color. I start to slowly remove her clothes as she hesitates for a bit making me think that maybe this was a bad idea.

"_**Santana I'm so sorry."**_

"_**Hey baby, don't be sorry. I just don't want you to feel rushed, I mean of course I have missed being with you but I just don't want to hurt you."**_

"_**Santana, you could never hurt me, and there is actually something I need to tell you."**_ I say worried.

"_**Rachel what is it, are you okay?" **_Now she is the one with worry written on her face.

"_**Yeah San, I just…I'm afraid."**_

She is getting really worried at this point as she pulls me over to sit on the bed with her.

"_**Rachel, what is it…did I do something?"**_

"_**God no Santana, you have been amazing, and still are, it's actually me."**_

"_**What is it Rachel, just tell me okay?"**_

"_**Santana, I have not been sore for the past week, I haven't been acting on my "need" for you because I am afraid that you won't feel the same way about me if…if…"**_

"_**Rachel just say it okay, don't be afraid."**_ She says rubbing my back.

"_**I'm afraid that you won't find me attractive and that you won't like what you see any more you know "down there""**_I finally get it out as my tears start to come down.

She uses one of her hands to pull up my chin to her level and then takes her other hand and uses her thumb to wipe my streaming tears.

"_**Listen to me okay Rachel, I love you no matter what, and I don't care if you are 200 lbs. or 100lbs, moody or hormonal, stretched out or not. You are my girl and I am in love with you. Nothing could ever change that. You are talking a truckload of crazy right now. I understand that you are scared but I am telling you from what I see, there is no reason to be."**_

"_**Santana I just love you so much and I don't want to disappoint you or…"**_

"_**Rachel Barbra Berry that is enough, you do not disappoint me in any way. You make me the happiest I have ever been, making love or no making love I don't care as long as I have you and Livy in my life. We could never make love again and I would still love you as long as you are always by my side and give me my sweet lady kisses and cuddles." **_I chuckle a little bit at her statement which in turn makes her smile. I love when she smiles.

"_**Santana what did I ever do to deserve you, I love you so much." **_I honestly do not know the answer to this question.

"_**Rachel, I ask myself everyday what I did to deserve you and Livy in my life as well. Rachel, baby I know that you are self-conscious right now, but please let me show you that you have nothing to worry about. Let me make love to you."**_

The look in Santana's eyes calms my fears. I do not know why I ever thought that she would be disappointed in me or decide that she did not want to be with me in an intimate way. The look she is giving me right now just solidifies everything that I feel for her. She is definitely it for me.

"_**No Santana."**_ I say which earns me a worried look from her.

Before she can say anything I place my lips on her and kiss her softly before pulling away.

"_**Let me show you how much I love you."**_

With that I stand up from our bed and reach my hands out to Santana who takes it and I pull her up from the bed. When I get her in my arms I pull away to look her up and down before my eyes settle on her top. I reach my hands out and slowly start to unbutton it and pull it off of her, leaving her in a beautiful teal bra. My hands then move down to her jeans to make quick work of them and when she is standing before me in her matching underwear I am in awe. It never ceases to amaze me what seeing Santana's body does to me. After staring a bit at the stunning sight in front of me I make quick work of my own clothing leaving myself in just a cami and a pair of boy shorts. Her hands move to rest on my waist before she grips the edge of my shirt and then pulls it off.

Her eyes move to my stomach which still sports extra weight from our daughter's birth. I start to get a bit panicky that she is going to back out but instead she drops to her knees and peppers kisses along my stomach. I throw my head back and gasp at the feeling of her so close to where I need her to be.

"_**You are absolutely beautiful Rachel."**_ She says as she kisses my belly button and then stands back up. I blush as she again is face to face with me.

I move my hands to her back to unclasp her bra and throw it to the floor before I encircle my arms around her and bring her body fully to mine. I have missed our skin on skin contact and the feel of her just fuels my arousal and need for her even more. I move my hands to the edge of her underwear and start to take them off of her when we are interrupted by our little bundle in the next room. We both smile and sigh at the interruption.

"_**I got her babe." **_Santana says as she scrambles to find a shirt. She goes in to grab Olivia as I also move to put on a shirt and then crawl up on the bed and lay down.

She comes in a few minutes later; holding a freshly changed baby Olivia in her arms and lays her on the bed next to me before crawling in on the other side. She places one arm above her head and her other arm moves to rest on my waist. I mimic her position.

"_**Don't think you are getting out of this Santana, I am still going to have my way with you."**_

"_**I would never think of denying you this."**_ She says as she motions to her body then gives me a smile.

"_**I love you Santana."**_ I tell her as I move my hand and cup her cheek.

"_**I love you too baby."**_ She says as she moves forward and kisses me.

We lay there in silence watching as our baby sleeps, every once in a while stealing a glance at each other, just reveling in the joy of our little family. I watch as Santana succumbs to sleep with one hand on our baby's head and the other still on my waist and I can't think of a better way to end my day. I have my girl's close to me as I to give in to my exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6 Cold Hearted

_**Chapter 6: Cold Hearted**_

_**He's a cold hearted snake**_

_**Look into his eyes**_

_**He's been telling lies**_

You know that old saying that a baby changes everything? Well they are so right. Olivia has completely changed not only my life but also my outlook on life. I mean yah I like crimes shows and stuff like that I mean Hell Livy got her name from one of the most badass detectives on television, but besides that Olivia makes me want to be better, to do better. As I lay in bed I look over to see my two girls cuddling into my side. One baby only four months old has her hand digging into my face while my other girl has her hand slung across my waist. I wake up to this daily and when I take in the sight I just know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect them.

I am the first one up on most days which in itself is a miracle, I mean since when did Santana Lopez do mornings, oh yeah ever since the little princess came into my life. I try to take over most of the morning routine with Livy to give Rach a chance to get her sleep. So like every day, I am up and just taking in the sweet sight before me. Although todays a bit different I actually have to get up here in a bit and get ready. Today is the day I am going to enroll at NYU. I am actually totes excited about this. I mean yeah school was not ever my favorite thing but this time around it has a different meaning. It means a chance to become someone that my girls will be proud of. I mean yeah Rachel says every day that she is proud of the person that I am but I want more for myself…for them. Nothing would make me happier than seeing them when I tell them I made it…you know I am a lawyer or even the honorable Judge Lopez. I smile wide at the thought.

"_**Good morning beautiful, what's that amazing smile about?"**_ Rachel says as she shifts to get as close as she can to me.

"_**My smile is always for you two baby."**_ I say as I carefully lean in to her to place a kiss on her lips.

"_**Hmm I love you so much Santana." **_

"_**I love you too Rachel."**_

Just then we pull away to see our now very squirmy baby starting to wake up. The kid literally is the easiest baby ever. She rarely cries and always wakes up happy and smiling. I look down to see the youngest diva's big brown eyes staring at me with confusion. Oh yeah, one thing you need to know about Livy. She loves her morning Mami cuddles. She will literally drill holes in my head with her eyes until I pick her up. So I pick her up and start my cuddles with a chuckle.

"_**Good morning mi pequeno estrella."**_ I say hoisting my baby up into my arms. I give her a kiss which always makes her want to suck on my face. Nothing like slobbery baby kisses in the morning. I's gots to say, besides my sweet lady kisses with the slightly taller diva, these have gots to be my favs.

As I am holding Olivia, I feel the bed shift a bit as Rachel sees this as her opportunity to get as close to me as she can. Nothing better than our morning routine. Our little moments like these that make me wish we could stay in bed forever. But I can't.

"_**Okay my beautiful girl's this mami needs to get out of bed and get ready**_." I say handing mini Rachel to pint sized Rachel.

"_**Are you excited about today San?"**_

"_**Actually yeah, I am, I think this will be good for me."**_

"_**I think so too baby."**_

"_**Rach have you gone through your registration paperwork yet?"**_

"_**No honey I haven't really had a chance, I need to though; I have to register in a couple of days."**_

"_**Wow Rachel Berry the procrastinator, I never thought I'd see the day." **_I say placing a hand on her cheek

"_**Funny Santana."**_

"_**So hey why don't I get Livy ready and I'll take her with me and you can have some alone time to go through all of that."**_

"_**Are you sure, that you will be able to get it all done with her with you?"**_

"_**Yeah I'll just bring her little backpack thing instead of her stroller. She usually sleeps when she is in that anyway."**_

Rachel moves off of the bed to get Olivia's stuff all together as I take the little bundle in her room to get her changed and into her cute little red cheerleading outfit that I am so stoked now fits her. I put her in it every chance I get. I pick her up and inspect her in her cute little replica of my own cheerleading uniform. Well with exception of the high pony. We will visit that later when she grows more hair. I chuckle to myself at my inner thoughts. Look out world Livy Lopez is on her way. She really is a little badass. I so love this kid.

When I get her ready and retrieve a few of her toys that she can actually get a good hand grip on now I go out to the living room where Rachel has her a rather large diaper bag packed.

"_**Sweetheart we are only going to be a couple hours if that."**_

"_**I know but I just wanted to make sure, you can never be too prepared."**_ She says as she slips a couple of bottles of formula in the bag as well.

"_**Hey it's a nice day, why don't we meet at the park and have a picnic today."**_ Yeah that smile means that was a fantastic idea, great job Santana I say mentally patting myself on the back.

"_**Sounds great, just call me when you two are finished at the school."**_

"_**Will do my love."**_ I say as I bring Rachel closer to me and give her one of my fantastic kisses…her words…not mine but hey I won't argue.

"_**I love you baby girl you be good for mami."**_ She says as she leans down to give Olivia a kiss.

"_**We will meet you later baby, you take some time to yourself. I love you."**_ I say as Olivia and I walk out of the loft.

Rachel POV

There are not many instances that I get to be by myself. I mean I absolutely enjoy my time with Olivia and Santana so this is going to be different. Santana is right I do need to go through all of my registration papers and maybe I would have an easier time doing it if I was able to focus on just that. I pick up the stack of papers that have been sitting on the end table for a couple of weeks now. Wow I guess I should have looked at this stuff sooner. There is so much to look at. My dreams are still Broadway which is no surprise and I do have to retake the classes that I had to drop out of the end of last year. So I guess this won't be so hard to figure out after all.

After about an hour of sifting through papers and watching a little bit of RENT. I got a call from a laughing Santana saying that Olivia is quite the little scene stealer with all of the beautiful ladies. So I translate that to Santana is quite the attention getter with the ladies, which surprisingly does not bother me at all. I mean she is stunningly beautiful and I am very content and secure with our relationship that I don't harbor feelings of jealousy or anything like that. I just laugh it off, as does she.

Thinking about Santana and Olivia always makes me smile. I can't imagine how things would be without the two of them. I feel so whole and complete with them in my life.

My thoughts are cut short when I hear someone pounding on the loft door. Kurt must have forgotten his key again. I get up and put the papers on the table and move to let Kurt in. When I open the door my face goes pale and my heart sinks. It's him…and I have nowhere to run.

"_**Brody?"**_ Is all I can get out before a hand comes in contact with my throat?

"_**You keep quiet, you hear me…no screaming."**_ I nod as tears start to stream.

"_**Wha…what are you doing here?"**_ I say visibly shaking and scared.

"_**I thought I told you to get rid of her Rachel, imagine my surprise when I'm walking down the street the other day and I see you and that bitch Santana holding hands and she is holding on to a baby. So what is it Rachel are you fucking her now and raising that baby?"**_

"_**Brody, you have no rights to her, just go and leave us alone, and don't talk about Santana that way."**_

"_**You see Rachel I can't do that. I mean I asked you a simple thing which you didn't want to take care of so I tried to beat it out of you which I see again did not work out so the only thing left is to get rid of the problem myself…so where is she?"**_

"_**You will never lay a finger on her Brody; I will make sure of that." **_

"_**So she is not here then…well I guess you are the next best thing…" **_I can feel his hands start to tighten around my throat. I discreetly slip my hands into my jeans and get a hold of my cell phone that is in my pocket. I know my phone like the back of my hand and all I want to do is double click my send button. I know Santana is the last person I talked to, I just need her to hear everything I'm about to say especially if I am not going to make it out of this alive.

"_**Brody don't do this, please. She needs me."**_ I am pleading as I feel his other hand take residence on my stomach pushing me back into the loft door hard. I gasp when I hit it.

"_**If you would have done what was best for all parties considered you would not be in this situation, and wait a second. What is this with you and Santana, were you fucking her when we were together?"**_

"_**No Brody, I never cheated on you."**_ I can feel the vibration on my phone someone is talking through the earpiece, I try to say Brody's name every chance I get, not only that I try to be as loud as I can to alert her that something is wrong.

"_**Rachel that is bullshit and you know it, I watched how you would look at her when she would walk in the room or walk away. I'm not a total dumbass."**_

"_**I swear I never cheated on you, but I do love her, and yes we are together, not that any of that is your business." **_I instantly feel the sting of his hand connecting with my cheek hard at my omission to him. I decide at that moment that I refuse to let him get the best of me. If he is going to kill me or get rid of me as he says than the person that I believe is on the other end of my phone is going to hear everything that I have to say about her.

"_**Brody if you are going to kill me then do it, but I have something to say first. I loved you once, I thought you were going to be the one for me, just like I thought about Finn at one time but you are right about one thing. There was always something about Santana, the way she walked in the room, even the way she walked out that would always make my heart skip. You and Finn never did that to me."**_ His grip tightens more on my neck, I am straining harder now for breath but I won't give up, even as his fist meets my stomach.

"_**You're a stupid bitch Rachel; I can't believe that you gave up everything we had for your little bastard and the whore." **_Somehow I got enough strength to form my own fist and punch him in the face, which in turn made him release me, I tried to run but was shoved face first on the ground as he put the total of his weight on me and lay on top of me. I know this is going to be the end of me but not before I finish what I have to say.

"_**She is everything to me. She is something that you are Finn will never be. She loves without wanting anything in return. She is perfect and beautiful and everything that I hope Olivia will grow up to be someday. She is my heart and my soul and that half of me that will always make me whole."**_ I am screaming by this time as his pelvis is digging in to my lower back, and his hands are shoving my face into the hardwood floor. I can hear him screaming at me as he batters my body but I won't stop talking. Santana means too much to me for me not to get this out.

"_**I love her, I have always loved her, and I hope she will always know that."**_


	7. Chapter 7: You Saved Me

_**Chapter 7: You Saved Me**_

_**There are far better things ahead.**_

_**Than anything that we ever leave behind.**_

"_**So Miss Livy, what do you say we call mommy and go to the park?"**_ I say looking down at my very energetic and smiling little munchkin.

I finally after over an hour of lines and mingling got registered at NYU. Olivia was so good; she caught the attention of a lot of people. At first it was pretty funny and I called Rachel about it, but something about a lot of people coming up to my baby and wanting to touch her did not settle well with Santana Lopez the Mami. I was getting ready to pull my phone out of my bag when I heard Rachel's ringtone; obviously it is Take My Breath Away, because that is just what she does every time I see her.

I press the talk button on my phone and start to talk to her.

"_**You have good timing ba…."**_ My sentence is cut off by screams. She is crying. My heart is beating so fast. I start to yell into the phone at her.

"_**RACHEL…RACHEL…BABY WHAT'S GOING ON?"**_

She's not answering me, and then I hear it…I hear him...and I hear her say his name.

"_**Brody."**_ She screams out through her tears. Oh my God Brody's at the loft, I hold tightly to my phone and my baby as I run as fast as I can. I am trying to talk to her but it is doubtful that she can hear me. He is screaming at her. I know he is hurting her, I can hear the sound of the slaps and the gasps coming from Rachel. I have to get to her. I leave my phone on with Rachel but I put her on hold for a bit I have got to get the police to her.

I call 911 and take Rachel off of hold. I give them the address and let them know that the conversation on the other line is what is going on there. I gasp and my heart sinks every time I hear Rachel cry out. I have to get to her.

"_**We are on our way Ms. Lopez; just try to stay on the line with her."**_

They hang up and my attention stays on Rachel and her cries as I am still running with a now very upset Olivia. I hold her tight still clutching my phone. I then hear my name, Rachel is saying my name. I cry out to her but I don't think she hears me as he is screaming as well. I hear her talking to me. My heart sinks when I hear what comes out of her mouth. I have to stop running for a second and grab my chest.

"_**She is everything to me. She is something that you and Finn will never be. She loves without wanting anything in return. She is perfect and beautiful and everything that I hope Olivia will grow up to be someday. She is my heart and my soul and that half of me that will always make me whole."**_

"_**Oh my God Rachel, I am coming baby…hold on…I love you." **_I gain the momentum to start running again. I am close to our house when I see the ambulance and cop cars have beaten me there. I keep running and then I collapse holding tightly to Olivia as I hear Rachel speak one more time.

"_**I love her, I have always loved her, and I hope she will always know that."**_

Come on body don't give up now. I hold Livy close to me as we finally get to the entrance of our building. I see him…he's in handcuffs and he is smiling. All I can think about it how lucky he is that Livy is in my arms. I would kill him.

"_**You fucking bastard. What did you do to her?"**_ I say running past him holding my hands to shield Livy's ears as I run straight up to the loft.

"_**Only what she deserved you fucking whore."**_ I barely hear his words as I make it through my door. I gasp at the sight. There is blood on the table, the door on the floor and nothing is where it is supposed to be. Then my eyes go to the space on the floor to Rachel, she is in the fetal position still fully clothed. I thank God that he didn't hurt her in that way.

A female officer comes up to me and I sink in her arms.

"_**You must be Santana, I am Officer Adams."**_ I nod and sadly hand Olivia off to her so that I can get closer to Rachel.

When I get to her I am near collapsing state again as I take in the sight of the girl that I love most in this world on the floor she is so small, she is being worked on by the paramedics. I hear them say she is stable, my tears release fully as I wedge myself in between all of them to lie beside her and carefully hold her to me. She looks up at me and somehow manages a smile from her tear and bloodstained face.

"_**I fought for you. He tried to kill me and I thought of you, and I'm still here."**_

"_**I love you so much Rachel, I am so sor…"**_ She manages the strength to cut me off, the girl has always got to top me.

"_**Not as much as I love you."**_ I feel a tap on my shoulder as I try to lean in to kiss her.

"_**We really need to take her in."**_ I nod but not before placing a kiss on her lips.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, Livy and I rode in the ambulance with Rachel and I held on to her hand the whole time. When we finally reached the emergency exit and they took her in I finally allowed myself to break down. After calming myself and Livy down I took out my phone and started calling our parents and our closest friends to let them know what had happened. Everyone gave pretty much the same story. They would all be taking the first plane out of Lima to New York. After the phone calls I started to make my way in to the hospital when I felt silk like arms coming around my waist.

"_**Porcelain is that you?" **_

"_**How is she Santana?"**_ I say turning around and collapsing into Kurt's arms as he holds my weight along with Olivia's in his arms.

"_**She's alive, thank God, what is it going to take Kurt, why can't he just leave her alone?"**_

"_**I don't know Santana, but we are going to get her through this. Now hand me the little diva there and go take care of your girl."**_ I give Olivia a kiss and wipe her little baby tears and hand her over to Kurt while I run inside.

I do just that I run…until I see the closest person that resembles a doctor.

"_**Rachel Berry…I am here for Rachel Berry."**_

"_**Oh… Berry huh…we have no Berry we have a Rachel Lopez."**_ The doctor looks at me confused.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ I say in my own confusion. Then it clicks and somehow in this emotional time Rachel still brings my smile out.

"_**Yes Rachel Lopez, I am here for Rachel Lopez."**_

"_**Right this way, she is stable; she suffered no life threatening injuries. However, she is pretty battered. Her face sustained nothing more than a couple bruises; most of the injuries are to her legs, stomach and back. Other than that she will make a full and fast recovery. We will be keeping her overnight for observation but she can go home tomorrow afternoon."**_

"_**Thanks doctor."**_ I say as he leads me to Rachel's room, when I get to the door I take a deep breath and walk in. There she is with her signature Rachel Berry smile. How it is that she can always turn a horrible situation into something to smile about…god I love this girl.

"_**Hey baby…oh I mean Mrs. Lopez."**_ I say with a slight smirk as I walk up to her outstretched arms and fall into her.

"_**Hi."**_ She says quietly as I sink into her and my tears come down. I hear her start to cry and she holds on to me tightly. She moves to the edge of the bed a bit signaling for me to get in beside her. I do and wrap myself carefully around her.

"_**I love you Santana, I am so sorry, I just wanted you to hear how I felt, you know just in case."**_

I cut her off. My lips tangle themselves with hers and we revel in the feeling. The taste of salty tears a mix of hers and mine can be tasted as our tongues tangle in each other's as our emotions, all of them from today are poured out in this kiss. She pulls away and then her big brown eyes are looking at me.

"_**You saved my life."**_ I shake my head.

"_**No sweetheart that was all you, you were so strong, you fought for your life and I am so proud of you."**_

"_**No baby, you called the police, they pulled him off of me, he had a gun Santana. He was really going to kill me. They busted in the door…You saved my life." **_The realization that Brody had a gun cut me deep and I lost control of my emotions. My tears were now uncontrollable as I gripped on to Rachel as gentle and as close as i could. I just needed her beside me. I almost lost her and now I know that. I look back up to her.

"_**Rachel you are wrong…when you came into my life you saved me." **_We held on to each other for what seemed like hours, but in all actuality were only a few minutes. A knock on the door, brought us out of our thoughts as Kurt came in the door holding a crying Olivia. I hold my hands out for her and she instantly stops her tears and starts to smile at me. This little exchange between the little diva and I only brightens Rachel's smile.

"_**She loves you so much Santana, almost as much as I do."**_ Rachel says holding onto one of Olivia's hands.

"_**You two are my life Rachel; I don't know what I would do without either one of you."**_ I say as I hold Livy to my chest and settle back down next to Rachel.

Kurt stayed for a couple of hours and then opted to take Livy home and get her fed and take care of her. I let him know that I could come home later and resume Mami duty but he said that he would take her for the night so that I could focus all of my attention on Rachel. After a little scuffle in the hallway with the doctors and nurses they allowed me to sleep in Rachel's room. Yep I have to say Santana Lopez still gots it.

Rachel slept pretty peaceful through the night. I just stayed in her bed and held her. I just wanted her to feel safe. I just wanted her to know that I would protect her. Although I didn't feel like it at the time. I couldn't shake the feeling that both times that son of a bitch had hurt her; I should have been there for her. I told Rachel of my thoughts. She told me that I better get rid of them as fast as they came because there was nothing I could do. While I know she is right. I just felt like this time was close. This time I really could have lost her. I don't want to have a life without Rachel. I mean yes I have known this for a long time but I think now it is so much more at the top of my list. The time is now.

Rachel was released the next day and our parents along with Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Blaine, Mercedes and Finn were able to make the trip to see Rachel. We were so overwhelmed with everyone in our tiny house but it was a good overwhelming feeling. I was happy to have everyone here for us. Not only that, it gave Olivia a chance to see her family.

Our friends stayed with us for a few days but then had to get back. They also had college registering to do. We bid them farewell and promised to keep in touch as we always do. Rachel dad's and my dad left soon after so that they could return to work, while our mom's stayed behind for another week. They left this morning.

It's been almost two weeks since Rachel was brutally attacked and she is fully healed. I am so proud of her. She is so strong. She did get registered for fall courses at NYADA through all of this although I don't know how she managed all of that. She is really the strongest person that I have ever met.

Before our mother's left, Shelby and I took a little shopping trip, while my mom stayed home with Rach and Livy. I decided that there was something really important that I wanted to do and I wanted to share the experience with Rachel's mom. We were gone for hours and although I am not one for leaving my girls for any length of time, this was extra special and it was perfect and I just could not wait to reveal why I was gone so long. This brings me to tonight. Our mother's left this morning, leaving just me, Kurt, Rachel and Livy again. Kurt is going to be keeping Livy for the night here while I take Rachel on a date. I booked us a suite at this pretty kickass hotel, did I mention tonight is going to be special?

Kurt is in the living room watching some musical with Livy; yeah she finally warmed up to them, which means Rachel can now sing to her. She is so happy. I am in the shower, while Rachel is in the bedroom picking out clothes for our date tonight, or at least I thought she was. I jump a bit when I hear the curtain on the shower rip back a bit but I soften at the sight of my beautiful naked girlfriend standing in front of me.

"_**Can I join you."**_ She asks shyly.

"_**Of course, come here you."**_ I say holding my hands out to her. The bruises are finally gone from her body. There is nothing left from Brody's brutality except for the scars that we hold internally. We try not to let anything ruin what we have, and we don't.

"_**You okay my love."**_ I asks her tilting her chin up and placing a kiss on her lips.

"_**Just perfect."**_ She says as she slowly moves towards me.

She walks slowly in the shower and moves behind me with the louffa that she has just drizzled coconut body wash on. She slowly moves it across my shoulders, down my back, past my hips then down my legs, making her way back up. She comes around to the front of me to start the trail again. She starts at my collarbone, then moves down the length of my arms, across my breasts then goes down further to my stomach then my hips and lower to my spot, she stops and looks up at me then smiles before placing a soft kiss there. I throw my head back at the feeling. She continues her trail down the front of my legs. She slowly comes back up again to my now freshly washed skin nipping at my inner thigh, which makes me gasp. I hold my hands out and grip the wall and try to steady myself. She knows she is getting to me. She moves up further nipping my hips, my navel, my stomach and up to my sternum, stopping to pay attention to the swells on my chest, releasing both with a loud POP. She moves again this time nipping at my collarbone and then my neck.

"_**God Rachel."**_ This is all I can manage as my arms move to her waist pulling her closer, crashing our centers together.

"_**Santana."**_ A breathy moan is all I need to know that Rachel is worked up, and just like me is ready for release.

I continue a similar path up and down Rachel's petite body, as she had just done with mine. She gasps my name and holds on tight as I trail kisses and nip at her sensitive flesh. She is so close as am I and when we have finally gotten to that point, we hold on for dear life to each other. We come down with each other's names on our lips. Something we will never get tired of. We sink down to the floor of the shower together letting the now warm water hit against our bodies as we hold each other close, kissing and whispering the love we feel for each other. I would never admit it in high school, but the cuddles afterwards really are the best, at least they are with Rachel. When the water starts to get too cold to handle we take that as our cue to get out.

An hour and a half later finds us at the front door of our loft kissing our little one and thanking Kurt for helping us out for the night.

"_**You don't have to thank me, I want to do this, besides the diva and I have a date with Funny Girl tonight."**_

"_**Oh lord help you Livy, I'm so sorry baby girl**_." I say holding her up and smiling, as she coos and does the same.

"_**Oh San it's not that bad."**_ Rachel says grabbing Livy and giving her a kiss. She hands her back to Kurt and I hold my hand out for Rachel and we walk out of the door.

"_**Well Ms. Berry, are you prepared to be dazzled?**_

Author Notes.

I hope that you like where this story is going. I hope that you continue to read and review the chapters. I appreciate any feedback and will continue to write as long as I have readers. Thank you all so much for your continued support.


	8. Chapter 8: A Deeper Meaning

_**Chapter 8: A Deeper Meaning**_

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on **_

_**A new beginning. **_

_**A reason for living. **_

_**A deeper meaning.  
**_

After leaving our sweet daughter in the care of Kurt, Santana rushed me straight out of the door. She seems so determined tonight. There is something different and so beautiful in her eyes when I look at her. Well of course her eyes are always beautiful but there is something extra special in them tonight. I just can't take my own eyes off of them tonight. Oops she caught me starring.

"_**You okay there baby…you look like you are spacing out?" **_Santana says as she is clutching my hand as she tries to hail a cab. When she finally gets one to stop, she opens the door for me and helps me in.

"_**I am just perfect; you look absolutely beautiful by the way." **_I tell her looking at the ensemble that she is wearing. She decided on one of her black pant suits. I love them; they make her look so official and so sexy.

"_**So do you pretty lady." **_She says with a big smile on her face, looking at the red mini dress that I borrowed from her side of the closet. I keep my eyes locked on her as she turns her face to look outside and watch the cars pass by. I can tell something is on her mind; however it does not seem to be troubling her so I just let her be for now. Maybe I will find out later. Right now she just seems so at peace and with everything that has been going on, I just want her to enjoy this.

After at least an hour or so of driving, the cab finally stops in front of a beautiful waterfront restaurant that I don't believe I have ever seen before. Again, we did drive quite a ways to get here so I can only imagine the city that we could be in right now. I notice the smile that spreads across her face when she makes it over to my side of the cab to open the door.

"_**Why thank you Ms. Lopez**_." I say with a smirk, holding out my hand to her. I get out of the cab and put my hands around her waist as she leads me into the little Italian eatery.

As soon as we enter the restaurant she walks right up to the front desk where there is a person signing in guests. She goes up and states her name and we are led out on an upstairs balcony and seated at a table for two that is complete with a single red rose and a candle. It is really nice and secluded and has an absolutely breathtaking view of the city. Whatever city that it may be.

"_**This is beautiful Santana, what is the occasion?" **_She looks at me with such love. What did I ever do to deserve such a love in my life? She pauses for a minute and my eyes instantly lock on hers. They are misty and she looks to be fighting back tears, although she does not look upset to me. I am starting to get a little worried, and I am about to ask her what is wrong with her when she reaches across the table and places her hand on mine, and then speaks up.

"_**This is all for you sweetheart, for being so strong and brave, for being such a great mother to our daughter, and Rachel, for just being you." **_I get teary eyed instantly as the emotion in her voice starts to pour out. Her face is tinged with her own tears falling. I grip her hands tightly and I let my own thoughts flow.

"_**Honey, you have helped me be who I am, I am strong and brave because I have someone in my life that is worth fighting for. I have you Santana and I have Olivia and the two of you mean everything to me." **_My tears are streaming at this point and they are not going to let up anytime soon. When the waiter finally makes his way over Santana wipes her face and orders our dinner for us along with a couple glasses of wine. She then reaches her hand over to wipe my tears softly with her thumb. She is so sweet, this side of Santana is the best I have ever known. After making trying to rid my face of the waterworks without success I may add, she then rises from her seat. I give her a puzzled look.

"_**Where are you going honey?" **_I say confused.

"_**Nowhere baby, I'm just…" **_She stops at that and then moves her way to stand in front of me.__

"_**Santana what are you doing?" **_She then kneels down on one knee and holds onto my hands which she places in my lap and then looks up at me.

"_**Baby just let me get this out okay…you know I am not too good with words…I'm getting better but I am still not all the way there." **_She chuckles a bit before continuing.

"_**I have something special planned for you tonight. I hope you like it." **_She then signals for our waiter.

After receiving her hand gesture, our waiter followed by a couple others comes back holding guitars. She moves to stand in front of them as they start to strum a song that I don't believe I have heard before. It doesn't matter though; the tears are already coming faster than they can be wiped away.

Then she starts singing and I lose it, I do in fact know this song.

_**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe**_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just _**no **__**rhyme**____**or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
The missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe**_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am _**complete**____**now that I've found you**_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

We are both in full out tears as she finishes up her song, I move to stand but she puts her hand up to stop me and she moves closer to me and again gets down into a kneeling position.

"_**Rachel, I have always loved you. Although in the beginning I would never allow myself the chance to tell you how I felt. I wish I would have then maybe I could have saved you from all of the hurt and the pain that you have gone through. We could have been together long ago. But we weren't and that is all in the past. I can't dwell on my mistakes with you, I can only look towards the future now and when I look there I see you. I have always seen you. It's scary actually, how much I feel for you and how much I am truly in love with you. I am mesmerized every time you walk into a room and my heart sinks every time you walk out. I just want to be with you all of the time. I always want you by my side. You are the love of my life. The mother of my child and future children." **_She winks when she says this last line.

"_**You are the girl of my dreams and I know that no matter what I will always be by your side and you will always be by mine. I know that I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. You are the person that I want for the rest of my life, I want to go to bed with you every night, wake up to you every morning and make love to you for as long as we think that it is still cool."**_ I chuckle a bit when she says this.

"_**I want to grow old with you Rachel. I want to be sitting on our patio in rocking chairs when we are 90 holding your hand. I want to be the one to love you for the rest of your life. So with that my love, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me."**_

I am at a loss for words; hers were so beautiful that I am stunned at what to say next, so I let my heart speak for me. I reach out my arms for her and we stand together and I put them around her and whisper my answer into her ear.

"_**Yes, I will marry you Ms. Lopez." **_I can feel her grin on my cheek as we are pressed so close together.

With that she picks me up and swings me around. When she puts me down she reaches in her pocket and takes a little black box with a pink ribbon out of it. When she opens it up I gasp at what I see on the inside.

"_**Oh my…Santana, it is…."**_I can't even finish my thought. She smiles at my lack of words and _**s**_he takes the gold band with the princess cut diamond out of the box and angles it so that I can read what she had inscribed on the inside of it.

_**You are my heart, you are my soul, you are the half of me the makes me whole. R & S Always and Forever.**_

"_**I love you so much Rachel." **_She says as she places a kiss on my lips. I hold her there for a few seconds just to take in the taste of her. I can never get enough. After a couple of minutes we go back to sit in our seats holding each other's hands as the waiter brings our food to us.

We ate in silence mostly. Just taking in the sight of each other. Stealing glances in between bites of food and drinks of wine and sharing smiles. I could not stop looking at the ring that now replaces my promises ring on my left hand. I instead move that ring to my right hand. When we finished up she held out her hand for mine and we walked out. There was not a cab waiting for us after we left the restaurant. Instead we walked for a while until we came to a park that was lit up like it would be at Christmastime. It was beautiful.

Santana's POV

She said yes, I cannot believe this. Rachel wants to be my wife. Not that I really had any doubts but yeah that was a big step for me. I mean obviously I was going to do it at some point, but I just felt like there was no better time than tonight. I have never been so happy. I just had to walk off some of my excitement. I actually that I was going to burst. We walked to a park that I saw all lit up. I found a bench on the South side of it and sat down pulling Rachel into my lap. We have not talked much since I officially proposed to her back at the restaurant, but I know she must feel as I do, or I hope she does. I am so in love with her, I have never felt this way. I secretly thank Shelby for helping me pick out the ring for Rachel. The words that I had inscribed on Rachel's ring were her own. I remember her screaming them in the phone the day that sorry excuse for a human being beat the shit out of her. I didn't want her to read them and think of that day, I wanted her to read them and know that I feel the same way about her.

I pull her closer to me, as she moves to drape her legs across my lap and she sinks her head into the crook of my neck. The silence is golden. I feel her steady even breath on my neck. The feeling is sending shivers up and down my spine. We sit there on the bench for at least an hour not saying anything just holding each other. We both know how we feel about each other. It's is not always the words that need to be said in order for us to know that. Thankfully for me, Rachel thinks that actions speak louder than words. I lean down to kiss her on the top of her head and she looks up to me with her beautiful brown eyes. Yeah she is totally in love with me. I take my hands and pull her closer to me so that I can take her lips in mine. My tongue traces her bottom lip begging for entrance that she immediately grants me. Hmm I can taste the sweetness of the red wine she drank at dinner. Our mouths dance in a familiar tango but this time there is a little more added to it, whether it is want, or desire or excitement, it is intoxicating and I can't get enough. We pull away but just long enough for both of us to catch our breath before we are going back in for more.

When we pull away a second time, it's not for air, it's because we need more. We need each other, all of each other. I need to be wrapped up in her just as much as she needs it from me. I look in her eyes and can tell we are on the same page. She gets off my lap, this time holding her hands out for me. We walk hand in hand to the edge of the street where I hail us a cab to take us to the hotel room that I had paid for, for the night.

It took a mere 5 minutes to get there. Rachel was in awe when we walked into hotel and started walking up the grand staircase to our room.

"_**Santana this is amazing."**_ She says looking around at the beautiful and exquisite scenery. Yep Santana Lopez still gots game. I chuckle to myself.

When we come to the door bearing the same number as our electronic key it is all I can do just to get the key in the slot before Rachel is pushing me up against the door with her one of her legs in between mine. She is devouring my lips, nipping my earlobe and then my neck.

"_**Baby…let…me…get…the…door…open."**_ I pant as she looks up at me with her lust filled eyes and giggles.

I swipe the key card through and then pick Rachel up bridal style to take her inside. I relieve myself of my heels still holding on to her and then head over to the very oversized bed that overlooks the water. I deposit her lightly on it and back away to remove my jacket, but Ms. Berry obviously has other plans. She pulls me down onto the bed right on top of her. She moans at the contact of our still fully clothed bodies.

"_**A little excited are we honey?"**_ I say smirking as she wraps her legs around my waist.

"_**Always when it comes to you."**_ She says smiling.

She holds me close as she arches into me and throws her head back at the feeling of our bodies being so close together. I lean down and take her bottom lip in between my teeth and tug on it gently drawing out a long moan from my beautiful now fiancé. When I release her lip she untangles her legs and scoots out from under me and sits up on her knees on the bed. I move to a standing position at the edge of the bed and begin to remove my jacket as Rachel is tugging off her dress. I then move my hands to unbutton the blouse that I had on underneath and throw it at Rachel, who just laughs at me and tosses it to the floor. I throw my head back in amusement and then move to unbutton and relieve myself of my pants. When I am done I am left with just my black lace bra and matching lace thong. When I look over at Rachel she is clad in only a pair of red lace cheekies. Perfection…I think to myself.

I take in the sight before me as I slowly crawl over to her and sit up on my knees as well. I put my hands on her hips and crash her body to mine bringing our cores so close together and just hold her there feeling the warmth that is radiating from her. My hands find residence on her lower back as hers are scrambling to unclasp my bra. When she finally succeeds she tosses it into our growing pile of clothes on the floor. She sits down on the bed when I hook my fingers in her underwear. She lifts up a bit so that I can pull them off of her. I slowly take my off as well and toss them aside before nudging her legs open so that I can settle in between them.

I pepper kisses on her inner thighs and then her stomach and feel her arch and gasp at every little touch. I slowly move my body up her and settle fully on top of her so that we are face to face. I take her face in my hands and lean down to nip at the sensitive flesh on her neck before moving a few inches to suck on her pulse point. She is arching in to me fully into me now, causing me to gasp at the touch of her naked body against mine. I nip lightly at the area I just marked before moving to her earlobe and taking it in my mouth, causing her to get goose bumps and pant.

"_**I…need…you…now…S…S…Santana."**_ I love the way I make her react, every time we make love.

"_**I've got you baby girl, I'll take care of you I promise."**_

I make good on my promise for hours well into the night until our bodies finally are too exhausted to move any more. Rachel fell asleep a few minutes ago. There are times when I enjoy lying awake just to watch her sleep. I watch her as her naked and glistening chest moves up and down with every breath. She really is the most amazing person I have ever met. I cannot wait to make her my wife.

I decide that I should probably try to get some sleep myself since I will go back into full blown Mami duty tomorrow. I move body as close to Rachel as I can and tangle myself up in her. This really will never get old.

I love my life. It's exhausting but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

Author Notes:

I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I have spent a lot of time on it. This story is far from over. I am thinking about bring in more of the Santana's blogs "Logic with Lopez." Would love to hear some reviews on this. I am also open to suggestions.

Just a teaser… Snix and Drug Dealer Ken may meet again REAL soon….


	9. Chapter 9 For You I Will

_**Chapter 9: For You I Will**_

_**I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
**_

"_**Santana…Santana…"**_

I can hear someone saying my name. Hmmm sounds a lot like Rachel. I try to open my eyes…_fuck_…those lights are awfully bright…wait a damn minute…

Am I dead?

"_**Santana…Santana…"**_

Nope I still hear Rachel I must still be alive unless of course I am dreaming her voice as well. Wait nope someone is nudging my arm…definitely still earth bound, but damn that really hurts. I try again to open my eyes, straining again as the bright lights hit them…wait…where the fuck am I?

After a couple of minutes my eyes adjust enough for me to keep them halfway open. I look up to see Rachel hovering over me with a concerned but pissed off look…is that even possible? Shit what did I do this time and what the hell is all of that beeping…it's hurting my head. I try to sit up a bit but I wince in pain. Well isn't this the shit. I look around a bit more not only is Rachel there but also Kurt who is holding a sleeping Olivia. Well I am definitely not at home this room is too bland. After a few seconds it dawns on me.

Crap I know those beep…beeps.

I am in a hospital…what the hell did you do to yourself Santana?

"_**Santana don't try to sit up. How do you feel?"**_ Rachel says this time with her concerned face.

"_**Like I got run over by a truck."**_ I say point blank.

"_**Serves you right then, what the hell were you thinking?"**_ Okay there is Rachel's pissed face. Think Santana think what happened to you.

As I am trying to recall the events that led me to my current state I hear a knock at the door and Officer Adam's walk in. I recognize her because she is the same officer that held Livy so I could be with Rachel after donkey face beat the shit out of her….

Oh fuck…donkey face…that's how I got here. As the officer gets closer to me a big smile starts to spread across my face.

I feel a hard slap on my arm and look back at Rachel…okay she is really mad.

"_**Wipe that smile off your face Santana, this is so not funny." **_Oh but really it is.

"_**Ms. Lopez can you tell me what transpired between you and Brody Weston last night?" **_

_**Revenge**__…I say to myself._

I nod and start to tell her about the events of that led me here.

So Rachel and I came home from the hotel in the early afternoon the day after I proposed to her so that we could still have most of the day still to spend with Olivia. When we walked through the door she was down for a nap and Kurt was sitting on the couch with a blank expression on his face. I know he is porcelain and all but I knew right away that something was up his face was way too white.

"_**Hey Kurt, you okay?"**_ Rachel says concerned.

"_**I think that you two should sit down."**_ He says motioning for us to join him on the couch.

"_**What's up lady lips?"**_ I say sitting down on the couch and pulling Rachel on to my lap.

"_**Rachel, Santana, he was released on bail." **_

Rachel slumps in to my lap and starts shaking.

"_**What the fuck, how could they?"**_ I am fuming, I cannot believe this, he was being held on attempted murder charges since he assaulted Rachel and he was able to get out on bail.

I didn't realize how loud I was but I am snapped out of my rant when I heard Olivia cry. Rachel is so shaken that I give her a tight hug and then slowly scoot her towards Kurt's direction so that I can go and calm down our crying baby. After giving her, her pacifier and rubbing her stomach she quickly fell back asleep and I went back to comfort Rachel. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"_**He's going to kill me."**_ She sounded so small. I felt helpless. How can I tell her that everything is going to be okay and that I am going to protect her when I have failed twice before? I can't just sit here and do nothing…so I don't.

I kneel in front of the couch and take Rachel's face in my hands.

"_**You know I love you right?"**_ She nods

"_**You know that I would do anything to try and protect you and our daughter right?"**_ She slowly nods again.

"_**Do you trust me?"**_

"_**With my life."**_ She says quietly. That is all I need to hear. I carefully bring her lips down to mine and crash our lips together before getting up and turning my attention to Kurt.

"_**Take care of my girls. I have to go and take care of something."**_ I tell him.

"_**Santana…where are you going?"**_ Kurt and Rachel say in unison.

"_**Hunting."**_ With that I run.

I didn't have a plan when I started to run I just knew that I had to find him. I am pretty sure I know where he is. There is this ritzy hotel that he takes his "clients" to and I am pretty positive that once he was released he probably went right to "work".

I take a cab to the hotel; my phone has been ringing off the hook since I jetted out of the loft. I know it is Rachel and I know that she is worried, but I have to do this. I put my phone on silent; I will be apologizing for the rest of my life for that one. It's okay this is worth it.

I have been waiting outside of the hotel in the waiting room for any sign of him. After about an hour I decided that I would just go up to the attendant and tell them that I was here to see "Mr. Weston". Lucky break, he has been expecting a guest. Imagine that. The attendant gives me the room number and I make my way to his room.

When I reach the room, I knock once and then stand to the side of the door. When the door opens and his face comes in to view, my blood boils.

"_**Well isn't this a surprise the town whore is now turning into a paying customer does your little bitch know that you have come to get some from me?"**_ He smiles; the dickhead actually has the nerve to smile at me.

Wrong move douchebag.

Enter Snix.

I don't remember much about the words that were exchanged but I do remember feeling the pain in my knuckles due to the repeated blows that I planted on his perfectly plastic face. I also remember the pain that shot through my abdomen as he was able to throw a punch my way. He laughs at the fact that he was able to knock me down. He is on top of me now holding my hands above my head. He tries to hold me down and straddle my thighs.

Oh no he didn't.

Snix does not stand for this shit.

I use every ounce of my muscle and I am able to pull myself back up into a standing position but not before kneeing the son of a bitch in the groin… (I silently thank Coach Sue for all of my strenuous cheerleading practices)

The images of my girls went through my head as I delivered blow after blow. Some hitting his face, some hitting his chest, then his stomach. I don't stop. I can't stop. I need to make sure that Rachel will be safe, I have to protect her. I can't let him get to my family. At this point he is punching and kicking me but I don't back down and I won't. He is in my face screaming at me telling me I'm a whore, a slut, a bitch and a dyke. Really donkey face…that is nothing I have not heard before. Then he brings up Rachel and my precious baby girl.

"_**She's a fucking bitch; she should have gotten rid of the little bastard when she had the chance, I should have killed her the first time I beat the shit out of her."**_ He is in my face. This is just not going to do. So I back him up with a knee to the groin again and a couple of punches to his stomach. He goes to the ground.

I move to hover over his poor excuse of a man's body and place the heel of my shoe in between his legs and press down hard before I then kick him repeatedly in the side as each blow accents my next words.

"_**Don't ever talk about Rachel and my daughter that way, you fucking prick, and if I ever see your face again other than being hauled off to a jail cell. I will ends you."**_

With that I turn to go, however a few seconds later I feel my head hit the floor extremely hard and my fist lands on his face again as I go down.

After I finish telling Officer Adams the story she looks at me with an official but amused look.

"_**So Ms. Lopez…this was…self-defense."**_ She looks at me.

I look at her with a smile.

"_**Yes. Self Defense is correct."**_

"_**Self-defense my ass."**_ I turn my attention over to Rachel who looks surprised that her words came out as loud as they did.

"_**Okay Ms. Lopez, I will keep in touch."**_

"_**Thanks Officer."**_ I say as she walks out of the door.

"_**So are you going to tell me what the hell you were thinking, you could have been killed**_?" Rachel says with her hands on her hips. Okay so this is scary Rachel.

"_**Rachel, calm down."**_ I am cut off.

"_**Santana Lopez I will not calm down you scared the hell out of me. I didn't know where you went, if you were hurt or if worse had happened to you."**_ She is starting to cry. Now I feel like shit.

"_**Rachel here me out."**_ I motion for her to sit next to me, I look over to Kurt who nods and steps out with Olivia.

When she sits down next to me I pull her closer to me. I wince in pain but I hide it because right now what matters to me is Rachel.

"_**Baby I am sorry for making you worry and for not answering your calls." **_She is really mad now.

"_**Wait, you knew I was calling and you didn't answer?"**_ Shit did I just say that out loud.

"_**Rachel please let me finish."**_ I continue to hold her close.

"_**When Kurt told us that Brody had gotten out I lost it. The protector in me took over. Snix came out. I couldn't stop it and to be completely honest with you I didn't want to stop it. I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him to feel pain, to wonder if the next blow was going to be the last, to wonder if he was going to make it out of it alive. I wanted him to feel the way you felt after every single blow he dealt to you. I wanted him to know that he cannot and will not hurt you or Olivia anymore. I will not let him Rachel and if that keeps you pissed off at me for the rest of my life I can deal with that, but just know that everything I did, I did it to protect you."**_

At my omission Rachel's face softens.

"_**Santana, I love you, and I will always love you I just…I was so scared. I know what he is capable of. Although I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, I was just terrified. I can't lose you Santana, I need you and Liv needs you."**_

"_**Rachel I need you girls too, but I was not going to stand by and let him berate you and threaten you. I was going to kill him if I had to, to keep you safe."**_

"_**Well you didn't kill him, but you gave him quite the ass kicking. Officer Adams said that he was taken to another hospital and then he will be placed back behind bars for being in violation of his bail conditions." **_I am pissed at the fact I didn't kill the son of a bitch but happy that he will be placed back behind bars.

"_**Rachel he won't get away with hurting you this time. We will do everything we can to keep him behind bars and away from you."**_

She slumps into my side and I hold her to me. I just hope that I can stand by my words. Brody's trial is coming up next week. I just hope that this time he truly gets what he deserves.

After a few more minutes Kurt comes back in with Livy who is wailing, did I mention the kid has lungs.

"_**Come here my baby."**_ I say holding my hands out. Kurt gently places her in my arms and she calms down quickly but when Livy's weight is fully on my arms I cry out in pain. Rachel grabs her quickly before I drop her and our little girl starts to cry again, looking at me with a pout.

"_**Sorry baby girl, Mami went and got herself all beat up and she can't hold you right now."**_ Rachel says looking at me unamused.

"_**I did not get myself beat up. This badass did the beating up."**_ I say as Rachel rolls her eyes.

After a couple minutes of Olivia screaming in Rachel's arms we cleared a space in between my legs on the bed and laid our baby in between them so she could still be near me. She instantly smiled and calmed quickly. I reached my hands to her and she grabs my fingers and starts to suck on them.

"_**Well thanks you little stinker I guess I know how I rate."**_ Rachel says smirking at the littlest brunette. Olivia just smiles up at her and starts babbling before turning her smiles back to me.

A few minutes more pass and a doctor walks in to the room, I still have yet to find out what the extent of my injuries are.

"**Hi Ms. Lopez, how are you feeling?" **

"**Just a bit sore."** I say

"_**Well that is to be expected, you don't have any internal injuries, just a slight concussion, a lot of bruising on your shoulders and stomach area. You can expect to be sore for about a week. In the mean time I have a prescription for you and some paperwork. Other than that, you are free to go home."**_

"_**Thank you doctor."**_ I say as he hands Rachel the paperwork.

Rachel grabs Olivia from her little spot in between my legs and hands her back over to Kurt. Yep kid loves me, she starts to cry again.

"_**It's okay baby, Uncle Kurt is going to hold you so I can get Mami dressed and we can go home."**_ Rachel says kissing her.

Kurt walks out of the room with Olivia and Rachel helps me out of the bed and helps me get the hospital gown off.

When it is completely off I smirk at her because I am only wearing a pair of pink thongs, and yep she notices.

"_**You like what you see love."**_ I say smirking.

"_**Yes I do but that is beside the point**_." She smirks back.

Yep Santana Lopez is still a badass.

She helps me into some fresh clothes that she had apparently had Kurt bring for me, I still don't know how I got here or who found me but that is not important. After I am in my clothes she grabs the paperwork and prescription off of the bed before tangling her arm in mine to help me walk out of the room.

When we get to the door she turns to face me and places a kiss on my lips.

"_**I love you Santana."**_ She whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"_**I love you too Rachel."**_ I say back with a smile.

"_**Oh and Santana."**_ She says sweetly.

"_**Hmm"**_ I say still smiling from the kiss.

"_**While I am proud of you for standing up for your family, you're sleeping in bed alone for a week for putting yourself in danger."**_ My mouth drops, and my eyes go wide.

Rachel Berry just might be more badass then one Santana Lopez.


	10. Chapter 10 Without You

_**Chapter 10: Without You**_

_**I won't soar, I won't **__**climb**__**  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you**_

So Rachel wasn't kidding when she said I would be sleeping alone. I have been home from the hospital for two days now and here I am in this big bed alone while Rachel sleeps on the couch. I never realized how warm Rachel was until I had to sleep without her. I am freezing. To make matters worse she won't even let me out of this bed. She has been waiting on me hand and foot. I tell her I can get up and do things for myself but there is no arguing with a diva, or my parents for that matter. She called them when I was in the hospital and when I got home, my mother of course is siding with Rachel while my dad who is also the protector in the family gave me a "Way to protect what's yours Mija." So I just do all of my gloating to my dad and when it comes to Rachel…I just let her be.

Olivia is happy again because the pain in my arms has subsided so I can pick her up and hold her again. She is so wiggly though, she started rolling over last night. We were so excited. Rachel had just gotten me situated in bed and Livy was on her blanket on the floor next to the bed. We always lay her on her stomach so that she can hold her head up and look around. When I looked back down at her she was on her back, just giggling holding a toy above her. It's only a matter of time before our little one starts crawling. Time goes so fast.

Rachel brings her in and out to me all day so that Livy and I can get our cuddle on. Baby cuddles are great don't get me wrong but I miss my Rachel loves. She really is not bending on this sleeping alone thing. Last night I even whined, yes I admit it so what. Anyway I whined for her to stay with me and she told me no…she told Santana Freaking Lopez no. She is lucky I am so head over heels in love with her.

So anyway here I am at 1 am cold, and alone. Well it gives me time to do some more of my _**Logic with Lopez**_ blogging I guess. Rachel leaves my laptop by the bed so that I have easy access to it. She is such a good caretaker. So I grab it …log on… and go back to the blog. I have had so much thinking time the last couple days. I have been working on this piece called…_**Top 5 Reason **__**Not**__** to Act Like a Superhero. **_Something tells me Rachel may not like this one but hey I am Santana Lopez and I just keep it real.

_**Number 1: Divas don't dig superheroes. **_

I found this out a couple of days ago when I landed myself in this big ass bed alone.

_**Number 2: Just because Snix takes over does not mean that Santana is not left with the pain.**_

Shit hurts when you get punched and kicked and whatever else happened to me…I don't remember.

_**Number 3: Just because I sang "I believe I can fly" doesn't mean that I can.**_

When kicked out from under your feet, levitation is not an option. I could kill that plastic son of a bitch for one upping me. My head still fucking hurts from hitting the floor so hard.

_**Number 4: Acting like a badass superhero does not make you one. **_

Did I mention I ended up in bed alone? Batman and Spiderman always got the girl. What the fuck? Something is not right here.

_**Number 5: Superheroes get in trouble too.**_

Yeah none of this turned out the way I had hoped well with exception to the fact that donkey face is back in jail.

_**Point. Set. Score.**_

_**Snix 1 **_

_**Plastic son of a bitch 0**_

I press send on my latest blog and then close my computer. I can hear sniffling coming from the living room. Hmm, if I get up and Rachel catches me I am dead meat but wait…that sounds like Rachel. I get up slowly because I am still having a lot of pain in my head and midsection. I walk slowly and quietly towards the living room hoping the floor does not creek too much. When I get in there I see a very sad sight when I lean over the couch. Rachel is curled into herself sobbing as quietly as she can.

"_**Rachel."**_ I say placing a hand on her back. She sits up quickly and wipes her tears.

"_**S…Santana, what are you doing up?"**_ She croaks out. She must have been crying for a while for her voice to be that hoarse.

"_**I haven't been to sleep yet, I was on the computer and I heard someone sniffling so I came to check it out."**_

"_**Everything is fine baby, go back to bed."**_

"_**Rachel, talk to me please."**_ I plead to her coming around to the front of the couch so that I am now kneeling in front of her.

She sits up from her current position and then holds her hand out to mine. We stand up together and she walks me out to the balcony and closes the slider door. It is so cold, what the hell is she thinking coming out her?

"_**Baby its cold let's go inside."**_ I say rubbing my hands up and down my arms to create some warmth.

"_**No I want to be right here."**_ She says quietly. She is actually starting to freak me out.

She moves to the railing and places her hands on it. She is staring up at the sky. It is a clear night so all of the stars are visible. It is beautiful. I slip in behind her and place my arms around her waist and hold her tight. I then move my chin to her shoulder and she sinks into my body and starts to cry.

"_**Rachel talk to me sweetheart."**_ My voice sounds small as the woman I love is in visible pain right now.

"_**Santana I just love you so much. You have no idea what you mean to me. The thought of losing you makes me sick."**_ She turns to me and puts her arms around my waist crashing into my still sore body, but I let her with no complaints. She needs me and I will always be here for her.

"_**Rachel I love you, and you mean the world to me too, I can't even imagine my life without you."**_ She cuts me off. I can see hurt and anger in her eyes.

"_**Santana what you did was stupid, I understand why, and I can honestly say that I would have probably done the same thing if the roles were reversed but I thought I had lost you. I thought that I would have to come home and try to explain to everyone that you wouldn't be coming back home. How could I ever face Olivia? How could I ever face myself with the realization that the love of my life, the one person I trust the most in this entire world would not be coming home. I don't think you get it Santana, you mean EVERYTHING to me. I cannot live without you."**_ It is me that cuts her off this time.

"_**Rachel, you are right, what I did was stupid, but I feel I did it for the right reasons. You are my family Rachel you and Livy. I know how you are feeling baby and I am so sorry that I made you have those feelings because it is the same ones I had both times that jackass beat the shit out of you. I am not sorry for trying to protect my family. But I am so so sorry for what I have done to you. I never meant to hurt you Rachel." **_She looks up to me and cups my cheeks with her hands.

"_**You don't hurt me Santana; I don't want you to think that. I was just so terrified. I have never been so scared in my entire life. I would rather get a thousand more beatings from Brody then to lose you. I love you so much." **_Now I am in tears. I mean obviously I know Rachel loves me but I guess I didn't think about how my actions would really affect her. I just wanted to protect her and nothing else mattered at the time.

I hold her tightly to my body as I try to use my emotions to sooth her and to let her know that I love her and that I will always be here for her. I don't want to ever put her in that position again. I don't want Livy to grow up without me. I don't want Rachel to ever feel this way again.

"_**I am so sorry Rachel. I will do anything to make you feel safe."**_

"_**I know San, just please don't ever let Snix come out to play again."**_

"_**I'll try baby, you know Snix though she has a mind of her own." **_ She actually smiles at this and I lean down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"_**Let's go back inside sweetheart, it is cold." **_She says.

Now she is cold. I have been freezing my ass off since we got out here.

When we step back inside I close the door behind me and go back in to the bedroom as Rachel makes her way to the bathroom. I lie back in bed and turn to my side and look at the clock, it is going on 3 am. I better get some sleep, Livy time starts in a few hours. I close my eyes but open them again when I feel the bed dip behind me and soft arms coming around my waist. I turn around so that I can be face to face with the bed snatcher and of course it's Rachel…a very naked Rachel I might add. She smiles sweetly and plays with the edge of my shirt. She bites on her bottom lip before slowly lifting. She stop for a moment taking my arms and putting them above my head so that she can relieve me of my shirt. She then allows me to put my arms back down before she is pulling down my underwear and tossing them at the end of the bed. When I am totally naked she runs her fingers up and down my newly exposed flesh. I will never get tired of her touch. When her fingers make their way up to my neck she pulls me in to a passionate kiss, her tongue begs for entrance that I instantly grant as we pour all of our emotions out. When we break she lies on her back and I scoot closer to her to rest myself halfway on top of her and the other half on the bed. Her arms find solace, one on my lower back, the other stroking my hair as I move one of mine behind her head and to one to lay gently on her stomach.

This is how we fell asleep; there was no making love until we were so exhausted that we passed out. No, there was just me and Rachel and the need to just be held by each other. All we needed was to feel safe and inside each other's arms tonight…we feel just that.

This is more of a filler chapter…the trial is coming next, kind of an emotional one as well as some Livy milestones…and more Logic With Lopez…

I hope all of you an enjoying this story, it is my favorite so far that I have written…I would like to continue this story for a while but if you feel that it has run its course I would be happy to complete an ending to it. Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Stop Believing

_**Chapter 11: Don't Stop Believing**_

_**I stopped believing **_

_**Although Journey told me don't before**_

_**I'll call it a day**_

_**Maybe this will be my year.**_

"_**San, sweetheart, have you seen my black pumps."**_ I am a nervous wreck this morning. I cannot seem to find anything I need. Today is the day we have to be in court, and I have to get up on the stand. I have been running around everywhere looking for my clothes, my shoes, hell even my sanity. The fact that Santana and I started school the other day has totally been put on the back burner to all of this court stuff. I already have a stack of homework to do and on top of all of that did I mention I am a wreck.

Our friends and family flew in a couple of days ago so that they could be here to support us. So it has been kind of a hectic household. Our parents all opted to stay at our place while Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Finn all opted to stay in a motel room just down the street. I am glad they are all here. Santana is a wreck to, however she is a lot sneakier than me at not showing it. She is so strong but I know inside she is just ready to burst.

"_**Rach they are on the top of the closet still in the box." **_Yep they are right where she said they would be.

I slip on my shoes and go out to the living room where everyone is already out there ready and waiting for me. I had not seen what Santana decided to wear for the trial but when she stands up holding Olivia my breath hitches at the sight. She is wearing a pair of black and white pin stripe slacks with a matching pinstripe blazer, a red silk button shirt and a pair of red pumps. She looks flawless. The best part of her outfit is her hair. She has straightened her long raven hair and accented it with a red headband. There is no doubt she stole that from me. She knows I am staring because she gives me a wink which brings me back to earth.

"_**Wow Santana, you look gorgeous."**_ I walk up to her and she switched Olivia to her hip so that she can give me a hug. She then whispers in my ear.

"_**Just think you get the pleasure of taking it all off later."**_ She then nips my ear and I begin to blush.

"_**Hey Rachel are you ready for this?"**_ My mom asks bringing my attention to all of the people in the room.

"_**I don't think I will ever be ready to see him again, but I have to do this**_." Santana then takes me in for another hug.

"_**You look beautiful too baby."**_ She says looking me up and down. I decided to go with a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt, with my black pumps.

"_**Well Livy, are you ready to spend the day with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Mike."**_ Santana says.

Kurt and Mike opted to stay home and watch Olivia so that everyone else would be able to go and support us. We are really grateful for all of our friends and family. Santana then hands Olivia over to Kurt who starts to cry instantly. She really is Santana's little person. She cannot stand being away from her. Santana puts her arms back out for Liv who reaches for her right away. These moments are priceless to me. Santana cuddles our very upset little princess to her chest as everyone watches in awe at her mothering instincts. She starts to sway a bit before she starts to sing a song to her.

_**A little girl's first cry rang out - a new life had begun.  
Her mother rocked her in her arms, and she kissed her tiny brow.  
She said 'darling I'm just as scared as you, i promise you somehow...'  
I will take care of you  
the very best that I can  
with all of the love here in my heart  
and all of the strength in my hands  
your every joy I'll share  
for every tear I'll be there my whole life through  
I will take care of you**_

By the end of the first verse of the song our little one is passed out in her arms. Santana then walks away to put Olivia in her crib. I looked around the room at our stunned friends and family, our mother's along with Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes had tears in their eyes, our fathers along with Puck, Finn, and Mike were just smiling. My own tears were at bay but I was able to keep them in check. When Santana came back into the room everyone's eyes were on her.

"_**What?"**_ She says with a smirk on her face.

"_**Wow Lezbro, you definatley gained some badass points for that little show."**_ Puck says high fiving Santana.

She smiles and then turns to me.

"_**You ready baby." **_

I nod and we all make our way to the courthouse.

Santana's POV

So Rachel is a wreck right now and it is rightly so. She will be the first to take the stand; we are sitting in the hallway right now waiting to go in. Our friends and family have already taken a seat inside the courtroom. We are just going over a few things with the prosecutor before we go and take our seat. The door opens 20 minutes later and we are led into the courtroom. I can feel Rachel shaking in my arms as Brody turns around and smiles right at us. I can't hold it in I have to say something.

"_**Turn your plastic face away fucker."**_ I yell out trying to advance on him. Not sure if what I said made sense but it sounded alright to me. Good thing the judge isn't in here yet, I would be in some trouble. Puck comes up to me and puts an arm on my shoulder to calm me down. Rachel is gripping on to me tightly as we finally take our places.

The judge comes in and the trial begins.

_**"I'd like to call Rachel Berry to the stand."**_ Rachel is called up and I stand with her and give her a strong hug and a kiss and whisper to her.

"_**You are strong baby, you've got this. Livy and I are so proud of you." **_She looks so terrified and so broken right now. I just want to whisk her up and take her away from all of this pain. She deserves so much better than this.

When Rachel reaches the stand she is sworn under oath.

When the prosecutor starts asking her questions she starts crying uncontrollably as she has to relive every punch, every kick, every push, every moment of Brody's brutality. When she talks about Olivia and how he tried to beat our precious daughter out of her, I lost my own emotions. I was being held by Quinn and Brittany. I knew all of this was going to come up again, but I guess I was not ready for it either. I broke down all together when the recording from my cell phone played for the jury. That day instantly replayed in my mind as Rachel relived it through her words. I looked around at our loved ones. My teary eyed dad was holding on to my sobbing Mami. A similar seen with the Berry men who held on to Shelby who was sitting in between the two of them. Then our friends. Finn consoling Mercedes, while Tina was being consoled by Puck. I look at Quinn who has a shocked look on her face, much the same face as Brittany. No one realized how much Rachel went through. They were hearing a lot of this first hand.

When the taped stopped I looked over at the jury who also had tears. I caught a glimpse of donkey face he has a smirk on his face. I want to kill him. I turn my attention back to Rachel. She is looking at me. I mouth "I love you" which she repays me by sending me a small smile. When the prosecutor is finished the defense attorney takes a crack at her. The line of questioning was simple. She answered them all with no hesitation.

"_**No further questions." **_When Rachel is released from the stand she runs into my waiting arms.

"_**You did so good baby. I am so…so proud of you."**_ I accent all of my words with a kiss to her soft lips.

Then it is my turn.

"_**I would like to call Santana Lopez to the stand."**_

My line of questioning from the prosecutor was pretty simple. Mostly where was I, how did I find out, what did I know about the beatings? When the defense attorney came up I have to admit I was a little nervous. He was just a little old man but hey those little people can be scary sometimes I mean hell I am marrying one. I chuckle to myself at the fact that I can still be funny at a time like this. I'll have to remember this little guy for my next Logic With Lopez blog.

"_**Ms. Lopez."**_ The defense attorney says as he tries to start his line of questioning.

"_**Mr. Midget."**_ Shit did I say that out loud…damn it Santana this is not the place. I look over at Rachel who is smiling from Quinn's lap. Okay that was so worth it then.

"_**Ms. Lopez, did you not seek out Brody Weston with the intent of making him pay for what he did to Rachel Berry."**_

"_**Damn straight I did. I protects what's mine."**_ I say proudly, looking over at Rachel.

"_**Objection. Those events were reported but there were no charges brought against Ms. Lopez. I move to strike this line of questioning." **_

Hey that prosecutor is pretty badass. I could see myself doing that someday. I am brought out of my muses when the judge speaks.

"_**Please approach the bench."**_

The judge then calls the prosecutor and the defense attorney over to him. I am nosy so I try to listen in. they are too quiet. When they are finished, the judge speaks again.

"_**Jury you will disregard that line of questioning."**_

"_**I have no further questions." **_The defense attorney says looking really pissed off.

"_**Sucker."**_ Damn it Santana keep it under control. Thank God that was a little quieter. No one seemed to hear that one. Oh wait maybe Puck did, he is looking at me with a big grin, either that or he just released a left cheek sneak.

I make my way back to my seat making sure that I glare Brody down when I walk past him. I sit back down and pull Rachel from Quinn's lap into my own.

"_**You did good Santana."**_ Rachel says quietly. I thank her by placing a kiss on her cheek. She relaxes into me but that is all cut short when the defense attorney speaks up.

"_**I would like to call Brody Weston to the stand."**_ Rachel visibly tenses at the mention of his name.

When he takes the stand I hold her tight and as close to me as I can as he stares at her and smiles. She turns her head and buries it into my chest. She looks so small and so helpless right now. I just want to save her from all of this pain. But I cant. Quinn turns to me worried as does Brittany. They both take a hand and rub her back as I hold her tight.

"_**Mija is Rachel okay?"**_ My mom says concerned.

"_**She will be Mami."**_ I say looking back at her.

Shelby them asks Brittany if she would mind trading her spots for a moment and Brittany happily does so that she can be near her daughter.

"_**You are so strong Rachel, and I am so proud of you. You have come so far baby girl and it is the bad part is almost over."**_ Rachel looks up and gives Shelby a big smile. Shelby places a kiss on her forehead. When Brody starts saying his side of the story Rachel cowers back into me.

Brody goes on to tell how Rachel jumped him first and how he wasn't trying to beat the baby out of her. Rachel's demeanor changed drastically as he kept going on with lies on the stand. She was shaking so badly, but it wasn't from being scared. She was angry. When he talked about the second beating he told a totally different story then what Rachel and the tape told. He said that Rachel was the one with a gun and it was all self-defense. Rachel literally snapped.

Rachel jumps out of my lap and runs towards Brody. All eyes are on her…including the juries.

"_**You fucking lying piece of shit, you are a sorry son of bitch. You came over to my house to kill my baby and when you found out she wasn't home you tried to kill me." **_We all stand.__The Berry's and my dad make it to her first as they get her back towards out seat.

"_**Ms. Berry if you don't calm down you will be held in contempt." **_The judge tells Rachel, but she doesn't stop, she looks right at the honorable himself.

"_**Judge with all due respect I am already held in contempt, I will be until I can feel safe again, until justice is finally served. I will constantly be terrified for me for my fiancé and for my daughter. I will never have peace until that lying bastard is behind bars. Putting me in jail will not solve this, but putting him in jail will, but that sir is in your hands." **_With that she turns to all of us and in true diva fashion she storms out of the courtroom.

Way to go baby…I think to myself as I go after her.

I find her in the hallway. She is sitting on the bench that we were on earlier. She is holding her face in her hands. She is not crying but she is upset. I have to break the ice.

"_**That was pretty badass baby. Really turned me on. I hear they have a kickass bathroom we could have a quickie in." **_She nudges my arm a little and smiles.

"_**So is that a yes?"**_ I question raising my brow. I know it is a no but hey I gots to try. She just smiles again and snuggles in close to me. After a few more minutes the doors open as our friends and family file out of the room.

"_**The jury was sent back for deliberation."**_ My dad says as they all make a circle around us.

"_**I am very proud of you girls."**_ Hiram and Leroy tell us one after the other. After that everyone comes in close to each give us a hug.

"_**The prosecutor does not expect the jury to take long to come up with a verdict."**_ Puck says as he had overheard the prosecutor talking to our parents.

They were right. The jury deliberated for a mere two hours before we were back in the courtroom waiting for them to come in. When the Jury made their way back to their seats Rachel grabs my hand and holds it to her heart as my other found residence around her waist to bring her close to me.

"_**Will the defendant please rise?"**_ The judge asks.

"_**Has the jury reached a verdict?"**_ The judge asks the jury.

"_**We have your honor."**_ The judge nods and a member of the jury continues.

"_**We the jury find the defendant Brody Weston…"**_

We gasp and then hold our breaths.

"_**Guilty of attempted murder in the 1**__**st**__** degree."**_

I don't look around the room to see everyone's reaction; I am only concerned about one person's. I look to Rachel who is crying uncontrollably. I pick her up into my arms and hold her too me as close as I can. I cannot believe it. We finally got him. I mean of course there is still a sentencing hearing but I just know in my heart he will get the max…at least I hope. She sinks in to me and let's herself go. Every emotion she has held on to, the fear that she was still harboring. She let it all go as her tears spilled on to my shoulder. We don't pull away for a while and then the only reason we do is for air as all of our loved ones are spilling into us for a group hug. When everyone does pull away, she looks up to me and gives me the biggest smile. That beautifully contagious Rachel Berry smile. God how I have missed that.

"_**I think this is cause for celebration."**_Puck says holding up a very happy Quinn in his arms.

"_**After we pick up Livy."**_ I say and we all make our way back home.

Something dawned on me in the taxi on the way home. I must have looked deep in thought when Rachel looks at me confused as I am counting on my fingers.

"_**Baby what are you doing?"**_ She is smiling at me.

"_**Livy was born on April 12**__**th**__**, she is 6 months today." **_I say with a big grin.

"_**Our baby is growing up so fast."**_ She says holding my hand in her lap.

When we make it back home I can hear Livy screaming her head off from the stairs. When I walk in the door Kurt and Mike look over at me.

"_**So glad you are home. She hasn't stopped since she woke up an hour ago."**_ I hold my hands out and she reaches right for me. My heart melts at what happens next.

She stops crying instantly but she is sniffling and trying to catch her breath when she starts making pitiful babbling noises. She has her fingers clutching my shirt.

"_**Mamama." **_Everyone gasps and goes quiet.

"_**What did she just say?"**_ I ask as Rachel steps up closer. Livy is holding on to me for dear life. She is only 6 months old she can't talk yet, at least that is what I thought.

Everyone is starring at Olivia, she is starting to calm down but she has been crying for so long that she is still trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Then she looks up to me with a pitiful tear stained look. It is heartbreaking.

"_**Mamama."**_ Yep she just said her first word. Not all that clear, mostly babble but sure sounded like mama to me and by the looks of it to everyone else to. I burst out in tears holding Livy to my chest; Rachel comes in closer to us and takes Olivia's hand.

"_**That's right baby girl, that's your mama."**_ I look at Rachel and smile as she does the same before she places a kiss on Livy's head and then moves to kiss me passionately on the lips. We break away to the sound of Mercedes clearing her throat.

"_**Alright, not in front of the child."**_ Mercedes says.

"_**Okay now it is really time to party."**_ Puck says.

Rachel runs to Olivia's room and grabs her diaper bag and we again make it out of the door, but this time with all of us. We decide to go to this family restaurant that is having open mic night tonight. This shall be fun. I am gonna gets my singing on.

We all decide that we are going to get up there and sing, well everyone except for the parents. They are too busy awing over the fact that Livy said her first word. I have to admit I am on cloud 9 right now. My heart is so full. I have the most beautiful baby and the most beautiful and perfect fiancé.

Puck and Quinn start off the whole open mic shindig by singing _**"Lucky",**_ after they finish to a bunch of applause Brittany, Mike and Tina decide to get up and sing _**"True Colors."**_ They also receive applause and then Finn and Mercedes make their way to the stage and sing _**"Need You Now."**_ What really surprised us all was the kiss they shared with each other at the end. I never saw that coming. When they make their way back to our table I give them a smirk.

"_**What…it just happened?"**_ Mercedes and Finn said in Unison.

When the initial shock is over Rachel stands and makes her way to the stage. She is stunning under the stage lights. That diva is definatley meant for Broadway.

"_**I would like to dedicate this song to the loves of my life. Santana and Olivia. I love you both and I thank God every day that I have the privilege of calling you mine." **_She blows us a kiss and starts to sing.

_**I pinch myself sometimes to make sure**_

_**I'm not in a dream, that's how it seems**_

_**I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moment**_

_**I've ever known, it feels like home**__**  
**__**And here I am, I wanna be your everything**_

_**There you are turning winter into spring**__**  
**__**And everyone that sees you always wants to know you**_

_**And everyone that knows you always has a smile**_

_**You're a standing ovation after years of waiting**_

_**For a chance to fall and shine**_

_**Everyone calls you amazing yeah, I just call you mine**__**  
**__**I fall apart and just a word from you somehow seems to fix**_

_**Whatever's wrong, oh, you reach into the weakest moments**_

_**And remind me that I'm strong, you've gotta know**_

_**I'd be a fool not to see or even worse**_

_**To forget that you're more than I deserved**__**  
**__**'Cause everyone that sees you always wants to know you**_

_**And everyone that knows you always has a smile**_

_**You're a standing ovation after years of waiting**_

_**For a chance to fall and shine**_

_**Everyone calls you amazing; I just call you mine**__**  
**__**Nothing makes sense when you're not here**_

_**As it my whole world disappears**_

_**Without you what's the point of anything?**__**  
**__**'Cause everyone that sees you always wants to know you**_

_**And everyone that knows you always has a smile**_

_**You're the dream that I've been chasing after years of waiting**_

_**For a chance to fall and shine**_

_**Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine**_

_**Everyone calls you amazing, yeah, yeah, I just call you mine**__**  
**_

So yeah I am a complete softy for my girl. She receives a standing ovation for that and tears and a smile from me. When she makes it back to our seat I take her in my arms with Olivia in between us.

"_**Thank you baby, that was beautiful."**_ She smiles and then holds her hands out for Olivia so that I can take my turn at the mic. Olivia starts to scream. She doesn't panic she just laughs as does everyone else.

"_**She has someone wrapped around their little finger."**_ Hiram says pointing between me and Livy.

Olivia continues to scream as I walk away from her and up to the stage. Oh yeah full on classic diva dramatics. Hand on her forehead, arching her back and everything. Definatley the daughter of one Rachel Barbra Berry.

I have noticed that Rachel does not get upset when Livy does this. She is just happy that Livy loves me so much. I mean of course Livy has her moments when all she wants is Rachel but lately it is all me. After no one is able to settle her down I excuse myself from the mic and Rachel hands Olivia back over to me smirking. The crying ceases immediately after she is in my arms and the tiny diva gives me a big toothless grin.

Instead of going to the mic alone I take the little diva with me.

"_**Well I thought I would be doing a solo but I guess I will just have to turn this into a duet."**_ Everyone laughs as Olivia starts to babble.

"_**This song is for my best friend, and true love Rachel. Baby no matter how much Cray Cray you show me every day, you will always be the one that I want." **_The crowd awes and then Olivia starts to babble again She get everyone to laugh again at her little antics. Rachel looks at me as I can already see her eyes glistening.

When the music starts to play Olivia goes quiet and looks up at me wide eyed. I look down at her when I start to sing and then move my attention to Rachel shortly after.

_**You know I'd fall apart without you**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**_

_**Makes sense when I'm with you**_

_**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**_

_**But it's more than one and one makes two**_

_**So put aside the math and the logic of it**_

_**You gotta know you're wanted too**__**  
**__**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted**__**  
**__**Anyone can tell you you're pretty**_

_**And you get that all the time,**_

_**I know you do**_

_**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup**_

_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight**__**  
**__**When I wrap you up**___

_**When I kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**As good as you make me feel**__**  
**__**I wanna make you feel better**_

_**Better than your fairy tales**_

_**Better than your best dreams**_

_**You're more than everything I need**_

_**You're all I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**And I just wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**__**  
**__**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**and I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And Never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**You'll always be wanted**_

When I finish up I look down again at Olivia who is now snoring into my chest. I did however receive a standing ovation with some quiet claps. No one wanted to wake the little diva. When I got back to the table I got a very emotional kiss from Rachel.

Yeah those are the best.

The waiter brought our food out shortly after and after we all ate and talked, not too loud of course, Livy was still snoozing, we made our way back home.

When we walk through the door everyone found a spot and relaxed. My father took Livy from me and held her as my mom and Shelby and the Berry men were talking.

"_**Hey girls why don't you let us take our granddaughter with us for the night and give you some time to relax?" **_Shelby says looking between the two of us.

I look over at Rachel who nods and I do the same.

I get up to pack her a bag of things she will need for the night and by the time I come back into the living room everyone is telling Rachel goodbye.

"_**You guys don't have to split." **_I tell them.

"_**No it's fine S, you and R should take some time alone right now. It was a big day for you both**_." Quinn says.

She is right it was a big day.

I walk up and hand Livy's bag to Hiram and give her a soft kiss on her forehead and Rachel does the same.

"_**Call us if you need anything."**_ I tell them and the grandparents nod and then make their way out as do all of our friends.

I then look up to see Kurt making his way out as well. He winks and I nod mouthing to him "thank you."

When everyone leaves I sprawl out on the couch and Rachel walks over to lie on top of me. I hold her tight.

"_**I am really proud of you baby."**_ I say running my hands through her long brown locks.

"_**Thank you Santana."**_ She says holding me tighter.

"_**For what sweetheart?"**_ I question.

"_**For loving me."**_ She says and then she looks up at me and smiles before laying her head back down on my chest.

"_**Hey Santana?"**_ She asks

"_**Yes honey." **_

"_**I distinctly remember you telling me that I would have the pleasure of taking this off of you."**_ She says nonchalantly as she plays with the buttons on my red silk shirt.

I can't help it I laugh out loud.

_**Oh yeah Rachel Berry has gots game. **_

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The sentencing is next as well as some more Logic with Lopez. I hope that you all continue to read and PLEASE REVIEW... It means a lot to me…Thank you all.


	12. Chapter 12: My Hero

_**Chapter 12: My Hero**_

_**And then a hero comes along**_

_**With the strength to carry on**_

_**And you cast your fears aside**_

_**And you know you can survive**_

Rachel and I connected in a way last night that we have never connected before. The stress of Brody's trial was a lot for her as was obvious. The pain I felt for her when she was reliving every moment of her horrific ordeal was the most I have ever felt. She really is my hero. She has been through hell and back and she is still standing. I don't think I ever realized how strong Rachel Berry was until she told Brody off in court and then turned to the judge and poured her heart out to him. I think Rachel Berry single handedly brought donkey face down.

My beautiful naked fiancé is still asleep. I have been awake for about an hour just watching her sleep. She has been through so much turmoil, but when she is asleep she is truly at peace. We made love for hours last night. I think it was the best ever. Not only am I coming down from the high of loving my stunning fiancé all night, I am still reeling back from the joy of Olivia calling me "mama" or actually "mamama" to be exact. Speaking of said diva she will probably be walking through the door with our parents soon. I guess I do not want to give them a show, and I certainly don't want them to see Rachel's flawless goods.

"_**Baby wake up."**_ I grab a hold of the blanket and pull it down to her waist, exposing her naked upper body. God she is beautiful. I lean down and pepper soft open mouth kisses on her collar bone, then her neck and then finally to her mouth. She smiles into the kiss. Oh yeah she is awake now.

"_**Good morning gorgeous."**_ She says pulling me closer to her, I crawl on top of her and she spreads her legs so that I can settle in between them. Just when I thought I could go in for a kiss, she pulls a dance move on me. Before I know it my head hits the pillow and I am on my back with Ms. Rachel Berry straddling my hips. She leans down so her long beautiful brown locks frame my face. I reach up to cup her face with my hands and bring her lips to mine.

After we break for air she giggles.

"_**What's so funny?"**_ I say with a big smile.

"_**Your face tastes awesome**_." Okay I have to laugh at that one. She has probably been waiting years to use that line again. It is a Rachel Berry original you know.

"_**My bay bay is Cray Cray."**_ She really is crazy, but crazy beautiful is what I say.

I lose my breath a bit when I feel her start to rock her hips against my sweet spot. I gasp when our lower bodies connect with beautiful friction. She is definitely going to kill me someday.

"_**Baby…Livy and our parents will be back soon."**_ I gasp out. I cannot keep a steady breathing pattern.

She leans down and has this childlike innocence to her when she opens her mouth.

"_**Then we better get to it."**_

So yeah to say Rachel rocked my world in that short amount of time would be an understatement. There are just no words to describe it, so I won't even try. Cue a Logic with Lopez Expose.

We are just getting out of our joint shower when we hear the loft door pull open and Livy is happily babbling along. We quickly dry off and pull on some clothes and walk out to the living room hand in hand.

"_**Well there is my precious baby."**_ Rachel says holding her hands out to a smiling Olivia. She cuddles right in to Rachel and then looks over at me. I was too busy saying hello to all of our parents to realize that she was staring at me, to which she let me know.

When I turned my head my mouth connected with a flying rattle. That shit hurts, these baby toys are not all that soft especially when they go airborne and hit you.

"_**Shit."**_ I say loudly clutching my face. There goes my favorite word again, but hell I's in pain.

"_**Oh my…Santana are you okay."**_ Rachel says as she is trying to hold in a laugh while she is giving my lip a once over.

"_**Livy that was not nice."**_ I say looking over at Olivia who is now giving me a big toothless grin. Yep I am whipped, can't be upset with that face.

"_**San, your lip looks fine; it's not swollen, just really red**_." Rachel says as everyone in the room is cracking up.

After her intense stare I finally reach my hands out to Olivia.

"_**You have quite an arm there beautiful?"**_ I say leaning down to kiss her little face.

She returns my kiss with her own version little slobbery version, sucking on my cheek a bit. This tickles so much when she does this and I can never hold in my laughter which makes Olivia bust out in full belly laugh. I love it.

"_**Mamama."**_ She says grabbing my shirt and snuggling into me.

"_**LivLivLiv."**_ Rachel says mocking the slightly shorter diva. The room erupts in laughter.

After a couple hours of visiting, I take Livy in the back to give her a bath, change her diaper and put her in some clean clothes for the day. When I come back into the living room everyone stares at me and Rachel is beaming from ear to ear.

"_**What are you scheming Ms. Berry?"**_ I say as Rachel stands up from the couch and holds her hand out to me. I thought she was going to walk me back to the couch but that was not the case. She puts something in Livy's little hand, which she in turn is clutching with all of her strength. When I see Rachel dip down on one knee my heart melts. I know what she is doing, but I ask to make sure.

"_**Baby what are you doing?"**_ She looks up at me with her big brown orbs. I look around the room, my mom is holding my dad, and the Berry men have their arms around Shelby.

"_**You gave me a reminder of how much you love me and I want to do the same for you."**_ She says sweetly.

"_**Rachel you already do that everyday sweetheart**_." Disregarding my last statement she opens up Livy's little hand and pushes it towards me.

"_**Give that to mama Liv."**_ She says to our daughter.

I take the token of Rachel's love out of our daughter's hand and look at it. It is a ring with a white gold band with a diamond and a red ruby on the side.

"_**Look on the inside San."**_ She says and I turn it to where I can read the inscription.

_**Mi**____**Corazon**____**es tuyo por siempre y siempre. S & R**_

"_**My heart is yours forever and always." **_I mouth it quietly and then turn to my fiancé who is now standing next to me with her hand on my lower back.

"_**Do you like it?"**_ She asks me.

"_**I love it Rachel. It's perfect."**_ My eyes are glistening and our parents come up to give us a hug.

With that she takes the ring out of my hand and replaces the promise ring with it. She then takes my promise ring and puts it on my other hand. I turn my hand around to admire my new bling. I just love it. Olivia lets out a load noise which brings me out of my muse and makes us all laugh.

"_**So what's on the agenda today?"**_ Rachel asks looking around at everyone.

"_**Well since everyone goes home tomorrow night and you girls have school again on Monday why don't we all spend the day together, shopping and all of that fun stuff. We already called all of your friends and they should be here shortly."**_ My Mami says and just then the loft door opens and everyone else spills in.

We decided since it was a decent day with not too much wind we would not get a taxi. Instead we

bundled Olivia up and put her in her stroller and we all made our way down to tour the New York streets. We did some shopping on the strip and then we were strolling down towards the theatre when we all noticed that Rent is in town for the weekend. I love that show.

"_**Why don't you let us buy all of you tickets, and all of us granddad's can spend some extra time with the little one before we go?"**_ Hiram Says.

We all look around at each other and are barely able to contain our excitement. Especially me…this is my all-time favorite musical. After we all agree, the Berry men buy tickets and Quinn, Puck, Finn, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt, Rachel, our mother's and I make our way in to the theatre.

When we make it up the stairs and to our seats I am in awe. There is nothing better than watching a Broadway musical in New York. It is spectacular. I look around and everyone has much the same look as mine. I catch a glimpse of Rachel and she is singing the first number as the curtain goes up. She doesn't sing as often as she used to. I vow that I will help her get her voice back. She looks over at me and draws my hand into hers and then places it in her lap before turning back to the front and returning to the song.

"_**525,600 minutes, how do you measure, measure a year?"**_ Did I mention I love her voice?

She really does have the voice of an angel. I got a spectacular show tonight not only from my favorite musical but also from the fact that Rachel sang every song.

The show ended much to our dismay. I could watch that forever. When we all walked out of the theatre we were met with all of the dad's smiling wide and Livy sporting a new Yankees ball cap, a Yankees pacifier and a little Yankees cheerleading outfit. Not my favorite team but hell my kid can make anything look good.

We decided to take a stroll down to a restaurant down the street. I couldn't figure out why my stomach was talking so loud. Well that would be because I forgot to eat today. Hmm nothing like New York Mexican food.

We ate and talked for what seemed like hours. Everyone would be going back tomorrow which is Saturday and we just wanted to take in the fact that all of our favorite people are sitting around the table with us.

_**Rachel's POV**_

It seems today has been a perfect one so far. I finally gave Santana the ring that I had bought for her a couple of weeks ago. I had to wait on the engraving to get done. I am so happy that she likes it. She makes me so happy. I can't believe that everyone will be leaving tomorrow night. I understand everyone has to get back to school themselves but the support and encouragement they have given me over the last few days and before has been worth a lifetime. I still have one more hurdle to get through though. Brody's sentencing hearing is on Wednesday. I am not looking forward to seeing him again but hopefully this will be the last time I ever have to. I mean I know that life in prison is not an option but the max would really help me in getting on with my life.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Santana hooking her foot around mine. She knows when I am thinking about scary stuff. I guess I get this particular look on my face. She knows that a touch from her is all I need to pull through. She really is my hero. My superhero…but don't tell her that. I chuckle lightly at the thought.

She leans in to me and lays her head on my shoulder. Everyone awes and coos. They still can't believe that a diva like me Rachel Berry ended up with a badass like Santana Lopez. I can honestly say that I still can't believe it myself but I wouldn't change a thing.

"_**So when is the wedding girls?"**_ Quinn speaks up with a big smile.

"_**We've both talked about it and we have decided that we would like to graduate college first and then plan a wedding, there is just so much that goes into it and we would like it to be perfect."**_

Everyone smiles and then my mom and Santana's mom stands up.

"_**Well we think that is a great idea, but in the off chance you do not want to wait, we are offering our services."**_

"_**What do you mean mom?"**_ I ask.

"_**Maribel and I want to plan your wedding, and your fathers along with the two of us want to pay for everything."**_ My breath hitches at what they have just said. I can feel Santana smile into my shoulder.

"_**I want to help."**_ Quinn exclaims.

"_**Me too."**_ Tina and Mercedes say in unison.

"_**Count me and Lord T in, he's always wanted to help plan a wedding." **_We all look at Brittany who is completely serious and laugh.

I turn to Santana who still has her head on my shoulder; she also has a tear escaping down her cheek.

"_**You okay Santana?"**_ I ask her with a little worry.

She holds her head up and wipes her face.

"_**Yeah, we just have the best friends and family ever**_." She says placing a hand around my waist and holding me close.

"_**So what do you girls think?"**_ Santana's mom questions.

I look again at Santana who nods and flashes me a huge smile.

"_**I think that is a yes."**_ I say looking around at everyone and then back at Santana.

After a few more conversations we decide to leave and then go back home. Instead of everyone going to a motel tonight we really wanted to have everyone close to us. My mom opted to sleep in Liv's room, whereas Kurt gave up his room to my dad's and our room went to Santana's parents.

When all of the older generations decided to call it a night and Liv was fast asleep in her crib we decided to move some furniture around and have a big slumber party together. We piled all of the blankets in the living room with a stack of pillows and everyone got comfortable. Quinn obviously got comfy with Puck, while Mike and Tina huddled together and Mercedes huddled with Finn, and Kurt snuggled in with Brittany. I of course had the best spot in the house. I got to share a very comfy sleeping bag with my beautiful girl. I went in to the kitchen to get us all some snacks and when I came back Finn gestured for me to come and sit by him. When I sat down in between him in Mercedes, he placed his arms around me.

"_**So Rachel, I just want to tell you that you are my hero."**_ He says with a serious look.

Before I get a chance to say anything else he continues.

"_**You have been through so much and you inspire all of us to be strong because even after everything you have been through, you are still holding it all together. I admire you."**_

"_**All of us do."**_ Santana says as she gets up from her spot and kneels in front of me to give me a kiss.

Everyone nods and I just feel so blessed to have these wonderful people in my life.

We stay up and talk until we look at the clock and it is going on 4 am. We all one by one start to succumb to sleep as the weight of all of our worlds is replaced with peace for the night.

I am awoken by a shift in the sleeping bag. Santana is one that likes to sprawl out and when there is limited space she sprawls out on me. I am in no way complaining at all. She is half way on me and half way on the floor, she has her head snuggled into the crook of my neck. Hmmm, her breath is hitting my neck in the exact right spot and I am can feel goose bumps starting from my toes up to my scalp. She elicits all of my senses with her simple gestures. I fall back asleep for a couple more hours when I am again brought out of my sleep by the smell of food coming out of the kitchen. Apparently everyone else is up before the two of us and they got hungry.

I look up at Santana who is smiling down at me.

"_**Good morning mi amor."**_ She says. I love when she speaks Spanish to me.

"_**Hmm good morning San."**_ She gives me a kiss before slowly lifting off of me and I immediately miss the warmth that was there.

I too slowly get up and make my way to the kitchen and get some breakfast. Liv is already in her high chair eating her bananas and oatmeal. She loves her baby food.

We spent most of the morning eating and talking and then our friends went back to their motel rooms to get there stuff ready. After a couple of hours they came back to our place. Our parents packed their stuff as well. We are all sitting in the living room saying our goodbyes as everyone has to go back to their own lives and we need to get back to ours.

"_**You call us after the sentencing Rachel."**_ My mom says and everyone nods.

"_**I promise."**_ I say and with that everyone kisses and hugs us goodbye.

And just like that it's just me, Kurt, Santana and Olivia again.

This is more of a filler Chapter, next up will be a little bit of drama in the school life and Brody's sentencing with some mention of a Pezberry wedding. I hope you all continue to Read and Review…you all are the best…thanks for the support.


	13. Chapter 13: Coming Out Of The Darkness

_**Chapter 13: Coming Out of the Darkness**_

_**Only Rainbows after Rain**_

_**The Sun Will Always Come Again**_

I Santana Lopez hate Mondays. Well I do now that I am back in school. My brain just does not function that damn early in the morning. In fact, I hate every school day that ends in the word _**DAY. **_I am excited about the whole law thing but I have watched enough crime shows and police dramas to know what to do so why do I really have to go to school to go through what I am already pretty damn awesome at. I mean I know how to take down criminals. (Aka the Snix and donkey face altercation) I can argue any situation and win 99% of the time (hell I perfected the art in high school), and best of all I look fucking awesome in a suit. Need I say more? Rachel says I am a whiner. I say that I am losing out on some really much needed beauty sleep. Rachel says that I could not be any more beautiful that I already am. I think I am getting wrinkles. It's scary I am almost 20 and my skin looks to be already sagging. Cue some Botox before I am 21.

I have been up since 4am. Apparently my internal clock thinks that it is the perfect time to be awake. Life was so much simpler when I would channel Barbarella as a cage dance at the lesbian bar down the street. Those were the days.

So while my fiancé gets to sleep peacefully cuddled up next to me in bed, and our baby girl is in fairytale land in her crib, I guess I will grab my laptop and work on my latest Logic with Lopez edition.

This one is entitled _**Beauty and the Badass. The top five reasons why it just works.**_

_**Number 1: In the case of Rachel (the said diva) and myself (the self-proclaimed badass) we go perfect together. She keeps Snix at bay, while I level out her crazy, and I mean my girl has a lot of crazy. It really is a match made in Ghetto Broadway Heaven.**_

_**Number 2: In a Diva vs. Badass reality show it would be a draw. My diva is as much a badass as myself, I have tried to pull off the diva routine and failed miserably, I guess I didn't stick my nose up high enough or some shit like that. What I can't do in divaness I certainly make up for in badassness though... I have street smarts and a Psychic Mexican third eye so I would see her coming which gives me a certain level of intuition about people. My baby is small but damn she is scrappy she can pick up on anything and street tango with the best of them. **_

_**Number 3:**_

My blogging is cut short when I hear Livy starting to scream bloody murder. I quickly but carefully remove Rachel's arm from my waist and get off of the bed. I decide not to wake her. Someone should at least get some good sleep around here. I walk into my baby's room and see that she is sweating bullets and upon feeling her head she is burning up. I pick her up and hold her to me before taking her in to mine and Rachel's bedroom. Rach wakes up right away when she hears me walk in with our screaming little one.

"_**Santana is she okay; she never wakes up in the middle of the night anymore?"**_ Rachel questions.

"_**Baby she is burning up, I think she might be running a fever."**_ I say and Rachel quickly gets up and goes to get a cool washcloth. I quickly but carefully remove Olivia's pajamas. She is screaming and pulling on her ears and sucking on her hand like she is going to eat it off. We are really freaked out, this is the first time we have seen our baby act like this.

Rachel comes in with the cool washcloth and puts it on her forehead. She fights it a bit due to the cold of it but then settles down and stops crying. We decide that instead of assuming that we can handle whatever is wrong with her we will take her to the ER. We would rather be safe than sorry especially when it comes to our daughter.

I grab a sheet from Olivia's crib while Rachel grabs Olivia's diaper bag. We didn't bother dressing her; instead I draped the sheet over her burning flesh. We quickly got a cab and rushed her into the emergency room. Times like these I wish we had a car. It is kind of a hassle to wait on a cab.

When we get to the hospital, Olivia is taken in right away much to our happiness we are so worried.

Olivia did not appreciate this visit one bit. This brings me to another Logic with Lopez idea.

_**Top five reasons why a baby needs her diva mother rather than her badass Mami**_

_**Number 1: Divas should go into the room with said baby and Badasses should stay in waiting room: They are no help.**_

The little diva did not appreciate it one bit when a foreign object was placed into her anal cavity. Hell I had to look away, that shit just looks evil. She also did not appreciate her ears being check. She is only six months old but the kid can cold cock anyone that is within an arm's length of her…I sure thought she broke the doctor's nose. Needless to say Rachel held baby girl's hands down for the rest of the visit, while I sat it the corner being glared at my said diva because I was trying to contain my laughter. Little diva is scrappy too. I think I might be rubbing off on her.

_**Number 2: Divas stay strong, Badasses cry.**_

Rachel's a real trooper she is so strong. Hell I was crying like a baby when they were poking and prodding Livy. It sucks you know watching your baby in pain and there is nothing you can do about it.

_**Number 3: Divas are great for cleaning up puke.**_

Livy threw up in the room and I saw it and lost it myself. That shit stinks and it is just plain nasty. I had to run to the bathroom. I love the kid but Mami can't handle the stinky stuff. It's amazing I can change the kid's diaper.

We were in the ER for three hours before we finally had a diagnosis on Olivia. Poor baby has a double ear infection and she is teething. We were sent out with a prescription and back home within the next hour. It is now 10am and Livy has taken her medicine, which she spit in my face the first time I tried to give it to her. I gagged and threw up all over the floor. That crap tasted like shit. It is amazing what they try to give kids these days. I got a little clever when I tried again and laced it with a little banana baby food. The ear drops she took easily. I just sang to her which put her in a sort of trance. She is now passed out on the bed in between Rachel and I. Rachel is not so gracefully sprawled out and passed out on the bed and me, well I am just watching my two beauties sleep….again.

The only upside is no school today. I told Rachel we could draw straws to see who would go but neither one of us really wanted to leave Livy. Good thing I can get my homework online. Rachel too for the most part except she gets to face the first degree and 20 questions from Cassie July on why she was gone.

I am thinking of paying that bitch a visit one day, maybe I'll challenge her to a little Paula Abdul dance number. Hmmm, I have awesome ideas. Ms. July has nothing on Ms. Lopez.

I am really starting to get a little tired now. I guess I can at least try to get a little sleep. I carefully scoot in close to Olivia so that I can be close to enough to put my arm around Rachel. Hmmm family nap time…Love it.

I wake up a couple of hours later with a little arm sprawled across my face. I smile at the fact that baby girl is getting some good rest right now. I look over to see if Rachel is still in bed but she is not. I put some pillows around Olivia so she does not roll off of the bed and I go in search of Rachel. I follow the sweet sound of my girl…she is in the kitchen singing and dancing in a tight tank top and a pair of boy shorts. She is so beautiful. I tread lightly so she does not hear or see me and I sit quietly so that I can enjoy the show. I am not familiar with the song that she is singing but I don't care. Girls dancing in her underwear. Santana Lopez digs this shit. I hold in my laughter as she uses a spatula as a microphone.

_**She got big brown eyes and tangled hair**____**  
**__**Vogueing in her underwear**____**  
**__**And nothing is better, than doing nothing together**____**  
**__**Now she got a toothbrush as a microphone**____**  
**__**Belting out the rolling**__** stones**__**  
**__**I'm the**__** last **__**one to stop her**__**  
**__**Can't believe that I got her**____**  
**__**We get so close kissing like eskimos**__**  
**__**A little bit much I know I do**___

_**Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful**____**  
**__**isn't she stra- strange and wonderful**____**  
**__**And I think I love her, love her**__**  
**__**More than I even understand**___

_**Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful**____**  
**__**Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful**____**  
**__**And I think I love her, love her**__**  
**__**More then I even understand**____**  
**__**She got a classic style that's all her own**____**  
**__**A smile you can hear through the telephone**____**  
**__**And she says she is a rebel but she way to sentimental**____**  
**__**And she's precious even when she's mad**____**  
**__**Gets angry and I start to laugh**____**  
**__**And I know that is nothing she just pushing my bottoms**__**  
**__**She gets so close**_

Okay so I can't resist the dancing diva any longer. I sneak up behind her and grab her waist crashing it into me.

"_**Fuck San."**_ She says, oh yeah I scared the shit out of her. Shorty jumped at least three feet.

"_**I love it when you say that."**_ I say quietly nipping at her ear. I catch a glimpse of her face...Oh yeah girl is turned on now. I got her spot.

I use my hands to trail up and down the sides of her body. She lays her head back on my shoulder and I bring my hands up to caress her neck.

"_**I love what you do to me Santana."**_ She moans. If I don't breath I am going to completely loose it.

I have to catch my next breath on the sound of her moan because Santana Lopez's body reacts in a big way to the sounds of one Rachel Berry. I take my fingers and trace them around the edges of her tank top. She moans again when my fingers touch the exposed flesh on her stomach. She's arching in to me and she brings her arms up above her head to circle around my neck. She pulls me down so that she can nip at my bottom lip. It's her that gets to hear my long breathy moan this time. I cannot wait to feel more of her skin against me so I move my hands under her shirt tracing circles around her navel then moving up to her sternum before each hand settles on the perfectly round mounds of flesh under there. I squeeze the skin in my hands which elicits another moan and causes her to rock her body into mine more.

"_**S…S…Santana."**_ Rachel pants out. Her sounds tip me over the edge every time.

I quickly move my hands and use them to take the tank top completely off of her. While I am doing this she is tugging at my t-shirt and pulling it over my head. After I throw her tank top towards Kurt's area (I have to remember to get that before he gets home.) I hook my thumbs in her boy shorts and in one fail swoop they are tossed over with her tank top.

"_**So beautiful."**_ I whisper in her ear before taking her earlobe in my mouth and sucking on it. She pulls away giggling because this is one of her most sensitive and ticklish spots.

Her own hands have found residence at the top of my own underwear and she quickly removes them and pushes me towards the couch. Her lips find mine in a passionate and wanting filled kiss. We make love all of the time but this is one of those times where this is pure lust. I have little time to get air before she is going back in for more and pushing me hard on the couch and straddling just below my hips. We are both so ready; I can feel the heat radiating from both of our bodies. She starts to rock gently against me and I throw my head back, and then it happens.

"_**Oh my God…my eyes."**_ Kurt walks through the door and it is all I can do to try and contain my laughter…yeah not going to happen I grab the throw blanket and toss it on a very embarrassed and red Rachel while I erupt into full on belly laugh. It is a wonder that this is the first time he has ever caught us.

"_**Kurt I am so sorry."**_ Rachel says lying against me and making sure all of her nakedness is covered.

"_**I'm not, that look on your face was classic. Now I know why Coach Sue called you Porcelain, you were white as a ghost."**_ I slide Rachel to the side of the couch and stand up in all of my nakedness and pick up our clothes that we have all over the place.

"_**Santana."**_Kurt says covering his eyes as I finally make my way into the bedroom to put some clothes on.

I decide not to go back in the living room right away. I put on some fresh clothes and moved slowly back on the bed to cuddle with my little diva. I kiss her forehead to find that she has broken her fever. I carefully pick her up so that I don't wake her and lay her on my chest. About five minutes later Rachel walks in still clad in the throw blanket and I send her a smirk, she smirks back and then removes the blanket before she saunters over to the dresser and grabs herself some clean clothes. When she is done she joins Livy and I on the bed and rests her head on my shoulder.

"_**You owe me."**_ She says playing with my hair.  
_**"And I always pay up sweetness. Hey Rach Livy's fever broke"**_ I tell Rachel after I kiss her forehead.

"_**Thank God."**_ She sighs.

"_**Do you think we should wake her soon so she can eat?"**_ I ask.

"_**I think we should let her sleep, she will wake up when she is hungry, and she always does."**_

As if on cue the little diva stretches into my arms and lifts her head to look at me with the biggest grin.

"_**Baby girl feeling better?"**_ I ask her and she lays her head back down and grins shyly at Rachel.

"_**Yeah I think she is feeling a little better."**_ Rachel says as Olivia grabs for her hand and starts to coo.

After we played in the bed with Livy we decided to try to feed her which she did with no issues. She fell asleep right after that though. We decided to take the down time to do some homework. Kurt was nice enough to pick up the stuff that Rachel missed and I was able to print out mine. So here we are the three of us eating popcorn and doing homework, or I am anyway Lady Lips and the diva of course finished quickly. Cue the damn musicals. Everyone knows I love Wicked and Rent but Funny Girl just isn't my cup of tea.

I was just sitting there minding my own business doing my homework when the two of them decided to break my concentration.

"_**Hey Kurt, doesn't Santana looks stunning in her glasses? She reminds me of a sexy librarian. I would totally tap that."**_ Okay now Rachel is just teasing me. So not fair.

"_**You know you are right Rachel, maybe she should put on one of your old argyle sweaters and your barely there skirts. She could totally pull off the whole fetish of a Japanese business man look. Maybe then we could talk**_." Okay for one Kurt would never get all up on this, gay or not, and two did I mention this was not fair?

They both smirk at me and I just send them each a glare back. Then Rachel has to up the ante a bit. She walks over to the back of the loveseat where I am sitting, again, minding my own business when she dips her head in the crook of my neck and nips my pulse point.

"_**Seriously Rachel you are going to be the death of me."**_ I am a little taken back at Rachel's actions at the moment and as to why she would be doing this in front of Mr. Virgin Eyes. I mean hell the pulse point nip is a total turn on for me and she knows it. Girl better watch it, or Kurt will be watching Livy while I take her up the fire escape and lay her on the roof and have my way with her.

Actually that is a great idea.

"_**Hey Lady Lips can you keep an ear out for Livy for a minute…well an hour?"**_ I say smirking. He gives me a grossed out look and then nods.

I then put my stuff on the floor and toss Ms. Berry over my shoulder.

"_**Santana…what are you doing? Put me down."**_ She is kicking her feet. Girl almost kicked me in the face.

"_**Baby I am merely just paying back what I owe you."**_

I open the slider and put her down motioning for her to go up the fire escape as she does, and I follow closely behind her, nipping at her thighs, her calves and her ankles. Let's just say when we reached the top I made good on my debt and probably paid ahead as well.

We came back down a little over an hour later. We are both sporting some pretty intense sex hair and very sweaty skin. We open the slider and see that Kurt is holding a very happy Olivia. He sends us a glare as soon as we lock eyes.

"_**It's a good thing this kid has a double ear infection. If she would have heard half of what I did she would be scarred for life." **_

We both giggle and take a shower to get cleaned up before coming back in to spend the rest of the night playing with our little love.

Tuesday went by without so much of a hitch. Olivia was a bit cranky but that was to be expected. She was still fighting illness so we tried to keep her as comfortable as possible. Before we knew it, it was Tuesday night and Olivia was tucked in and fast asleep for the night. We had decided to move Olivia's crib in our room so that we could be closer to her while she is sick. Rachel and I are lying in bed cuddling and it dawns on me that tomorrow is Brody's sentencing hearing. I am not sure whether Rachel wants to go or not, number one because Livy is sick and two because it would mean she would have to see that son of a bitch again. The hearing is at 9am so I figure I better find out.

"_**Baby."**_

She has her head on my shoulder and our hands are in my lap entangled in each other.

"_**Hmm."**_ She says quietly.

"_**Are you going to the sentencing tomorrow?"**_

She looks up at me with a sort of fear in her eyes. I hold her as close to me as I can.

"_**A part of me really wants to go but then there is this scared part of me that doesn't because I don't think my heart could take it if he got off Santana." **_There are tears falling from her eyes.

"_**Sweetheart you don't have to go, but I want you to know that I would like to be there, I want to see the look on his face when they throw the book at him." **_

"_**What about Liv, she is still sick?" **_I wipe her tears and gently kiss her lips. _**  
"We will figure it out sweetheart. For now let's get some sleep."**_ I tell her as we sink into the bed holding on to each other and falling to sleep.

Wednesday morning came quick. Rachel was just too scared to go with me and she opted to stay with Olivia while I went. I am sitting at the sentencing hearing now waiting on it to start. Brody was brought into the courtroom about 5 minutes ago and the smug look on his face made me want to literally vomit. We all rise about 10 minutes later when the Judge walks in and I can feel an almost nauseous tingle in my stomach. I am scared for my family; we cannot feel safe if this bastard is not put away.

"_**Is there anyone that would like to speak to the court before I make my decision on the sentencing of Brody Westin?" **_

Nobody moves.

"_**Alright then." **_The Judge continues before I politely cut him off.

"_**Wait."**_ I stand and make my way to the podium that is set up in the front.

"_**Please state your name for the court and your relationship to the matter at hand."**_

"_**Santana Marie Lopez and I am the fiancé of Rachel Berry the woman he was convicted of beating almost to death."**_

"_**You're a fucking whore and a liar Santana."**_ I hear Brody yell at me before the Judge intercepts but I won't let him get to me. Not right now, this is about Rachel and Livy.

"_**Ms. Lopez please continue."**_ The Judge says and I do. I take the family picture out of my wallet and ask the Judge if I may approach his bench to show it to him. He agrees and looks at it intently. I see a visible gloss to his eyes. I then take the picture from his hand and go back to the podium, placing the picture right at my eye level. This picture represents everything good and pure that I have, I will not let anyone take it away.

"_**The girls in that picture are my life. They are everything to me. Rachel Berry is the love that I never thought I would ever deserve or ever could have. She is perfect and bubbly and crazy and loving. She is my fiancé and my best friend. When Brody tried to kill her not only once but twice he took away something from her that she may never get back. The right to feel safe and sound not only on the streets or at school but in her own home. Rachel is an amazing person who used to sing at all hours of the day, whether there was someone watching her or not. She doesn't sing much anymore. Her voice was silenced for the most part by the monster sitting over there with the smug smile. I vow to someday help her get it back and although it will take work I will be damned if I let him win. The baby girl in that picture is Olivia Santana Berry Lopez, the second love of my life. My baby daughter. The same baby that son of a bitch tried to beat out of Rachel. He literally kicked her until he was so sure that she would not make it. Thank God he didn't succeed. She is such a perfect little life. My little princess and my pride and joy. I am so lucky that I have the pleasure of calling both of these amazing girls mine. That is why I have come here today Judge to ask…no to beg… no to plead to you to give Brody Weston the maximum sentence. My girls deserve a life that they can live with no fear, they deserve to feel safe and as much as I would love to provide that for them, I feel that this all lies in your hands. The system failed Rachel and Olivia the first time, please don't let history repeat itself. Thank you for allowing me to speak today." **_After my speech to the Judge I am in tears. When I turn around I am surprised to see Rachel sitting in the back row also crying. I get to her as quick as I can and she pulls me to her.

"**Thank you Santana, for always trying to keep us safe, for loving us as much as you do…" I** cut her off with a kiss on her lips.

"_**I meant every word baby girl. You are my entire life and I would be completely lost without you."**_ We kiss again and grasped each other hands.

Rachel had decided last minute that she wanted to be here so Kurt gladly said he would stay home and watch Livy until we both got back.

We turned back to the front when we heard the Judge start talking again. He turned to Brody to find out if he wanted to speak on his behalf which he didn't. He is such an arrogant and cocky son of a bitch.

"_**After much consideration and testimony throughout this case, I feel that it is best for all parties involved to be able to have some sort of closure to this matter or as much closure as can be humanly possible. Instead of delaying my ruling it is my opinion that life cannot begin to go on and be rebuilt without the proper and most fair decision. So in that respect it is my ruling that you Mr. Brody Westin will serve the maximum of 21 years in the New York State Prison, whereas this time you will not be offered the possibility of parole. It is in my opinion that you have no remorse towards your victims and therefore I shall show you no leniency on your sentence. I hope that in some way shape or form you will be able to better yourself from this experience and I hope that your victims can in some way find peace and be able to feel safe again. This decision is final and this court is now adjourned." **_

"_**Santana."**_ Rachel screams and she is sobbing uncontrollably as am I.

Rachel jumps up into my lap, we are both so full of emotion and exhaustion from this trial, we are holding on to each other so tight I think I might lose my breath but I don't care. I can't believe it, she did it. My girls can finally feel safe now that the bastard is going away for a long time and my heart is heavy at the thought that Rachel may now be able to get back to normalcy again.

When we finally stand we don't let go of each other, however our attention shifts from the exit door to the podium towards the Judges bench. We turn just in time to see commotion in the front of the courtroom. Brody has wrestled himself away from the officer up front and he is running right towards us. He gets mere centimeters from Rachel when I failed to pull her back. She lunged right for him punching him several times right in the face knocking him out before he could throw a punch at her.

Oh yeah my baby finally got the last word…or punch…no wait punches.

_**Divas can be Badass… Or at least mine can be…**_

Well I hope you all like how this chapter turned out.

Next chapter will skip ahead a bit in months not too much… a lot more Livy moments and some more Logic with Lopez as some of you have expressed interest in them...This story is not over yet…Still got a ways to go. Some surprises coming up as well as a possible Pezberry wedding in later chapters…maybe more baby badass divas running around the Berry Lopez household…we will see.

Thanks to everyone that continues to read…Please continue to review and if anyone has any ideas…I am always open to them…


	14. Chapter 14 So Emotional

_**Chapter 14: So Emotional**_

_**I get so emotional baby**_

_**Every time I think of you **_

_**I get so emotional baby**_

_**Aint it shocking what love can do**_

That first night after Brody's sentencing was amazing. It was the first night that I felt absolutely and completely safe. Santana vowed from day one to be the one to help me feel that way and she kept that promise. Her speech to the Judge pulled at my heart strings. I wasn't even going to make an appearance but I thought that if Santana was willing to go through everything to be there for me, than I really wanted to be there for her as well. When I walked in to her giving that speech I completely lost it. I mean it is no secret how she feels about Olivia and I but when you are in such a state of distress as I was just by merely being in the same room as Brody, those words brought me hope and in the end I believe they gave me my safety back. Santana has been amazing throughout all of this. I don't think I could have ever gotten through it without her.

It has been a couple of months since all of that went down. We are going to be heading to Lima here in a few hours to spend Christmas and New Year with our family. We are on break for a little over a month which makes Santana very happy since she will be able to sleep in. My parents as well as Santana's got together and decided since it is Olivia's first Christmas we would have a big to do about it. I am so excited and by the way Santana has been shopping lately so is she. I really do not know how we are going to get everything on the plane.

Olivia turns 8 months old here in a few days. She is growing up so fast. She now calls me "ma" now. It is so funny. She still calls Santana "mamama." Her first tooth finally broke through a couple weeks ago and she started crawling about ago. Every time I see her getting along on her own I can't control my tears and neither can San. She is so independent, well except when she sees Santana. She is a complete diva like her mother but she is a cuddle bug for her Mami. The bond that the two of them share is breathtaking. I walked in to the bedroom last night after I took a shower and Liv was lying on Santana's chest with her hand holding onto the strap of San's shirt. It was so cute. Santana had been reading Liv a book and the book somehow ended up on the floor with both loves of my life passed out. I swear the bedtime story is more for Santana's sleepy time rather than Olivia's.

Life is going full swing since all of the drama left from our lives. Santana is doing great in school…the girl is maintaining straight A's. She is incredible. I am doing well myself maintaining my own set of A's. I am truly proud of myself. After everything I have been through already this year, I still managed to crawl my way to the top. I did endure some harsh words once word got around about Brody from Ms. July and some of his friends but nothing I couldn't handle, with the help of Snix of course.

Santana…my badass hero.

My girls as well as Kurt are currently out of the house right now getting some last minute supplies for our trip. Looking around at everything I can't possibly think of anything that she may have forgotten. I decide that I am going to take a much needed nap, before the two loudest occupants return home.

An hour later…

"_**Rachel, I'm home." **_

"_**Rach…"**_

"_**In bed babe." **_I say not really ready to get up yet.

"_**Oh is my baby tired?"**_ She says crawling on the bed to hover over me.

"_**Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" **_I say looking up at her. She starts shaking her long raven locks in my face making me laugh.

"_**Baby stop that tickles."**_ She doesn't stop so I put my arms around her waist and crash her body to mine. I decide to pull out one of my famous dance moves on her and flip us over. I look down at her and she really is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I lean my head down and crash our lips together. Even after all this time we have been together, I still see fireworks and get lightheaded at the taste of her.

"_**Hmm."**_ She says as she smiles into our kiss.

It is all I can do to keep the moan that I am holding in from escaping my lips. Oops too late. What can I say; it is what she does to me?

"_**I like that sound."**_ Santana says deepening the kiss. Okay now the girl has got me turned on. Which when I think about it only takes mere seconds even just thinking about her.

We pull away for air and we are both panting hard. Her kisses really do take my breath away every time.

"_**Where's…Li…Liv?"**_ I slowly but surely pant out.

"_**They are still shop…ping."**_ She almost didn't have to take a breath first, but yeah I still get to her. I chuckle at the thought.

I lean down and start to leave open mouth kisses on her collarbone and down her sternum before retreating back up and taking her lips back in mine. Our tongues dance in a beautiful tango before I pull away so that I can lightly nip and suck on her pulse point.

"_**Oh God Rachel."**_ Oh yeah, gets her every time.

She arches up into my body, which in turn obviously makes mine react. She knows exactly what she does to me. I make my way up stopping to leave kisses on her ear and nip and suck at her earlobe. She is moaning the sweetest sounds. I know that it is time to up my game.

I put my lips to hers again, they are plump and swollen. I love this look on her. I pull away again and put my lips to her ear so that I can whisper to her.

"_**I want to make love to you."**_ I see her head arch back as she tries to catch her breath. She tries to pull me to her but I quickly get off of the bed and stand up.

"_**Where are you going?"**_ Okay Santana is so cute when she looks confused.

"_**In the shower."**_ It finally dawns on her what I am talking about, and she quickly jumps off of the bed. She is stripped of all of her clothes before we even get to the bathroom. I laugh at her antics. The girl is quick. She has also relieved me of mine before I can even get the shower water to our liking. Did I mention that I am totally in love with this girl? There is just something about making love in the shower that just heightens my senses. I don't know if it is just the fact that I am with Santana or if it is the hot steamy water crashing around our naked flesh. I haven't figured it out yet but my God it is always amazing.

We are coming down from our highs and I am still being held against the shower wall with my legs still around Santana's waist when we hear the loft door slide open.

"_**Mamama."**_ Yep that right there means sexy shower time is over. We both laugh out loud.

We get out of the shower and dry off, and then make our way to the bedroom to get dressed. We were both just finally finishing up when a little hand is playing under the bedroom curtain. We both giggle and then Santana gets down on her hands and knees to crawl over to the little hand.

"_**Nice view baby."**_ I say teasingly. She turns and sends me a smirk.

When Santana reaches the little hand she puts her own hand on top of it before slowly lifting the curtain up to come face to face with the little intruder. The curtain reveals Liv with her big one tooth grin. She instantly crawls as close to Santana as she can get and lifts herself to get closer to her face.

"_**Peek A Boo Mi Estrella."**_ Santana says lifting her and holding her above her head.

"_**Mamama."**_ Olivia squeals.

When Santana puts her down she makes her way to me. I sit on the ground and she pulls herself into my lap, and lays her head down.

"_**Ma."**_ She says and then rubs her eyes.

"_**Baby girl is sleepy."**_ Santana says crawling over to us. I can't help but laugh at the sight. She is so cute sometimes.

"_**Why don't we put her down for a couple hours and get everything ready and we can wake her up before we head to the airport."**_ I say and Santana takes her into her room. I walk slowly behind watching as Liv cuddles right into Santana's shoulder. We reach Olivia's room and Santana starts to sing her a song. This always ensures that our little angel gets to sleep quickly.

She turns to me and takes me in her free arm. I hook my arms around her waist and we dance slowly as a family. We've done this many times. This is my favorite way to put Olivia to bed. Santana starts singing the slowest and most beautiful song, but she is not singing to Liv like she always does. She is locking eyes with me and when I hear the words, I know that this is for me.

_**You're no longer alone. **_**  
**_**We've found a space to name our own. **_**  
**_**There ain't no need to fret or fuss. **_**  
**_**We've got all the strength we need in the shape of us.**_

_**And I know you've had it tough. **_**  
**_**Your road's been bumpy and rough. **_**  
**_**But say goodbye to a world that you once knew. **_**  
**_**I have every faith in me and you.**_

_**Hold my hand. **_**  
**_**Hold my heart. **_**  
**_**Let go your fear. **_**  
**

_**Darling I will always be here.**_

_**I never felt quite so at home. **_**  
**_**Your sweet caress is the best I've known. **_**  
**_**Now that I've proved to you that I'm worthy of your trust. **_**  
**_**Let us build a world in the shape of us.**_

_**Hold my hand.**_

_**Hold my heart.**_

_**Let go your fear.**_

_**Darling I will always be here.**_

When the song ends I am of course in tears. She let's go of me and then lays our sleeping baby girl in her crib. She kisses her on her forehead and then turns back to me and wraps me in her arms. I let go of all of my emotions. I always do when I am wrapped up in her arms. When she leans back her hands move to cup my cheek.

"_**Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Rachel Berry?"**_

I just smile and lean in for a kiss. We pull away when we hear a certain someone clearing his throat. We both turn together and see Kurt holding on to a video camera.

"_**I got that on video for you. I couldn't resist**_." Kurt says wiping his own eyes.

I walk over to hug him as he hands the camera to me.

"_**I didn't want to wait to give this to you, so I figured I would see how it worked first."**_

"_**Thank you so much Kurt."**_ I tell him.

"_**I just figured you had a camera to capture still images why not have a video camera to capture the other special moments?"**_ He is so proud of himself. It truly is a great gift.

I look over at Santana who is smiling so big. She winks at Kurt and me and then Santana being Santana, only has one thing to say about it before we walk out of Liv's room.

"_**Wanky."**_

Four hours later found us boarding the plane to Lima with a very cranky Olivia and an equally cranky Santana. This is going to be a long plane ride. A half hour later we were finally in the air.

"_**Livy baby, I know you are cranky and so is Mami, so let's both just try to calm down together okay sweetheart."**_ Santana tells Olivia, who is now pulling on Santana's pouty lip and smiling through her tear stained cheeks.

"_**Want mami to sing you a song?"**_ She says sweetly. She then holds Olivia to her chest and holds her with one hand across her back as the other finds my hand and holds on to it. I share a smile with Kurt who is on the other side of me.

Santana starts to sing to Olivia and she immediately starts to calm down, as does Santana. I just look at her wide eyed with the song that she has chosen to calm our little down. I look at Kurt who is holding in his laughter and I am so embarrassed.

_**You've got just one egg  
You're not going to make an omelet**_

Flying just one way  
You're not going to make a jet set

Sister, brother, wherefore are thou?  
No need for bunk beds in my bedroom, now

Oh, damn you, dads  
Why did you settle for only me?  
I'm an only child,  
More than enough for them, but not enough for me

An only child  
The only Berry on the tree  
Never learned to share my Cher CD's  
Don't got no other bit, not even a half-breed  
Every tune's a solo in my home and my heart!

Only child, only child, only child  
The only Berry on my family tree  


Santana stops singing when she sees that Olivia has passed out. Santana has now also completely calmed down. She is not too big on flying; it is one of her biggest fears. Kurt thought it would be a good idea to give her the window seat so that she could admire the beautiful scenery. She accepted but she is still afraid. When she finally settles comfortably in her seat, she laces are hands together on her lap again.

"_**Wow Satan, channeling your inner Rachel Berry in that song there?"**_ Kurt says teasing her.

I look over to see her holding in her own laughter as I shoot a glare at both of them. They both finally lose it and burst out laughing. This didn't seem to faze Olivia at all.

"_**Oh baby don't be embarrassed, you are a phenomenal song writer. Someday in fact I will even teach Livy your classic and timeless hit My Headband." **_

I go to smack her arm but she intercepts it and connects our lips instead. How can I be upset at her after that? With Olivia still passed out we all decide that it is probably a good time to try to rest ourselves.

_**Next Stop Lima….**_

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I hope you all liked this little chapter. I know that it was pretty much another filler but it is all important to the story I believe. Some things coming up in the next few chapters that I think you will all like…hopefully…Some funny Logic with Lopez as well as Liv's first Christmas and **__**maybe a surprise**__**. **_

_**I hope you all continue to read and review. I appreciate all of you.**_


	15. Chapter 15 It's A Wonderful Life

_**Chapter 15: It's A Wonderful Life**_

So here we are again back in good old Lima Ohio. I Santana Lopez never thought I would miss this place, but I guess it is kind of like your old favorite pair of holey underwear. Even though your fiancé buys you these kickass cutesy ones that of course you would only wear for her. Anyway we are back in Lima. We were picked up from the airport a couple of hours ago. It was decided before we even got here that we would stay at Rae's dad's house since it would be more accommodating for everyone there. Her dad's and Shelby turned Rachel's old room into a nursery for Olivia, so the slightly taller diva and I set ourselves up in one of the guest rooms. Shelby took the slightly smaller guest room. I am glad that everyone gets along so great. Being that my parent's house is only a couple blocks away they would stay there at night and be here for the day. Right now everyone is downstairs oohing and aweing over how big Livy is and all of the cute stuff that she can do now.

Rachel and I unpack our things a little bit and then go downstairs hand in hand to meet up with everyone else. To our surprise it is not just the "rents" that are down there waiting for us. Oh no we get down to the bottom of the stairs and it's a whole Glee club reunion complete with Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Pillsbury. Wow they are back together. Good for them I say.

"_**Wow I didn't know everyone was going to be here."**_ Rachel says looking at me. Hey my face looks just as shocked as hers.

"_**We wanted to surprise you both and get everyone together again."**_ Shelby tells us.

"_**Well this is a great surprise."**_ I say looking around at everyone.

"_**It is great to see you girls again."**_ says then he gives us a hug when Ms. Pillsbury comes over to give us one as well.

I look around the room to admire everyone who is here. Lauren, Mercedes, Sugar, Tina and Mike are in the Kitchen talking with our moms. Finn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine and Artie are talking with our dads. I look over towards Olivia and there I find Brittany and Quinn.

Brittany has already claimed dibs on Olivia, who is looking around at everyone with her huge toothy grin. She has finally spotted me though and starts whining.

"_**Mamama."**_ Olivia whines and is holding her hands out to me.

"_**Right here baby, you are okay, Auntie Brit has you."**_ She looks at Brittany who is now making a face at her and smiles again.

"_**My turn."**_ Quinn calls out and takes Olivia who then starts screaming.

"_**Whoa definitely Rachel Berry's child, this kid has a set of lungs."**_ Everyone starts to laugh as Quinn bounces her in her arms and finally gets her to calm down. Rachel just sends her a playful glare.

After a few hours of conversing about school and everything else we could think of, all of our friends decided to go home. My parents had decided to call it a day after we put Livy down for the night. With her first plane ride and then all of the visitors it had been a big and tiring day for her so she passed out pretty quick. After we talked a little more with Rachel's parents we decided to call it a night as well. We were pretty exhausted and we knew that the days to come in Lima were going to be busy due to all of the holiday stuff and not to mention our friends wanting to spend time with us. As soon as our heads hit the pillow we were out for the night.

So it is no secret to me anyway that Rachel Berry really loves our extracurricular activities. Hence why I woke up with my gorgeous girlfriend on top of me, naked I might add nibbling on my neck.

"_**Baby, what are you doing?"**_ I say trying to keep the moan from escaping my mouth.

Hey when my girl is next to me, my body reacts, there is nothing I can do to stop it. Not that I would want to anyway.

"_**I missed you."**_ She says so innocently trailing her lips along my collarbone and leaving open mouth kisses on the flesh there.

"_**I have been right here the whole time sweetheart."**_ I say and she looks up at me with her big brown eyes. Yep my girl is wide awake and she wants her lady lovin.

"_**Baby as much as I want to, and you know I want to, we cannot do this in your parent's house."**_ She pouts. The girl actually sticks that luscious bottom lip out as far as she can and bats her eyelashes. I cannot help but reach up and tug at it with my teeth.

"_**Why not."**_ I am dying here. I flip her over and settle on top of her in between her legs, and kiss her after each word that I say to her.

"_**Because sweetness, you are loud, this room is not soundproofed, Livy is in that room and I really do not want your parents to hear me defile their sweet innocent little Baby Berry in their own home." **_

"_**Seriously Tana, we have to go a whole month."**_ A whole month, shit that is right, we are going to be here that long.

Okay this pouting thing is not helping me stay strong. And the whole Tana, thing she knows I can't take that. She only calls me Tana when she is being whiney or she is completely and utterly turned on.

"_**We can do other things baby." **_To prove my point I leave kisses all the way across her neck, down her sternum and then go back up to her pulse point where I suck and then soothe the bite with my tongue.

"_**Come on Tana, I need more."**_ She says, she is going to make this very hard.

I move my mouth over to her earlobe and then bring my lips to her mouth where I lick her bottom lip before I finally put my mouth on hers. She is trying her best to flip us over but I grab her hands and place them above her head holding them there. She is doing everything she can to arch her body into mine but I am a bit stronger than her and I keep her pinned beneath me. Her tongue is begging entrance into my mouth which of course is granted. We kiss passionately and it takes everything in me not to take care of her right then and there but I stand by the whole parents' house thing…hell Santana Lopez has been caught too many times before.

We both pull away breathless. We always do. I finally release her hands and she is trying to relieve me of my clothes which I struggle to not let her do.

"_**Baby we can't, as much as I want to."**_ And then it happens…cue the diva.

In true diva fashion, Rachel jumps up from the bed almost knocking me to the floor. When she is in standing position she looks at me with her hands on her beautiful naked hips (damnit Santana keep it together) and she is sporting that Rachel Berry glare.

"_**Fine, I'll just take care of it myself…in the shower."**_ And she storms out.

"**Fuck." **I mouth to myself. Throwing myself dramatically back on the bed. This is going to be a long trip.

After gaining a bit of my composure back I made my way out of the bedroom and in to the room where Livy was staying. She was of course wide awake standing in her crib just admiring the view. Rachel's old room still had all of her old musical poster hanging up. They were actually pretty cool.

"_**Good morning baby, how is Mami's big girl."**_ I say and there is that instant smile that I love. I pick her up and hold her to me.

"_**Mamama."**_ She says as she lays her head on my shoulder.

I am startled a bit when arms come around my waist, but I immediately settle down when Rachel lays her head next to Livy's.

"_**Good morning sweetheart."**_ Rachel says giving Olivia a morning kiss.

I move my head to the side a bit to give Rachel a kiss on the forehead.

"_**I love you Rachel." **_

"_**I love you too Santana, but I am still mad at you." **_

"_**I know baby, I'm sorry." **_I say kissing her again.

Livy is just watching our little exchange and smiling as she is playing with Rachel's hair.

"_**I will not be waiting patiently."**_ She says as she smiles and we all walk down the stairs.

My parents are already downstairs and there is a big breakfast waiting for us.

After breakfast we all decide to spend the day at home catching up on the latest news and just enjoying some family time. I use to hate days like this but now that I have my own family, it has become actually one of my favorite things.

The next few days went by much like this one. Before we knew it our first week here had gone by and Christmas would be coming up in just a few days. We haven't really seen our friends too much because they have been spending time with their families as well. We did decide though that we would be having a kickass New Year's party so then we would make up for lost time.

So this whole Christmas with the Berry-Lopez-Corcoran family is a trip. We all love to shop so we have a big room full of nothing but gifts. We have no idea how we are going to get all of what is ours home. Hopefully we can rent our own private Pezberry jet. I guess I should call about that after Christmas.

So I didn't even know that the Berry men even celebrated Christmas being that one of them is Jewish as is Rachel but I learned real quickly that I was wrong it is just called Chrismakkuh in this house. That's pretty cool to me. I learn something new about the Berry's all of the time.

It is midnight on December 23rd and it is snowing in Lima, who would have thought. I cannot let my girl's miss out on this. Rachel is already passed out. It has been almost two weeks with no real sexy times so she tries to go to bed before me so she won't be tempted. I have to admit I almost want to throw this rule out of the window. I mean her parents know we are getting married and all but I don't know just something about the whole getting caught thing or being heard that just gets to me. I do have some morals.

I have been sitting downstairs by myself for the past hour, my parents have long since gone home and the Berry men and Shelby headed up a bit ago. I have just been watching the snow fall out of the big picture window in the family room. It is beautiful. I decide to go up to Olivia's room and wake her up. I put on her cute little snowsuit we just happened to buy her once we saw the impending weather report. She always wakes up so happy, no matter what hour. We walk quietly into where Rachel is.

"_**Baby, wake up."**_ I say kissing her lightly on her lips.

"_**Hmmm, did you finally change your mind." **_She moans out sleepily.

"_**Ma."**_ Livy babbles out loudly.

I laugh and so does Livy. Rachel's eyes go wide and then she smiles.

"_**What time is it San?" **_

"_**Midnight baby, it's snowing come on, let's take Livy outside to see it."**_

She happily gets out of bed and bundles up and we make our way outside. We decided to bring out the kickass video camera from Kurt so that we could film Livy's first snow day. She loved it. She kept sticking her tongue out so that the cold snowflakes would land on it. When we laid her in the snow she belly laughed so loud I thought she would wake up the neighborhood. We had such a great time. She started to get a bit fussy so we decided that she was probably a little over tired and we warmed her up and put her back to bed.

Rachel and I made our own way back to bed and snuggled closely to each other and fell asleep ourselves pretty quickly.

The next day we made our way out of bed well after noon. My parents were already over and Olivia was not in her crib when we checked on her so we just headed down to everyone.

"_**Princessa guess who comes tonight."**_ I hear my Mami telling a giggling Olivia.

"_**Santa Claus."**_ I hear everyone else shout, and baby girl is making loud noises now. She is so excited to have all of this extra attention.

"_**Wow look who decided to join the living."**_ My Papi shouts out when Rachel and I come into view.

"_**Sorry everyone, Santana decided to wake up the angel and me and enjoy a little time in the snow." **_

"_**How did baby girl like it?"**_My Mami says holding Livy in the air. She is of course still giggling.

"_**She loved it." **_I tell them all.

"_**So what is on the agenda today?"**_ Rachel asks placing her arms around my waist.

"_**Well we talked it over with Hiram, Leroy and Shelby and we were thinking everyone could stay over with us tonight since the tree and most of the gifts are already over there." **_We all nod in agreement and then split up to go and get dressed. Shelby and my mom take Olivia to get her ready for the day while I decide that I am going to take a shower.

After about 5 minutes in the shower I feel extra warmth enter in behind me. I turn my head when I feel a chin on my shoulder.

"_**I'll be good I promise. I just really miss you and just wanted to be close to you."**_ She says bringing her naked flesh as close to mine as she can. I laugh slightly.

"_**I miss you too baby."**_ I say turning around to hold her in my arms.

This is the first time in two weeks that we have been skin on skin with each other. Mostly because I know that I will not be able to keep my hands to myself. This has been really hard for me to but I just want to respect my fiancé parents and their home. I have grown up you know.

We held each other in the shower until the water turned too cold to stand. We got out and helped each other dry off and then we got dressed. Rachel decided on a really nice green halter dress with silver pumps, while I of course had to go with my candle apple red tight as hell mini dress and my black stilettos. This combination makes my legs look longer, my boobs look luscious and my ass look amazing, at least that is what Rachel tells me.

We go downstairs to see our beautiful little princess in a white and red silk dress, with white tights and patented leather black shoes. Shelby was just finishing up putting little red bows in her hair. She looks absolutely adorable.

After about an hour of everyone getting ready and packed for the night we all headed to my parent's house to get everything situated. We still had to wrap some gifts and get them placed under the tree and of course make the cookies for Santa. We were just finishing up when Shelby called for a family dinner at Breadstix.

"_**Damn I left my wheelbarrow in New York."**_ I said and got a laugh from everyone in the room.

It is a well-known fact that Santana Lopez loves her Breadstix.

When we got to my favorite place we were seated right away. After ordering we spent the time talking.

"_**So I know that we are still trying to get through Christmas and New Year's but have you decided when you two want to get married?"**_ Hiram asks with a big smile. It is great to know that even though the two of us are still young, we still have so much support.

It is true that things have been really busy in our lives lately but Rae and I really have been talking a lot about our pending nuptials we are just so ready now but we just want everything to be perfect for it.

"_**Actually we have been talking about doing it sometime in May."**_

"_**Yeah I mean it is a pretty time of year and we both decided that we want to get married outside."**_

"_**That sounds beautiful." **_Leroy says.

"_**Well why don't start getting some planning done after the holidays and wait isn't your birthday coming up here soon Ms. Santana?"**_ Shelby asks and I nod with a shy smile.

I do not make too big of a deal of my birthday although my parents always have.

"_**That's right my baby will be 20."**_ Rachel says leaning over me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia at this point has gone from her high chair into my dad's arms where he is trying to sneak her some spaghetti sauce and little pieces of meat. Rachel and I just smile at each other. We have already been introducing her to new things for a few months now, but we let him think he is getting away with something. We all crack up when she starts going to town on a breadstick. Yep baby girl loves them too. Should have bought her a little wheelbarrow for Christmas. Well maybe next year.

After a couple of hours at my all- time favorite restaurant we make our way back home to bake some cookies. After they were cooled and frosted we put the sprinkles in Livy's hand so that she could help out.

When Olivia started to get sleepy Rachel and I took her to her crib where we did our nightly ritual. I laid Olivia on my right shoulder and Rachel settled in on my left and I held them both in my arms and Rachel and I sang together this time. We decided on a stripped down and slower version of one of our favorite songs.

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying**____**  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**_

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

"_**That was so beautiful." **_We are a little startled and we turn around to see that we have an audience. All of our parents are in the doorway with tearstained cheeks. It was actually pretty cute.

We carefully laid our sleeping bundle in the crib and we all made our way downstairs. We decided to watch my favorite holiday movie _**"It's a Wonderful Life"**_ and then we watched a Berry favorite _**"Rent."**_ I have to say this is really an awesome movie. I look around to see if everyone else is enjoying it. They all seemed to be.

My Mami and Papi were cuddled together in the oversized loveseat while Shelby, Hiram and Leroy were on the couch. I decided to sit with my back against the loveseat so that my mom could play with my hair. Hey I am still her baby girl. Rachel decided to lie on the floor using my thighs as a pillow. This is her favorite movie position because she loves when I stroke her forehead and her hair. Halfway through the movie I looked down and my beautiful diva was out like a light. I looked around and everyone was still wide awake, I motioned for all of them to look at Rachel. She was snuggled into my front with her hands around my waist. I am not sure how that is comfortable for her. Everyone just shook their heads and lightly laughed so as not to disturb her.

When the movie ended about an hour later everyone headed off to their sleeping quarters.

"_**Mija do you want me to carry her off to bed?" **_My Papi quietly asks me.

"_**No Papi I will just throw a blanket on us and sleep down here."**_

"_**Okay Mija. I love you."**_ He says before placing a kiss on mine and Rachel forehead.

I gently moved Rachel's head from my legs and placed her gently on the floor. I got up so that I could eat the stack of Santa cookies and then I grabbed the throw blanket that was on the couch and placed it over the two of us before finally succumbing to sleep myself.

I wake up Christmas morning to wet kisses being placed all over my face. I barely open my eyes to find my adorable pint sized diva being held above my head by my slightly taller diva.

"_**Do it again baby girl, mommy is not awake yet."**_ I hear Shelby tell Olivia.

I see Rachel lean her down again, this time placing her on my chest. I grab her in my arms and turn over so that Olivia is on the floor and I tickle her belly and blow raspberries on her stomach. She is laughing so loud. There is something about her belly laughs that are just so funny. She is trying to wiggle away from me. I finally give her a break and pick her up into my arms and set her on my lap. Rachel moves down towards us and she settles on the free space on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. I move to give Livy a kiss and it tastes a bit like frosting. I look over to my Papi who has a shit eating grin as well as does Rachel. After I lick the frosting off of my lip Rachel gets that look in her eyes, I really don't know how much longer I am going to be able to hold out. I lean over to her and take her lips in mine. Hmmm my favorite pastime.

We break apart to Livy squealing at us. The little diva likes to be the center of attention. What can I say? We just laugh and give her a big family hug which she laughs and then crawls off of my lap and goes to my Mami. I hold Rachel tightly in my arms.

"_**Merry Chrismakuh mi Amor."**_ I tell her

"_**Merry Christmas baby."**_ She says and we hold each other until everyone makes their way into the living room to start with the gift opening tradition. I am looking at all of the gifts and I am just thinking this could take hours to get done.

We decided to move all of the furniture towards the kitchen area and set up Livy in the middle of the floor while we all circled around her. She has been sitting up by herself for a couple of months now so we weren't too worried about her falling over or anything like that.

I was right we finished opening gifts except for a couple special ones within three hours. Livy was strapped on to her little rocking chair that Shelby got her when Rachel and I were told to sit on the couch. Wow this looks serious.

We sit on the couch side by side and we are each handed an envelope. Then my Papi speaks up.

"_**Santana, Rachel, before you open your envelopes, you are not allowed to give them back, you will use them and you will share." **_Rachel and I share a playfully disgusted look before we open our envelopes.

We look at each other in complete shock and then burst into tears. One envelope held two titles and keys to a new car and a new truck that would apparently be parked at the residence that the other envelope described. A new house that a down payment had been put on for us. We didn't know what to say we both just sprung up from the couch and gave everyone hugs and kisses.

"_**There is too many bad memories in the place you three, or four if you count Kurt, have right now and I…we all think that the best thing for the both of you is to start fresh and create new memories in a place you can really call your own."**_ Shelby tells us as she is holding us both in her arms.

"_**The mortgage has been paid for the first couple of years after that you two can take it over. It is cheaper than the place you have now and you will be buying this place. The house is a 5 bedroom so it is big enough for more grandbabies and if you decide to have Kurt still live there, you have plenty of room. There is a pool, and it is over 4000 square feet. For the price we couldn't pass it up." **_My Mami tells us.

Okay so this house is huge is all I can think to myself. I am in no way un-grateful but my God this is just too much.

"_**We included some extra money for you two to get furniture or anything else you two or our granddaughter will need. We just wanted you two to start out right. We want the best for all three of our girls."**_ Hiram says.

Rachel and I are still holding on tightly to each other, and the tears are still falling. We are surrounded by our parents and they have already done so much for us, and now this.

"_**Rachel we know how you love the fuel efficient cars so sweetheart we got you the new ecofriendly Camry, while on the other hand we know that Santana is supposedly the self-proclaimed badass so we got you a diesel truck that we already had pimped out for you…I think that is what you kids call it these days."**_ Leroy says taking our hands.

Okay so Rachel and I had to laugh at that one. I don't know something about her dad saying the words pimped out was pretty damn hilarious. The initial shock has yet to wear off but I feel one of us needs to say something.

"_**Mami, Papi, Leroy, Shelby, Hiram, there are no words to describe how thankful and how grateful we are for everything you not only done for us but given to us. We love you all so much and we will never ever be able to show you how much, but we will do our best to try. It is no secret that there are bad memories in that place and we have wanted to get away from there so we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for making that come true."**_

"_**No thanks needed Mijas, you are our babies and we take care of what's ours."**_ My papi says.

Rachel is still so overcome with tears and happiness that she is still unable to speak, instead my Mami and Shelby go up to her and speak.

"_**Rachel we know the past year and a half alone you have had issues with feeling safe and you have been through hell. There will be no more of that baby girl."**_ Shelby tells her.

"_**There is a new life waiting for you when you get back to New York. No more bad stuff sweetheart."**_ My Mami tells her and she finally calms down a bit.

They move away and I take her in my arms again and we hold each other as tight as we can.

"_**I love you Rachel, with all of my heart."**_

"_**I love you so much Santana, and I cannot wait to start this new chapter."**_ She says and I pull her lips to mine. I taste her salty tears on my lips. We pull away and I stand because I still have one more gift to give her.

I stop to place a kiss on Livy's forehead, who is still babbling and enjoying her rocking chair. She is also holding on to the new baby that Santa got her. She is so happy and being so good while the adults in the house are being all emotional.

I slide in behind the tree to grab a box that I had hidden behind there and hand it over to Rachel. She looks up at me with a smile and I sit down next to her so that I can watch her open it. When she does the tears fall again.

"_**Oh my God Santana it is so beautiful. I don't know what to say."**_ Olivia and I bought Rachel a gold bracelet with, all three of our birthstones with diamonds that separated each one. On the back I had our names engraved with adjoining hearts around each name.

"_**You don't have to say anything gorgeous."**_ She takes it out of the box and I kiss her before placing it on her hand.

She gets up to give Livy a kiss and to thank her too before she goes to the opposite side of the tree and brings back a similar sized box. I look at her and then open the box. My breathe hitches at the content inside.

"_**It's from Olivia and I."**_ She says placing her hand in my lap.

It is a beautiful white gold heart locket that is opened to reveal a picture of Rachel, Livy and I. The front of the locket bares diamonds and all of our initials are circled around a heart. I don't say anything. I don't have too. She can see it in my eyes.

When we finally were able to get our crying and emotions under control we decided to give our parents the last of their gifts. We handed each one of them an envelope.

"_**We know that this isn't as extravagant or as kickass as the gifts you have given us but we just thought that you all deserved a little vacation of sorts." **_I said looking at all of them.

They all opened their envelopes to reveal Caribbean cruise tickets that Rachel and I had used some of our savings for to get them.

"_**Mijas this is too much."**_ Rachel cuts in before my Papi can finish.

"_**You all have done so much for us that no argument will do. We just want you to have a great time and enjoy yourselves. We love you all more than words can express." **_They are all so excited. I guess we did well.

I turn to look at Livy and then get everyone else's attention to take a look at the littlest household member. She had passed out in her rocking chair with her thumb in her mouth and her baby held tightly to her chest.

This really has been such an emotional day, and I have found that I am yawning and rubbing my eyes just at the sight of her. Rachel quietly moves across the room to pick her up and then we both take her up stairs to her crib. We both kiss her forehead and then lay her down gently and put her blanket on her. I then go up behind Rachel and place my arms around her and hold her back tightly to my front.

"_**I couldn't ask for anything more than what I already have. My life is so complete right now."**_ She tells me as I settle my chin on her shoulder.

It is midday before Livy wakes up and before we all know it we are all circled around the table for a Chrismakkah dinner. We ended our perfect day with some carols and Broadway tunes (Rachel's choice of course.) and then called it a night.

As I was lying in bed spooning my beautiful sleeping princess, I can't get over how happy she makes me. I can't help but smile to myself. It really is a wonderful life.

**Author Notes.**

**Sorry this chapter was so long there was just a lot of things I wanted to put in here.**

**Next is a wild and crazy New Years and an equally crazy birthday party for Santana. Logic with Lopez will make and appearance in the next Chapter as well as some more Livy moments and wedding talk.**

**I hope you continue to read and enjoy. **


	16. Chapter 16 Reconnecting

_**Chapter 16 Reconnecting**_

_**Tonight we are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter **_

_**Than the sun.**_

So to say that I am sexually frustrated right now is a complete understatement. Well actually it is not really that, it's just that I **MISS** my girl. I mean really **MISS** that contact with her. I actually let my emotions get to me on Christmas night well after everyone had gone to sleep. I was lying in bed just watching Rachel breathe. I was just so full of emotion from that day. I just really needed to be close to her. I cuddled up to her as close as I could and peppered kisses all over her neck. She moaned instantly at the contact. So I continued. My teeth instantly found her pulse point and I nipped, not too hard but hard enough to jar her completely awake. When her eyes met mine there was nothing but love there. I wanted to make love to Rachel, hell I have been wanting to, but at this particular moment there was no more holding out. We just needed each other. The moans quietly continued as I slowly placed her arms over her head so that I could remove her t-shirt. She wasted no time ripping mine off as well.

When skin met skin again is was like a jolt of electricity had sparked in our bodies. All of the want and need just multiplied by 100. I could not wait any longer. I jumped off of the bed and threw my already ruined underwear to the floor as Rachel did with hers. I practically ran back to her. There was so much her eyes were saying to me, although I could not pick out the most important emotion. I'm sure mine were equally as talkative to her. When my body met hers again, I parted her legs so that I could mold my lower half in between them. The heat radiating from the two of us was almost too hot to handle, but there was no way we were going to deny each other this contact.

My hands went from her waist right up to her cheeks where I cupped them and pulled her in to a passionate but bruising kiss. The taste of her lips filling my sense and leaving me intoxicated. What can I say, the girl's best asset is those lips. I arched into her body once my senses hit overdrive and I felt her arch back into me. Our cores finally meeting again, in a beautiful and wanting dance. I was able to stifle my moans by placing my now swollen lips on the mounds of flesh on her chest, tasting every inch of her that rested there.

Rachel was not so lucky.

"_**Baby, you have to be quiet."**_ I pant out placing two fingers softly on her lips. She takes them in her mouth and sucks on them to catch the gasp that was about to escape. I arch at how her tongue in swirling around my skin.

"_**I'm…t. ."**_ She pants out as she tries to contain her volume.

I love that I can do this to her, and I also know that asking her to scream my name is going to be out of the question. I really do not want to get caught by our parents who are in the various bedrooms down the hall.

I continue my assault on her flesh that resides on her chest, while Rachel continues to hold my fingers in her mouth. With my free hand I rub little circles on her hips and then her thighs until I find the destination that they have been looking for. She is so ready, I don't have to use my fingers to figure that out, the heat alone there is enough to burn Hell itself down.

"_**Baby…please…don't…tease…"**_ She is desperate now, I can feel her body arching into mine to gain some friction.

"_**It's okay sweetheart. I got you baby girl."**_ I say to her soothingly.

I don't want to tease her, we have been waiting too long to dance this way. I also know too that I don't want this to end too quickly and I know if I give her what she is begging me for it will be over quickly. She is already so worked up as am I.

So I compromise.

I slide my body up to hers and come face to face with my love again. I place carefully articulated nips at the skin that covers her neck, her collarbone and her ears. She is so sensitive right now. To say she is in senses overload now would be an understatement. The girl is completely gone. My hands trail the length of her body. She has the bottoms of her feet planted firmly on the mattress while her knees are up and on either side of my hips.

Her head arches back hard when my hands trace just below her bellybutton. When she looks back at me there is not only love, but something else. I can only describe it as…trust. She trusts me to take care of her and make her feel loved just as must as she trusts me to protect her. I put just as much trust in her to do the same.

It is time for me to deliver on my promises to her.

I slide my body so that my upper half is settled in between her legs. I carefully place her legs on my shoulders and breathe in the scent that I can only describe as Rachel. I almost pass out. It makes me feel drunk. I cannot get enough. When my lips meet where she has been wanting them all along, her hands move up to tightly grip the headboard as she holds on for dear life. She is thrashing around on the bed and moaning…**LOUDLY.**

I place my open hand carefully over her mouth to help her stiffen the noise.

"_**Oh My God, fuck S. right there baby."**_ She pants out and I know I am hitting the right spot.

She is getting louder, but I am too far gone into my own arousal and pleasing Rachel that I don't realize just how loud.

"_**Fuck San…right there…I'm almost there."**_ Okay now I do…she is really screaming.

"_**Sweetheart, you have to quiet down."**_ I say and she holds her hands over mine that is still covering her mouth.

On her next arch in happens.

She bites down on my hand…**hard.**

"_**Fuck Rachel."**_ I scream and I scream loud.

"_**Oh My God Santana I am so sorry."**_ She says breathlessly still needing release.

Before I am even able to survey my wound there they are.

"_**Rachel, Santana is everyth….Oh my God"**_

Yep we were caught, not only by Rachel's mother but by my own mother as well. I look at Rachel and we share an equally horrified look as our parents just walked in on us and Rachel still has yet to remove her legs from my shoulders.

Talk about an epic fail.

So that was Christmas night, and we obviously both ended up in a cold shower…separately. Things were embarrassing to say the least for the days that followed the incident especially because our mother's told our fathers and they found it necessary to tease us about it.

Cue in a little Logic with Lopez

This little piece earned me a lot of laugh not only from our friends but from the "rents" as well. I called this little piece _**"Twas a Not So Silent Night"**_

_**Twas the night of Christmas when all through the house **_

_**Only Rae and I were stirring, with her tongue in my mouth.**_

_**Rachel and I were taking care of business in here **_

_**As our little one stayed in a soundproofed room out there. **_

_**The parents were all nestled and snug in their bed **_

_**While Papi probably put sugarplums under Livy's head. **_

_**With me in my cheekies and Rae on her back, **_

_**We had just settled in for a little late night snack.**_

_**When all of a sudden she bit down on my finger, **_

_**I sprang from my position to see the blood splatter.**_

_**Away from her mouth I withdrew it like a flash, **_

_**And looked at it closely to admire the gash.**_

_**The moon at the window seemed to chuckle at the show**_

_**And gave Rachel a little worry as she looked at me from below.**_

_**When what to our horror and embarrassment should appear**_

_**A tall Jew and Latina with a hand over their mouth and priceless look of fear. **_

_**Note to self…Never try to get it on with the "Rents" in the house. So not worth the utter embarrassment afterwards.**_

So anyway here we are its December 31st and we have not tried anything besides cuddling since. I cannot wait to go home now.

We are down in the kitchen having breakfast and discussing the plans for tonight. Rachel's parents decided they would stay with my parents for the night with Livy and we would have the Berry house to host a wild and kickass New Year's Eve party as Hiram puts it. He tries so hard to talk hip. The parents have also agreed to open the bar downstairs and let us have at the liquor provided that everyone's parents are okay with it and we don't let anyone drive drunk. Our parents are very aware that we drink, they have just taught us how to be responsible about it. They went out and stocked the shelves full for us. Which I told them was unnecessary since I can buy my own. Wrong thing to say. I was scolded for an hour about how wrong it is to use my fake id. Hey Rosario Cruz is the one that helped me get the wine the night that I proposed to Rachel. I am holding on to this shit.

When we discuss all of the plans for the night Rachel and I decide to take Livy out to town to pick up some last minute party favors and food. We came back with lunch for everyone and loads of goodies for tonight. This really is going to be a Pezberry New Year's Extravaganza.

Rachel and I have been playing with Livy on the floor for the past couple of hours. When our guests start to arrive our parents decide that there are going to go ahead and leave with our precious cargo. We kiss them all goodbye and tell them that we will see them next year. Livy kept a death grip on my neck that finally subsided when Papa Lopez handed her a cookie. Yep food can steal any Lopez's attention away.

So here we all are in the Berry basement that is complete with a full open bar, a kickass stage with microphones and the most comfy make out couches on the planet. Of course the last time I was down here for a party, I was making sexy eyes at Rachel the whole night while I was kissing all over Sam. Gross…bad memories of me and Trouty Mouth. Still can't get the taste of fish scales out of my mouth from time to time.

It is 9pm and the Pezberry party is in full swing. Quinn, Brittany and Rachel have been dirty dancing for the past hour. I swear Quinn is a closeted lesbian just by the way she is gripping Rachel's ass. Hey it doesn't bother me any, I know who she will be coming home with. I have been playing beer pong with Puck, Finn, Mike, Artie and Blaine. Kurt is too busy telling Mercedes, Tina and Sugar and Lauren all of his so called fashion secrets. We are all brought out of our little corners when we all here Rachel shout.

"_**Let's play spin the bottle." **_We all stop what we are doing and lay out everything that we need for the game. Rachel and I are not even close to being drunk yet, but we do have a buzz going on.

We get the game setup and everyone calls for Rachel to start. We are decide that the kiss does not count unless it is at least 10 seconds long and there is tongue involved. Another rule is that if you decide not to kiss the person that it lands on you have to take five shots of whiskey. I don't think anyone in their right mind is brave enough for that one.

Rachel starts…it lands on Brittany. Oh yeah this is going to be hot…and it was...Brittany came out of it seeing stars.

"_**Damn Jew babe."**_ Puck says looking very turned on.

"_**I told you Berry had magic lips."**_ I say and everyone laughs.

Next up is Artie…he lands on Mike. They accepted the challenge happily. It was strange for me to see, two guys kissing…not as hot as two girls. The game continued on. Finn, kissing Mercedes, then Lauren landed on Puck. I got me a little Sugar, Blaine somehow got lucky and landed on Kurt, then came Quinn who landed on none other than Rachel. To say she was embarrassed would be an understatement. My girl sauntered over with her beautiful little ass and plopped herself right into Quinn's lap, giggling the whole time.

"_**Come on, open up I want a little taste of Quinnie."**_ Damn Rachel is so hot. I could have taken her right there and by the looks of everyone else in the room so could they?

Eventually Quinn got up the nerve and they did their intended assignment. Rachel was pulling away when the 10 seconds were up while Quinn I swear was trying to keep her there.

"_**Better watch it Q, this here Berry is mine."**_ I say as Rachel flashes me a big smile and then comes to sit on my lap. Quinn looks absolutely stunned.

"_**Wow I didn't know girls taste that good."**_ She says. We all laugh.

"_**Not all girls Quinn, just Rachel."**_ I say taking my girl in for a kiss.

It was now the last spin which happened to be Rachel…she landed on Puck and before he even had a chance to get ready, she was downing all of the shots of whiskey that were set up in the middle.

"_**Damnit Rachel, I wanted up on all that."**_ He is whining while the rest of us have erupted into laughter.

"_**Sorry Puckerman, I only want up on all of this."**_ She says placing her hands all over my body.

The room erupts into catcalls and whistles before someone is throwing out another party game.

"_**Truth or Dare."**_ So okay not my favorite game, but it is Pucks. We all know this because at every party he is the one to call this game out.

The game went pretty tame, for a while that is until it came we got to the end and it was Puck's turn to call out a truth or dare on Rachel. The girl takes truth every time. She plays it safe, she is happy downing two shots of liquor to get away from the dares. He decided to dare Rachel to do a strip tease while singing whatever random song came up on her IPod.

"_**Challenge accepted Fuckerman."**_ Oh yeah my baby is full on wasted now. The room erupts in catcall and whistles again as Rachel turns to me and whispers in my ear.

"_**This is for you Santana."**_ Before she pulled away she bit my earlobe and I am turned on as fuck. She then sauntered up to the stage and I was left stunned at the fact that Rachel actually chose a dare. This shall me good. I settle on the couch that is facing her.

Rachel isn't wearing much as it is. She decided to go with my little white button up blouse with my tight black mini skirt, a pair of knee boots of course also mine, and a white lace bra and thong. It is certainly not going to take long.

She hits the shuffle button on her IPod and I know by the end of this song I will probably have to change the lower half of my clothes. I swear she stopped it on this song on purpose.

Everyone is going wild and all eyes are on Rachel as the music starts.

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**But you keep frontin'**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**_

_**But I ain't seen nuttin'  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**But you keep frontin'**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**_

_**But I ain't seen nuttin'**_

Rachel is pulling on the buttons on her shirt. She is shimmying to the ground and then seductively crawling back up to the microphone that is now resting between her legs. She is looking right at me, with her big brown lust filled eyes. Yep I can already tell I need a change of clothes.

_**Typical and hardly**_

_**The type I fall for**_

_**I like it when the physical**_

_**Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama**_

_**Who knows just how to get what I wanna**_

_**What I wanna do is bring this on ya**_

_**Back up all the things that I told ya**_

Her hands are traveling every inch of her body and everyone is watching in shock. Bet they didn't know that my baby could move like that. I look around at the boys, they are most definatley turned on, if the tightness in their nether regions is anything to go on.

"_**Take it off Rachie"**_ I hear Brittany scream out. I have to laugh. I mean hell I get to go home with that beauty that has got everyone all hot and bothered…including myself.

_**You've been sayin'**_

_**All the right things all night long**_

_**But I can't seem to get you over here**_

_**To help take this off  
Baby can't you see?**_

_**How these clothes are fittin' on me**_

_**And the heat comin' from this beat?**_

_**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know  
**_

Me too baby…me too. I think to myself. She is looking right at me, almost pleading as she pops open all of the buttons on her shirt. She puts the microphone in the stand not missing a beat as she releases that shirt from her body and throws it towards me. I take it and smell the beautiful smell of coconut. She is now using her finger to call me over while she maintains perfect pitch and rhythm. She is pointing at the boots. I seductively and slowly unzip them and help her out of them. Placing light kisses on each foot before she signals for me to go back and take my seat. She continues her sultry dance and strip tease. She is now paying attention to her skirt as she is removing it slowly from her hips and then down her legs.

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**But you keep frontin'**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**_

_**But I ain't seen nuttin'  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**But you keep frontin'**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**_

_**But I ain't seen nuttin'**_

She is clad in only her lace bra and thong. Everyone including Quinn is begging to get a look at the rest of her goodies but she just places a finger in the air telling them no and then pointing at me. That's right baby you tell them. The rest of those goods are for me to see only.

_**You say you're a big girl**_

_**But I can't agree'**_

_**Cuz the love you said you had**_

_**Ain't been put on me  
I wonder if I'm just too much for you**_

_**Wonder if my kiss don't make you just**_

_**Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?**_

_**Take a chance to recognize**_

_**That this could be yours**_

_**I can see just like most girls**_

_**That your game don't please  
Baby can't you see**_

_**How these clothes are fittin' on me**_

_**And the heat comin' from this beat?**_

_**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**But you keep frontin'**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**_

_**But I ain't seen nuttin'  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**But you keep frontin'**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**_

_**But I ain't seen nuttin'**_

She is spent and tired by the time she is finished with her little show. I have half the mind to leave these turned on fools downstairs and take my girl up to the bedroom and make love to her. But I don't. It is only a half hour until midnight.

She jumps off of the stage and comes right to me and attacks my lips. They are yummy. It's a mixture of whiskey, vodka and some kind of fruity shit. It's intoxicating and I want more. I look around to see that the attention on Rachel has finally died down and everyone is enjoying themselves. Quinn is doing some rendition of _**"Its Man's World"**_ while all of the other girls are singing backup. While all of the boys have returned to beer pong.

"_**Did I do good baby?"**_ Rachel says resting her head on my shoulder and her arms around my waist.

"_**You have no idea honey."**_ I say back.

"_**Judging by the wetness seeping through your pants I think I do."**_ She laughs and yep I somehow manage to get embarrassed.

"_**It's 1 minute to midnight beautiful."**_ I whisper in her ear, while we hold on to each other and slow dance.

She just hums and holds me tighter.

The clock continued to wind down until we were all saying the countdown.

"_**5….4….3….2…..Happy New Year"**_ We all screamed and each one of us grabbed someone special to ring in the New Year with.

Finn with Mercedes…Tina with Mike…Puck with Quinn…Artie with Brittany…Blaine with Kurt…Sugar with Lauren…hey they seemed to be enjoying themselves, and me of course with the love of my life.

To say that all of the fun ended at midnight would be a lie. Rachel and I had just began our New Year together. We practically raced upstairs after we helped everyone get settled in. Before we even made it to the door our clothes were in piles on the staircase. We finally made love again, for hours until we were overcome with exhaustion from not only our liquor consumption but from our wild bed activities. I honestly think we made up for lost time.

Oh yeah baby girl rocked my world…many times in this early morning.

Before sleep came on we looked each other in the eyes.

"_**Happy New Year MI Amor."**_

"_**Happy New Year Baby." **_

We then sealed it with a kiss and then passed out until well into the afternoon.

Hope you are enjoyed this Chapter…More new and exciting things to come in upcoming Chapters.

I also changed the story rating just to make sure it is put in the right spot. I ventured a little bit so hopefully it is to everyones liking.


	17. Chapter 17 A New Beginning

_**Chapter 17: A New Beginning**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**__**  
Only you can let it in**__**  
No one else, no one else**__**  
Can speak the words on your lips**__**  
Drench yourself in words unspoken**__**  
Live your life with arms wide open**__**  
Today is where your book begins**__**  
The rest is still unwritten**_

We left Lima a week early. Santana and I were just too excited to return to New York to see what was waiting for us. I am convinced that Santana was more excited about seeing her new truck than the house that we would now be able to call our own. She could not stop not talking about how she was going to take Olivia on her first 'muddin' adventure. I of course told her that I would appreciate if she would wait until Liv could at least walk so that if San did something stupid and embarrassed her than our baby could at least walk away and say she didn't know the taller brunette.

Our mother's accompanied us on the flight back home so that they could help us get moved and settled in. They had some extra vacation time that they had been wanting to use up so they both took two weeks off. When we got back into New York we weren't taken to our loft. Instead we drove out about 30 minutes more and pulled up to a security gate that my mom put a password in. Once the gate released it revealed this beautiful three story beige house with red trim (Santana's favorite color of course). I was speechless and I could not help the tears that were escaping.

There was this beautiful cemented driveway and I would say it was on at least 2 or 3 acres of land. I didn't even know that New York had land like this. It was just breathtaking. There was space for a garden and there were fruit trees, and that was just the beginning of all of the surprises. When we pulled up the long driveway we got a closer view of the house. I looked over at Santana whose mouth looked like it was going to hit the floor. All I could do was clutch her hand. There was so much emotion going through us at that time. When we finally willed ourselves out of the cab we were given a tour of the outside of the house. There was another fence set up that led to the backyard where there was a beautiful underground pool. My mom informed us that there would be someone coming in the next few days to fence the pool area in as a precautionary measure for Liv. To the right side of the pool a couple hundred yards away was an area that looked like a park and it was complete with different playground toys for Olivia. It really was all too much but I knew they wouldn't hear any of it so Santana and I just stared at each other in awe.

When we finally walked around the front we weren't nearly as prepared as we thought when that front door opened. It is one of those houses that I used to look at in the magazines when I was younger. You know those dream house kind. The front entrance revealed beautiful arched high ceilings and a wraparound staircase that lead to all of the bedrooms. The house has five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Obviously more than enough room for our little family. The bottom floor housed the kitchen area, living room, family room and dining room, along with a bathroom. There was also a little staircase that lead to the basement which had the washer and driver room as well as what Santana now calls the  
"twilight room." When we walked up to the second floor we found that it held a bathroom and three smaller rooms. Although they really were not that small. All three rooms had walk in closets, which I thought was really cool. There were also a bunch of doors that led to linen closets and all of those sorts of things in the hallway area. When we reached the top floor it was amazing. We walked into what would be Olivia's room at least until she gets a little older. We decided we did not want her on a different floor then us, at least not yet. It was painted a beautiful yellow color. When Santana walked in I could already see the wheels turning in her head on what she wanted to accomplish in there. Santana's mom held her hands out for Olivia and I handed her off as we were told to walk to the end of the hall and open up the door at the end.

When Santana opened the door her jaw dropped again as did mine. Saying the room was huge was an understatement, it looked to be as big as a small house. It was complete with two walk-in closets and a lot of shelving built into the wall itself. There was double doors to the right that lead out to a balcony it was just beautiful. When we turned to the left there was another set of double doors that we opened and it lead us to the en-suite. I swear I have never seen a bathroom this big, not even at a hotel. It was complete with a Jacuzzi tub, separate shower that was huge, a double sink and of course a throne fit for a queen as Santana would say.

Being the dorks that we are we decided to sit in the tub and see how comfy it would be with the both of us in there. I already know by the size of it there will be some very comfy family bath times, but with the look on Santana's face she is only thinking about the time that her and I will spend in here. Santana of course took the back position and I stepped in front and we just held each other. We must have been in there for a while because our mom's knocked on the door and then entered smiling at the two of us telling us that they were not done with the tour and there would be plenty time for "play time" later. I still blush when I hear them refer to mine and Santana's time as "play time." Santana just laughs it off.

When we all headed down to the garage Santana was like a little kid. She knew that her new truck would be sitting in there waiting for her. She threw open the door and raced to the driver's seat with Liv, turned it on and started programming all of the buttons on her stereo. Her truck is a beautiful candy apple red color. It had really big tires too, I am not sure how I am supposed to get in there. I could tell by the look on Santana's face that it was love at first sight for her. My car is also pretty spectacular. It is a beautiful green color and has all of the options I could ever dream of. I found myself also racing to the driver's side so that I could also program my stereo buttons.

We have been moving things in the house all week. We have all been forbidden however by Santana from going into Olivia's room. She has been working on something special in their all week in between moving boxes. When we finally got all of our stuff out of the loft and into our house we realized that we really don't have a lot at all at least not compared to the size of the space that we now have. Kurt decided to keep paying on the loft and he will soon be sharing it with Blaine. I am so happy for the two of them. Now that Blaine will also be attending NYADA he and Kurt can spend more time together. So that just leaves the three of us with all of this room.

Olivia's favorite area by far is obviously is her little park area. In between Santana's secret project and the moving that we have been doing, we all take turns swinging with her in the backyard. She loves it. I just can't believe how blessed we are as we all sit around the living room prepared to spend our first night in our new home. Santana said that she will unveil Olivia's room to all of us after dinner so we are all in anticipation of that little surprise.

We decided on something quick and easy for dinner. Vegan pizza for me of course and all the fixings for the rest of my clan. Olivia loves to eat Santana's pizza sauce. She digs in every time.

We have just finished up with dinner and I am cleaning up the plates when I feel a set of warm arms coming to circle my waist.

"_**Hey baby girl."**_ Santana says moving to rest her chin on my shoulder.

"_**Hey sweetheart, you okay?"**_ I ask her.

"_**More than okay, just overwhelmed I think. I mean I can't believe that all of this is ours. I mean we both grew up better off than most but just to know that all of this is for us is just a lot to take in."**_

"_**I know Tana, this is a lot for me too, I just…we have been through so much and have come so far…"**_ I am cut off by her lips coming to rest on mine.

"_**Hmmm nothing like the sweet taste of cherry chap stick."**_ I laugh as she licks my lips clean of her favorite flavor.

I just laugh and we make our way into the living room.

"_**Alright everyone my surprise awaits…come here princess mommy has something to show you."**_ Santana hold her hands out for Olivia and my mom hands her over and we make our way up the stairs to our little ones bedroom.

_**Santana's POV**_

So I have been working on this project in Olivia's room all week and I finally finished it this morning. I told everyone that they had to wait until after dinner to see it and now that everyone is heading up there with me I am a bit nervous. We are at Livy's bedroom door which was part of the surprise. I had bought wooden letters from the hardware store that spelled out Olivia's name that I painted in pastel colors. I also put a picture of Rach, me and Olivia on her door the day she was born.

When I opened the door and let them step through they were silent. I have to admit I was kind of worried. I kept the original yellow color but I painted butterflies and flowers and rainbows around her room in various colors. I also painted a family tree on her wall with everyone's name and photo, which our mother's loved by the way. The best part was the look on Rachel's face when she looked at the words I had painted on the wall right above Livy's crib. She stepped up closer and read them out loud.

_**5 pounds and 3 ounces, lookin' up at me**_

_**Like I have all the answers**_

_**I hope, I have the ones you need**_

_**I've never really done this, now I know what scared is**_

_**Sometimes, I'll protect you from everything that's wrong**_

_**Other times, I'll let you just find out on your own**_

_**But that's when you'll be growin**_

_**'And the whole time I'll be knowin'**_

_**You're gonna fly with every dream you chase**_

_**You're gonna cry but know that's okay**_

_**Sometimes life's not fair but if you hang in there**_

_**You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good**_

_**We just have to believe things work out like they should**_

_**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**_

_**You're gonna be**_

When she finishes reading I look at Livy who is grinning with her now two front teeth poking out and looking around at all of the colors. I set her down so she can crawl around and look at everything.

"_**Mija this is beautiful." **_My mom says as she walks over to engulf me in a big hug.

"_**Santana this room, I don't even know what to say. It is perfect."**_ Shelby says also taking me in for a hug.

I look over at Rachel and see that her tears are free flowing and she is smiling from ear to ear. I can tell she is overwhelm with emotion when she makes a move to go over to the rocker in the corner of the nursery. Livy watches her do this and she pulls herself up and reaches for Rachel.

"_**Ma."**_ She says with a big smile.

She scoops her up in her arms and Livy lays her head down on Rachel's shoulder while my beautiful girls rock together.

After giving our mom's a small nod they walk out of the room and close the door leaving us in Livy's room alone. Rachel turns to me with her beautiful big brown orbs and loses the fight with her tears again. I walk up to my girls and kneel down on the floor, at this time Livy reaches for me.

"_**Mamama."**_ I take her from Rachel and put her on my lap but she crawls right off.

I then use this opportunity and hold my hands out to my slightly taller brunette. She obliges me right away and stands up so that I can take her in my arms. I hold her tightly and she sinks into me, her head on my shoulder and her arms around my waist.

"_**What did we ever do to deserve you?"**_ She asks me as her tears continue to fall.

"_**I ask myself the same thing every day beautiful."**_

We held each other for a while until the littlest brunette decided that she was ready to go to bed. We called our mom's back in because they have been helping the past week with the night time routine. They lend their voices and accompany us as we put the little diva to bed.

Our mother's had set up in two of the rooms on the second floor. We told them goodnight about a half hour ago and decided to go and get ready for bed ourselves.

I was just finishing up with washing my face and brushing my teeth when I came back in the bedroom and did not see Rachel anywhere. I looked over towards the patio outside of our room though to see her standing out there and looking up at the very clear night sky. I walked quietly towards her and put my arms around her.

"_**Mmmm hi sweetheart."**_ She says kissing my cheek when I lean in closer to her.

"_**Hi baby."**_ The sky really is pretty tonight. It is a full moon and full of bright stars. We enjoyed just holding each other and taking in the slight breeze that hit our bodies. We were brought out of solace when we hear Rachel's phone ring.

"_**Want me to grab that sweetie."**_ I say letting her go.

"_**It's okay San, I got it."**_

She walks over to the bedside table and grabs her phone.

"_**Hello." **_

I walk over to my love when I see her face turn white. I am not sure who is on the phone but Rachel isn't saying anything and she is getting paler by the seconds.

"_**Baby who is it?"**_ I ask worried.

She collapses to the floor and I quickly get the phone out her hand and try to talk into it but there is no one there. I scoop Rachel into my arms and put her on my lap. She is shaking and crying and screaming and I cannot make out what she is saying. Being that our parents are directly below us they hear Rachel breaking down and run up to us. After knocking they come in to find Rachel and me on the floor as she is trying to catch her breath.

"_**Baby what is it, what's going on?"**_ I ask beyond worried at this point.

We all look at her with horror and panic when she says her next words. She sounded so small and so broken.

"_**It was him Tana, he's says he's not gonna stop until I'm dead."**_

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Please continue to Review...it is much appreciated...lots more to come.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Scars

Chapter 18 Scars

When the realization of who was on the other side of the phone with Rachel hit me, my blood started to boil, my heart started to pound and my emotions went into overdrive. I was full of rage at the thought that Brody would even think about threatening Rachel especially when he is in prison serving his sentence for attempted murder none the less. I was also scared. Scared for the two people I love most in this world and for myself. I mean what kind of sick bastard are we really dealing with here? When I look down at Rachel my heart sank. She has come so far and now what is going to happen to her? I held her tightly in my arms for what seemed like hours…and it probably was. When I did pull away there were two sets of new arms to replace mine. I just needed to calm down. I can't let her see me like this. I didn't want to scare Rachel any more than she already was.

I walked over to the bed after standing up and I grabbed Rachel's cell phone. I grabbed mine as well and made my way out to our balcony. I phoned the police first to report the incident I asked them how the fuck an attempted murder prisoner gets the option of making phone calls, to their victim nonetheless. I realize I am screaming and yelling. I get a grip when the officer asks me to please calm down. I do and he explains to me that the decision on who can or cannot make phone calls is based on the decision of the prison itself. The officer also assured me that once the issue is reported in the morning to the prison, those privileges would be automatically revoked for good. Not only that, but Brody could also get more time for it.

Thank God.

_**Logic With Lopez Numero Uno**_

_**DON'T FUCK with the one and only Santana Lopez or her family or I will find a way to ENDS YOU.**_

My next step was to call the cell phone company. I called them and explained the situation that happened tonight and immediately got Rachel's cell phone number changed. They were pretty nice too, I didn't even have to pay a fee. Thank you friendly people at T-Mobile, I'll remember you next Christmas when Rachel makes her famous Chrismakkah cookies.

After getting everything squared away with the cell phone company I sent out a mass text message letting everyone know the situation and Rach's new phone number. After fielding questions from all of our friends I assured them that they did not need to make a trip here to kick some plastic ass. I phoned our fathers to also let them know what was going on. They offered to also be on the next flight out to New York to deal with donkey face, but I told them that we would be okay and that the police had already been notified and they would be taking care of the situation.

After taking care of the preliminary damage of the assholes phone call I made my way back into the bedroom and over to my visibly shaken and broken fiancé. She was still on the floor being comforted by our mother's. When she heard me shut the balcony door and walk across the room she made eye contact with me and ran at me so hard she almost knocked me over. I didn't care. We just sunk to the floor together as she held on to me for dear life. Her breathing was still pretty labored and she was fisting my shirt so hard I thought she was going to literally dissolve the fabric in her hands. I was able to pry them off of me enough so that I could take my hands and cup her face bringing it up so that I could look at her. The look in her eyes was pure sadness and it broke my heart.

"_**Rachel baby, I will never let anything happen to you." **_

"_**Tana, he'll never stop, he will always…"**_ I cut her off when I graze my lips against hers.

"_**Baby girl he will never lay a hand on you again, or Olivia. He is still in jail. I called the police and reported it to them. The police are going to inform the prison tomorrow. They said that he won't be able to make any more phone calls and just to be sure Rach, I already changed your phone number and let everyone know."**_

"_**I'm so scared Tana, I was doing so well and tonight was supposed to be special. We get to stay in our new home and I have ruined…"**_ I cut her off again.

"_**Sweetheart stop right there…none of this is your fault. You have not ruined anything."**_

At this moment in time our mother's walked up and sat down on the floor with us.

"_**Rachel honey, Santana is right. He can't hurt you anymore."**_ Shelby assures her daughter as she places a hand on her still shaking knee.

"_**Mija none of us will let anything happen to either one of you girls. We will protect you."**_ My own mom tells Rachel while bending down to place a kiss on her forehead.

After about an hour of holding her close and the three of us trying to console and calm her down, she finally started to breathe steadily again. A couple of minutes after that our mother's made their way back to their rooms for the night. I scooped Rachel up into my arms and held her into a standing position so that I could pull the covers back on the bed. After that I picked her up and placed her carefully in the bed. I then made my way over to my side and slid in as close to her as I could get. She turned to face me and I wrapped her in my arms. She stared into my eyes and broke down again nuzzling herself into my neck and tangling her legs in mine. She finally fell asleep soon after and that is when I finally let my own tears fall. This girl means the world to me and to see her like this is something that even Santana Fucking Lopez cannot handle. After making sure that Rachel was in a deep sleep I finally let myself succumb to sleep. Although little did I know it would not last long.

I woke up to the sound of screams right in my ear and thrashing around on the bed. I look over at Rachel and she seems to be asleep but she is fighting something or someone. She is sweating bullets and crying. I shake her awake and pull her to me. She never had nightmares before after what Brody did to her. Although that seems to have changed. After talking it over with her when I finally calmed her down that is exactly what was going on.

The blood curdling screams, thrashing around and the panics lasted for two weeks before she started sleeping soundly again. Our mother's stayed an extra week to make sure that Rachel was going to get through everything okay. She is doing better now. We started back to school a few days ago after a long break. I turned 20 yesterday. My birthday was perfect. I celebrated with my two favorite girls at my favorite restaurant. I really could not have asked for more. Rachel bought me this kickass decal for my truck that says

_**Broadway Butts Drive Me Nuts…**_

Still makes me laugh every time I look at my back window. Olivia got me this beautiful bracelet with all of our names on it, and they made a really yummy cake. I am so lucky. All of our parents got together and sent me some birthday money…I was excited because I have had this idea of buying a gazebo and making a full outside bar, in our backyard pool area. Puckerman, eat your heart out. The Lopez's will be hosting the summer party extravaganza's from now on.

Anyway we are back in the full swing of things again. Rachel has resumed term at NYADA and I am back at NYU. Olivia enjoys going to the school daycare there. When we started school in the fall we found that NYADA didn't have a daycare on campus but NYU did so it is nice that I can check on her during my breaks and we get to enjoy our little lunch date together every day.

Olivia is officially nine months old now and babbles all kinds of new things now. Her favorite word right now is dada…Rachel tensed up right away when she heard Livy call Kurt that the other day when he came to visit. It wasn't the fact that she identified the name with Kurt, it is the fact that she said it at all. Rachel is so worried about the day that we have to explain to Olivia about her sperm donor. She has calmed down about it for now. She does laugh every time Olivia calls Kurt that now as does Kurt. She obviously knows it is not Olivia's fault but I can tell she is uncomfortable with those words coming out of our babies mouth altogether. Kurt has been trying to get her to say Uncle Kurt, but we still have a ways for that one. Livy also has started to get really good at pulling herself up into standing position. It is only a matter of time before the little munchkin starts taking steps, and then God help us all. Olivia Santana Berry Lopez will be on the warpath.

My current school load is horrendous. There is practically 8 hours of homework that I have to do every night. This school stuff is really taking away some precious cuddle time with my girls. Rachel is feeling the same stresses the last few days. There is an open mic night coming up tonight that she really wants to attend. There are supposed to be some scouts in the audience that are trying to find there next Broadway hopefuls for a play coming up that she really wants to try her hand at. I told her to go for it. She has been staying a little late at school this week to use the school's auditorium to practice a couple of songs. I guess the songs have to depict two different emotions. Sadness or betrayal for the first number and the second number has to depict an emotion of your choice. Hell Rachel has this assignment down. She has not revealed the songs that she is going to be singing. I guess it is also open to everyone who wants to watch so Livy and I will be headed there as soon as I pick her up from the daycare downstairs.

Olivia is always so excited when she sees me. She still cries though every time Rachel or I leave the room but I like it that way. I know how mean that sounds but I love the fact that my baby misses me when I am not there. It makes me feel more loved than I know I already am. Rachel text me a few minutes ago to let me know she would be waiting outside for us to get there. So the littlest diva and I hopped in to my badass truck and made our way to meet the slightly taller diva.

We pulled into the visitor's lots twenty minutes later. Rachel was waiting on the steps for us in a beautiful long blue gown with matching blue heels. Damn, it took my breath away. I wanted to take her home right then. Hey no matter what, I am still Santana Lopez. I chuckle to myself at my thoughts…dirty as they are.

"_**Hey babe, how was school?"**_ I ask her.

"_**Good actually no more dirty looks and snide comments from everyone about the whole Brody situation." **_

"_**Glad to hear it."**_ I say as I lean over to give her a loving kiss. I will have to thank Snix later for making a surprise visit again to Ms. July and her little minions.

"_**Ma."**_ Livy says reaching her hands out to Rachel.

"_**Liv."**_ Rachel says smiling and scooping the little replica of herself in her arms.

She then held out for my hand and we made our way into the auditorium. She showed us to the front row where she had saved us seats and kissed us both again before making her way backstage. Rachel came out a few minutes later to let me know that she would be the last to perform. She sat on my lap for most of the other performances and then when it was almost her turn I wished her luck and she disappeared behind the curtains.

"_**The next and final performer of the evening is Ms. Rachel Berry."**_

Livy looked around to see everyone clapping and then smiled big at me and did the same, as did I.

When Rachel walked out on stage everyone stopped. I am convinced that everyone was in awe of the beauty that was before them under the stage lights.

"_**Ma."**_ Livy screamed out which brought out not only a laugh from Rachel but from the crowd as well.

Rachel gave her a shy wave and Livy waved right back and then turned to grin at me.

When the music started my love took center stage and sat on a bar stool that was placed there for her. When her voice rang out through the microphone the emotion poured out with it. This song definitely was her pick for _**sadness.**_

_**Did I say something stupid?  
There goes one more mistake  
Do I bore you with my problems?  
Is that why you turn away?  
Do you know how hard I tried  
To become what you want me to be?**_

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars

I can see this song is starting to weigh on her heart as she sinks her head into her chest before starting up the next verse. _****_

You say don't act like a child  
But what if it's a father I need?  
It's not like you don't know what you got yourself into  
Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive  
Do you know how hard I've tried  
To become what you want me to be?

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars

I can see the glisten in her eyes as she sings to the crowd. She is so beautiful up there. This definitely is what Ms. Rachel Berry was born to do. _****_

Come on, just let it go  
These are things you can't control  
Your expectations, your explanations  
Don't make sense to me  
You and your alternatives  
Don't send me to your therapists  
Deep down, I know what you mean  
And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be  
No

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars  
Oh no no

Did I say something stupid  
There goes one more mistake...

When she ended the song there were definitely tears in her eyes as well as in mine. When I looked at the audience that was currently giving out the first standing ovation of the night I saw that their eyes were not dry either. As everyone begin to retake their seats she started her next song. When she locked eyes with me, I knew right away this was her song to depict _**happiness…**_and it was for me. _**  
**_

_**I don't know  
How I survived  
In this cold and empty world  
For all this time  
I only know  
That I'm alive  
Because you love me**_

When I recall  
What I've been through  
There's some things  
I wish I didn't do  
And now I do  
The things I do  
Because you love me

And now that you're in my life___**  
I'm so glad I'm alive**____**  
'Cause you showed me the way  
And I know now how good it can be  
Because you love me**_

And now that you're in my life  
Oh, I'm so glad I'm alive  
'Cause you showed me the way  
And I know now how good it can be  
Because you love me

I believe  
In things unseen  
I believe  
In the message of a dream  
And I believe  
In what you are  
Because you love me

With all my heart  
And all my soul  
I'm loving you  
And I never will let go  
And every day  
I'll let it show  
Because you love me  
Because you love me  
Because you love me

The crowd again rose for Rachel when she ended her second and final song. I was still star struck at the beauty gracing the stage. Livy was clapping wildly and giggling as Rachel was waving back and blowing us kisses. We met her backstage with flowers from me and slobbery kisses from Livy of course.

"_**You were stunning up their Rachel."**_

"_**Thanks baby. I was so nervous."**_ She says as we take each other in a hug.

"_**Ma. Ma."**_ Livy says giving Rachel wet kisses.

"_**Hmm I love my sweet baby kisses." **_Rachel tells her as she holds her up in the air.

"_**Nothing to be nervous about Rachel, the stage has Rachel Berry written all over it."**_

"_**Actually San, I'm pretty sure it has Rachel Lopez written all over it." **_She says leaning over to peck my cheek.

"_**Touche."**_ I tell her as we walk out.

After Rachel's audition we decided to take my truck home and we all decided to get into Rachel's car and go have dinner at the little Italian restaurant by our house. We swapped stories about our day and enjoyed our time as always with each other. When we made it back home we put Livy to bed and started the tedious job of homework for the night. It took us at least four hours to get completely finished with our work. We put our books away and made our way to the Jacuzzi tub in our en suite and decided to have a little "us" time before calling it a night. I got the water as hot as I could get it and started the jets while I waited for Rachel to meet me in the bathroom.

She walked in already clad in her bathing attire…which of course was nothing…yay for Santana I thought. I quickly worked to remove my clothes as she positioned herself to take the backseat in the tub. When I was finally clad in the same dress code she held her hand out for me and I scooted my back in to her front as far as I could and settled between her legs. I laid my head on her shoulder as her legs moved to circle around my waist. I can never get tired of this. She always tells me that she feels safe in my arms, but when she holds me close to her as she is doing now, I know that it is me that also feels safe when I am wrapped in her arms. I look up to her too see that she has her eyes closed and she is as relaxed as she can be. She really is an angel…my angel. I scoot up a bit so that I can crook my neck enough to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"_**I love you Rachel."**_ I tell her as I draw the kiss out and then settle back into her neck.

"_**I love you too Santana."**_ She says bringing my hand up to her lips and placing a soft kiss on it.

No matter how much time we spend together and the activities that we decide to do during that time, it will always be our little moments like this that I enjoy the most.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to go up a couple of months. The results of Rachel's audition and Livy's first birthday is coming up as well as the Epic Pezberry Wedding. Don't worry all there is still a lot of story left to tell.

Please continue to Review, it helps a lot with the writing process.


	19. Chapter 19 Our Little Girl

**Chapter 19: Our Little Girl**

**I remember I thought you looked like an angel**

**Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm**

**You've had me wrapped around your finger**

**Since the day you were born****  
**

**You're a beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams but always know the road**

**That'll lead you home again**

**Go on, take on this whole world**

**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl****  
**

"_**Come on baby girl you can do it."**_

"_**San look at her."**_

"_**Rach are you getting this?"**_

"_**Yes baby, I am recording."**_

"_**Let go of the table sweetheart, walk to mommy."**_

"_**Come on honey, you can do it."**_

"_**Oh my God Rae, look at her she's doing it."**_

"_**Good job Liv, who's our big girl."**_

Olivia took her official first steps the day she turned 11 months old. We were so excited. We could not stop crying and praising our newly walking big girl. Olivia is now unstoppable and gets in to everything. This new set of milestones has inspired me to do yet another installment of my famous _**Logic With Lopez.**_ This new blog piece is entitled,

_**Top Three Things To Keep Away From A Now Walking Toddler.**_

_**Number 1: Ink Pens and Homework**_

So I always leave or rather use to leave my homework in progress and my ink pens sitting on the couch or on the coffee table. So I learned real quick that needed to change. Okay so about a week ago I had to piss, I mean really had to go. The bladder was about to give out all over our beautiful hard wood floors. Livy was alone maybe two minutes and that's pushing it because I am a championship pisser. I came back in the room and baby girl had this shit eating grin, same one her diva mother gets when she has done something mischievous. So long story short, baby girl had rewritten my whole homework assignment in red ink pen in her own signature baby babble. That was 6 hours of homework I can never get back. Thanks baby Diva.

_**Number 2: Laptop**_

Somewhat the same story as with my homework, except baby girl erased my whole hard drive. Man I was a wreck after that one. Thank God Fuckerman learned a thing or two when he was a pool boy for a big computer genius guy. Had to buy that asshat a month's worth of beer for him to retrieve my shit for me. Thanks again baby Diva.

_**Number 3: Mamama's Makeup**_

So yeah I have a tendency to leave my stuff all over the place. I think I mentioned that before. Hey it was never a big deal before, she just left things alone. Old habits are hard to break. I just don't get it she always leaves Rachel's stuff alone. Rae says it is because she cleans up after herself. I say it's because my stuff is pretty badass and shiny and baby diva is drawn to shiny shit. So anyway I had just gotten Livy ready for daycare and she was playing around with some toys in mine and Rachel's bedroom while I was finishing up with my makeup in the bathroom.

"_**Rach have you seen my new red lipstick."**_

"_**Last time I saw it honey it was on the nightstand."**_

"_**Thanks baby."**_

I walk into our bedroom to retrieve my lipstick from the nightstand on my side of the bed only to find that my pint sized little princess had found it first. So most parents would freak out if they came out of the bathroom only to find that their kid is covered head to toe I might add in something that resembles a crime scene from CSI or the infamous red dye #5 that is found in the famous cherry slushies' at McKinley High. Nope not Santana Lopez, I thought it was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Now keep in mind when I say head to toe that is exactly what I mean. Baby girl had my favorite brand new I might add nontoxic red rouge lipstick tangled in her now shoulder length brown locks, up and down both arms, her face, her ears and her legs. I knew I should have listened to Rachel when she said to put Olivia in pants today, but no Santana wanted to put her in her new white dress, that now looks like she rolled around in a pool full of blood.

When Livy spots me she immediately hold out her hand and shows me what she has. That's one thing about her, I never lose anything because she gives herself up every time. Another thing, Olivia thinks that it is just as funny as I do, she is giggling and smiling from ear to ear.

Then Rachel walks in.

"_**Oh my Liv, did mommy do your makeup today?"**_ She says throwing a smirk my way.

"_**Very funny Rachel."**_ I say taking off my clean clothes and tossing them on the bed, leaving me in just my bra and matching boy shorts. No way am I going to pick my little girl up in my badass suit with that mess on her.

"_**I told you to start putting your stuff up higher."**_ Rachel singsongs and I shoot her a playful glare.

"_**Yeah, Yeah I know baby but I didn't know that mini Rae here would turn herself into one of those demonic looking babies from one of those cheesy horror movies we happen to love so much." **_

Rachel and I then start laughing which Livy then joins in as we attempted to scrape the tribal markings off of our daughter.

It is hard to believe the changes that she has gone through in this short year of her life. It is hard for me to believe in just mere days she will be one already. Time sure flies. I think that I am doing a pretty kickass job at holding it all together.

_**Rachel's POV**_

It is two days before Olivia's first birthday and Santana is going full on nuts. I thought for sure I would be the basket case, but oh no Ms. Lopez has been the one that has yet to be able to hold her emotions together. We are very happy that Liv's birthday falls between everyone's spring break so that the people we love the most will be able to share this very special occasion with us. Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Lauren, Sugar and Finn arrived last night. Brittany, Mike, Tina, Matt, Artie and all of our parents arrived this morning and Kurt and Blaine will be joining us on Saturday, Olivia's big day.

Santana has been working extremely hard at planning and putting together Olivia's birthday party. She is so big on surprises she is not telling me anything. She says that it is as much a surprise to me as it is for our little girl. I can tell the whole thought of Olivia turning 1 is really weighing on her. She has been a bit snippy the last couple days when I bring it up and she has been extremely tired from taking care of all of the details. I have actually been looking for her for the past 10 minutes or so and upon asking around no one has seen her for a while.

I decide to make my way upstairs to check if she is perhaps in our bedroom.

When I open the door, there she is sprawled out across our bed on her stomach in just her tank top and underwear. I still can't get over how flawless her tanned body is. Her beautiful raven locks are splayed across the pillow as some fall on her back. She is stunning all of the time but there is always something about watching her sleep that makes me have to catch my breath.

"_**I can feel you thinking."**_ Santana grumbles from the bed.

"_**Oh San, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."**_ She shuffles over a bit and pats the area beside her to signal for me to join her in the bed. I move in front of her and turn my body so that her back is flush with my front and I can lay my chin on her shoulder.

"_**Its okay baby, I know that Snix has been threatening to come out lately and I was just trying to keep her in check."**_ She says as she moves in closer to me. I take my arm and put it around her waist, while my other plays with her hair.

"_**You okay Tana?"**_ I ask her a little worried.

She moves her body around in my arms so that we are now face to face. There is definitely going to be tears shed when she says what she needs to say. They are already threatening to release themselves from her beautiful brown eyes.

"_**Yeah I mean I'm okay, but emotionally Rae I am a mess."**_ Then the tears start. I use the pads of my thumbs to help dry them but it is no use they are falling at rapid speed.

"_**I don't know Rachel, I just cannot believe she is going to be 1 already. This is supposed to be like the coolest thing for her and for us and all I can think about is she is now one year closer to moving out and I know it's stupid babe but she is just growing up too fast."**_

I can feel the tears soaking into my shirt as I hold her head close to my chest. It is this instance that I feel my own emotions start to take over.

"_**Tana I don't want her to grow up either**_." I say as I lean in to press my lips to her forehead. She then shifts to look up at me.

"_**I just don't want there to ever be a time when she doesn't need us anymore. She is my life Rachel just as much as you are."**_

I lean down again this time pressing my lips to her as we share a very emotional kiss before we hear a knock at the door. We both move to quickly dry off our faces as best we can before we both call for whoever is at the door to come in.

When the door opens, we couldn't help but laugh. Puck was holding a very happy Olivia on his hip and she was sporting the famous Puckerman Mohawk.

"_**Hey Lezbros, look who is now sporting the JewHawk"**_ We kept laughing as Puck handed Liv off to Quinn who was right behind him.

"_**Sorry S and Rae, I couldn't stop him."**_

"_**No worries Q, it's about time someone was able to pull it off."**_

"_**Hey I remember a time when you couldn't keep you…" **_

"_**Puckerman, not in front of mi princessa."**_ Santana says cutting him off.

Quinn gives him a swift smack and then turns to take Liv downstairs.

"_**We will be down in a bit Quinnie."**_ I yell out and she turns and smiles back.

"_**Hey I always knew my hot Jewish American Princess and my Exotic Latina Lezbro would look totally smokin in bed but I never dreamed it would look this hot."**_

"_**Shut up Fuckerman."**_ Santana snaps out.

Before we could fathom what was going on Puck was running at us full force and jumped on the bed. He pried us away from each other so that he could get in the middle of us. Santana was trying to get away from his grip as he had an arm around each of our waists and he was holding us flush to him. I just gave in and snuggled into his chest as Santana looked on with a playful glare.

"_**Rachel, you're a traitor."**_ She laughed out.

"_**Hmm a Jewish Latina threesome, I've had dreams about this moment."**_ Puck says giving us both a kiss on the forehead which Santana also tried to fight.

"_**I am sure you have Noah, but it is never going to happen."**_ I tell him smacking his arm.

"_**Well can I watch?"**_

"_**NO."**_ We both yell in unison and we all get off of the bed and start to walk downstairs, but not before Noah gives us both a hard smack on the ass.

He runs downstairs with Santana hot on his tail. She of course catches up to him and jumps on his back when he hits the landing, sending them both to the ground in a fit of laughter. I made it downstairs shortly after and pulled my beautiful fiancé off the ground leaving Quinnie to help Puck up.

Ten minutes later found us all getting settled in the living room where we are all catching up on the latest happenings in everyone's life and hounding Santana on the details of Olivia's party. Liv is dancing around the living room with Brittany while Santana plays some music on her phone. Pretty cute if you ask me. Liv then looks at Santana and pulls on her arm.

"_**Mamama." **_

"_**Oh look the little Jewish Princess wants you to dance with her Lopez."**_ Santana sends him a playful smirk and happily gets up taking Liv in her arms as Quinn goes to choose a song on the phone.

Everyone stares as Santana holds her close and Liv rests her head on her chest as they dance to Fleetwood Mac's Songbird. Before the song is even over Liv is out like a light and Santana chuckles as she moves to sit in between my legs on the floor holding on to our sleeping bundle.

"_**So Rachel, Santana, this house is something. It is exquisite to say the least."**_ Mercedes says looking around at our place.

"_**I would like to take the credit but I cannot. Tell the "rents" they are the ones that found us this piece of paradise."**_

"_**Who took all of the pictures around here?" **_Finn asks looking around at all of our photos on the walls.

"_**Some of them were professionally done and a lot of them were taken by Kurt and Santana. They really are pretty creative." **_I say placing my arms around Santana's neck and pulling her to me so that I can place a kiss on her forehead.

We pretty much spent the whole rest of the night talking about the house and the things that Santana and I wanted to accomplish with it. We also spent some time showing off our family photos, which seemed to be everyone's favorite part of the night. It was a little while later before Santana's dad motioned for his daughter to hand over his granddaughter and the grandparents all went up to put her to bed and then retreated for the night themselves.

Santana and I laid out with our friends for a few more hours before we headed up ourselves and called it a night. The next day was spent pretty much in the same way and before we knew it…Saturday morning was here.

_**Santana POV**_

I have been a total emotional wreck for the couple of days at least. I mean I have been physically excited for this day since Livy was born but emotionally is a whole other story. I am afraid I guess is my only way of describing how I am feeling. I know I should be happy about the fact that Livy is happy and healthy and progressing normally and don't get me wrong I am so happy and so proud of her. I guess I am just afraid of the day that she won't need me anymore.

I've been up since 5 am preparing a pretty kickass breakfast for everyone. Homemade blueberry pancakes, muffins, eggs, hash browns, and more. I can happily say two hours later I am almost done. It is almost time to go and wake up all of the snoring lumps that are sleeping all around my house.

After setting the table and getting everything set up I wake up our friends. Fuck I almost lost an eye to Quinn when she woke up swinging. Note to self, Quinn still is super bitchy in the mornings. After we play fought much to everyone's amusement, I moved on to wake up all of the parentals. Everyone gets downstairs and they are stationed around the humongous dinner table that Rachel's dads had delivered here the other day. I tell them all to sit tight while I go and wake up my girls. I first go to wake up my lovely slightly taller brunette bombshell. Rachel glares every time I call her that.

I open the door slowly and quietly and lock the door behind me. It's a habit. Can't have anyone walking in on us, learned my lesson during the holidays.

Rachel is lying on her back with both of her hands above her head. Her chest is exposed and the sheet is draped around her midsection. So beautiful. So glad I was able to convince the one and only Rachel Berry that sleeping naked is the best way to go. I move slowly from the bottom of the bed and use my arms to brace myself while I hover over her. I slowly lean down to trail kisses up her sternum and then her collarbone. I then trail kisses on her neck and my mouth finds her pulse point where I nip lightly. She responds immediately by parting her legs and moaning. My mouth then moves to hers and we share our first but not last passionate kiss of the day.

I settle myself in the space between her legs and then move the rest of my body to settle on top of her, not once breaking the contact with our lips. Her arms move from above her head to around my neck bringing me closer as her tongue begs for entrance into my mouth, which of course I grant. It is me that is moaning this time and with that she finally opens her eyes. She breaks the kiss and licks her lips, as her award winning smile graces her morning face.

"_**Good morning beautiful."**_ I say bending down to peck her lips again.

"_**Good morning to you too gorgeous."**_ She says with her sexy smile.

"_**You ready to go and get the birthday girl up?"**_

"_**Do I have time to have you first?"**_ She says as she pulls out her now signature dance move and flips us over.

"_**As much as I want to take your sex ass right here and right now, everyone is downstairs waiting for us so they can eat my kickass breakfast." **_

With that she playfully huffs and gets off of the bed pulling me up with her. We share our morning hug and I toss her a shirt and a pair of yoga pants. After getting dressed she puts her arms around me again and we share our second passionate kiss of the day before she pulls away and leans into my ear.

"_**Too bad, I was thoroughly prepared to rock your world."**_ Then she nips my ear and pull me out of the bedroom door towards Livy's room.

"_**Baby you will definitely be doing that tonight."**_ I smile back at her.

We quietly walk down the hallway and stop at the pink door with the little gold star on it bearing our little diva's name, and slowly open it to find that she is sitting up in her crib babbling to her baby or her bee bee as she calls it.

We walk up to her crib and she smiles immediately upon seeing the two of us standing in front of her. She stands up and hold her hands out to me and I pick her up.

"_**Happy Birthday Mi Estrella."**_ I tell her and place a kiss on each of her chubby cheeks.

She then reaches her hands out for Rachel.

"_**Happy Birthday, my big girl."**_ She says and we go in for a family hug.

When we finally walk out of Livy's room and get to the bottom of the stairs we set the little party girl loose and join everyone else. Livy ran right for Kurt or dada as he is now called. We were happy to see that he and Blaine made it over just in time for my feast. We ate breakfast in record time.

I was kicked out of the kitchen by the rest of the girls and Olivia and I went to watch her morning cartoons with the men in the house. By the time noon came around I was enlisting help from Q, B, Tina, Cedes, Sugar, and Lauren to get everything ready for the littlest brunette party. It is a beautiful day outside so we had decided to do everything outdoors.

The grandmothers were off to the bakery to pick up Olivia's cake while the granddads and the men were all getting the grills lit up and the food prepared and ready to go on them. Rachel's only task was to get Livy ready and keep her occupied until we were all done.

By the time 2pm rolled around we were ready to get the party started.

Everyone was outside taking their places while Rach and Livy were in the nursery getting all dolled up. I knocked on the door of Livy's room and the tears hit me when I see my not so little baby holding her _**"ma's"**_ hand. There she was in her beautiful white dress with red flowers on it, and her little brown curls were dangling and her little tiara with the little rubies was resting on her head. Rachel somehow managed to put it on her head without so much of a fuss which I was floored by because the little munchkin won't keep a hat on for nothing. I noticed upon looking at Rachel that she was holding back tears.

Livy ran right for my leg and held on it tight as she smiled up at me with her big grin. She then turned to nuzzle into my pant leg. I held my arms out for Rachel and we shared a moment of tears before making our way outside.

"_**Tana, this is perfect."**_ Rachel said squeezing my hand tight as we walked out and everyone screamed happy birthday to a now giggling 1 year old, who ran right for Uncle Puck. God help us if he becomes her favorite.

I had managed to buy some haystacks to use as seating to accommodate our party peeps as I dubbed them as well as a fondue fountain (Brit's favorite) and a juice waterfall. I also with the help of the men was able to build a sort of stage, complete with stage lights, speakers, microphones and some plywood as the flooring. I could tell the stage part was Rachel's favorite. The back yard was filled with balloons and it had two bubble machines blowing bubbles out. Livy was so funny, she tried to catch them all. This was the most amusing part to her.

I would have to say the cake was my favorite part. Not only because I am a Lopez and I totally dig food but because it had a picture of Livy that I took the day she was born and then one of her and Rachel that I took a couple of days ago. I totally caught Rachel wiping tears away when she thought I wasn't looking.

Puck, Finn and Mike were in charge of the grilling and everyone pretty much lended a hand wherever they were needed. After we all ate we decided to let Livy open her presents. We sat her in a special birthday chair that was decorated with ribbons and balloons and let her loose. The girl got bank.

_**Clothes and a trike from my parents.**_

_**Clothes and a star named after her from Rachel's mom.**_

_**A college fund set up from Rachel's dads.**_

_**A new baby, clothes for her baby and a stroller from B.**_

_**Learning toys from Lauren, Tina, Mike and Finn.**_

_**Books and a couple movies from Mercedes and Sugar.**_

_**A cd player and some Kids Bob and Lullaby cds from Quinn and Puck.**_

_**Beautiful dresses from a boutique and a toys r us gift card from Kurt and Blaine.**_

We just could not believe everything that she got. Rachel and I decided to get her a charm bracelet with her first charm. We got her a gold chain and as her first charm we got her a little brown teddy bear with the number 1 on his tummy. We figured this could be something that we add on too on her birthdays and then when she turns 13 or whatever age we decide, we could actually give it to her. We also got her a couple of learning toys that she could play with now.

I say it again…little diva racked up.

After all of the presents were opened and we cleaned up from that we dug in to the cake and ice cream. I bought Olivia a separate little cake just for her that she could tear into. I removed her clothes save for her diaper and tiara and baby girl went to town. She didn't appreciate the cold ice cream that I put on her face. Kid actually scraped it off and tossed it back at me, which in turn landed on my cheek.

Oh well Rachel didn't have any complaints as she was licking it off of me.

When all was said and done and Livy had enough of her cake Rachel and I proceeded with the daunting task of scraping the icing from her face, her navel, her nose, her ears, and every other crevice you could think of. We finally settled on giving her a quick bath and redressing her in her party clothes.

Kurt thankfully got everything on video. He had in fact been filming since we brought her out and everyone yelled happy birthday to her. I will have to thank him for that later. He and Blaine also had this great idea of going around throughout the party to everyone and having them say something about Livy and how special she is. We will definitely have to all sit down and watch that at some point.

When the sun started to go down my makeshift stage lights started to illuminate. I decided that I wanted to sing a song to my beautiful baby girl, to which upon asking Rachel she agreed to do a duet with me.

Livy is currently being held by Mercedes but as soon as I start to walk towards the stage she is squirming to be put down, and running right towards me. I scoop her up in my arms and hold my free hand out to Rachel as we take the stage.

I look at Livy who is full of smiles as she lays her head on my chest.

"_**This is for you baby girl."**_ Rachel says holding on to Olivia's hand as she smiles back at her.

I take the microphone and start the song as I look down at my little girl. As soon as I start she stares right at me.

_**All she could think about was how I'm too young for this**_

_**Got my whole life ahead**_

_**Hell I'm just a kid myself**_

_**How'm I gonna raise one**_

Rachel then starts to sing as she looks between me and Livy.

_**All she could see was her dreams goin up in smoke**_

_**So much for ditchin this town and hangin out on the coast **_

_**Oh well**_

_**Those plans are long gone**_

_**And she said**_

We both took the chorus as we both look down at Livy who is starring back and forth between me and Rachel.

_**There goes my life**_

_**There goes my future**_

_**My everything**_

_**Might as well kiss it all good-bye**_

_**There goes my life**_

Rachel takes this next verse as tears start to fall. Livy is looking right at her and she is just watching as Rachel sings her heart out.

_**A whole year of up all night and a few thousand diapers later**_

_**That mistake she thought she made covers up the refrigerator**_

_**Oh yeah **_

_**She loves that little girl**_

I sing my heart out on the next verse.

_**Mama's waitin to tuck her in as she fumbles up those stairs**_

_**She smiles back at her draggin that teddy bear sleep tight**_

_**Brown eyes and bouncing curls**_

_**And she smiles**_

We both take this verse as we come in close and turn towards each other and lock eyes with a smiling Olivia.

_**There goes my life **_

_**There goes my future**_

_**My everything**_

_**I love you**_

_**Mommy good night**_

_**There goes my life**_

We are both in tears as we sing this next verse. We both realize that she is only 1 but we also know that its just a matter of time before we will have to go through this part in our lives. Hell, if I will ever be ready for it.

_**She had that Honda loaded down**_

_**With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and her American Express**_

_**She checked the oil, slammed the hood**_

_**Said you're good to go**_

_**She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast**_

_**And she cried**_

Rachel clings tightly to my waist as her emotions take over and she belts out the rest of the song as I hold Livy close to me.

_**There goes my life  
There goes my future  
My everything**____**  
I love you  
Baby good-bye**_

There goes my life  
There goes my life  
Baby good-bye  
Baby good-bye  
There goes my life

When we finished the song we were greeted with a very tearful standing ovation. It was actually not our first choice for a song to sing to our baby girl but with the emotions I have been going through lately, it seemed to fit well.

To our surprise all of our parents got up and sang a version of I Hope You Dance. Livy was so in to this song she got up on the stage and started to dance with her Papa Lopez, who was doing some moves that I didn't even know he had. After their song everyone else decided to do a group rendition of Just the Way You Are, which was the song that our now worn out 1 year old passed out to.

The grandparents again wanted the privilege of putting our now big girl to bed tonight so we all decided to start on the clean-up which was finished in no time. When the parents returned to the living room we all decided to watch the video that Kurt had recorded for Olivia. Everyone had such beautiful messages for her. I cannot wait to show her this when she is older so she can see how loved and just how lucky she really is.

By 10pm we were all sprawled out across the floor in the living room watching a cheesy horror movie, well all of us except for our parents who retired to their sleeping quarters about a half hour ago. By the time the movie ended Rachel was passed out and everyone else was ready to call it a night. I whispered goodnight to everyone as I scooped by beautiful sleepyhead up and took her to bed.

When I laid her gently on the bed I carefully relieved her of her clothing as I did the same. I slowly positioned myself behind her and pulled her to me so that I could hold her. She pulled my hands to her lips and kissed them slowly as I bent down to place a soft kiss to her cheeks.

"_**Goodnight baby."**_ I told her as I settled back in my spot.

"_**Tana."**_ She says sleepily.

"_**Yes baby."**_

"_**I was supposed to rock your world tonight."**_

I laugh quietly to myself and then pull her as close to me as I can.

"_**Baby, you do that for me every night."**_

With that we let the emotional day come to an end and let sleep take us.

Author Notes.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have enjoyed this story so far. There are some surprises coming up real soon and a Pezberry wedding within the next couple of chapters. And the ever so popular Logic with Lopez with be back as well as SNIX…I am open to any ideas that you all may have…Hope you all continue to read and review.


	20. Chapter 20 Little Moments

_**Chapter 20 Little Moments**_

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me**____**  
And how long I've waited for your touch**____**  
If you knew how happy you are making me**____**  
I never thought I'd love anyone so much**_

The next few days after Livy's birthday were spent with good friends and family, before they all had to hop a plane once again and head on back to their lives. Before they all left though we were able to spend a couple of days throwing out some ideas for mine and Rachel's up and coming wedding. I think we have some pretty kickass plans so far but nothing too set in stone yet. We did decide on one thing for sure though. We decided that the best thing for Rachel and me to do would be to postpone the wedding until June instead of sticking to our original plan and having it in May. With finals coming up as well as the end of the school year, we just felt it would be a good idea. We also decided that we did not want to rush with all of the details of our wedding and with us being so busy, that is exactly what would have happened. This is going to be one of the best days of my life; I do not want to rush or leave anything out due to a time constraint.

I cannot believe how time is flying by. We are already in May and finals are coming up next week. I have been so busy studying and so has Rachel. In no time at all we will be ending the school year and starting the next chapter in our lives.

So Ms. Livy bug and I are lying all sprawled out on the couch watching cartoons, waiting on Rachel to get home. She has been staying extra hours at school two and three days a week to practice her singing in the auditorium that they have. She is still waiting to hear some results from her open mic auditions that took place awhile back. I have my fingers crossed. She should be hearing something in the up and coming weeks. As much as I miss her when she is not home I am so proud of her. She is the most ambitious and hopeful person I have ever met. I cannot wait until she gets home because we are going to go over some more wedding plans. We are going to pick our colors, a date and hopefully a location tonight. Our mothers, along with Quinn and Brit have been hounding us for at least this much information since they left.

Like I said before, we did make some plans before, just not that many. I know that I want to be the one waiting for my bride at the end of the aisle. I have been thinking about what I would like to be wearing when Rachel sees me and this great idea popped into my head. I was thinking that a kick ass pen stripe suit, red suspenders, red heels and a fedora would make Rachel swoon. I certainly think that I would look pretty badass and absolutely smokin. Puck agreed, and to my surprise so did Rachel. So score one for Santana. Rachel of course wants to wear a wedding gown. I asked her what style she had in mind but she is not giving me too many details on that. Rachel has been looking a lot online for dresses and our mothers have been helping with the search as well.

Rachel, Livy and I are going to go tomorrow to a few of the bakeries downtown and do some cake sampling. I cannot wait…us Lopez girls loves us some cake. We figured it would be a nice day out, we just want to get an idea of what we are looking for in that department. I am sure Livy will be a big help as well. She lets us know right away when she doesn't like certain things. Those misfit foods usually end up on my favorite shoes or my most expensive shirts. Baby girl does not care, if she doesn't like it, it is coming out of that mouth as quick as she can get it out.

I am so glad that tomorrow is Friday. I have had so much homework this week. I feel like I have been ignoring my family, although I know that I haven't. I spend every free moment that I have with Livy and Rachel, although I see my baby girl a lot more than I get to see my big girl these days. I want to use the weekend to not only have family time but to also have some alone time with Rachel. We have been so tied up the last week; we really just literally come home, play with Livy together, if she is not at the school singing, have dinner and go to bed. We have just been so busy and if we are not busy we are extremely tired. Well, Santana Lopez plans on making up for some lost time with the help of my good friends Lady Lips and Curly Top, who have offered to take Olivia for the whole weekend. Kurt really is a big part of my life. I am ashamed that McKinley High Santana did not embrace the awesomeness that was Kurt Hummel back then. I really feel so embarrassed and pissed off when I think back to how I treated the people that have become the most important people in my life…especially one Rachel Barbra Berry.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear the front door open and close. Olivia looks up at me from my chest with a big smile. We know where that humming is coming from.

"**Baby where are you?" **She sings out.

"_**On the couch honey."**_ I tell her as I hold Livy out and we sit up together.

"_**Ma. Ma."**_ Livy says climbing off of me and running to Rachel when she comes through the living room.

"_**Hmm hi my beautiful girl."**_ She says giving her kisses all over her face.

Livy then tries to squirm out of her arms and she comes running back to me and I pick her up and place her on the couch next to me so she can resume the latest episode of Dora The Explorer.

Rachel then makes her way over to me and sits on my lap. I place my arms around her waist and she leans back placing her arms around my neck.

"_**Hi gorgeous."**_ She says as she leans in and places a kiss on my lips.

"_**Hi yourself mi Amor."**_ I say bringing her as close to me as I can and gently nipping at her neck, causing her to moan a bit at the surprise.

"_**I missed you today."**_ I tell her and she sinks into me further and buries her head in the crook of my neck.

"_**I missed you too Santana." **_She says, this time nipping at my pulse point, drawing a short gasp from me.

Maybe our alone time will come sooner than I thought. Or maybe not I think as a little hand braces herself on my arm.

"_**Mamama."**_ Livy says as she stands up on the couch and wedges herself in between Rachel and me. She then sits down on Rachel's lap and places her head alongside her mother's on my chest.

Well it is not like I would ever do anything to ruin these moments…I smile when I look down to see my two beautiful girls resting on me. Rachel has one arm around my neck while the other is around Olivia. The slightly smaller brunette is somewhat mimicking her mother's actions. She has a tiny arm near my neck and her other is on Rachel's arm. We sit in silence for a bit when I look down and see that Livy and Rachel's eyelids are starting to get heavy. I shift a bit to get a little more comfortable and place an arm around my girls and sing them a song.

_**Well I`ll never forget the first time that I heard**__**  
**__**That pretty mouth say that dirty word**__**  
**__**And I can`t even remember now what she backed my truck into**__**  
**__**But she covered her mouth and her face got red**__**  
**__**And she just looked so darn cute**__**  
**__**That I couldn`t even act like I was mad**__**  
**__**Yeah I live for little moments like that**__****_

_**Well that`s like just last year on my birthday**__**  
**__**She lost all track of time and burnt the cake**__**  
**__**And every smoke detector in the house was goin` off**__**  
**__**And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms**__**  
**__**And I tried not to let her see... me laugh**__**  
**__**Yeah I live for little moments like that**__****_

_**I know she`s not perfect but she tries so hard for me**__**  
**__**And I thank God that she isn`t `cause how boring would that be**__**  
**__**It`s the little imperfections it`s the sudden change in plans**__**  
**__**When she misreads the directions and we`re lost but holdin` hands**__**  
**__**Yeah I live for little moments like that**__****_

_**When she`s layin` on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark**__**  
**__**And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm**__**  
**__**And I want so bad to move it `cause it`s tinglin` and it`s numb**__**  
**__**But she looks so much like an angel that I don`t wanna wake her up**__  
__**Yeah I live for little moments**____**  
**__**When she steals my heart again and doesn`t even know it**__**  
**__**Yeah I live for little moments like that**_

"_**That was beautiful baby."**_ I look down to see Rachel starring up at me with her very sleepy big brown eyes.

"_**Thank you sweetheart."**_ I say as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"_**Oh and Tana."**_

"_**Yes Rach."**_

"_**I've never backed your truck into anything."**_

"_**Not yet."**_I tell her as I pull her closer to me and we share a light chuckle.

I look to my left to see that our baby girl has fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth and she is holding on to my shirt. Rachel shifts and reaches out for Olivia and carefully cradles her in her arms as she stands up. I turn off the television and then stand up myself. Rachel and I move to turn off the lights and then head upstairs to put our sleeping bundle in her room. We lay her down and kiss her goodnight and we walk to our own bedroom.

When we make it in our room Rachel closes the door behind us and I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After my little 15 minute routine I open the bathroom door to see Rachel already passed out on the bed. I smile to myself. I move slowly to the edge of the bed and remove my clothes and slip into the bed next to her. She stirs a bit, getting as close to me as she can. She is lying half way on top of me while her other half is on the bed. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead before going to sleep myself.

_**Rachel POV**_

I woke up in the middle of the night, I was so hot. I know I passed out right after my head hit the pillow, which in turn left me no time to remove my clothing before bed. I slowly remove Santana's arm from around my waist and quietly get up from the bed so I can remove my now sticky clothes from my sweaty body. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and remove the makeup I had been wearing earlier since I did not do that already and I slowly move back to our bed. My beautiful fiancé is sleeping so peacefully. I feel so bad about how busy we have been lately. We really have not had a chance to really be in each other's arm for more than a few minutes. I am also a bit disappointed in myself for not being able to stay awake a bit longer after I came home tonight. Santana and I were supposed to go over some more details of our wedding. I cannot wait to finally become Rachel Lopez.

I know that we have school tomorrow but a part of me wants to do something so unlike myself and turn off the alarms just so I have a three day weekend with my girls. McKinley High Rachel Berry would have frowned upon that, but hey I am a responsible person, and it's not like this is something that I would do often. My family means a lot to me. Yes school is very important and it will be my ticket to my dreams but I am just really craving my time with my daughter and the very stunning raven haired beauty that is in my bed. The more I think about it the more I am talking myself in to it.

I decide to go to the alarm clock that is on my nightstand and turn off Santana's alarm as well as mine. I then quietly move back to my side of the bed. I look over at my girl who has moved a bit leaving her exposed from the waist up. God she just takes my breath away. Her body really is as close to perfect as anyone could ever be. I decide that I want to be selfish since we will not be hearing the annoying sound of our alarms in the morning. I cannot wait any longer to feel her skin on mine.

I slowly raise myself so that I can grip the sheet and slowly pull it all of the way off of Santana, revealing her still very toned and tanned legs and stomach. I then use the strength in my arms to move and hover my own very naked body above hers. Thank god I got back into shape after I gave birth to Olivia. My own toned body comes in handy for extracurricular activities such as this. While I brace myself above my sleeping beauty I slowly lower my face down so that my lips can barely graze her own. I lick her bottom lip, which she unintentionally parts a tiny bit due. I can feel her breath as it tickles my lips, and sends shivers down my spine. I move my head a bit and bring my lips to her ear, kissing it softly, then lower my lips to her neck.

I can hear a little hitch in her breath, but she is still asleep. I move back up a little further leaving open mouth kisses from the tip of her earlobe and then go back down the length of her neck. She is stirring now and I can hear the tiny moans that are escaping her now fully parted lips. I continue my kisses to her throat, then up her chin until I come back to those beautiful plump lips that I love so much. I decide that I can't wait any longer, I need to taste her. Still bracing myself I lick my lips and bring them flush to hers again. This time I slip my tongue inside and find hers, sucking on it then letting it go. I can hear the gasps and the moans coming from Santana, and this only heightens my arousal even more. She is stirring even more and has now unintentionally parted her legs. I can now position my lower half in between them taking some of the strain off of my arms.

I decide to play around a little since she is still not fully responding to me. Hell she probably thinks she is having one of her infamous sex dreams that she tells me about all of the time. I pull my lips away from her mouth and tug her bottom lip gently with my teeth before I return them to her earlobe. I suck on it lightly and then release a long moan into her ear.

Yep that got her attention. Before I know it there are hands circling around my waist pulling my body flush to hers. I then come face to face with my love who is grinning from ear to ear.

"_**Hi."**_ I shyly say as I use my right hand to remove the hair that is in her face.

"_**Hi baby."**_ She says bringing my face closer to hers.

I return my lips to hers, devouring the gasps and the moans that are coming from her mouth. Judging by the noises and the movements that are coming from her body, I know that she must have missed this intimate contact just as much as I have. We pull away when we are too deprived of air to keep going. I look up and see all of the love that she has for me in her eyes. It is the little moments like these that I wish we could stay in this bubble forever. Her hands have since moved from around my waist and are now trailing up and down my sides leaving me with goose bumps. There is always a jolt of electricity that goes off in my body every time Santana touches me. I just can't get enough of her.

I scoot down a little and she arches her body as I accidently grazed her already smoldering heat with my thigh. I position myself just right so that I have now come face to face with the beautiful perfectly round mounds that grace her upper torso. I use one hand to slowly kneed the flesh on the right, while my mouth makes teasing motions of the left. She is moaning and arching at the feeling of my mouth on one of the most sensitive parts of her body. I love what I can do to her.

Her fingers stop their tracing and I can feel them threading through my hair bringing me closer to her. I then switch it up leaving the left mound with a loud POP and then showing the right the same attention. She is a mess already and I have only just begun. The noises coming from her can only be described as need, and want and of course love. After releasing the right area of dusky flesh with the same loud POP I look up at her. She uses her strength to pull me up so that we are face to face once again and takes me in a passionate and wanting kiss. Her tongue seeking out mine, teeth bump into teeth as we try to get as much as we can of each other. When we have exhausted all of the air in our lungs we break apart.

"_**I love you Rachel."**_ She tells me as she braces my lower back and turns us over so that she is now looking down at me.

"_**I love you too Tana."**_ I say as I bring her down for another breathtaking kiss, this time trailing my hands down her body and joining them together at her lower back to bring her bottom half crashing into my own.

We both moan and arch in to each other at the contact. I can feel what I am doing to her, as she can feel the same. The heat radiating from our cores is almost too much to handle. We have longed and missed each other so much that I believe the heat is at least 20x more than usual, and that is saying something. I am a sweaty hot mess and I cannot wait any longer to feel Santana's warmth fully entangled in mine.

I move my hands to brace her lower back and flip us over yet again. I then bring my hands up to her face cupping her cheeks staring back at the wonder that is in front of me. Her pupils are blown, a dark black looking into me. Her skin is tinted in a sheen layer of sweat. Her gorgeous raven locks are splayed across the pillow and sticking to her face. I move up slowly and carefully so that I don't bump her sensitive sweet spot. I use my hands to remove the sticky and soaked pieces of hair from her face, and then move my lips to her ear.

"_**I want to make love to you Tana." **_

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't have to. Her body gives me all of the reassurance that I need to continue on, and I do. My hands leave her face and I slowly move my body down the length of hers, stopping only to leave open mouth kisses and light nips on her sternum, then again on her sensitive round mounds. I make my way lower, nipping her stomach, then her hips, then swirling my tongue around and inside her navel. She is bucking her hips at the feel of my mouth all over her. I use my hands to hold her on either side of her hips to keep her steady. I look up, she has one hand caressing her right breast as her other is above her head gripping the headboard to give her some sort of support. She is trying to rock her hips to gain some sort of friction but I hold her in place.

"_**Please…Rachel…I…Need"**_ She says breathlessly.

"_**I've got you baby, I'll take care of you."**_ I tell her and continue on.

I get to the skin in her front, right above where her little black and red string bikini bottoms sit. I nip the sensitive flesh there and then suck lightly. She's moaning and gasping loud now and I know it is just a matter of time before I have reduced her to a hot sticky mess.

When I get to the spot on her body that I know she needs me to pay attention to, I look up again. Her head is lulled back and both of her hands are now holding tightly to the headboard. I want her to see what I am about to do to her, I want her to see that I am going to take care of her…that I always will.

"_**Tana, baby look at me."**_ I say and she slowly brings her head back up but she is still tightly gripping our bed. We make eye contact, there are so many emotions in those eyes. I see a few stray tears trail down her cheeks and that is all I need to recover from my own emotions at this point and continue to love her.

I continue downward, keeping eye contact with Santana. I feel one of her hands on my shoulder and then move to tangle in my hair. I nip at her inner thighs. Her hips jolt up hard when my mouth and my breath comes within inches of where she needs me the most. She is still looking at me with her blown pupils and hooded eyes and I know that this is what I want to do for the rest of my life…love Santana.

When my tongue make contact with the sensitive and soaked flesh in between her legs, it is all I can do to keep myself from losing it. I already know it will not be long. One swipe of my tongue has her moaning loudly and holding on to my hair tightly. Two swipes and she has released my hair and she is tightly fisting our sheets. A third swipe of my tongue and a hard suck on her sensitive nub and her body is a shuddering mess but I don't stop, I remove my hands from her hip and bring two fingers to where my tongue has been. Slowly pushing in and out bringing her body to not only a second but a third shudder as she screams out my name in perfect pitch.

When her body is down to just little jolts she removes her hand that was still holding on to the headboard. She then takes both of her hands and put them under my shoulders to lift me up to her. Our lips connect again in a familiar tango that we enjoy so much. She is smiling into the kiss and I know that my services were much appreciated.

I smile back.

"_**I rocked your world."**_ I say with a smirk.

"_**Oh my God baby, you just shattered my world." **_She says laughing.

"_**I missed you." **_I say placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"_**I missed you too MI Estrella." **_

I settled my head on her very sweaty chest as I listen to her breathing go back to normal.

"_**Rachel."**_ She says quietly.

"_**Yes honey." **_

"_**Your turn."**_ And with that I am flipped on my back with one stunning Latina hovering over me.

To say that she rocked my world would be a complete understatement, I would have to go along with Santana's dramatization of it and say that she shattered my world.

Sleep came quick for us when we fell into each other's arms for the night. I make a quick note to myself to try to never let my busy schedule come between making love to my wife to be.

Holding her in my arms tonight is where I know I always want to be.

_**Santana POV**_

"_**Fuck." **_I look over at the clock to see that it is 10:30am and I am so late for school. I listen in the baby monitor to hear that Olivia is still sleeping as well, if the little snores are any indication.

How the hell did I sleep through my alarm? I have it set on the loudest setting.

I look over my shoulder to see that Rachel is still sleeping too.

Well shit did we go into a sex coma after we made love for hours?

I smile to myself at the memory of our late night to early morning activities. I turn my body so that my front is now flush with Rachel's back. I pull her to me.

"_**Rach."**_ I say as I carefully try to get her to wake up.

"_**Rachel…sweetheart…it's time to get up."**_ She stretches and then turns to lay down fully on her back and circles an arm around me. I shift to lay my head on her chest.

"_**Baby, we need to get up, we are late for school." **_She smiles back at me with that shit eating grin that I have come to know from both of my girls.

"_**Hmm good morning my love."**_ She says.

"_**Good morning baby…what did you do?"**_ I look at her with a gentle smirk.

"_**I merely just turned off our alarms so that we would have a three day weekend." **_She says as she strokes my hair.

"_**Wow baby, who are you and where is Rachel Berry?"**_ I say looking at her with amusement. She sends me a light smack to my upper arm, and then laughs.

"_**I just really missed you Tana and I know it's not responsible but I just wan**_…" I cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips.

"_**It is okay sweetheart, I missed you too."**_ As I try to go in for another kiss I hear Olivia stir awake on the baby monitor.

"_**I got her." **_Rachel says as she moves to the dresser to find some clothes and then slips out of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later she walks back in with a very happy Olivia, who is running towards the bed on my side.

"_**Mamama."**_ She says trying to crawl up on the bed. I quickly cover myself up with the blankets as I am still not clothed and help her on the bed. Rachel realizes too that I am still completely naked and goes to the dresser and pulls out a t-shirt and my old red cheerios shorts for me to put on.

"_**Good morning MI Princessa."**_ I say as Olivia lays her head down on my chest.

Rachel then gets back into the bed and brings Olivia over to her so that I can discreetly and quickly throw some clothes on while the blanket covers me…I would rather not scar my child. After putting clothes on and getting resituated Rachel lays Livy in the middle and we grab a book to read to her. It is her favorite thing to do in the morning when we all wake up.

After the book we decide on a family bath time complete with Rachel and me in our bikinis of course and Livy in her birthday suit. We turn the jets on in the tub and watch Livy as she giggles and tries to catch all of the bubbles in her hands. After our bath, we get dressed and eat breakfast before we start our day a little earlier than planned and head out to the bakeries downtown to do a little cake tasting.

After 5 bakeries and about 30 samples of cake later, Olivia, Rachel and I had found our cake. We are convinced that we settled on it because we were all so stuffed. Hell cake is my guilty pleasure, well that and the girlfriend pillow that I keep tucked away in the closet for when Rachel is not home. She still laughs at the fact that **"Blair" **is still a part of my life.

"_**Are we sure this is the one?"**_ I ask Rachel…she nods…I then ask Livy who has cake and icing all over her face and her clothes…good thing we decided on play clothes for her to wear today. Livy just claps and yep that is my answer.

After the cake walk, we decided to let Livy run off her sugar high at the park. Her favorite thing to do is to swing and to go down the slides. We spent a couple hours there letting her play and talking about some more wedding ideas, until we saw that our little one was getting really tired. Olivia was fast asleep even before we made it home.

When we get back home we get Olivia cleaned up and then laid her down for her afternoon nap and then decide to call our mother's as well as Quinn and Britt to let them know the cake and the other details that we decided on.

We decided to part line everyone to make it a little easier than calling everyone individual.

"_**Hey Q, B, Mom and Mami."**_ I say happily as Rachel did the same.

"_**So what is the decision on the cake?"**_ Quinn says.

"_**Well after about thirty different samples Santana and I decided on a marble cake with a swirl of red velvet in the middle."**_ Rachel says smiling at me.

"_**That sounds so yummy Sanny and you will get to eat your favorite color."**_ Brittany says as we all laugh.

"_**Your right Brit Brit."**_

"_**So any other news?"**_ Shelby asks.

"_**Well we decided on our colors today too. Santana and I decided on red obviously because it is her favorite color, off white and maybe a little black and silver."**_ Rachel tells them.

"_**We are still trying to figure out some nice colors that will blend well with red."**_ I say as I lean my head on Rachel's shoulder.

"_**Well I think that sounds perfect Mija."**_ My Mami chimes in. Everyone else seems to like our choices in colors as well.

"_**We also picked a date everyone, we decided on June 29**__**th**__**." **_Rachel gushes.

"_**That's great girls hold on Maribel is grabbing a pen to write everything down."**_ Shelby says excited.

"_**So where do you two plan on getting married?" **_Quinn speaks up.

"_**Well Rachel and I have been talking a lot about that and we really want to get married somewhere special and once we really thought about it, there really is only one place that could be." **_

"_**Where is that Mija?"**_ My mom questions.

"_**In Lima, with all of our friends and family."**_

"_**Oh that is great girls."**_ Shelby says.

"_**Wait that's not it."**_ I say and look over at Rachel and she nods.

"_**Well spill it."**_ Brittany says.

"_**Well we want to get married in the auditorium at McKinley High School."**_ I look at Rachel who is smiling big.

"_**You are not serious S, you and Rachel hated that school."**_ Quinn says.

"_**You are right Quinnie, but we really thought about it and yes there are some bad memories for both of us there, but why not turn the bad into something good." **_Rachel says and I kiss her forehead.

Rachel and I can hear everyone talking amongst each other until I finally speak up.

"_**Hey everyone I get how weird it is that we want to get married at our High School. Especially one that harbors so many bad memories, especially for Rachel, no offense Q and B but we treated her like shit there, and after talking it over with Rachel I really cannot think of a better place. I mean this is the one place that we always shared our deepest secrets by way of music, it is the place I heard Rachel's voice for the first time and fell completely in love with her. It is the place I would go when I skipped class because I knew she would be in there practicing for our upcoming show choir competitions. It is where I ran that day that Finn outted me to the entire school. I knew that Rachel would be there and I knew I could escape everything that I was going through with the sound of her voice."**_

I look at Rachel and tears are streaming down her cheeks. I have never told her any of this stuff.

"_**Wait S, you used to tell B and me that you were going for a quickie in the janitor's closet with Puck."**_

I can hear our mom's sniffling and chuckling in the background.

"_**No Q, I would run to the auditorium and hide in the back row and listen to the beautiful voice that always graced the stage during biology and calculus and sometimes lunch time."**_

Rachel is holding on to my arm as I pull her as close to me as I can.

"_**Well after hearing that I don't think there could be a better place. I will call the school district tomorrow and see what we can do about that."**_ My mami says.

Everyone goes quiet for a bit, I believe they are just processing everything I have just said. I have never told any of those things to anyone before.

I wipe Rachel's tears that are still coming down and take care of my own that had fallen during my speech. I then place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"_**Hey Santana, I got the guest list you sent me in my email this morning, B and I will get the invitations ready this weekend and out on Monday."**_ Quinn says.

"_**Thanks everyone, and oh yeah Rachel and I have finals coming up next week and then we will be flying home to Lima the week after, so that we can all get together and get all of the preparations done. We will be staying there until after the wedding so you guys can all start fighting now about where the two hot chicks and the little diva will be staying." **_

Rachel and I can hear them all playfully arguing and we laugh. We also hear them cheer at the fact that we will be going back home and will be able to spend a lot of time with them.

"_**Lord Tubbington will be so happy to see you guys, I think he has been drinking and smoking cigars again because he misses you all so much."**_ Brittany says with no hint of sarcasm.

"_**Well Brit tell him we will be home soon." **__R_achel says with a laugh.

"_**Well I speak for Shelby and myself when I say this but we cannot wait to see our girl's. We miss you three so much."**_

"_**Mom and Mami we miss you all too."**_ Rachel speaks up.

"_**Well I cannot wait to get a hold of Olivia's chubby cheeks. Oh yeah and Puck got her a leather jacket that looks a lot like yours San except he had it embroidered with the name Pezberry on the back with a picture of a pez dispenser and a strawberry. He is so proud of himself, he said he is going to try to brand the picture and the little moniker that he has for you three."**_

We all laugh before we say our goodbyes and let them go about the rest of their day. When we hung up the phone we heard Olivia babbling in her bed so we brought her downstairs and we cuddled on the couch watching her favorite cartoons. After a while of that we decided to do some dancing around the living room and singing for a while until there was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and answered the door already knowing that Kurt and Blaine would be on the other side of it.

"_**Hey Kurt, Blaine."**_ I greet them with a hug. Hey I can still hug people and remain badass.

"_**Hi Santana."**_ They say in unison returning my hug.

Upon hearing Kurt and Blaine, Rachel comes to the front door while Livy is running behind her.

"_**Dada."**_ Livy says as Kurt scoops her up into his arms and both men give her a kiss on the cheek.

"_**Hi guys to what do we owe this pleasure?"**_ Rachel says giving them both a hug.

I turn Rachel's face towards me so that I can gauge her reaction as to why they are here.

"_**Well baby, I asked if Kurt and Blaine could take Olivia for the weekend so that you and I could have some "us" time. I understand if you don't want to, I realize this is the first time we will be letting her go for multiple days but I also know how much we both trust Kurt and Blaine and I really just want to do something special for…."**_ She cuts me off with a kiss on the lips.

"_**Wow Santana, you sound like the old Rachel Berry, with all that rambling."**_ Kurt says as Rachel reaches her foot back to nudge him in the thigh.

"_**Its fine Tana, I look forward to seeing what you have in mind for our time together." **_She says with a big smile.

"_**Well actually you kind of jumped the gun a little bit this morning when you…"**_ She cuts me off again with another kiss on the lips and then a swift smack on the ass. Kurt and Blaine look at her with a playfully disgusted look. I just laugh and rub the spot where she hit me because damn an open handed smack to my incredibly tight ass kind of stings.

"_**I'm going to go and get her stuff ready."**_ She says as she disappears upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel handed Olivia's bags off to Kurt and we took our little one and showered her with hugs and kisses. We then handed her off to Blaine.

"_**I love you baby girl."**_ I tell Olivia giving her another kiss.

"_**I love you sweetheart."**_ Rachel's says also giving her another kiss and we wave goodbye as Livy puts up both her hands and does the same.

We close and lock the door and when I turn around Rachel is looking at me with a shy smile.

"_**What shall we do now my love?"**_ She asks as I step up and put my arms around her waist.

In one fail swoop I change the position of my arms and slip them under her knees to pick her up and cradle her in my arms. She puts her arms around my neck and we connect our lips in a passionate and longing kiss. When we pull away for air, there is only one thing I can think of that I want to do with the girl of my dreams.

Let the **Pezberry Sexy Times Commence**.

Author Notes.

Well that concludes this chapter, hopefully I did not lose any readers by amping up the Pezberry love scenes a bit.

I hope that you all continue to read and review this story.

Just a little sneak peek into the next chapter…

Snix returns in a big way…and so does Logic with Lopez….

Pezberry wedding is so close I can taste it….I hope you all continue to enjoy….Thanks…


	21. Chapter 21 I'm Bad

_**Chapter 21: I'm Bad**_

_**I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your**____**Game**__**  
What You're About**_

_**Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait Til I Get Through . . .**_

"_**Ugh…FUCK!" **_I yell out as I slam my book and my pen on the coffee table.

"_**What's wrong Santana?" **_Rachel says running into the living room alarmed.

"_**I just don't get it." **_I say motioning at my notes that are now sprawled out all over the couch.

Finals suck…that is all I gots to say about that. I am literally about to go Cray Cray. I have been studying for days and I still don't have a clue how all of this shit is supposed to help me when I am in front of a court room handing some criminal his or her ass on a silver platter.

"_**Honey why don't you just take a break?"**_ Rachel says sitting down on the couch next to me rubbing my thigh.

"_**Rachel I can't, I have this final tomorrow and I just know I am going to fuck it up." **_

"_**Santana…language Liv is just right there**_." Rachel says as she motions to our little one sitting in her high chair just a few feet away.

"_**Sorry babe, I'm just frustrated."**_

"_**Santana you got all worked up about your final yesterday and you knew all of the answers, I am sure you will do just fine."**_ She places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"_**Ma."**_ Livy yells from her high chair. Rachel pats my legs and then gets up and walks to Livy's high chair to unbuckle the littlest brunette and puts her on the floor and she is now running around the room with her baby doll.

I decide to try to let go of some of my frustration and I jump up off of the couch and chase Olivia around the room. Olivia screams and belly laughs as I try to catch her. Rachel joins in and we end up in a dog pile on the floor…me on the bottom of course. Rachel then sits up and straddles my hips and puts Livy in front of her as I am still lying flat on my back.

"_**What do you say we take some time out from studying and go out to dinner?"**_ Rachel asks as she is carefully bouncing Olivia on my stomach.

Olivia is clapping and then swings her legs over to get off of me and sits next to my head. Livy takes her little hands and plays with my hair. Something about my hair amazes her…she would play with it for hours if I would let her. When she tangles one of her hands in as she often does I yell ouch, which for some reason always cracks her up.

Well that's not good, baby girl thinks it's funny when I am in pain…shit I can sense a little Santana Lopez HBIC in this little bundle of diva…I snicker at the thought.

When she untangles her hand from my hair she then leans down to give me a slobbery kiss…hmmm my favorite…Oreo cookies with a side of drool.

"_**Livy I just love your kisses."**_ She smiles at me when I grab her cheeks and return the kiss she gave me. She then gets up and grabs her baby.

"_**What about my kisses?"**_ Rachel says leaning down and putting her hands above my head to brace herself.

"_**Well I don't know there Rach, Livy gives some pretty stellar kisses. Maybe you should give me one and then I will tell you what I think about it." **_I smirk and then Rachel leans down and runs her tongue along my bottom lip before placing her full plump lips on mine. She then surprises me by slipping her tongue inside and seeking out mine so that she can suck on it. When air becomes an issue she pulls away with a big smirk.

"_**I still don't know Rachel, Livy gives those wet slobbery kisses with her cute little mouth, it is kind of hard to decide."**_ I say and then Rachel moves down to graze my lips again and then puts her lips to my ear.

"_**Why don't I just show you all of the different things that I can do with my mouth tonight when we put Liv to bed." **_

Okay so what am I supposed to say to that? I can't actually do anything about it right now, I have a very nosy little one year old that watches every move I make and if she can't find me she goes looking for me…loudly. I am also pretty sure that my underwear is already beyond ruined and Rachel knows this, just by the way she is looking at me.

"_**You are not nice."**_ I tell her with a pout.

"_**Oh but you will forgive me later."**_ She tells me with a grin as she gets up and pulls me off of the floor with her. I then put my arms around her and return the breathtaking kiss she gave me.

"_**Mamama."**_ Livy says breaking us out of our bubble as she is pulling on my pant leg. I pick her up and she instantly starts to play with my necklace, the same one my two beauties got me for Christmas.

"_**You hungry my little munchkin?"**_ Rachel asks her and she just smiles her signature little Berry Lopez smile.

"_**Mamama is going to go and change her clothes because mommy over there got them all dirty and then we will go and get some dinner sweetheart."**_ I tell her as I kiss her on the cheek and hand her over to Rachel with a playful glare.

After a nice shower and getting dressed I came downstairs to see Rachel in a pair of black skinny jeans with nice 4 inch heels and a very nice purple and teal tank top. She has her hair down and straightened with a purple headband. Damnit my shower was supposed to cool my arousal that was growing…but shit I wanted to jump her right there. Livy was also sporting a different change of clothes. She is wearing a pair of black leggings, a pair of black boots and a shirt that says **"Mommy's Little Star"** on it, along with a matching purple headband... oh yeah Rachel has that girl set up in hair accessories.

Shit just got Rachel's epic _**My Headband**_ song stuck in my head.

"_**Wow… my girls look beautiful**_." I say, walking up to place a kiss on Olivia's cheeks and leaving a lingering kiss on Rachel's lips.

"_**You are not so bad yourself Ms. Lopez."**_ Rachel says returning my kiss. I decided on my short sleeve teal, purple and black mini dress with my purple stiletto heels.

I have to say my ass and my legs look pretty damn amazing and by the way Rachel is staring at me…she agrees.

Hey even I had to do a double take in my mirror upstairs…I look smokin hot.

After we finished gawking at each other we decided to jump into my truck… (Well Rachel had to jump, I just glided right in) and head down to the new Thai Restaurant that had just been put in downtown. I have really been craving me a little Pad Thai Chicken lately but I have yet to perfect the recipe here at home.

So we pull up to the restaurant and of course I am a gentleman, gentlelady hell I don't know what you call it but I always open the door for Rachel…because yeah I am Santana Fucking Lopez and I am the shit. Anyway we go through the door and I am holding Livy on my hip and I have an arm around Rachel. Did I mention she looks like a goddess. When we finally get up to the _**please wait to be seated sign**_, there are these two girls (plastic looking) just staring at us. So whatever, I know that Rachel and I look hot together so I don't think anything of it. The waiter comes up to us right away and then shows us to our table. Of course we have to be at the table next to the two Barbie wannabe's. The waiters bring over a high chair so I put Livy in it and then I walk over to pull out Rachel's chair for her and then I sit down myself. All the while these girls still have their eyes on us. After a bit I finally catch eye with one of them and she turns to her friend and they starts talking and laughing.. Okay so I like to think that I have grown up a bit so I just let it go for now because hey I am out with two of the most gorgeous little midgets I have ever seen…ain't no one gons ruins my night.

(I snicker to myself at my ghetto narration).

After a few minutes the waiter comes over and we order our food and our drinks.

"_**Santana you okay?"**_ Rachel asks putting her hand on top of mine.

Shit I must be thinking too hard.

"_**Yeah baby I am fine, just hungry."**_ And wondering what the little bitches at the next table are finding so funny about us.

"_**You look very deep in thought."**_ She says a little concerned.

"_**I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life."**_ She smiles wide and then leans over to give me a quick peck on the cheek.

Nice save Lopez.

Okay so the little nuances in the next table are definitely talking about us because after Rachel gives me a kiss I catch the disgusted look on their face. Okay so I get that Lesbianism isn't for everyone but come on what century are we in now. You honestly cannot tell me that they have never seen two girls kiss…and two hot ass girls at that. So I am really trying to keep my cool here but Rachel knows that something is up…I can see it in her eyes.

She furrows her brow at me.

"_**Okay I know I am acting a little strange okay…it's because there are two blonde misfits in the table behind us that keep staring at us and I am trying really hard to be adult here and not start something."**_ I tell her and she nonchalantly takes a look over her shoulder.

"_**It's okay Santana; don't worry about what other people think, they are just jealous that they aren't the ones taking you home tonight."**_ She always says the sweetest things to calm me down.

"_**I'm trying babe, but you know what happens when people get out of hand." **_

She then places her hand on mine brings it to her lips to kiss it.

Okay Lopez is calm now.

After about 5 minutes our food is delivered and Livy is clapping when the big plate of noodles and veggies is placed in front of her. Little Lopez loves her eats. I clap with her and that just makes Rachel laugh and then we dig in.

When I get halfway through my food, in record time I might add, I excuse myself from the table and go to the restroom making sure that I toss a glare at the little snitches in the table in front of us. I wasn't in there 5 seconds before I hear the door open and I can already tell by the sound of their laugh that it is them. I finish up and go out of the stall and there up against the wall making sexy eyes at me are the plastic blonde bitches.

"_**Excuse me."**_ I say trying to be polite. I am not going to forgo washing my hands because they want to just stand in front of me.

They move out of the way and I swear the taller blonde just tried to look down my dress, I mean yeah my Papi paid good money for my summer surgery a few year ago and yes they are fucking hot as hell but hell these babies are for Rachel's eyes only.

So anyway I can tell they want to say something so in true Santana Lopez fashion I flash them my signature HBIC glare (I still gots it), and step within arm length of them.

"_**Is there something that I can help you ladies with, or did you just follow me in here to try to get a nice peek of my smokin hot naughty bits?"**_ Okay so I have to laugh to myself, I do crack myself up with how conceded I sound sometimes.

So I have obviously rendered the taller blonde speechless because she is standing there with her mouth open but then the smaller blonde walks up to me and actually has the balls to grab my hand. Oh no she didn't. I pull away immediately still managing to keep my composure.

"_**Well we were just thinking that you could ditch the baby and the diva looking brunette out there and come home with us."**_ She steps up closer to me and I can feel her breath on my face. I step away.

"_**Sorry I am not interested, I have a thing for divas and their babies so you should probably back up off me afores I ends you."**_ With that she backs up and I turn around to make it back to my girls. Good job Santana, you kept Snix from making an appearance.

When I make it back to the table I am kind of pissed off but I flash Rachel a soft smile and sit back down.

"_**Santana…I know that look, what happened?"**_

"_**Those two blonde bitches behind us cornered me in the bathroom and one of them even grabbed my hand and asked me to go home with them." **_

Okay so maybe I should have kept that to myself because now Rachel is fuming.

"_**Baby calm down, let's not get worked up. Let's just enjoy our family dinner and then go home okay." **_I tell her placing a reassuring kiss to her lips.

She nods and then continues to eat.

So the next ten minutes go by without any issues, I finished my dinner and so did Rachel and I was working on cleaning up Olivia.

"_**Here Santana, I'll just take her in the bathroom and get her cleaned up." **_Rachel says when some of the mess will not come off of her face.

"_**Do you want help?"**_

"_**No sweetheart I got it."**_ She then lifts Livy out of the high chair, gives me a quick peck on the lips and then takes our very messy little one into the bathroom.

I am in the middle of going through my purse to retrieve my cash when I feel a hand graze my forearm. I look up to see the taller blonde this time and she slips a hotel key on my table. Okay so I have tried really hard to be a good girl tonight but some people just don't know when to stop.

So everyone that knows me or of me I shall say knows that Santana the Mamama, is pretty mellow and a very loving person but people also know that I share this hot bod with someone else and when she comes out there is no stopping her.

Now Snix is not a complicated person at all...she is a straight up bitch, take no prisoners type of badass.

God help them, I can feel the searing anger in my veins.

I get up out of my seat smooth down my tight dress that had decided to ride up high on my thigh and yes blondie noticed. She is making sexy eyes at me again and is blowing me kisses and licking her lips. This is so not going to end well…for her that is.

I get in her face and the hand starts going.

Welcome Snix...

"_**Didn't I tell you and your little blonde bitch over there that I was not interested?" **_I am seething now.

"_**Oh come on gorgeous, I want up on all of that."**_ The taller blonde says and she reaches around to smack my ass.

Okay bitch…GAME ON…

I smack her hand away from my ass and start yelling…I am not really sure what I was saying but hey sounded good to me. With every word I accented it with a poke to her chest.

"No me gusta. Don't you ever put your fucking pale hands on my body ever again…I warned you in the bathroom that I would ends you and I guess that what you have decided is best for you."

At this time the waiter is coming over to us to try to calm us down, and Rachel and Livy are coming out of the bathroom just in time to see the little bitch pull me into a kiss. The fucker even tried to stick her nasty tongue in my mouth. I was able to pull away and then it happened.

Smack…"**Escuchar aquí usted puto hijo de puta, sabes lo que sucede en las alturas de Lima porque ese truco poco que sólo tiró sólo got you un billete en el tren expreso a la ciudad de puta de Hot express." **

"**SANTANA!" **I hear Rachel call my name from a few feet away but Snix is not done.

I smack the taller blonde again and then the smaller blonde when she comes up to try to grab me... and push them back. They obviously have not had enough because they are still trying to cop a feel and hand me their hotel room key.

Everyone in the restaurant is staring and the responsible Santana would have not made a scene but Snix is here right now and there is not a responsible bone in her body.

"**No siempre intenta poner su pálido, nasty, plástico partes del cuerpo en mis impecables características nunca más... usted fucker... tienes suerte mis niñas están aquí o sería conseguir un infierno de mucho peor de un golpe hacia abajo."**

I finally stop my ranting and flailing arms when I feel familiar arms circle around my waist.

"**Santana, baby calm down, Liv is getting scared, let's go home sweetheart." **

I turn around to see Livy being held by the waiter and she is crying and holding her hands out to me calling for me. My heart breaks at the fact that I am the reason she is scared and so upset. I lock eyes with my other brunette who is trying everything she can to calm me down. I decide that good ole Snix has proved her point so I turn around and throw the cash I have in my wallet on the table and grab a hold of my baby. Livy calms down and smiles right away when I hold her in my arms. I then walk to Rachel and grab a hold of her hand and walk past the bitches that caused all of this mess.

I may have accidentally stuck my foot out and tripped them both as I was walking out. I can't help that they were too close to me.

When we make it back to the truck I remain very quiet. I know that Rachel must be very disappointed in me and that is one thing I cannot handle. I just hope that she can forgive me for scaring our daughter and for embarrassing her in front of all of those people. I let her drive because I am still so pissed off. After a couple of minutes of driving I felt a hand on my thigh, patting it lightly. I still didn't say anything I just laced my fingers with hers and held on to it for the rest of the drive home.

When we did make it home Rachel took a now sleeping Olivia in to her room and put her pjs on and laid her down. We had to forgo our singing for the night due to the crappy events and the fact that she was already beyond passed out.

I decided that since I was still so tense from the events at the restaurant that I wanted to take a nice hot bath to relax. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and added a little of my favorite coconut bath oil and turned on the jets. I shed off my clothes, quickly threw my hair into a messy bun and winced a bit as I stepped in the tub…fucker was really hot.

I sunk in to the tub as far as I could without getting my hair wet and closed my eyes. I just really needed to calm down. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"_**Santana, sweetheart can I come on?"**_

"_**Of course baby, you don't have to knock, you already know what I'm packing."**_ I decide to lighten the mood a little. I know that Rachel has had her fair share of run ins with Snix and even if you are not on the receiving end…there is nothing pleasant about it.

"_**Are you okay?"**_ She asks concerned, sitting on the outer step of the tub.

"_**No, I am really disappointed in myself Rachel. I can't believe I went off like that and scared Livy the way I did and not to mention the embarrassment I caused you. Baby I am so sorry."**_

"_**Santana, you know I don't condone violence and yes it did scare Olivia, but those fucking girl's had no right to lay a hand on you."**_

Rachel then takes her hands and motions over the whole of my body and continues.

"_**This…all of this is mine, and had Snix not been there first I would have released my own wrath of Berry Fusion on those plastic Barbie bitches and defended you myself."**_

Okay so I love possessive Rachel she is a real badass. Also Rachel doesn't curse too much, but when she does she gets this fuming look in her eyes that just make me swoon. She has this dirty sexy mouth in the bedroom too during our fits of passion and its get me hot for her every time.

"_**Berry Fusion…Rachel?"**_ I question with a laugh.

"_**Yeah I figure if you get an alter ego than I should too."**_ She smiles and leans over to kiss me full on the lips. It gets heated as they all do and within seconds her arms are around my neck pulling me in closer to her.

We break away for air and I look at her in amazement. She is so beautiful and she makes me so happy.

"_**Would you like to join me?"**_ I ask her.

She smiles sweetly at me and then stands up to remove her clothes. When she is standing in front of me naked my hands reach out to her but she shakes her head.

"_**Scoot up baby, I want to hold you."**_ She is so sweet. She knows that I love to be the one to hold her but she also knows that there are times where I like to be held as well…and yeah this is one of those times.

I move forward enough in the tub to give her a chance to settle in behind me. She moves her legs on either side of my hips and places her arms around my waist and pulls my back as far into her front as she can. I settle nicely between her open legs and move my head to rest in the crook of her neck.

Her hands make circling motions around my body and just like that all of the tensions from the day just melt away. Her hands are magical I always tell her. I can have the worst day and then come home to her waiting arms and everything is just okay again. She is tracing stars on my stomach and I melt into her more. After a few seconds her hands move up to my neck and then they stroke down the valley of my breasts and then move to trace the underside of my now very sensitive mounds, making my breath hitch. It's all I can do to breathe normally anytime her hands are on me, her fingers are electrifying. Her fingers continue on now caressing the soft flesh until her thumb and forefinger on both hands pinch and roll my erect nipples between them. I arch at the contact, a pleasurable pain that only she can give me.

After a few more pinches she moves on, her fingers tickling my sides then returning to my stomach this time tracing out an _**"I love you."**_ Simple gestures that she knows turns me into complete mush. My head lulls back and my lips find her neck and I nip lightly at her pulse point and suck the now red area into my mouth. She moans when I release the skin. My mouth then moves along peppering kisses on every part of her neck and throat that I can reach. Her hands have stopped their movements, they are now resting on both of my thighs. I bring my hands up and circle them around her neck and pull her lips gently down to within my reach. I sit up so that I can feel them on mine. I purse my lips and she does the same. When they meet and entangle in each other's it's a toxic blend of Rachel's cherry chapstick and my pina colada. Hmm might have to put both on next time…this taste pretty fucking amazing.

Rachel hips are arching up to meet mine when I slip my tongue inside her mouth and devour her. It's sloppy and unrehearsed and perfect. Her hands have picked up movement again they are all over me, on my hip, my thighs and then back on my now very sensitive and aching breasts, kneading them. She feels so good against me. I just need to feel more of her.

I gently stop the movement of her hands and place them in mine. I bring them up to my lips and give them a few gentle kisses. I then place them to the side and make a movement to turn fully around and straddle Rachel's hips. Hmmm this is what I have been wanting to focus on. A very sexy and totally turned on Rachel Berry. The look in her eyes right now is nothing short of amazing.

She places her hands around my hips and pulls me as close to her as she can. My hands move up and I place them around her neck crashing our lips together again in a breathtaking kiss. I rock my hips gently into hers, just enough to give us a bit of friction against each other. She's moaning loud and gasping every time my hot and dripping center comes in contact with hers. We are a beautiful mess.

The ache between my legs is almost too much to bare at this point and I can see by Rachel's movements against me that she needs more. I look in her eyes and send her a smile and peck her lips before releasing one of my arms and snaking one of my hands down her body. Stopping momentarily to tweak her painfully erect left nipple, then her right, then going lower circling around her navel. I look up again her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open, I know she needs me as much as I need her. I push my hand down lower I am now at her entrance, two of my fingers circle the bundle of nerves there. Her hips buck up hard into my hand, I will not make her wait any longer. Just as I am about to take care of her, I feel one of her arms release my waist and go straight to my own center. We are both hovering above each other.

I look up, her eyes are open and they are glistening. She tends to get very emotional when we make love. I might be Santana Fucking Lopez but I too get teary eyed when Rachel and I share passionate moments such as this. She looking back at me now, with so much love and trust and I just know that there is nowhere else I would rather be and no one else I would rather be with.

With a slight nod our lips join together as our fingers move inside of each other in a rhythm that can only be described as complete ecstasy. Within mere minutes we are clenching around each other and holding on as we bring each other over the brink and then back down again several times slowly and lovingly. When our bodies finally recover from multiple instances of shuddering, I bring my lips to her cheeks and kiss away the tears that she has shed, She then takes the pad of her thumb and gently wipes away mine. When the water becomes too cold to bare we both smile and help each other out of the tub and dry each other off. When we make it back to the bed I make sure that I am the big spoon so that I can hold my beautiful lover close to me. I slide an arm around her waist while my other sits on the pillow above Rachel's head and it is interlocked with hers. Her other arm is resting at her side under mine. I rest my chin on her shoulder and start to drift off.

"_**Santana?"**_ She is so quiet, I almost didn't hear her.

"_**Yes baby." **_

"_**Do you regret being with me, I mean you could have any other girl…"**_ I cut her off when I swiftly turn her on her back and move to straddle her hips, and cup her cheeks with my hands.

"_**Listen here Berry."**_ She flinches, there is a little bite in my voice, but I need her to understand me.

"_**There is no one in this whole entire world that could ever make me as happy as you have made me and continue to make me. Rachel, I don't care if there is a whole room of porn star sex goddesses that wants to gets up ons all this…it aint gon happen, in a crowded room you are stil and will always be the only one that I see. **_

I continue on accenting each word with a peck to her soft lips.

"_**You are the most beautiful…**_

_kiss_

_**talented**_

_kiss_

_**ambitious**_

_kiss_

_**sexy**_

_kiss_

_**amazing**_

_kiss_

_**and above all the most annoying person I have ever known…but you are mine. Rachel Barbra Berry you are and will always be the love of my life and I wouldn't have it any other way."**_

She starts to cry, I know where this is coming from. She still gets insecure at times when she feels that she is not good enough for me. I know those blonde bitches messed with her head…but people like them will never win, because Rachel will forever be it for me.

I move off of her and pull her body on mine and hold her tight as she keeps a hand on my heart and lays her head on my chest. We are both so emotionally exhausted and just longing to be held by one another.

"_**I love you so much Santana." **_

"_**Not as much as I love you Rachel."**_

I kiss her forehead and bask in the feeling of holding my girl and the feeling of her skin on mine. Minutes later it is just me and my thoughts as Rachel has succumbed to her exhaustions and is peacefully asleep. I follow soon after thanking whoever it was that brought the two of us together. Someone earned some serious badass points for this amazing and perfect reunion.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it…Logic with Lopez will finally return in the next chapter as well as a bachelorette party to remember and all of the details of the Pezberry wedding coming up. Hope you all continue to read and review…you are the best. **_


	22. Chapter 22 Mine

_**Chapter 22: Mine**_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time.**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine. **_

"_**Santana…honey come on we have to be at the airport in an hour." **_I look down at Olivia who is looking at the stairs waiting for her other mommy to show herself. After another couple of minutes I decide to hoist Liv on my hip and go and look for her. We are going to be late and we are supposed to be meeting Kurt and Blaine there.

"_**Santana…baby, where are you?"**_ I yell out. Still no answer.

After checking the second floor and realizing that she was not there I retreated up to the third floor. She was not in Olivia's room either which only left our bedroom. After opening up the door and looking around the room I did not see her however, the door to our balcony was open which created a light breeze in the bedroom. She must be out there, we never leave it open. Still holding on to Liv I stepped out on the balcony to see Santana sitting on one of the chairs out there starring out at the view with a smile on her face.

"_**Mamama."**_ Olivia says and I put her down so that she could go to Santana's now outstretched arms. I love the sight of my two beautiful girls together.

"_**Hi baby, I was looking for you."**_ I move to kneel in front of both of my girls and take Santana's hands in mine.

"_**Sorry Rae, I guess I was just lost in thought." **_ She says as she lifts both of my hands to her lips to place a kiss on them.

"_**Are you okay Santana?" **_I say a little worried.

"_**More than okay Rachel."**_ She says as she stands up with Olivia and I stand up with her.

She then loops a finger around one of my belt loops and pulls my body in close to hers. I move my arms up to circle around her neck and connect our lips. Her lips are soft and salty. I realize upon the taste that she has been crying. I look up into her eyes and my answer is confirmed.

"_**Santana why were you crying…are you having second thoug**_…" I am cut off by her lips being pressed against mine again.

Liv is squirming in Santana's arms so she releases my lips and puts her down and our little one runs into our bedroom. Santana grabs my hand and leads me into the room as well, closing the balcony door behind her.

"_**Sit down."**_ She tells me as she leads me to the bed.

"_**Livy, come here baby girl**_." She says and our daughter happily runs right to her.

Santana then picks her up and places her on the end of the bed next to me. She dangles her feet back and forth just smiling at Santana.

"_**Baby what are you doing?"**_ I say with a small smile. I am a little confused and I have to admit a little worried by the expression that is on Santana's face.

"_**Just hear me out Rachel, and you too, you little wiggle worm. "**_ Liv starts laughing when Santana tickles her stomach. Santana turns her attention back to me.

"_**There are some things that I want to say before we get on the plane and go back to Lima. There are so many emotions that are going through me right now and I just have to tell you everything that I am feeling. I wrote a poem for you a few nights ago when I was watching you sleep, and I was going to recite it to you during our wedding ceremony but I know when I see you walk down that aisle I will be at a loss for words. So in case my mouth decides to finally do what everyone has always been telling it to do, I wanted you to know first and foremost everything that I feel about you, and just how much you and tiny here mean to me. "**_

She hasn't even started yet and my tears are threatening. Liv climbs up in my lap and we both look intently at Santana. Before she can begin she chokes back her own tears. After a little pause she starts.

"_**When I stare at your beautiful brown eyes at night.**_

_**I know for you I will always fight.**_

_**Fight the future, fight the past.**_

_**Because I know my love for you will last.**_

_**I used to be that badass bully.**_

_**Until the day you stole my heart fully.**_

_**I used to think that love wasn't true.**_

_**Until the day my heart found you.**_

_**I cannot think when you're not here.**_

_**I cannot breathe without you near.**_

_**I know I'll never leave you alone.**_

_**Without you I could never make it on my own.**_

_**You are one of a kind, my one in a million.**_

_**Hell I would say you are my one in 5 billion.**_

_**So take my hand and we will take on the world.**_

_**Just you and me and our gorgeous little girl."**_

My tears are falling at rapid speed; I cannot form any sort of coherent thought except for how much love is in my heart for the raven haired beauty kneeling in front of me. Olivia has since reached her hands for Santana and she is snuggling into her side as Santana and I are staring at each other. After a couple of minutes I lean into her lips and capture them, taking in the fullness of them and the wonderful feelings that they elicit in me.

"_**I love you Santana, and I cannot wait until you are finally mine."**_ I say when I pull back from our breathtaking kiss.

"_**Rachel I have been yours since the first day I laid eyes on you."**_ She says pecking my lips one more time before we stand up.

"_**That was really beautiful Santana."**_ I tell her with a smile and tears still coming down.

"_**Thanks baby."**_ She says and the three of us start to make our way downstairs.

"_**Santana?"**_

"_**Yes sweetheart."**_

"_**You know you have gone completely soft right."**_

"_**Whatever, I have not Rachel, let's get to the airport."**_ I laugh and we grab our bags and head out to the taxi that is waiting outside for us to take us to Lima. Kurt and Blaine ended up wanting to go back to Lima the same time as us so we got our plane tickets together. They were of course already at the airport because they didn't have to wait on Santana.

Upon loading our bags and getting our daughter situated I sit back in my seat and look at the house …next time I walk through those doors I will be Rachel Lopez…I smile at the thought and then lace my hands with Santana's.

_**Santana POV**_

So the airport is not my favorite place to be. I have not figured out if it is because of the amount of people rushing around, the combined smell of everyone or the fact that I know I will have to get on a dreaded plane again. Santana Fucking Lopez might be a badass but I am TERRIFIED of planes. I have never had a bad experience, I just don't like them. Rachel took me to the doctor the other day to get a sedative to take before I actually get on the plane so maybe I will be able to keep calm during the flight. We are boarding soon so I guess this is probably a good time for that. I grab the water that Rachel is holding out for me and gulp in down with the little pill. We finally see Kurt and Blaine before we board and head through the terminal. Upon looking at our seats I was assigned the damn window seat.

I'll be damned if I am sitting in the window seat again. Hells to the no...

Rachel looks at my face and sees the fear there and takes the seat with the view and gets Livy situated in her lap while I take the seat next to her. Kurt and Blaine then file in next to me and within 20 minutes we are taking flight.

I only took the pill about 45 minutes ago but I can already feel myself calming down and really loosening up. In fact I'm feeling pretty damn good. I look over at Rachel, and damn she looks fucking hot, the way her little black booty shorts hug her ass and that red hot cami she is wearing, man it makes her boobs look amazing…man I could take her right here…if she wasn't holding my little beauty right now that is.

Geez Lopez calm the arousal in the lady loins why don't you. What the hell did the doctor give me anyway? I mean I am always turned on by Rachel and she is always hot but damn I might have to go rub one out in the bathroom as soon as that damn seat belt sign goes off.

Hmmm, I wonder if I get myself off would I be considered a new member of the mile high club. I will have to ask my luscious, unbelievably, tantalizingly…wow Santana come on, get a hold of yourself.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, I have to cool the ache between my legs now before…damn Rachel's legs look amazing…oh damn it…okay Lopez you are a pro at this, you used to be able to calm the ache on many occasions during Glee after hearing Rachel sing…just go back to that state of mind…MAILMAN…

Fucking hell…did I just pull a Finn Fucking Hudson? Well shit that kind of worked…I guess I just had to think about the oversized giant and I am now cured.

Nice save Lopez.

"_**Santana are you okay?" **_Rachel says looking at me confused.

"_**Yeah why baby? **_I say grinning…hey I'm pretty proud of myself for getting out of that jam.

"_**Honey you have been staring at me for the past ten minutes and you are making sexy eyes at me."**_ She laughs at me and I lean into her ear.

"_**Well that's because you are so fucking sexy baby."**_ I say and nip at her ear as I pull away. I catch the little moan and the gasp that escapes her lips, and silently laugh.

I turn my attention to the littlest diva that is now sleeping in Blaine's arms. Well hot damn I guess this stuff really works, I never even realized there was a baby exchange. I am pulled out of my little muse when I feel Rachel's hand stroking my leg…feels good…real good. Here's comes that jam again.

I look up and she has her head lying towards my shoulder. I shift to the side a bit to give her a peck on the lips and then I turn to Kurt.

"_**So Lady lips how's the old loft without me?" **_

"_**Quiet."**_ He says and everyone laughs.

"_**Ahh Kurt you know you miss my little naked fashion shows**_." I turn to Kurt who is blushing and shaking his head at Blaine.

"_**Santana, be nice."**_ Blaine says when he catches how red Kurt is getting. So I turn to Blaine to ask him a couple of questions that have been eating at me.

"_**Hey curly top, do you know a lot about planes and stuff?"**_ Wow I'm slurring a bit. Hmm must really be kicking in now. They all just laugh at me but that's okay I have some important stuff to get to the bottom of.

"_**Not a whole lot, but my uncle was a pilot." **_

"_**Oh good so could you call him up and ask him a question for me?"**_ Again I'm slurring but I still sound coherent.

"_**Sure, what do you want me to ask him?"**_

"_**Ask him if I go into the bathroom and get myself off will I be considered a new member of the mile high club or do I need to drag my little sex kitten, Rachel here in there with me?"**_

"_**SANTANA!" **_Rachel says smacking me on the arm…it probably should have hurt but it was quickly forgotten when I scanned the looks of my loved ones around me.

"_**What babe, I really wanted to know that, I mean I have this ache that needs…"**_ She cut me off with another smack, and then a smirk.

Wait I'm confused…is this turned on Rachel or pissed off Rachel…Damn pill.

"_**Santana come on right now, I need to talk to you." **_

Before I knew it Rachel was dragging me out of my seat. Guess the seat belt light went off. When we got to the aisle she was sending glares to Kurt and Blaine who were laughing out loud. Livy was not even disturbed. Kid sleeps hard sometimes.

When we reached the bathroom Rachel went in first pulling me inside and locking the door. Shit she's so hot when she looks so pissed. I started to say something when I am cut off by two of her fingers pressing into my lips. The pissed off look disappears completely from her face and she starts to take off her clothes…whoa wait a minute…am I dreaming or are we really about to get it on thousands of feet above the air. When she completely removes her clothing her hands make quick work of mine…nope definitely not dreaming, I can feel her hands all over me. I'm trying to get a hold of myself but I was already well beyond worked up before I was pulled into here…embarrassingly enough this will not take long at all.

"_**Rachel, what are you doing?"**_ I say with a laugh as she moves to sit on the sink.

She smiles at me shyly before she leans into my ear.

"_**Calming you down and helping you get into a new club." **_She smirks and then takes my bottom lip and tugs on it with her teeth.

I laugh a little when she lets go of my lip because this is Rachel we are talking about. Now I know firsthand she is a little minx at home but public is a whole other story. She trails kisses up my neck and then goes back to my ear and whispers.

"_**Maybe I'll put you in the hall of fame."**_

So this is definitely turned on Rachel.

So after that I was gone, it took no time at all before Rachel and I were both reduced to a pile of hot, sweaty, panting messes. That was definitely a record for both of us. After we both recovered fully from our amazing bathroom tryst we quickly got dressed and walked out.

When we made it back to our seats Kurt and Blaine and a now awake Olivia were all smiling at us. In true Rachel Berry fashion she flipped her hair to the side, took her seat and looked at Blaine.

"_**I'm sorry for Santana's antics and after talking to her she has agreed that she will not partake in such conversations as that in the presence of our child and of you again unless you start that sort of inappropriate questioning." **_

"_**Well Rachel I would believe that was true if we weren't talking about Satan here and if she didn't just come back with her shirt inside out and backwards for that matter."**_ Kurt chimes in waving his hands at my shirt. Rachel's eyes went big as the rest of us laughed out loud, including Olivia who thank god did not know what we were talking about.

So I have to say that even though we are only an hour into our flight, this is definitely my favorite by far. In fact I believe that a little in flight Logic with Lopez may be in order. I pull out a pen and piece of paper that I had in my carry on and started to jot things down so that I would remember them when I was able to use my computer. Puck will definitely give me kudos for this one.

_**In Flight Calming Techniques According To One Santana Lopez**_

_**A Logic With Lopez Exclusive**_

_**Number 1: **_

If you want to go on a trip…don't fly…you wouldn't need my techniques otherwise. If you are dumb enough to get on a big hunk of metal that determines whether you live or are reduced to charred mess in the seawater thens yous better listen ups.

_**Number 2:**_

If you are a dumbass like me and listen to your hot fiancé and decide to fly instead of taking the badass sooped up diesel you got for Christmas, at least go to the doctor and ask them for the little white pill that calms you down and makes you all horny and shit when you get in the air.

_**Number 3: **_

Don't fall for the whole…"the window seat will be best for you Santana" it's a lie, shits scary. The middle seat is just fine.

_**Number 4:**_

When the hot chick next to you starts rubbing your leg, make noises, they dig that shit and it turns them on too. Plus it is "calming" to you when she makes noises too.

_**Number 5: **_

Make sure to bring your two gay friends, especially the one that has the uncle pilot that you can ask all of your "plane" questions to. You quickly forget about the fact that you are in the air and you focus on the important stuff that is boggling your mind.

_**Number 6:**_

"Calmly" piss the super-hot girl next to you off so that she does her signature diva storm out and takes your horny slurring ass with her.

_**Number 7:**_

_**This is for you Puckerman…**_

Don't question the intentions of a naked diva who is sitting on the sink in the tiny bathroom on the plane pointing at your also very naked self, telling you to come closer so that she can "calm" you down. Ahh hells yeah. Forgets abouts Number 1…Flying is my new favorite form of traveling. I've never been so calm in my life.

After I am finished I tuck the piece of paper in my back pocket that just happened to now be in the front…I really need to learn to dress right when I am in a hurry. Olivia is calling for me and I get her from Blaine and sit her on my lap. She snuggles in to me and Rachel moves to place her head on my shoulder. I lean back as well and hold Livy in my arm and encircle my free one around Rachel.

"_**Santana, honey wake up."**_

I slowly lift my head to see that we have arrived in Lima, and everyone is preparing to exit the plane. Wow I slept like a baby badass. I look down to see that Livy is still sleeping in my arms and I can tell that Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had just woken up as well. We grab our carry ons and when released we make our way out of the plane and to the airport. When we make it down to baggage claim we are surprised to see who was waiting for us. Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, and Finn along with all of our parents had made the trip to the airport to welcome us home. Kurt and Blaine ran to their parents as Rachel and I went barreling for ours.

"_**Hi Mami, hi papi."**_ I said running up to my parents holding onto a giggling Olivia.

"_**Hi Mija, oh and look at my granddaughter…"**_ Papi says taking Olivia from me. When I turned to go and meet Rachel's parents I heard Puck call for me.

He stepped up to me and pulled me into a hug, which obviously I tried to get away from.

"_**Hey Lesbro, missed you like hell…by the way next time you finish joining the mile high club, you might want to get the uniform all put back the right way afterwards."**_

He looks down at my clothes and I smack him hard.

"_**Shut up Puckerman."**_ He laughs and I walk away from him towards Rachel. Good thing no one else noticed.

After Rachel greeted her parents we switched off and then said hello to our friends.

After Puck and Finn grabbed our bags we got into my parents car and headed to their place. It had been decided that we would stay there for the duration of the time we are here since there was more room there. However we promised to still bounce around and see everyone else. Our friends and Rachel's parents had followed us to my parent's house and when we reached the driveway we were met with some more happy faces. Lauren, Tina, Mike, Artie, and Sugar had been also awaiting our arrival. Kurt, Blaine and their families met up as well. All of the parents had decided to put together a huge bbq since we had an early afternoon arrival.

After saying a bunch more hellos, Quinn stole Olivia and Rachel and I headed inside to get things situated and clean up and change clothes. We stole a few kisses and touches in the process but finally made it downstairs within a half an hour to some good eats sitting out on the many picnic tables that my dad had built years ago. Olivia was currently sitting with Shelby while Hiram and Leroy made faces at her. When she saw Rachel and I walk out though she squirmed off and ran to me. I picked her up and grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and looked around at all of the important people in my life that were there just for us and I kind of felt the tears start to sting.

Wow I guess, I finally realized what everyone has been saying is true.

_**I Santana Lopez am definitely a softy…but hey I don't care. **_

_**Author Notes…**_

_**Mostly a filler Chapter…Next Chapter you will get all of the wedding details and it will include the Bachorlette party and rehearsal dinner…Please continue to read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**_

_**Thank you all for your support it means a lot. **_


	23. Chapter 23 I Feel Pretty

_**Chapter 23: I Feel Pretty**_

_**I feel pretty,**_

_**Oh, so pretty,**_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright!**_

_**And I pity**_

_**Any girl who isn't me tonight.**_

We have been in Lima for a full two weeks already and I feel like there is still so much to do before mine and Rachel's wedding that is only a week and a half away. Don't get me wrong we have gotten a lot done I know but I still need to get my wedding attire as well as the bridesmaid dresses and groomsmen suits and god help me we still need to get Livy's dress. Rachel is pretty lucky; she has had her dress for a while now. She did tell me that it is red and white so I decided to find something that is black and white. We have been trying a couple weeks now to find Livy a dress that has all three of our wedding colors in it but that has proved hard to come by. We really had no intention of waiting so long for things; we have just been so busy. We are racing around at the last minute trying to get things finished up. This is exactly what we didn't want to happen. Rachel and I agreed though, there is no way we are prolonging our wedding any longer. Quinn, Mercedes and I are going out today to find me something to wear while; my mom, Shelby, Rachel, and Brittany are all going out to find something for the mother's to wear. Tomorrow we will all be going out to get the bridesmaid dresses and suits for the guys as well as a dress for Livy. Rachel and I have already picked who we want to stand at the alter with us, aside from one there is no real surprises there.

Obviously Olivia is our flower girl, well if we can keep her from putting the flowers in her mouth that is. We have been practicing with her. She eats a flower and runs to me every time with a big smile. Olivia will be walking down the aisle with Puck who will be holding our rings. I had originally wanted Puck to be my best man but Olivia cried when the other boys held her hand…It was actually pretty funny. I think that Olivia has a crush on the Mohawk mess that is one of my best friends.

Quinn cried when Rachel asked her to be her maid of honor. It was actually kind of sweet. The two of them have really been through a lot together. Even though Kurt wanted to be the maid of honor he agreed to be her best man. Tina and Finn will round out her Bridal party.

I of course asked Brittany to be my maid of honor; she was my rock throughout my tumultuous high school years. She is the one that helped me see how much I loved Rachel, and for that I could never thank her enough. As weird as it may sound, I shocked everyone when I asked to be my best man. It was a good shock and my Mami and Papi were pretty damned proud of me. Schue really was there for me during all of those hard times in high school as well. Rachel is the only one that I confessed this too but there were several times after Glee that Mr. Schue would take me aside and give me words of encouragement and tell me that I would be alright. Without the support that I received from him after I was outed. I don't think I would have made it. I even made the curly haired vested man cry. The rest of my Bridal party included Mercedes and Mike.

Even though some of the things are not done, I did manage to get Rachel's wedding ring way early which I do pat myself on the back for that one. I wanted it to be perfect, I must have looked at a hundred rings before Puck and I found the one that just screamed Rachel's name. We also got the cake ordered and most of the other details have already been taken care of.

Our friends and family have really been such a big help with everything. We really would not be able to pull all of this off without them. Mercedes, Finn, Lauren and Mike have been taking care of the catering side of things, while Brittany, Matt, Sugar and Artie have been taking care of the details of the music that will be played during and after our wedding. However, I do have a little surprise that I am going to throw in. Tina, Quinn and our mothers have taken over the set up and arrangement details of the ceremony and of the reception afterwards. This really only left Rachel and I to worry about getting the rings, and our clothes. Doesn't seem like too much of a task but I am really freaking out here. I was so set on wearing this black and red pin stripe suit with the matching fedora that I found in an Armani catalogue that my dad got in the mail for me. I almost ordered it until I thought about it for a bit and decided that this is the only wedding I am ever going to have. I can wear all of the badass suits that I want when I am a lawyer, but maybe Santana Lopez does want to wear a wedding gown. So here I am under two weeks before my wedding and hoping that I can get a dress fitted and bought before it is too late.

Rachel has no idea that I changed my mind. She is literally going to flip when she walks down that aisle and I am not dressed as I said I would be. I think it will be a nice surprise though. I have an idea of what I am looking for; the problem will be actually finding it. I am brought away from my muses when I feel Rachel shift slightly in the bed. Hmmm time to awaken my sleeping beauty.

I turn around in bed so that I am now facing her. The sheets are ruffled around her waist exposing her perfectly tanned chest. Thank God for the lock on my door because Rachel and I refuse to sleep with clothes on in the summer, or anytime at that. I move in closer to her and put my arm around her waist. I pull her body flush with mine. She flutters her eyes open and smile at me.

"_**Hmm good morning baby."**_ She says leaning forward to capture my lips.

"_**Mmm good morning MI Amor."**_ I say returning the kiss.

"_**What time is it?"**_ She asks.

"_**9:30, we need to get up sleepy head."**_ I tell her and she stretches out on the bed.

So I can't help but stare when the sheet comes totally off of her beautiful body. I move my arms fully around her and pull her on top of me. We both moan when our naked bodies come in complete contact with each other. When I lean up to go in for another kiss, there is a little knock on the door and a little voice yelling on the other side.

"_**Mamama."**_ We hear Livy say and we both quickly get up and pull on some clothes.

After a record dressing time we open the door to see Quinn holding on to our already dressed and ready little girl. Livy reached right for me and I cuddled her in my arms.

"_**Good morning MI Princess, I love you."**_ I kissed her cheeks and Rachel grabbed her and said her good mornings.

"_**Good morning love birds, I already got her ready."**_ Q says with a smile and a smirk.

"_**Thanks Q, is Brittany and Cedes here yet?"**_

"_**Yes S, they just got here."**_ Q tells me.

"_**Rae and I are going to get changed and then we will be ready to head out. Would you mind looking after Livy a little longer?"**_ She nods with a big smile and reaches for Olivia, who goes right to her and they head downstairs.

"_**I will let everyone know."**_ She yells up at us.

After a quick morning make out session in the shower, we got cleaned up and dressed and headed downstairs.

We were greeted with hugs from Brittany, Cedes and our mothers who had a yummy breakfast waiting for us. After eating we got ready to head out of the door.

"_**Mijas can I keep Olivia with me today? Hiram, Leroy and I want to take her to the children's museum today while you girls are doing your shopping." **_

Rachel and I smile and of course let the dad's keep the littlest diva for the day. We both think it is so sweet how they enjoy there Papi/Granddaughter time. My dad must have known what our answer would be because not two minutes later Rachel's dads were coming through the door and greeting us and the men were already making more plans for the day.

When we all got outside Rachel and I hugged and kissed and said our goodbyes as she hopped in the SUV with Brittany, Shelby and my mom. I then turned to get in Quinn's car with her and Cedes. On the way to the wedding boutique I decided to share my little wedding surprise for Rachel with them. I knew it was good when Quinn and Mercedes started to wipe their eyes. Yep I am pretty good at this being all soft and sentimental stuff.

After about an hour of driving we pulled into our first boutique. Eleven dresses later we were headed out of there and headed to the next place. Another 15 minutes of driving we arrived at another Bridal shop. We were three hours into our little adventure and I was still no closer to finding what I wanted. I did however receive a text from Rachel that said that our moms found what they were looking for. My mom settled on a nice black dress that had white designs throughout the dress whereas Rachel's mother decided to go the opposite and get a red dress that has white designs going throughout the ensemble. She sent me a picture and they were perfect. Now I am really starting to freak out.

"_**S its okay we will find something."**_ Q assures me. I must have a panicked look on my face.

Well two hours in that shop and 9 dresses later we headed to the next shop. I really did not think that I was going to be this picky. I just figured I would walk in, find a dress and call it a day. I text Rachel to let her know that I was having a hard time finding the "suit" I wanted and she just called me and calmed me down and told me that I would look stunning in whatever I found. I am so in love with her.

Before going in to the next shop I decided that I needed to eat first. I am getting hungry which could sometimes lead to some attitude issues. We found a little Thai place in the area and stopped to eat and talk. An hour and a half and a full stomach later we were back to dress shopping. So I thought that I was not going to find anything after I tried on another 7 dresses but upon hearing what I was really looking for the shop lady brought a dress that had just come in from the back of her shop. When I laid eyes on it, I knew I had found the dress. The best part about it, it fit me perfectly. As conceded as it sounds I could not stop looking at myself in the mirror. I just loved it, and so did Cedes and Q. After paying for the dress which was a little more than I was looking for but hey I am only getting married once, we left and headed back home. We decided to make a stop at Cedes house so I could keep my dress there because I know that Rachel will try to sneak a peek. When we pulled back up into my parent's house, everyone was sitting out on the front lawn talking.

I got out of the car and noticed that the granddads and my little princess were still not home. Not surprising, it is only 6 and they probably wanted to stop and get some dinner with their little one. When I locked eyes with Rachel after a long day I smiled and moved to sit in her lap.

"_**How did it go sweetheart?"**_ She says placing a kiss on my lips.

"_**Long day baby, but I found what I was looking for." **_I return the kiss.

"_**Good, that is one more thing we can check off of the list."**_

"_**So what is left girls." **_Shelby says plopping down next to us.

"_**We still need to get Livy's flower girl dress, all of the men's tuxes and the bridesmaid dresses."**_

"_**That is not too much; we can definitely get that finished tomorrow."**_ I smile wide at Shelby optimism. I know exactly where Rachel got her good outlook on things.

"_**Mija we were talking before you got home and we were thinking since the wedding is on Saturday, we would do the rehearsal dinner on Thursday if that works for you both. I know that Brittany mentioned to Rachel that everyone wants to get together for your Bachorlette parties on Friday so we don't want to be too rushed with everything."**_

"_**That all sounds great to me, if it works for Rachel."**_ I look at Rachel and she nods and lays her head on my shoulder.

"_**Well I don't know when your fathers and our precious granddaughter will be home but why don't we all hop in the car and go and get some dinner?" **_My mom asks.

Q, B and Cedes decided to head home for the day and spend some time with their families, so that left Rachel and I to enjoy a nice dinner with our mothers. We are excited to get some alone time with them. This does not happen too often. We decided on my all-time favorite restaurant, which is of course Breadstix. Rachel laughed when I ran to the garage to grab my wheelbarrow. I ended up leaving it home but hey the joke was worth the big smiles on their faces.

Dinner was great, we spent a couple of hours just talking about the wedding, Livy and plans when we get back home. After eating we headed back to my parents. Our fathers had returned home since then and Livy was already in bed. After saying hello and goodnight to everyone we headed up to kiss Livy and called it an early night ourselves. We had been lying in bed holding each other for a while when I heard Rachel sniffling. I pull her closer to me and kiss her cheek.

"_**Rachel, you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah sweetheart, just emotional I guess." **_

"_**Good or bad."**_ I ask a little worried.

"_**Definitely good baby. I am just so happy." **_She says as she turns around and kisses me on the lips.

"_**Me too MI Estrella, more than I've ever been."**_ We settled back into each other's arms. This time we stayed turned towards each other.

We stared at each other for a bit until Rachel placed her arms around my neck and pulled me down once again to connect our lips. It quickly got heated and my body felt like it was on fire. Rachel pulled away with a knowing look in her eyes before leaning in to my ear.

"_**Tana, I want to make love to you." **_Her eyes returned to mine, I nodded and flashed a smile before she moved to straddle my hips.

Things progressed quickly and before I knew it my body was shaking and writhing beneath her. When I tried to gain some sort of control, she started up again, crashing my walls and reducing me to a hot, sweaty mess all over again. After a couple hours of showing me how much she loves me she did finally let me return the favor, which I did gladly…several times. It was early into the next morning before our breathing steadied and we finally came down from our highs. We laid there for a couple of minutes before we finally let exhaustion take us over.

_**Rachel POV**_

The alarm went off a little quicker than Santana and I anticipated. We had spent the bulk of our night not sleeping so of course that is all we wanted to do right now. We knew we could not prolong getting up though because we could hear the noise of everyone downstairs. We kissed each other good morning, quickly showered and dressed and met everyone downstairs. Liv was sitting with Puck on the couch watching cartoons when I went and sat on his lap and grabbed my daughter to tell her good morning. The look on his face was priceless, but I know he liked it, if the smirk was anything to go by. After a bit I got off of his lap and went to the kitchen to talk with everyone else. Santana and I looked over when we heard Olivia let out a loud laugh as Puck was spinning her around in the living room.

"_**I hope she throws up on your Mohawk Puckerman."**_ Santana yelled out drawing a laugh from everyone.

He then runs into the kitchen pointing Olivia towards Tana telling her to vomit all over her. I just laugh and take the giggling baby and hold her to me.

This last couple of weeks here with everyone I have noticed has been really good for Olivia. She has so many people here that love her and that want to spend all of this time with her. It makes me so happy. She has also been learning new words. Aside from _**ma,**_ and _**mamama,**_ and _**dada**_, she has added _**ball, dog,**_ _**baba**_, and Santana's all- time favorite _**no**_ to her vocabulary. My mom has also been trying to teach her some sign language, to which Liv just laughs and runs away. She is growing up and progressing so quickly and I just can't believe how much she changes day by day.

"_**Everyone ready to go?"**_ I come out of my thinking when I hear my mother calling out to everyone.

We all nod and file in to the cars in the driveway. Santana then called Mr. Schue and told him where we were headed and he agreed to happily meet us there. I still can't believe she asked him to be her best man. I don't think she could have picked a better one.

Finn, Mercedes, Mike and Brittany filed into Mike's car, the Lopez's filed into my parent's car with them and Olivia, Santana, Puck, Quinn, and I rode with my mom. We decided to focus on the men's suits first so we headed to the tux shop that was only about a 45 minute drive. We had ran some ideas through everyone and decided that Quinn and Mercedes would wear red dresses with white in them, and Finn and Kurt would wear black suits, with white shirts and red ties. Santana's bridal party would do the opposite. Brittany and Tina would wear black dresses with white in them and Mike and would wear black suits with white shirts and black ties. We decided to wait on Puck's colors once we found Olivia's dress. We wanted them to somewhat match each other.

When we arrived outside of the tux shop we were greeted with Mr. Schue.

"_**Hey Schue, thanks for meeting us here."**_ Santana ran up and gave him a hug. It surprised us all at how she greeted him, I think it even surprised Mr. Schue but he gladly accepted it.

"_**Santana, I am just happy that I can be here for you."**_ He says and we all smile.

We all say our hellos to Schue and then head inside to get things started.

It really took us no time at all to find what we were looking for. Three hours in the tux shop and we were done. My dad's even got their tux. My dad's decided to mimic my side of the wedding party while Santana's dad did the same for her side. Everyone decided on black shoes which we figured was the best choice to go with. We decided to go ahead and get Puck's tux as well. We decided on a black suit with a red shirt and a white tie. He also convinced Santana and I to let him where this black fedora he found with a red and white band around it. I guess he just wanted to try to upstage Santana, who will also be wearing a suit. I cannot wait to see her in that. I know she will look amazing. The only thing left to do was to get the girl's dresses.

We found Tina, Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes dresses pretty quickly. We went into the Bridal shop and it was like they were waiting for us. We quickly found everyone's sizes and found shoes as well. They all looked absolutely beautiful. We however did not find what we were looking for in Liv's size so we decided to check another place.

We figured that lunch was in our best interests before we went to the next bridal shop down the street. We decided on a sandwich shop and then stopped for ice cream…Liv's favorite is chocolate. She is definitely Santana's daughter; my girls could eat ice cream all day if I would let them.

After we were all satisfied and full, our dad's, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Mike, Kurt, Mr. Schue and Tina decided to go and do some sightseeing, while our mother's Santana, me, Quinn, Olivia and surprisingly Puck went in to the bridal shop to find our little brunettes dress.

"_**Puck, you seriously want to go dress shopping with us?" **_Santana says smirking at him.

"_**Of course Lesbro I can't let my little Jewish American Princess end up in something less than badass, especially if she is going to be on these guns." **_He flexes his arms and then kisses both of them. __Our mother's laughed as Quinn, Santana and I just rolled our eyes.

Puck picked up our little princess and we all started to look around.

After two hours we were all still looking around. Nothing was catching my eye; I could see the same look on everyone else's face.

"_**Where's Noah?"**_ I asked everyone, and they all shrugged.

We heard Liv's laughter towards the back of the shop and followed it. None of us were prepared for what we saw back there. Olivia was standing in a white halter type dress that was decorated with black vines and red flowers throughout it. It was absolutely perfect. She was also wearing a silver tiara with black and red jewels in it and a pair of black shoes. Puck was holding on to a little princess wand and was putting it on her head which was making her laugh.

We all looked around at each other and we knew this was the dress.

"_**Ma."**_ Liv yells out with a big smile, when she noticed me.

"_**Hi baby girl."**_ I say kneeling in front of her looking at her dress. I went to touch her tiara and she frowned a bit.

"_**No."**_ She says shaking her head and I laugh moving my hands away.

"_**Mamama."**_ She yells out catching Santana's attention. Tana then comes up beside me and admires her dress as well.

"_**You look beautiful baby."**_ She tells her and then stands up in front of Puck.

"_**Thank you Puck, you did well."**_ She says giving him a hug, which he returns.

We ended up buying not only the dress but the matching shoes and tiara as well. The little diva just wouldn't part with the shiny accessories. I guess I taught her well. When we went outside Santana and I just smiled at each other. The wedding party was now going to be clothed along with Olivia. It was a great feeling. We are less than two weeks away from our wedding and I could not be happier at the progress. We can finally relax a bit now that everything is finally falling into place.

Author Notes:

I hope that everyone is enjoying the progress of this story so far.

I was going to put the Bacholette party in this chapter but I decided to dedicate a next to it. I think you might all enjoy it. It's gon be hot and heavy at times. The rehearsal dinner will also be in the next chapter…

Chapter 24 will be the Pezberry Wedding….

I continue to appreciate your reviews…Thank you all.


	24. Chapter 24 Let's Get It Started

_**Chapter 24 Let's Get It Started**_

_**Think it's time to have some fun, but what am I gonna wear**_

_**And where are we gonna go, and who's gonna do my hair**_

_**Got these hotass boots.**_

_**Somebody better give me some gas money.**_

_**We're sitting here like fools.**_

So everyone knows that the typical bachelorette party usually consists of the bride to be and all of her loud and obnoxious annoying as shit girlfriend's partying, well in to the break of dawn in the last big hurrah before the whole ball and chain is attached. So I am happy to announce that Rachel and I are not what I would call your typical run of the mill bachelorettes. Number one, I think that finally being married to Rachel is going to be pretty badass; I actually cannot wait to call her mine. So screw the whole ball and chain debacle. Plus I mean I know that she is already mine and I am hers but hey I am really looking forward to our big day on Saturday. Call me soft, I don't give a damn.

So back to this whole bachelorette party business. Rachel and I have decided to not only do a joined party, but one that consists of all of our friends and our family. Actually it is going to be an all-day event. Which reminds me; soon I need to wake up my little snoring naked beauty. Rachel's parents should be here within an hour and we are all going to sit down for a big family breakfast. After that our fathers are going to take Livy out to do some fun things while Rachel and I along with our mother's and Q, B, Cedes, Tina, Sugar, Lauren and of course Kurt all go out and have a little spa time. Oh yeah this was definitely Rachel's idea. She is all in to the girly shit, but I love her and this is her day to so of course I agreed. Anything to make the love of my life happy.

After our nails get painted and we do a little girly bonding time in a so called mud bath we are all (men and baby included) going to meet up at none other than Breadstix for a big lunch. That reminds me, I must bring the wheelbarrow this time. Fuckers shorted me on the stix last time. That is not going to happen to me again.

So after friends and family bonding time at lunch the rents are going to take baby Pezberry to do some shopping while the rest of us head to Columbus for mine and Rachel's kickass bachelorette party. We were originally going to party at Q and Puck's house since we are all underage but then Cedes told us about this new bar in Columbus that is complete with a mechanical bull and karaoke. So we are going to just get a hotel and own the night in style. Rachel's eyes lit up about the whole riding the bull thing until she remembered that we are all not of legal age to even get into the club, well in the eyes of the bartender that is. Cue in the reason why mine and Puck's bromance comes in handy.

Welcome back Rosario Cruz and Emily Starks, and for the record I still think I may be related to Penelope.

So Puck called in a favor a few nights ago and the rest of the group got there brand new illegally legal fake id's last night. I thought Rachel was going to shit her pants when Puck handed hers over, he obviously thought of it himself. That was some funny shit right there. I couldn't look at her for the rest of the night without breaking out in laughter, well and wanting to jump her hot little ass.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Noah seriously, how can I show this to the bartender with a straight face?"**_ Rachel wines.

"_**Jew babe its okay, you don't have to worry about being straight about it because you are gay."**_ Puck tells her with a smirk and we all bust up laughing.

"_**NOAH!"**_ Rachel shouts and then the hands go on the hips. Cue the Diva.

"_**Rach it can't be that bad, what does it say?"**_ I ask her.

Okay so when she handed over the id, I could not stifle my laughter. Number one there was no way in hell that Rachel was going to be able to show that id with a straight face and this is me talking. On the other hand I really like it, hey the picture of her was super sexy.

"_**What does it say S?"**_ Now Q wants in on this.

I tossed it over to Quinn and it was all she could do to not piss her pants. Needless to say the id went around the room and everyone had their laughs until they saw their own new ids. It got pretty quiet after that.

So after the initial shock. We all reintroduced ourselves as the following.

_**Rosario Cruz (Me of course, the smokin hot Latina with the nice rack and amazing ass.)**_

_**Emily Starks**_ _**(Q…aka Ms. Barely Legal)**_

_**Dixie Normous**_ _**(Lauren)**_ She so did not appreciate this and Puck lost some hair off of his stupid Mohawk because of it.

_**Mike Hunt (Chang)**_ The smirk was priceless.

_**Kim Yoo Suk (Cohen-Chang)**_ Puck almost lost an eye to Tina when she grabbed my stiletto and threw it at him.

_**Dewanna Bonner (Cedes)**_ Never seen Puck run so fast when Cedes went running after him.

_**Jock Stirrup (Finn**_) He didn't get it so he just smiled like the big dumb oaf that he is.

_**Mike Litoris (Artie)**_ Man thought we were going to see Artie take his first steps, boy was blushing so hard, you could just tell he wanted to run.

_**Bud Light (Matt)**_ So I's definitely digs this one.

_**Ben Gay (Blaine)**_ Yeah, the look on his face was Kodak worthy.

_**Ben Dover (Kurt) **_Didn't think he could get any more see through. I was wrong.

_**Sugar Hye (Sugar) **_Gotta hands it to her, girl took it with a smile.

_**Eric Shun (Puck)**_ He was proud of this one.

_**Sexmoan Topanga Phillips (Rachel) **_My poor baby, is alls I's can say.

_**END FLASHBACK **_

Seriously still can't help but snicker aloud remembering that. I turn to look over at Rachel and see that she is now awake…guess I was a little loud.

"_**What's so funny?"**_ I hear Rachel moan into the pillow.

"_**Nothing my little Sexmoan."**_ Rachel's right hand connects with my arm.

"_**Shut up Santana."**_ Rachel pouts and then turns away.

"_**Baby come on I was just playing, and besides it's only for tonight." **_I say trying to sound sincere.

"_**That's easy for you to say Rosario that is a decent name at least."**_ I laugh and she just sticks her lip out more.

I lean over to kiss her pout away but she moves her head and I end up kissing her cheek. Okay she wants to play huh…I can top the little diva any day. I then slide off of my side of the bed and move to straddle her hips. I then lace my fingers with hers and place both of her arms above her head and hold them there. I move my lips within inches of hers and hover over her.

"_**Are you really trying to deny me my morning sweet lady kisses Rachel?"**_ I say as I rock my center into hers making her gasp.

"_**Not fair, that's cheating."**_ She says trying to playfully push me off.

"_**Rosario Cruz, never claimed to play fair."**_ I say rocking into her a second time and bending down to take her still protruding lip in my mouth.

"_**Seriously S…S…Santana you need to stop that, I had a dream about you this morning and I am already so close and we are already running late by the time on the clock and…and…and if you don't stop now, I won't have time to shower."**_

Okay so incoherent Rachel is hot as fuck, but confusing as hell, I mean what the hell did she just word vomit?

Didn't she just say that she was already so close because of a dream she had about me and then rambles on about not having time…girl don't make no sense when she is so close. So I do the only thing that seems right at the time. I move the blanket that is keeping our naked bodies from touching in our most intimate areas and I settle back on her hips. The heat she is radiating is enough to fire up my own core.

Shit this may not take long at all, I am already completely soaked. I can feel my slickness on my inner thighs.

I move my hands back up above her head to hold her hands in place again.

"_**Don't move."**_ I whisper in her ear before I nip at it. I hear a deep moan escape from her mouth and I almost lost it right then.

Now don't get me wrong I love when Rachel's hands are all over my body but I also like the times when I can completely top my amazing fiancé. She actually enjoys when I do this too.

"_**T…T…Tana we ca…can't we need to get up."**_ Rachel breathlessly states before she surges up to place her lips on mine. It's sloppy and has no rhythm but damn it's hot. I guess she changed her mind.

I move one of my hands from above her head while the other still holds her wrists secure. I trail fingers down her body, drawing goose bumps from her perfectly tanned flesh. My fingers trail her neck, then her collarbone, then trickle down further along the valley of her breast. I stop and look in her eyes before I place open mouth kisses on the perfectly round mounds on her chest. Her peaks are already hard and my mouth wants them.

I move my lips to her right breast taking the hardened flesh in my mouth, circling it around my tongue a few times and nipping gently before releasing it with a loud POP. I repeat this motion with the left breast and release it with a POP. Rachel's body has now been reduced to a wriggling mess, of arches loud moans and gasps.

Her flesh is intoxicating.

I look up at her and she looks at me, her hair is messy and there are pieces sticking to her now sweaty forehead. Her pupils are blown, god she is beautiful. So sex hazed and wanting me.

Hey who am I to deny her my sweet lady lovin?

I move back up her body my lips hovering over hers as I take her into a passionate kiss. Our tongues tango in a familiar dance. Kissing her like this ignites a whole new level of arousal for me and I arch my body into the kiss grazing our already hard nubs against each other. I try to pull away to moan but she swallows the noise in her mouth. When we do break away it is only for air before we dive back in. Her mouth is a mix of sweet and tangy. I stay in the kiss as my free hand continues the trail that was on just moments before.

I move my fingers lower over her stomach, around her navel then further. I caress the insides of her thighs then move closer to where she needs me the most. I take two fingers and hold them close to the opening of her center. I pull away from the kiss and look at Rachel, her eyes are closed and her head is starting to arch back. She knows I have reached her spot. She is quiet, until I make my move. I take my two fingers and circle around her wet entrance, careful not to hit her sensitive nub. I make a v out of my fingers and caress along the area coating it fully with her hot sticky wetness. She is whimpering and moaning loudly. She is past the point of teasing. I kiss her neck softly before I move to her pulse point and lightly sink my teeth in. On her next arch I push two fingers into her tight, wet opening, and I almost lost it on the noise that came out of her mouth.

"_**I will be quick baby, and by the feel of you, you will be too." **_

I set a slow, steady pace at first, wanting to prolong what I knew was coming. Rachel's hands break from my grasp and she circles them around my neck crashing my lips to hers this time in a fierce and wanting kiss. I can feel her muscles tensing around my digits it's that time.

She looks at me and her head crashes back into the pillow and her breathing becomes rapid when she sees what my next move is. I place a soft kiss on her now open mouth and move slowly down her body, leaving light nips and open mouth kisses on her now glistening body. When I reach her navel I swirl my tongue inside. She arches up hard into my face. I go lower this time, I can smell that scent. The one that makes me drunk and dizzy. The one that I can never get enough of. The one that is I purely describe as Rachel's.

I hover for just a moment. Her hands are now prodding and pulling on my hair. I remove one of her hands and lace our fingers together. She squeezes tightly and I take that as my cue. I flatten my tongue and lick the full length of her sweet spot. Tasting the very taste that always sends the fire in my nether regions and completely coils my stomach. Her hips jolt and I repeat my actions. On the next jolt I squeeze her hand as I let my tongue slip inside her lapping up the tangy goodness that is trying so hard to escape. She is gripping me hard as I thrust in and out of her. Her hand is squeezing with all she has as she is fisting my hair tightly. She is ready.

"_**Rachel, baby I want you to look at me**_." I say pulling my tongue out.

She slowly pulls her head off of the pillow and shows me her lovely now almost solid dark brown eyes. She is beautiful all of the time, but there is something special in her eyes when she is trusting me to take care of her…I will never let her down.

I give her hand one final squeeze before my two finger replace where my tongue had been and my teeth clamp down and suck fiercely on her most sensitive spot. She arches hard into my face. I move our entangled hands and place them on her hips to hold her down.

My fingers find the spongy flesh that rests within her center that drives her completely insane…it won't be long now. She removes her hand from around my hair and she scrapes her fingers on my shoulder hard. She is definitely leaving marks. Mmmmm pleasurable pain is what I's calls it.

It takes one more solid thrust from my fingers and a hard suck on her clit before she screams out my name. I don't stop my thrusting. I reduce my speed and kiss her softly on her opening before she is pulling on me to come closer to her. She is highly sensitive after she orgasms but she does allow me to bring her down steadily.

When we are face to face again she take my lips in hers, tasting her wetness on my lips and inside my mouth. I slowly remove my fingers from her opening and bring my hands up to rest on her cheeks. Her hands our digging in to my shoulders, moving down to my back. I can hear the familiar noises coming from her again and I know that tasting herself on my lips has only worked her up for a second time. I take one of my hands and slip it between us. Going back down until I am waiting at her center again. I deepen the kiss and thrust back in, feeling the new coat of wetness there.

She takes me by surprise when her own fingers graze my very heated and wet center. My hips jump high off of the bed and then crash in to her when she enters me and is quickly bringing me to my impending climax. Within a couple of minutes our bodies are arching high off of the bed together and then crashing back down.

She tumbles screaming my name a second time when I circle her swollen nub hard with my thumb. I am not far behind her when she adds a third finger, pushing in and out of me without abandon. Her name falls out of my mouth quietly, and yeah it was kind of embarrassing. I came so damn hard, I was left pretty much speechless.

We both collapse on top of each other. I hold her close to me as our bodies come down from our highs. When the tremors subside we pull out of each other, both wincing at the loss. I then move to the side of her and pull her to me.

"_**I love you sweetheart."**_ She says kissing me on the cheek, with a big smile.

"_**I love you too baby."**_ I tell her returning the kiss.

We lay in each other's arms for another ten minutes until Rachel's phone goes off. It is Q; she will be picking up all of the girls and Kurt. She also text that when our family breakfast is over to let her know because then she will be on her way. Which means we's better be gettin our asses outs of bed.

We get up and quickly shower together, get dressed and head downstairs when we hear Livy downstairs talking to someone.

"_**No." **_

"_**Come on honey, you like bananas."**_

"_**No. No. No."**_

When Rachel and I make it down the stairs we can't help but look at each other and smile wide. My Papi has Livy on his lap while Rachel's daddy is trying to feed her bananas and they are everywhere. All over the floor, on both of Rachel's dads on my dad. Livy was the only clean one. After staring for a bit we finally figured we would go and rescue our dads…or our little Diva, whatever way you want to look at it.

"_**What's all this no business Mi Princessa?"**_ I ask looking at Olivia who has her arms out for me.

I pick her up and she nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck. I kiss the top of her head and then move her so that she is looking at me.

"_**I love you My Pequeno Estrella." **_

"_**No."**_ She says with a huge smile, shaking her head. Well I guess this will be the word of the day.

"_**No, what do you mean no?"**_ I say as I tickle her and blow raspberries on her stomach.

She giggles and belly laughs and then reaches for Rachel.

"_**Good morning my little diva."**_

"_**No. No."**_ Livy says holding on to Rachel's cheeks.

"_**Yes."**_ Rachel says and then places a kiss on her little lips.

Olivia smiles and then squirms to get down. She then grabs her baby off of the chair and runs to grandpa Hiram.

"_**Well your father's tried to give your little Mija some bananas to tie her over while we waited for her sleepyhead mothers to get out of bed, but looks like they couldn't handle that too well."**_ My mom says and we all laugh and go in to the dining room to set the table for our big breakfast.

When breakfast was served a half an hour later we sat as a family at the table and enjoyed the grub. I really didn't have a lot of family dinners and breakfast and such growing up due to my mami and papi's work schedule, so I am really happy that we can do this now and show Livy what family time is.

After breakfast Rachel and I tried to do the dishes but we were pushed out of there by our fathers. We ended up sitting on the couch with our mother's after sending Q a quick text. Ten minutes later we had a full house. Rachel and I said a quick goodbye to our fathers and to the cutest little person in the house and headed out for phase two of our fun filled day.

So we ended up at this pretty legit day spa resort place that Q booked. It was totes huge. I am pretty sure that we were all packing some pretty wicked lady boners just by the looks on everyone's faces. This place is pretty up scale. Kurt was besides himself as well. Lady Hummel could not tame his excitement.

"_**So what's the game plan ladies?"**_ Shelby says after we all admire the scenery.

"_**Nails!"**_ Brittany, Lauren, Sugar and Kurt shout in unison. The rest of us laugh at the four of them jumping up and down.

I take Rachel's hand in mine and we all head to the area of the spa that does the manis and pedis. When we get signed up we pick our colors and sit down. We all decided to pick a shade a red so that they would match for the wedding. Kurt decided on clear because he said painting his fingers and toes with color would be too gay. Huh I never thought I would hear Kurt say that something was too gay for him.

Within 5 minutes the salon staff started seating us. Brittany, Lauren, Kurt and Sugar ended up on the far side of the salon, while our mother's along with Q, Cedes, Tina, Rachel and I ended up on the opposite end. They started with our nails. I opted for just a little length because I can't be scratching the Hell out of my girl in the heat of passion if you know what I mean. Rachel decided to keep hers the same length, just a little past the tip. Everyone else with exception to Kurt opted for longer nails. Kurt just got his cleaned and shined. After about an hour on our nails we did the whole foot thing. Now Rachel is the only one that really knows that I hate people touching my feet. I mean I love when she is sucking my toes in her hot little mouth and kissing them and stuff like that, but I only like Rachel touching them. I totally cringed when the lady was massaging my feet. Rachel noticed right away and smiled while she laced her fingers in mine to take my mind off of it. Needless to say I was happy as fuck when that part was all over.

So the next part of this whole girly bonding day, I guess I didn't fully understand. We headed to the mud bath phase of our day. We were given these robes and told to go in back and change. So all headed into separate dressing rooms in back to get ready. I was the first one down and I got into the huge mud bath that was waiting for us. I had been in there for at least five minutes had already had my cucumbers over my eyes when everyone else started getting in. So this is pretty fucking awesome, taking a bath in mud and all but I have the grainy shit going in some pretty intimate areas. Going to need some help digging that out later. So after 20 minutes of cucumber eyes they are taken off and we all just sit there talking. I notice something different about everyone when I compare them to myself. Hmmm whatever.

Rachel scoots as close to me as she can get and then entangles an arm around my waist. She then moves her arm quickly and gets this wide eyed look. Looks like she just say a hobbit or something.

"_**Oh My God Santana."**_ She says with her hand over her mouth in true diva fashion.

"_**What baby, is there a fucking spider on me, please tell me there's not**_?" I say standing up and thrashing around in the mud.

"_**Mija?"**_ My mom looks at me in with an amused but motherly look.

I look around and everyone is staring at me.

"_**Hey why don't all yous peeping toms stop staring at my fantastic lady lumps?"**_ I say sitting back down in the mud cuddling next to Rachel.

"_**Honey, they wouldn't be staring if you were wearing a swimsuit like the rest of us." **_Rachel says with a big smile on her face.

Then everyone starts laughing out loud. I am not amused at all. I am confused though.

"_**What the fuck, this is a bath, who the hell wears clothes in a bath?"**_

"_**Mija first of all watch your language, and second of all there was a sign in your dressing room." **_My mami says as everyone is trying to contain their laughter.

"_**No wonder the ladies were looking at me like they wanted to eat me up."**_ I say with a smirk as the embarrassment goes away. Fuck I have a hot bod and I'm not ashamed.

I look over to Shelby who is looks a bit on the horrified side.

"_**You didn't read the sign either did you Shelby?"**_ I say with a little snicker. She just nod as she scoots a little farther away from me but not without giving me a light smack on the arm.

The laughter continues this time at the expense of Rachel's mom. Needless to say after the mud bath I was the first to saunter out in all of my glory and Shelby was the last.

After that little epic adventure we got cleaned up and texted all of the guys to meet us at the house in an hour so that we could go to Breadstix. I told Puck he better have the wheelbarrow loaded in his truck when I got there.

We made it home in record time.

_**"Mamama."**_ Livy shouted as she ran to me when I stepped out of the car.

"_**I missed you sweetheart. Did you have fun with Papa and Granddads?"**_

"_** .No."**_ She said with a big smile and we all laughed.

Well little Livy Lopez has one up on her Mami, Santana Lopez never said NO.

We all packed into the various cars in my parent's driveway and headed to the infamous Italian eatery.

"_**Well hello Ms. Lopez, it's been quite some time since I last saw you." **_

"_**Baby, who's that?"**_ Rachel questions about the little old man that stopped us.

"_**The manager."**_ She just smirks and we are shown to our seats.

We all ordered and received our food pretty quickly. There was no need to bring in the wheelbarrow that Puckerman brought for me because they kept those stix coming. Between Livy and I we probably ate about 30. Hey us Lopez's love our stix, what can I say? In fact Olivia ate so much she fell asleep in her spaghetti bowl . Rachel quickly removed her bowl and carefully cleaned her up while we all tried to contain our laughter. After getting the sauce off of her she took her out of the high chair and cradled her in her arms while we all finished eating.

"_**So what are your guy's plans for the rest of the evening?"**_ Rachel dad asks.

"_**Oh you know us Mr. B, just a quiet night in at a kickass hotel will do us good**_." I say and Rachel bites her lip, because she knows her dads not buying it. In fact none of our parents are.

"_**I'm going to say one thing Santana Lopez. You be safe."**_ My Mami says, and everyone chuckles.

Then she looks to them.

"_**That means all of you, I don't want to get any calls about having to bail anyone out of jail or anything of that nature do you all understand."**_ They all nod and it is me that chuckles this time, well until my mom flashed me that signature Lopez glare.

"_**Rachel same goes for you. We are not stupid we know you will drink, just be careful and be safe. That little one needs you both."**_

"_**We know, we would never do anything too stupid." **_

"_**Well unless you count that time that Santana put smoke bombs in Sue's…."  
"PUCKERMAN!"**_ I shout and it goes quiet.

Okay there is the glare again. I just shrugged and looked between our parents.

"_**What, Sue said that she wished she had a smokin bod like mine, so I merely made her dreams come true." **_

Okay so my Mami and Shelby are pretty classy ladies but even they had to laugh at that one. After another hour of talking about our plans and what the grandparents would be doing with our little one we finally headed back home. Everyone had already brought the stuff that their overnight bag for our little overnighter as did Rachel and I.

When we made it back home Rachel and I took our still sleeping baby to her crib and kissed her before heading back downstairs. Once we decided who would ride with who, we kissed our parents goodbye for the night and thanked them for watching a sleeping beauty for the night.

"_**I call Starks, Bonner, Cruz and my little Jewish Sexmoan."**_ Puck laughs out. He was quickly silenced when Rachel's open hand landed on his arm.

Finn, Sugar, Brittany, and Kurt rode in Finn's truck while Mike, Tina, and Lauren rode in Tina's truck. We all decided to stop at the Lima Chevron to fill up before making the little under two- hour drive to Columbus. We already had our hotel rooms booked so that is one less thing we would have to figure out when we got there. Anyhow it was only three o'clock meaning we would be there by 5 if traffic is not too heavy.

Just in time to get it started.

_**Author Notes: **_

_**Sorry everyone…I decided to turn this Chapter into two. It was getting really long and there is so much that I want to incorporate in the next phase. Hope no one gets too upset I know you are all waiting for the next part. I promise to have it posted by tomorrow night…I can assure you that it will not disappoint. Thanks to everyone who gave ideas. **_

_**There is still time if anyone else has anything to add. Please continue to read and review. **_

_**You guys and gals are the best. **_


	25. Chapter 25 Treasure Shots

_**Chapter 25 Treasure Shots**_

_**Ay she say she usually don't**_

_**But I know that she front**_

_**Cause shawty know what she want**_

_**But she don't want to seem like she's easy**_

_**I ain't sayin what you won't do**_

_**But you know we probably gon do**_

So I am not really one for road trips, but this trip to Columbus is already proven to be pretty fun so far. We are only an hour in to it, but we are all gassed up and ready to complete the latter of the trip and let the real party begin. Kurt texted us a little bit ago and said that Blaine, Artie and Matt will be meeting us at the hotel since they were already in the Columbus area visiting their families. I called and talked to the little munchkin who just answered all of my questions with a mamama or a simple no. Rach and I really have to widen her vocabulary.

So Puck and Cedes are both sitting up front while shorty is in the middle sleeping on my shoulder with her arm around Q's while Q is pretty much sleeping on top of Rachel. I am not sure how they ended up in this position. If it wasn't Q I would probably be jealous, but then again I know my girl only has eyes for this smokin hot Latina so I really have no issues with it.

"_**So Puckerman, Cedes what's the plan for tonight**_?" I ask them trying not to disturb beauty and the Q here.

"_**We were thinking a little swimming in the big ass hotel pool and some drinking games and then hitting the club at 9 or so." **_Puck says.

"_**Hell I am anticipating seeing Berry ride the bull."**_ Cedes says with a chuckle

"_**50.00 say she rides it for the full 8 seconds." **_I say with confidence.

"_**No way, Jew babe is too girly to last."**_ Puck says taking my bet.

"_**I'm with Santana; the girl does have some wicked ambition."**_ Cedes says and I high five her, because damn straight my baby's got ambition.

"_**Deal."**_ Puck says and we seal it with a bro shake.

An hour later we all pulled into the hotel parking lot. I pushed Q off my girl which of course woke her up and earned me a swift smack on the thigh and the HBIC glare that the two of us perfected (I still think mine is totes better). I then sweetly leaned down and moved Rachel's hair out of her face and bent down to kiss her lips to wake her up.

"_**Hmmm, are we there yet?"**_ She says smiling up at me and she returns my kiss.

"_**Come on Lesbro's let's get this bachelorette party started."**_ Puck says and we all scream and file out of the trucks.

Blaine, Artie and Matt were waiting outside for us and already had all of our room keys. Puck and Q wanted to room with me and Rach, Blaine and Kurt would be staying with Matt and Sugar, Lauren, Brittany and Artie got a room together, while Finn, Cedes, Tina and Mike decided to take the last room together. Obviously we probably won't separate at all but in case we do get too wasted we have enough rooms to stumble into.

We all got our stuff out of the trucks and headed into our assigned sleeping quarters, which were pretty badass if you ask me. They were all clustered together and our room adjoined with Cedes and the gang. The rest of our friends were just across the hall from us, so we were all close to each other. We all decided that we would meet up in our room in a half hour to do a little pre-party fun. It is 6:30 now, so that gave us some time to unpack our things and lay out what we were going to wear later in the night. At 7:00 everyone filed in and took a spot in the humongous hotel room. Puck gets out his big duffel bag once everyone found a place and got comfortable.

"_**Well I of course brought the liquid courage here to start this night off right. We all have a little pre party extravaganza planned for the sexy ass brides to be."**_ Puck says as he dumps over his duffel bag that is filled with whiskey, vodka, and some other shit I can't pronounce.

Cedes empties her bag which is holding the limes, shot glasses, more liquor and some odds and ends. Oh yeah we are definitely going to be shitfaced before we even get to the bar. Well I did say we were going to own the night.

After laying out all of the so called party favors, Cedes introduced the first game of the night.

"_**Okay guys and gals I call this game Shots of Treasure. There is a list of 12 items that everyone has to find and you have 30 minutes to do so. The items will be hidden among our various rooms. At the end of the twenty minutes if you do not collect all of the items, you have to take a shot for each item not collected. Artie and I will be hiding the items so all of you need to head down to the lobby until we are done."**_

After Cedes told us about the game the rest of us did as we were told and went down to look at the attractions in the hotel. Rachel, Q, B and I went to check out the huge pool while everyone else split up to look at the rec room and the exercise area. About 30 minutes later we were ushered into the hallway by Artie and handed a piece of paper. Hmmm some interesting items on this sheet. The list included things such as a condom, a red thong, a women's bra, a tampon, a dildo and some other pretty racy stuff. This is definitely my type of game. We were all split into 3 groups of 3 and one group of 4.

_**Rach, Q, Puck**_

_**Me, Blaine, Lauren**_

_**Finn, Matt, Tina**_

_**Mike, Sugar, Kurt, B**_

After putting us on our mark each team in front of one of the hotel rooms, Artie started the timer and we were off. We were given Tina's room to scavenge in and believe me I thought this would be easy but it was not. I did however find the thong in the toilet bowl…yay me. It's pretty sexy too; I might have to try this on later, as long as it is not used anyway. Anyway the 30 minutes went pretty damn quick if you ask me. I am not sure how many items we collected but Artie told us all to come back into the hallway. Cedes collected all of the items and did a count.

_**Rach's team 6 items = 6 shots each**_

_**San's team 10 items = 2 shots each**_

_**Finn's team 10 items = 2 shots each**_

_**Mike's team 11 items = 1 shot each**_

"_**Damn Berry you going to be able to handle all of those shots."**_ Laurens says with a smirk.

"_**Well we wouldn't have to take all of the shots if Noah would have helped Quinnie and I out instead of playing with the damn dildo and the condom."**_ We all laugh at the serious look on Rachel's face.

"_**Hey my baby can hold her liquor just fine."**_ I say trying to be convincing. The girl will be gone after the second shot.

"_**Thank you San."**_ Rachel says leaning into my side.

We all headed back in to my room and Cedes and Artie lined up all of the shots in front of everybody. Rachel's eyes went big when all six shot glasses of Jack Daniels was sitting in front of her. Q looked a little overwhelmed as well. Mike's team went first and they each took their shot, followed by Finn's team and then my team took the shots. I have to admit I have not done shots since New Year's and the shit kind of burned. Poor Rachel is all I can think to myself. When it came time for Rachel, Q and Puck to take their turn we just cheered them on. Rachel was a trooper for the first three. She was coughing madly at the fourth and by the time the sixth shot hit, her and Q looked like they were going to go full on Linda Blair all over everything. Puck however took his shots with no issues.

"_**You okay Rachel?"**_ Brittany asked her in amusement.

"_**Yep, just a little hot, think I'm going to go swimming now**_." Yep it's starting to affect her; my girl is trying to strip, which would not be a bad thing if everyone wasn't staring at her like she was the next course on the menu.

"_**Yeah let's all go swimming**__."_ Puck says.

Everyone then heads into their rooms to change into their swim suits while Puck, Q, Rach and I stay in our room and find our stuff. Rachel found hers pretty quick and headed into the bathroom to change. When I found mine I turned towards the bathroom and knocked to make sure that if I opened the door the perv in our room would not get a free show.

"_**Rae it's me, can I come in?"**_

"_**Of course Sanny, you've seen me naked before**_." Okay my girl is slurring, she is definitely tipsy and she called me Sanny which is her nickname for me when she is drunk or at least almost there.

So I was so not prepared for what I saw when I opened the bathroom door. Rachel was wearing this two piece bikini that had red cheeky bottoms that shaped her gorgeous ass into a heart and a black bikini top with a heart around each of her nipples.

"_**Damn Rachel, I think I just came in my underwear. I just want to jump your hot little ass right now." **_I wasn't lying, shit I need a cold shower right now, but no time.

"_**Thank you San…Santana."**_ She slurs out as she saunters up to me and places her hands on my breasts and lightly squeezes. I gasp at the feeling.

"_**Your boobs are my favorite dessert."**_ She says as she is kneading them. I arch back because it just feels so good.

Rachel gets so horny when she's been drinking, and just thinks, we haven't even gotten to the fun part of the night yet. After noticing that my nipples are poking through my tank top she moves her hands to the hem of my shirt and lifts the thin materiel over my head leaving me in my red lace bra.

"_**Mmm my favorite one."**_ She says as her hands move around my back to unclasp it.

"_**Sweetheart, Q and Puck are right outside."**_ I tell her and I punch myself for even saying it because I'm Santana Fucking Lopez and if my girl wants to mack on me in front of our friends I shouldn't give two shits. But I love Rachel and if she remembered doing this in front of people we would see again she would be embarrassed.

"_**You don't want to play with me Sanny**_?" Okay now she is pouting. I bend down and take her pouty lip in my mouth and suck. When I let go I tug on it with me teeth.

"_**Baby you don't know how bad I want to play with you, but our friends are waiting for us."**_ I tell her and give her a lingering kiss on the mouth, which oh my god the moan that escapes her mouth is almost too much for me to handle.

"_**S stop jumping Rachie and come on we are all waiting." **_I hear Brittany say and Rachel starts to giggle.

"_**Guess what Sanny?"**_ Rachel says with an innocent look.

"_**What baby?"**_ I say taking off my jean shorts and my underwear.

"_**I'm so wet and we haven't even gotten in the pool yet."**_

With that she opens the door and walks out leaving me in a mess, I'm pretty sure my own wetness is dripping down my thighs. I quickly try to recover and put my own string red bikini on with the words BOSS on the ass. Rachel found this for me when she was shopping with Puck…figures. It has quickly turned into my favorite though. After putting my hair up in a messy bun I walk out of the bathroom to a room of waiting people and one extremely hot smirking brunette.

"_**Hey Quinnie want to go get wet with me**_." Rachel says grabbing Q's arm and they both go running out of the room towards the pool. Pretty sure they are truly feeling the effects of the whiskey.

Puck and I just raised a brow at each other and went heading to the pool with everyone else.

When we got out there Q, B, Lauren and Cedes were on the steps of the pool while Rachel was on Finn's shoulder playing chicken with Blaine and Tina. I still get a little uneasy with the way that Finn is around Rachel; sometimes I can tell that he has some unresolved feelings for her. Hell look what he lost, I definitely would not get over that either.

Of course Rachel won chicken, (she is highly competitive). She then hopped off of Finn's shoulder and swam to the deep end of the pool where I was soaking my feet in the water.

"_**I won baby."**_ She says with her signature Rachel Berry smile.

"_**I saw that, you looked super sexy too."**_ I tell her and she just smiles bigger.

I lean down so that I can take her lips in mine. Her tongue goes directly into my mouth and her hands move quickly around my waist to bring us closer together. I swallow the moan that she lets escape and let out my own in return.

"_**Come on guys my eyes."**_ Kurt says and I lift my head up to give him a glare.

The last thing I should have done was take my eyes off of Rachel. In one swift move she pulled me in the water. When I came up for air I heard that hard laughter of everyone including my girl.

"_**Bitch."**_ I said to her playfully wrapping my arms around her.

She then leans in so that her chin is on my shoulder.

"_**I just think you are super sexy when you are wet." **_She tells me as her hands move down to squeeze my ass and pushes our cores together. I am way past gone at this point. If I had an iron clad alibi we would be staying in the hotel room all night.

"_**Look S is blushing, Rachie must be talking dirty**_." Brittany says and I instantly blush. Sometimes I wish Brit wasn't so damn smart about people.

"_**Hey I almost forgot, I brought us some goodies." **_Matt jumps out of the pool and lifts up his towel revealing three full bottles of vodka.

"_**I'll take one."**_ Artie says and Matt tosses it to him.

The next one he tosses to Lauren and it was not long before her; Tina, Sugar and Blaine were polishing that one off. The last bottle he opened himself and took a swig before eying Rachel and asking if she wanted it. She walked to the steps and he handed it over. She took a pretty good sized drink before handing it over to Q, who did the same. After Q, I got the bottle and took a few drinks myself. I was not even feeling a bit tipsy but I could tell by Rachel's red face she was almost completely wasted. We all finished the three bottles of vodka and swam around for a little longer before Q, Rachel and Artie decided to head back up to the rooms.

About 20 minutes later we all followed suit and went to our rooms to chill for a while until we had to start getting ready for the night. Artie, Sugar, and Lauren had all pitched in to get us a Limo to take us to the club and the driver would be here in about an hour and a half. When Puck and I made it to our room we found Q lying passed out halfway on the bed and Rachel was passed out on the floor near the foot of the bed. Puck decided to go and lay with Quinn to pass some of the time while I put a towel down and snuggled up next to Rach.

After about 45 minutes Puck and I woke up our beauties so that we could get ready for the main event. Q woke up swinging as she always does and Rachel woke up as she always does…happy…with exception to her slurring words. Puck decided to change inside the bathroom while us girls took the room to change in. I decided to bring my super tight and short red mini dress and my black strapped stiletto sandals. Q changed into a halter sundress with silver wedges and my god I could not take my eyes off of Rachel's choice for the night and neither could Q. Rachel is wearing this insanely short black skirt with a tight red kami. I could have sworn we got rid of all her high school clothes. She is also wearing a pair of red open toe strapped heels, which are mine I might add. Her hair is curled and she has it down. Fuck I thought Q was going to jump her when Rachel went to bend over to strap her heels and showed her black lace thong. Hey I am confident enough in our relationship that I do not tell my hot as fuck girl what to wear.

I walk up to her when she gets done with her shoes and put my arms around her crashing our bodies together.

"_**You look fucking hot Rachel, if Q wasn't here I would bend you over the bed and have my way with you."**_ I blow in her ear and I see the goosebumps rising on her skin. I figured a little payback was in order after the little bathroom incident earlier.

"_**Sanny I don't think I can wait."**_ She says as she fiddles with the hem at the edge of my dress.

"_**Well how do I look?"**_ Puck says bursting from the door wearing a pair of stonewashed jeans a purple and black shirt and his leather jacket. Rachel let's go of my dress and turns to the Mohawk wonder.

"_**You look very handsome Noah."**_ She says grinning.

A couple minutes goes by and we hear a knock on our door. Upon opening we see everyone standing out there and they let us know that the limo is waiting. We all go out to the front of the hotel and get into the huge stretch black stretch limo. I cannot believe we all fit in it. Rachel was so excited, she has never been in one before. She kept going on and on about how this is good practice for when the two of us pull up to the red carpet in one of these at the Tony Awards. Her, Q and Brittany kept standing on the seat to poke their heads out of the sunroof. They are so damn crazy together. It was only a 15 minute drive to the new club that Mercedes was talking about which happened to be my old workplace…well mine was in New York but it was like coming home again.

"_**Here we are everyone…The Coyote Ugly."**_ Mercedes says beaming.

"_**Look Sanny it's you old job."**_ Rachel says clapping her hands.

I just smile and help her out of the limo so that we can stand in the line to go inside. It took us only twenty minutes to get up to the bouncer, we all showed our id's proudly, well except for Rachel. The look on that dudes face was priceless when Rachel scolded him for chuckling at her name.

"_**You know sir I can see why you are out her bouncing all alone without a pretty girl on your arm. It is because you make faces like that when you come across probably the most kickass and beautiful name you have ever seen. Yes Sir I can proudly stand her and say that my name is Sexmoan Topanga Phillips. It may sound a little strange to you but I can say that I live up to it very well…just ask the hot as hell Latina standing right there with the tall blonde."**_

It took all we had in all of us to keep from laughing because Rachel stayed so serious throughout her entire speech. I was going to just keep quiet but I couldn't help but blurt out a response to her little diva rant.

"_**That's right, my little Sexmoan is a freak in the sheets." **_ I shout out and we all start laughing.

After getting over the initial shock the bouncer sent her through and we all went in to find a table. When we did finally find a seat to accommodate all of us, it was all I could do to contain the anger that built up inside me when I looked to the right of our table, and saw a couple of familiar faces looking back at me with big ass smirks.

"_**The fuck."**_ I said loudly and everyone turned to see what I was looking at.

Everyone thought that they had to try to hold me back from what they thought was going to come next, what we all failed to expect was that Rachel would go barreling through all of us in all of her divatude.

"_**Ah hells to the fucking no."**_ She slurs out, hands flailing.

Well I guess this is where we are all about to be introduced to _**Ms. Berry Fusion.**_

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Sorry to leave you guys like this. I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long, however it turned out that way. The next chapter will be full of surprises, Berry will unleash her alter ego and another appearance of Logic With Lopez. The best part of the bachelorette party is in chapter 26 which I will post tomorrow for all to read. Hope you are still enjoying this story. **_

_**Thanks to JADELOUISE for giving me the treasure hunt idea. It worked great for the story.**_

_**I will open up the next chapter for some more ideas if you guys would like to continue to send them before I put the finishing touches on. There is going to be some drama in the next chapter but I promise there will be a Pezberry wedding in Chapter 27 or 28.**_

_**Please continue to REVIEW **_

_**Thanks everyone.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Bangin Bachelorettes

_**Chapter 26 Bangin Bachelorettes**_

_**You're so fine and you're mine**_

_**I'll be yours til the end of time **_

_**Cause you make me feel**_

_**Yeah you make me feel **_

_**I've nothing to hide**_

"_**Ah hells to the fucking no."**_ Rachel slurs out hands flailing.

"_**Rachel, calm down, what's going on**_?" Quinn says as everyone is looking between the two faces smirking at the table besides us and me and Rachel.

"_**Puck hold her back."**_ I say releasing my grip on Rachel who was doing everything she could to get out away from me. Tiny is pretty damn strong when she is enraged.

Finally Puck was able to get a good grip on her and he tossed her over his shoulder kicking and screaming. He then took her to the outside area of the bar. We all followed. Once we got out there, Puck put her down and blocked the door that leads back inside. Rachel was fuming walking back and forth. I threw my arms around her waist which at least stopped her pacing and proceeded to tell everyone who it was that was getting Rachel all roweled up.

"_**So the two blonde bitches out there are the same girls that I told you guys about that I had the altercation with when Livy, Rach and I went out."  
"You mean the same girls that you said tried to feel you up and groped your ass."**_

"_**The same fucking girls that tried to give MY SANTANA their room key."**_ Rachel says and everyone is shocked at the type of language that is coming out of her mouth. They have never seen her this pissed off before. I can't lie about the fact that Berry Fusion is a real turn on. Girl has got me all hot and bothered.

"_**Rachel calm down, this is supposed to be your night. Don't let anyone ruin it**_." B says and Rachel flashes her a small smile and finally relaxes in my arms.

After about 20 minutes of trying to convince Lauren, Mercedes and Sugar not to put out a hit on the two girls we all finally made our way back in and sat down at our table. We all agreed to not let the bitches ruin our night. We ordered some drinks and started our little party. Things were going pretty damn great until the taller blonde walked up beside Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. I thought Q was going to come out of her seat.

"_**What in Barbra Streisand can I do for you?" **_Rachel bites out.

"_**Well it seems that maybe we ended up in the same city again for a reason. My girlfriend and I have also decided that maybe we approached the wrong girl before, you are clearly the hot one. What do you say we pay your friends here or maybe your girlfriend there I presume for a smoking hot night with you?" **_

All of us clearly wanted to jump her for that comment but Rachel gave us all the _"I can handle my own shit stare."_ However we were all on red alert watching the exchange between the two girls. Well three girls when the shorter blonde arrived with an extra drink in hand. She tried to give the drink to Rachel but my girl put her hand up at her. Here we go.

"_**Hmmm how can I possibly put this nicely? Number 1 I am not a hooker so you don't need to pay anyone for my hot as fuck services. Number 2 and this is one is important, you are not my type. No offense Quinn and Brittany because you two are extremely beautiful but blondes don't really do it for me. Number 3 I have a thing for Latinas, especially the hot as hell one that gets me wet every time she walks in the room."**_

Fucking hell, looking around at our friends I think we all need a new pair of panties after that one, and shit she ain't done, there goes the hand on the hips and the finger. Those girls asked for it.

Berry fusion has been released.

"_**Number 3, besides having the wrong hair color, it is too short. I like to have something to hold onto when my girl is buried between my legs. Number 4 and listen to this one real good you Paris Hilton wannabe's my tongue has a thing for tits and judging by the size and shape of yours they wouldn't even make my mouth water."**_

With that she gave them a glare that even Quinn and I winced at…fuck that rivaled even our best one. When Rachel turned to sit down they scoffed and walked away. My little Berry Fusion will definitely be embarrassed tomorrow when we tell her what she said tonight.

When Rachel turned to look at me, I thought she was going to say something but she just leaned into my pulse point and sucked on it hard. I was literally breathless. She then nipped it roughly and kissed it gently afterwards. When she pulled away she smiled at me and then smirked at all of our friends.

"_**Mine."**_ She said after flaunting the handiwork that she left on my neck. Okay so possessive Rachel is as hot as it gets. Can't believe she marked me like that in front of everyone. She is going to be extremely embarrassed. I might have to tease her about this one.

So after an hour of non- stop drinking and talking Rachel and Quinn eyed the mechanical bull. They literally jumped and ran towards it. We all laughed as hard as we could because Rachel and Q are clearly beyond wasted and the rest of us are well on our way.

"_**Fuckerman, you ready to lose that bet?" **_Mercedes says smirking him.

Rachel put hers and Q's name on the list and then she ran back over to me and pretty much jumped in my arms. My hands were touching her bare ass cheeks since she was wearing her gorgeous thong and a barely there skirt. Mmmm the things I can think of to do with her right now.

"_**Sanny, I am going to think of you when I ride the bull."**_ She slurs and really how the fuck am I supposed to handle all of this sexual tension. I really just need to hall her sexy ass into the bathroom and have her take me any which way.

"_**Baby you need to stop all of this teasing, you are killing me right now."**_

"_**Oh sorry Sanny, its okay though because I'm wet too." **_She says as she pulls my earlobe into her mouth and sucks on it. After releasing it her lips find mine and her tongue goes directly to searching out mine. It was intense and it took no time at all before we were both gasping for air.

"_**Emily Starks, the bull is ready for you." **_

"_**Yay Quinnie's up."**_ Rachel says jumping from my arms and bouncing up and down next to me.

As soon as the bull started Q was tossed to the ground, Rachel ran after her to help her up and they both went down together in a drunken, giggling mess.

"_**You gotta try that Rach, it is so fucking awesome."**_ Q slurs out as she cannot contain her laughter.

That was some funny shit I have to admit.

"_**No offense Starks but you were thrown off right away, how awesome could that have been for you?" **_

"_**Fuck off Finn; it was the thrill of trying."**_ She said seriously and we all busted up again.

After a few more riders Rachel was called up.

"_**Next we have Topanga Phillips." **_

She sauntered up there but not before flipping the back of her skirt up at me.

"_**Wow Lopez is definitely getting some ass tonight."**_ Mike says and I just send him my knowing smirk because yes…yes I am.

When Rachel gets up to the mechanical bull she drunkenly introduces herself to it and then gets help from the all too willing guys up there to help her on. She decides to be a little daring and lady like and she side saddles the enormous metal beast. She is smiling wide and holding on for dear life when the faux animals starts to buck wildly. Rachel is having a giggling fit up there but she is a trooper. After the 8 seconds went by and she was still holding on Puck paid Mercedes and I off and Rachel came running back to me and jumped in to my arms. Legs instantly wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck.

When our lips met, it was pure fire and desire. It was sloppy and sultry. Her lips tasted of peppermint schnapps, whiskey and long islands. Pure intoxication. Just the taste of her was making me feel completely wasted. Quinn and Puck and Brittany and Artie were much in the same position as the two of us. Yep it's going to be a great night.

"_**Come on lovebirds, this party is not over. You can all fuck each other's brains out later."**_ Lauren says with a smack to Puck's head. Still can't believe those two used to date.

We all released from our toxic holds and made it back to our table and ordered more drinks. Okay I am really starting to feel the effects now because I am actually finding Finn pretty funny at the moment. He is telling us stories about him and Puck going to Lima College and how he learned how to party there. Shit, guess someone should have taught him that sooner. Sugar and Lauren were currently eying the same bartender. Hell I would love to see that throw down. Lauren might be big bad and tough but Sugar is rich and I swear she probably has secret bodyguards watching after her.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen we would like to open up the floor for some Karaoke for anyone that would like to show us what you've got."**_

Okay so yeah, this is right up our alley. We glee alums gots this shit. We all of course signed up and Matt, Kurt, and Blaine got up there and sang the crap out of Pink in their rendition of Raise Your Glass. Finn, Artie and Puck got up and sang some weird ass disco song, obviously unforgettable because I can't remember the name. Brittany, Sugar, and Lauren tested their pipes and failed miserably but happily on a Celine Dion song. I think it was the Titanic Theme. Funny shit though. Mercedes and I of course rocked the house with a little Beyoncé. Still humming the chorus to Bootylicious in my head. Okay so I's gots to say that when Q and Rach headed up we thought for sure they were going to try to impress the crowd with their I Feel Pretty/Unpretty mash off. That was so not the case.

"_**This song is for the blonde bitches over in the corner, yes I am talking to you."**_ Rachel confidently but drunkenly says swaying as she points her fingers at the Barbie's.

"_**Yeah the blonde bitches."**_ Quinn slurs and they both turn to each other and giggle.

I am not sure whether I should praise the Pussycat dolls for the way that Rachel is singing the shit out of the current song or put out a hit on them for helping her tease the fucking crap out of me. By the look of Puck right now he is thinking the same thing.

Rachel starts out the song and Q sings the backup parts. They are both intently glaring at the two plastic blondes.

_**I know you like me (I know you like me)**_

_**I know you do (I know you do)**_

_**That's why whenever I come around**_

_**You're all over me. **_

Rae and Q start teasing the crowd by putting the microphone stands in between their legs and arching into them. They both then look towards the blondes again to go forward with the song. _**  
**_

_**And I know you want it (I know you want it)**_

_**It's easy to see (It's easy to see)**_

_**And in the back of your mind**_

_**You think you should be f*** me  
**_

This is where we all lost it and broke out in laughter. Q pretty much took a header as she was trying to follow Rachel off of the stage. Rachel walked right up to the bitches table and started to do a pretty fucking sexy tease of a dance. She was touching her ass, and running the microphone over her now sweaty chest…perfection.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't cha, don't cha?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't cha, don't cha?**_

Quinn and Rachel kept up with the audience teasing until Rachel turned and sent a sexy smirk my way. She then gestured for me to turn my chair. Fucking shit when she started to do the lap dance my head snapped back and I actually fucking growled out a moan. She is straddling and grinding her ass in to my hips and pulling my hair out of the pony tail. She then brings my face to her chest as she sings the next few lines. I rub my face up and down the valley of her breasts and inhale the beautiful scent of MI Amor.

_**Let's keep it friendly (Let's keep it friendly)**_

_**You have to play fair (You have to play fair)**_

_**See, I don't care**_

_**But I know she ain't gon' wanna share**_

Rachel then pulls my chin up with one finger to say this line. Damn straight I ain't gon share.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't cha, don't cha?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

Rachel continues to grind into my lap as Quinn moves over to Puck to try to look as sexy as my girl…so not happening. I know that my underwear are ruined and by the feel of the stickiness on my legs so are Rachel's.

_**Don't cha, don't cha?  
Hot, freak, hot, freak**_

_**Hot like me, freak like me**_

They two of them finishes the song in drunken laughter and return the microphones. I catch Rachel and Q both flip off the blondes before returning back to our table. Rachel returns to her spot on my lap with her back pressed against my front. I lean up to press kisses along her neck and feel the goose bumps rise when my lips make contact.

"_**That was hot as fuck. I want to take you right here, right now while are friends aren't paying attention."**_

"_**Fuck Rosario." **_Is all I hear before she is spreading her legs under the table and moving my fingers to her let me feel how wet she is.

I quietly lean into her ear, because yeah I don't want our pervo friends figuring out what we are trying to accomplish here.

"_**You are soaked Sexmoan."**_ I say once I pull my fingers away from her sweltering heat. She lets out a small moan at the loss of contact.

Our friends are making eye contact with us, especially Puck he is smirking and sure I smirk back because we know how our girls get when they are wasted. Hell I am wasted and I know how I get. We have an hour before the limo comes back for us and I am ready to get my sex on, but it looks like Rachel and I will have to wait on that and continue to gets our drinks on.

The hour actually passed pretty quickly. Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, Lauren and I did a shot contest which I happily won by downing 13 shots. I am so done for the night and by the looks of the rest of the crew so are they. I am definitely going to feel this tomorrow, and most likely on my wedding day as well. I has to say though I wouldn't change it for nothing. This has been a pretty kickass day.

At half past two in the morning we all drunkenly file into the limo. Rachel road on my lap for the duration with her head in the crook of my neck. When we made it back to the hotel we were all too wasted and tired to continue with the fun and games so we decided to call it a night. I was in the bathroom putting on my t-shirt and a fresh pair of boy shorts when Rachel walked in with a big smile on her face.

"_**Noah and Quinnie are already asleep and I have a surprise for you."**_ She says giggling the whole time.

She then throws my bikini at me and ask me to put it on and meet her down at the pool. I quickly changed again and grabbed a towel before making my way to Rachel. It is pretty nice at night with bottom of the pool illuminated by the inside lights. We of course were the only ones in there. I mean who decides to take a swim at 330 in the morning.

When I reached the pool Rachel was sitting in a chair with a towel wrapped around her body. She used a finger to beckon me over and I set the towel down and went to her. When I was just about a foot away from her she stood up and dropped the towel leaving her in all of her stunning nakedness. I took my hands and placed them on her hips and crashed our bodies together. Our lips immediately met each other's in a passionate and hungry kiss. Tongues battled tongues and teeth clanked teeth as we tried to taste as much of one another's mouth as we could. She got a hold of my tongue and sucked it hard making me gasp in pleasure. Her hands moved around behind me gripped my ass cheeks hard pushing our already molten cores together even more. We pull away from the kiss to look at each other. Our pupils are blown and our bodies are already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. We are both so worked up already from hours of foreplay.

"_**I ne…need you now Tana."**_ She says gripping my ass even harder this time.

She then let's go and moves her hands to my hips to untie my string bikini bottoms and lets them fall to the cement floor. Her hands then come up to my breasts and she cups each one and gives them a squeeze before moving to untie my top. When I am left with nothing on she steps back and looks me up and down.

"_**So incredibly beautiful."**_ She says before taking my hand and walking me over to the edge of the pool.

She tells me to sit and then she climbs into the pool and swims over so that her face is eye level with my dripping sex.

"_**I can smell you Tana. So good… Do you want me to make you feel better?"**_ I am actually speechless; all I can do is nod.

"_**Scoot closer to me baby."**_ She says and I do. My swollen nub is just mere inches away from Rachel's nose. She looks up at me and I watch her as she flattens her tongue and licks the full length of my hot pussy. My head lulls back and my hips jolt as the contact that I have been waiting for. I try to gain some sort of composure so that I won't release too quickly. I lean back a little, bracing myself on my forearms to get a better look at what Rachel is doing to me, besides driving me crazy.

"_**Fuck Rae. I am so wet for you."**_ I watch again as she swipes her tongue up again, taking my leaking juice into her mouth.

"_**Your pussy tastes awesome San."**_ Almost came right there. Her beautiful innocent like doe eyes staring at me as she is going down on me.

She licks again this time stopping at my entrance and swirling her tongue around it. My hips are bucking wildly now. She is doing her best to hold me in place. I am so close to my release when she stops moving her tongue and pushes it straight into my sopping wet pussy and holds it there for a couple of seconds. When she starts to move in and out of me, it is nowhere near slow. It is fast and wanting.

"_**Faster…Rae…Fuck...Harder…"**_ I pant out as she picks up the pace and her tongue slams in and out of me like a jackhammer.

My hips match the speed of her tongue as I am practically fucking Rachel's face. She moves both of her hands to my knees and pushes them up so that they are being braced by the pool edge. My legs are spread so wide for her. She moves her hands again, this time stroking up and down my inner thighs. When her tongue breaks the contact with my entrance I moan because fuck that felt so good. She takes one of her hands away from my thigh and then takes two fingers and rubs my wet lips up and down, careful not to graze my highly sensitive clit. When she does accidently my hips jump high. I catch her eyes and they are full of not only lust but love as well.

I can feel my stomach starting to coil tighter and I need the release so badly.

"_**I need you now Rae."**_ I plead and there are actually tears streaming down.

She reaches up and uses the pads of her thumbs to wipe my tears before she brings them back down and rest them on my thighs.

"_**I want you to watch me make you cum Santana."**_ She huskily says. Fuck she is going to be the death of me.

I lower my head so that I have a good angle to look at what she is doing to me. Hers eyes are staring intently in mine. She moves her hand and brings it closer to my pussy. It is not going to take long at all before I am screaming Rachel name. Before I am even able to comprehend what is going on Rachel shoves three fingers into me and her tongue move directly to my clit. She starts out making tight circles around it. Then she sets a faster pace. Her fingers are going in and out of me so fast I am having trouble catching a full breath. I am panting loudly and my head keeps lulling back.

"_**San watch me." **_

She nips my clit and I snap my attention back to her. She makes a soothing circle around the little sting and then puts her lips around it. My hands move to her head and I hold her hair as she fucks me relentlessly using her fingers and her tongue. My clit is pulsing as she sucks it hard and I know my pussy is going to be raw and sore by the way she is pounding into me. It's rough but loving at the same time. It takes a particularly hard thrust of her three fingers and a bite on my clit to send me into an earth shattering orgasm, screaming Rachel's name. She kept her fingers inside slowly bringing me down from my high as she licked me dry. When she did pull away I winced at the loss of contact. She then brought her fingers to her mouth and licked my juices off of them. When my body finally calmed down from the rapid shudders I returned my feet to the water and used my arm strength to lift her up closer to me so that we are face to face.

"_**You squirted Sanny."**_ She says with a little laugh.

"_**That's because you are amazing Rae."**_ I said, taking her into a mind-blowing kiss. I moan at the taste of myself on her lips and inside of her mouth.

I swallow the particularly load moan that she tries to let out. I pull her up out of the water all of the way and carefully lay her down. I move to straddle her hips, hovering my center right above her soaked one. I lean down putting my hands on either side of her head and lean down to take her lips in mine. I then pull away and start to trail open mouth kisses all over her face, then her ear, lightly sucking and nipping on her lobe. I move down further grazing her pulse point with my teeth but not giving too much attention to that area yet. I go further kissing and nipping her shoulders then down her sternum. I pause and look up at her when my mouth is hovering over her very erect dusky nipple. Her head is tilted back and her eyes are closed.

I graze the sensitive flesh with my teeth and her head snaps forward. She lets out a sexy moan. I then take the nipple full on in my mouth and suck hard as my other hands works her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Her body is arching up in the touch. She is trying to gain some sort of friction in the area that she needs it the most.

"_**Please…Don't…Tease…Me."**_ She says panting loud and hard.

When I realize she is at the point where she can't take it anymore I release her nipple with a pop and move back up to her lips and kiss her before moving down a little to sink my teeth in her pulse point and drop my hips flush into hers crashing and melding our cores together.

I roll my hips from side to side and she arches high and starts to rolls her up and down. The friction is amazing and I can tell that she is so close.

"_**Fuck San…right..the…there…oh god I'm gonna cum.." **_

I reach my hand down in between us and spread our lips apart fully so that we are clit on clit. The feeling is amazing. I set a punishing pace and I am now near my second orgasm. Rachel is trying to hold on to my hips but she is so close that she cannot keep coordination.

On my next hard roll I pinch her clit and watch her as she arches hard and spill her sticky liquid into my core sending me into my second orgasm, mixing our juices together all over pussy and her thighs. The feeling of my body shuddering sends her into a second and third orgasm as she screams my name and pulls me hard into her shuddering body.

"_**Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…San."**_ She says trying to recover.

When I finally come down she is still trying to get her breathing back to normal. I move to the side of her and take her into my arms. After another 10 minutes I can feel her calm down.

"_**I love you Santana."**_ She says leaning up to kiss me sweetly.

"_**I love you too Rachel."**_ I tell her pulling our bodies closer together.

"_**Santana?"**_

"_**Yes baby."**_

"_**Want to get wet now."**_ She says with a laugh and quickly gets up to jump in the pool.

Yeah I am mos def in love with this girl.

_**Author Notes…**_

Well there you go the final part of the Bachelorette party. I hope you enjoyed it. We have a Pezberry wedding coming up and some surprises in the next chapter which obviously calls for a little Logic With Lopez.

Hope you are all still enjoying this story

_**Please continue to review**_…you are the reason why I write.

Thanks to ideas given by taytayninja and raelynne9.

If any of you have any ideas of what you would like to see in the upcoming chapter feel free to post them in the reviews.


	27. Chapter 27 A Night To Remember

_**Chapter 27 A Night To Remember**_

_**When you love someone it's natural not demanding**_

_**And that's one thing I'm proud to say I found in you**_

_**I'm so glad we've reached an understanding**_

_**Now I know my heart is safe with you, ooh**_

So it is pretty amazing that after everything I drank last night and the sex induced coma I fell into early this morning and the fact that every hour I was up holding Rachel's hair back while she puked the fun out of last night, that I am up so early. It is only 8am. It is a well-known fact that I Santana Marie Lopez am not a morning person, but hey I am up and miraculously I have no signs of a hangover. Puck and Quinn woke up not too long ago. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw Q's hair and the all too familiar still trashed face that she was trying so hard not to show. Thought I was gonna have to cut a bitch with the death glare she gave me.

They headed down a couple of minutes ago to look for everyone else. Q found out they were going to have heaping plates of bacon down stairs in their continental breakfast buffet. Girl shot up and out of bed as soon as Puck told her.

So that leaves me wide awake and cuddling with my lovely fiancé. I should probably wake her soon. After all of the throwing up she did, she probably needs to eat something. I lost count after the fifth time we jumped out of bed together to run to the bathroom. Girl sounded like she was dying. I really can't remember for the life of me how much she drank last night. Hell after what I drank I'm surprised I wasn't running every few minutes, but it is well-known that Rachel cannot hold her liquor. So I guess I should have expected this.

"_**I can feel you thinking."**_ I hear Rachel very groggily say through the pillow that she has her face pressed into.

"_**Well good morning to you too my beautifully wasted little diva**_." I chuckle out as she turns in my arms to look up at me.

"_**I feel like shit Santana." **_She says hoarsely.

I hate when she pouts, it actually physically makes my heart hurt to see her upset even though she did this too herself.

Fuck, I am as soft as they come when in the company of my girls.

"_**I'm sorry baby, is there anything I can do?" **_I bend down and kiss her lips softly. Sure as hell don't have to worry about morning breath with as many times as she has brushed her teeth already.

"_**You can do that again."**_ She says bringing her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her.

"_**Anytime MI Amor." **_

We connect our lips again, this time with desire and I feel her take in a big breath of air while still pressed into me. My arms swing around her waist and I pull her so that she is settled on top of me. We are kissing with passion. Her tongue seeks out mine and they swirl around with each other. Her kisses are breathtaking. After a few minutes I feel her stirring and she pulls away quickly jumping off of me and running to the bathroom. I am not too sure what she has left to throw up but girl sure is emptying something. I get in there as quickly as I can and pull her hair into a ponytail and grab the cold wet wash cloth that we have been using all morning to dab her forehead. I place my cheek on her shoulder and snake my other arm around her stomach to rub soft circles on it to sooth her, until her body settles again, and she slumps back into me.

"_**Oh my God Santana, I am never drinking again."**_ She says breathless.

"_**Damnit, no more drunken poolside sex."**_ I say trying to look pitiful. She laughs and I help pull her up so that she can brush her teeth.

After scrubbing the remnants of her alcohol induced activity she turns back to me and places her arms around my waist.

"_**You know we don't have to be drunk to have poolside sex baby. We have our own pool at home**_." She says with a sly smile and smacks me on the ass before releasing me and heading back to the bed.

I head back into the room myself and smirk at her because I know what she is trying to do to me. She is a big tease. Although I love it.

"_**I am going to call Papi and check on Livy and see what time they are expecting us."**_ I tell her and dial the number.

"_**I hope I feel better soon, we have rehearsal and dinner tonight. I certainly do not want to look like a wasted mess stumbling through the pre amble of the biggest day of my life."**_ She looks so serious.

I reach over to tangle my fingers in hers and laugh slightly.

"_**Hey Papi, how is our little Princessa? I can hear her crying is she okay?"**_  
Rachel shoots out of bed a little worried. I turn to her and smile to let her know that everything is okay.

"_**Hola MI Pequeno Estrella. We love you baby. We will be home soon okay. You be good for your Papas and Grandmas."**_

Rachel holds her hand out for the phone.

"_**Oh baby don't cry. We miss you sweetheart. Go play with baby and your grandparents and before you know it your mommies will be home."**_

Rachel hands the phone back over to me and I can tell she is getting emotional. Neither one of us likes to be away from our daughter and hearing her cry when we can't comfort her pulls on both of us.

"_**Yes Papi, we are going to grab some breakfast and then probably head out after that. I know there is no rush but we really miss Livy and we miss you guys. Yes Papi I know it was only overnight but still. Yes Papi, I love you too. See you soon."**_

I disconnect the call from my dad and turn to see Rachel smiling at me.

"_**What?"**_ I ask laying down and settling in next to her.

"_**You are so cute when you talk to our daughter and your parents."**_ She says tracing my lips with her finger.

"_**Am not cute."**_ I pout.

She laughs and leans in to me to kiss my pout away.

"_**We really should get up so that we can get home to our girl."**_

"_**Hmmm, I miss her."**_ I manage to say with my lips still firmly pressed to hers.

After finally getting ourselves out of bed, we headed into the shower to get cleaned up. The shower took a little long than expected but hey you would be trying to get your mack on too if you had a gorgeous naked girl in there with you. I am still Santana Fucking Lopez you know.

When we stepped out and dried off we quickly threw on some clothes and packed up the stuff that we had thrown around the place. We then set all of our belongings on the bed and headed out of the room to meet our friends. Thankfully after a quick text to Puck, breakfast was still going. When we got into the banquet room with all of the food, my stomach really started to growl. I had burned off so much energy with Rachel last night and early this morning that I was running on nothing.

"_**Hey girls, we thought we were going to have to send the cavalry after you." **_Tina said with a chuckle.

"_**Sorry guys, Rae here went full on Linda Blair when she woke up." **_I looked at Rachel who was smirking.

"_**I don't doubt it, damn Rachie you were pretty fucking wasted and hot last night. If you weren't with San, I would have taken you all for myself."**_ Brittany confessed with a big smile.

Rachel was just staring wide eyed in shock at what B said, as everyone else just laughed. When she turned to me with a crimson red face I stopped laughing, and just smiled gently at her.

"_**Fuck Rachel, I sure thought that you and Q here were going to go all Déjà vu stripper style when you went up there to do karaoke."**_ Finn laughed out.

"_**We did Karaoke?"**_ Q and Rachel said in unison, and oh yeah there is the embarrassment settling in. . . .

There was no laughter being stifled at that point in time.

I placed my arms around her waist and kissed the crook of her neck while I moved us to a seat to sit down with our friends. If Rachel and Q don't remember their adventures from last night, we are sure as hell going to fill them in.

First I needs to gets my eats on.

So after an hour of stuffing our faces and filling in the blanks for Q and Rae, we headed back up to our rooms and grabbed our stuff. When we got to our room Rachel looked up at me with a worried look on her face.

"_**Why so serious baby?"**_ I said with a smile.

"_**Santana if I embarrassed you last night I am so sorry."**_ She sincerely looked upset.

"_**You are not an embarrassment to me, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the whole Berry Fusion and stripper Rachel scene." **_I smiled widely at her, because hell yeah I enjoyed her little alter ego.

"_**Well I did rather enjoy the activities that pursued at the pool, oh and inside the pool as well." **_Rachel shyly says. I am so glad I didn't have to fill in those blanks.

"_**Yeah me too, I think I could relinquish control for a little Berry topping once in a while." **_I smirk.

"_**That's good because I liked being able to control when you ca…"**_ She stops talking when she hears Puck clear his throat.

"_**Hey Lesbro stop making sexy eyes at my Jewish American Princess and let's get a move on here." **_He says pushing me a bit to the side.

"_**But I…" **_My sentence is cut off when Rachel turns around and her hand connects with my ass for the second time today.

"_**Come on baby, you heard the man."**_

What the fuck happened there? I was the one that was being good.

Once my stunned face went back to normal, I grabbed my stuff and headed out with the rest of our crew. Car assignments were the same so we just loaded up and made the trip back to Lima. It was just barely going on noon so we knew we would make it in plenty of time to says our hellos, play with Livy for a while and get dressed for the rehearsal and dinner which were taking place at 6pm at McKinley High and 730pm tonight at Breadstix.

Our plans were jolted a bit however, when the drive back was especially long since of course we ran into traffic. Our little under two hour drive turned into an almost 4 hour drive, putting us way behind schedule. When we finally did pull into the driveway everyone else did not follow suit. They rushed home to get ready themselves. On the front porch we were met with all of our parents and a very happy little diva.

"_**Mamama."**_ She yelled as she came running to me when I came into view.

"_**Hi baby girl, I love and missed you so much."**_ I cooed giving her kisses all over her little face.

She immediately put her head on my shoulder and sighed before she got excited again at seeing Rachel come closer.  
_**"Ma."**_ She said loudly as she squirmed to get out of my arms and into Rachel's as quickly as possible.

"_**OH I missed you so much."**_ Rachel said hugging her.

When she looked up at Rachel, who was still sporting the _**"I got way too drunk last night face"**_ she looked a little puzzled at her.

"_**Owie."**_ Livy said pointing at Rachel's neck.

I bent around the two of them to look at what Livy was looking at and could not help but burst out laughing at the big dark purple mark that my hot as hell lips left on her neck early this morning.

"_**Santana, what is she pointing at?"  
"Um baby, let's just say you forgot to cover one of them up."**_

"_**Shit San."**_ She hissed, when she felt the still sore mark.

"_**Language…Rae…"**_ I singsonged skipping away to greet our parents.

Okay so I had a bit of gratitude flowing through my veins at being able to finally call her out on that.

After telling our parents about our trip and reading Livy a couple of books we had to hurry and get ready for the night. It was already after 5 and Rachel and I still needed to get dressed. Livy was currently being dressed by my Mami and Shelby and our fathers had already headed out and would be meeting us at the school. Tonight will be the first time that Rachel and I see how everything for our wedding was put together. Quinn, Brittany, Cedes and our mothers have put in so much work over the last week getting everything set and finally we would be able to see the finished product.

So I decided to tease Rachel a bit when I figured out what I was going to wear tonight. She still fully believes that I am wearing a pinstripe number for our wedding tomorrow but I decided to get a dress instead. So tonight I am going to wear my white and black pinstripe suit with my kickass fedora. I really enjoy this suit because it reminds me of the day that I kicked ass on the _**"Smooth Criminal**_" number. Instead of a skirt though I decided on the matching pants.

When I get it all on and curl my hair I slip on the fedora and look at myself in the mirror. Oh yeah I look pretty fucking smooth alright. After putting on my makeup I opened the door to make my way down to where Rachel was changing but instead was stopped in my tracks.

"_**Oh my Santana…you look absolutely stunning."**_ Rachel finally got out after stumbling through her words.

I found words hard to get out as well when I saw her in a long red halter dress that hugged her in all of the right places. There was also a very prominent slit that went all the way up to the higher area of her thigh. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing a red and black headband.

"_**Rae…Rach…you look gorgeous." **_Well shit that was embarrassing, just spit it out next time Santana.

When we both caught our breath we tangled our fingers together and met our parents and our beautiful little one downstairs.

We made it out of the house and down to our old stomping ground in record time. Everyone was currently waiting outside. We got out of the car and talked as we waited to be let in.

"_**Well hello, Streisand, Sandbags, glad the stars of this blissful shindig finally decided to show up."**_ Sue says putting the key in the door of the school. We all looked over at Mr. Schue who just shrugged at us and then we all looked over at Sue puzzled at why she would be holding the key to the school. I do know that all of those years training with her had taught me to never question one Sue Sylvester.

When we walked down the hallway we all stopped at the trophy case to admire our Nationals trophy and then walked to the choir room and took in the memories there. I remember those days sitting in the top of the stairs as I would secretly stare down at Rachel hoping that she would feel me watching and look back at me. I would smile on the days that she did and die on the days that she didn't.

After the little trip down memory lane we were taken into the auditorium. My mouth dropped at the sight before me. There are no words to describe what I feel right now. I look over at Rachel who is now squeezing my hand and she is holding her other hand over her mouth as her eyes well up with tears. I feel my own start to escape as I look at the love of my life and then the room and everyone that is now staring back at us.

"_**We hope you like it."**_ Q says and all we can do is usher her over for a hug because liking it is not even close to describing the gratitude and love that Rachel and I are feeling for the people in this room right now.

"_**Mercedes, Brittany come here."**_ Rachel says as she tearfully holds a hand out for them to join our group hug.

After our very sentimental moment we practically jumped into our mother's arms to thank them for everything they have done as well as everyone else who had put so much time and effort into making things come together. 20 minutes later, it was 6pm and we were taken back into our makeshift bridal rooms, aka the girl's gym lockeroom for Rachel and the Cheerios lockeroom for me. This surely brought the old cheerleading memories back.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when my bridal party; Brittany, Schue, Mercedes and Mike walked in followed by my parents and Puck who was holding Livy.

"_**We are almost ready Mija, are you nervous." **_

"_**You know I didn't think I was going to be nervous because this is just rehearsal but I can feel the butterflies." **_

"_**You look beautiful Santana."**_ My Papi says coming over to give me a hug.

Our embrace is cut short when Blaine comes through the door to let us know to take our places. We walk out to the right side of the auditorium where I will enter. I looked over to the left to see Rachel's bridal party lined up and the music that we had chosen began to play. Quinn walked to the center and was met by Mr. Schue, and the rest of our parties did the same once each pair hit the seventh stair. After they got to the bottom and were lined up in their labeled spots on the stage a new song started to play and Puck started to walk down holding Livy on his shoulders while she belly laughed the whole way down. When they stood in their places, my music started and my parents flanked me as we walked slowly down the stairs to our spots. When I was on my mark Rachel's track started and I looked up to see her coming out with Shelby on her right arm Hiram behind her and Leroy on the other arm walking down slowly.

She caught my eye and I thought I was going to lose it. I cannot wait to finally be married to that girl. When she made her way down, we both broke down as everyone just huddled in for a hug. The whole rehearsal thing went pretty quickly after that. We ran through it a couple of times all the way through and each and every time Rachel and I broke down at the end. We of course know that tomorrow things will take a little bit longer than rehearsal because there are a couple of surprises supposedly thrown in by both of us.

After we finished rehearsing we had all worked up quite the appetite from all of the crying we did. We hauled our butts off to Breadstix to go and get our eats on. When we walked in the whole place had been transformed. There was a big banner that read _**Welcome Rachel and Satan**_. Yeah I know that was no typo. Probably that damn waiter that cheated me out of my stix that time.

Oh well no Snix tonight, it is all in good fun.

The restaurant was also decked out in all of our colors since our parents had rented the place not only for our rehearsal dinner but also for our reception tomorrow. They moved a lot of the tables into a circle shape to make an area for a dance floor.  
We all sat down in our assigned areas and reflected on the rehearsal while we all ate and laughed.

"_**Well all I can say about this union is this. Rachel you are one amazing woman my friend. How in the world did the most famous gleek tame the self-proclaimed badass? **_Lauren chuckled out.

"_**I have amazing kisses." **_Rachel says matter of factly leaning over to kiss my cheek. Everyone oohs and aahs.

"_**I just can't believe that after all of the fighting and yelling they did in High School, we have yet to see them have a recent knock down drag out. That just ain't normal."**_ Leave it to Puck to be himself.

After a few more of our loved ones stood up to talk about us we smiled and got up from our seats when the music started to play.

"_**Future Ms. Lopez will you please dance with me?"**_ I ask as I put my hands out for Rachel. She smiles and takes them and we walk out to the makeshift dance floor.

A couple of songs in, Rachel gripped my waist tightly and held me as close as she could to herself. I looked over to see that Puck was happily slow dancing with Livy who was almost asleep on his shoulders.

"_**Do you think Puck's right?"**_ Rachel questions and I turn back to look at her.

"_**What do you mean baby?"**_

"_**That we're not normal because we don't fight."**_

"_**Yes we are normal sweetheart and we do fight. Hell we fought the Tuesday when I tried to do the dishes and you pushed me out of the way."**_

"_**That's not exactly fighting Santana." **_

"_**What about the time I took you with our strap-on and in the heat of the moment I "accidently" pushed it in your ass. You were pretty pissed and cut me off for two days."  
"Again Santana, not exactly a fight, and that was not an accident. Technically you were not even cut off for the full two days because I jumped you the evening of the so called first day." **_Rachel smirked and okay, maybe that wasn't as accident.

"_**Okay what about the other night when you read my latest Logic With Lopez blog and you hid my laptop. I still can't find it by the way."**_

"_**That wasn't exactly a fight, I was just merely suggesting my distaste for the fact that you were putting a name to all of my orgasmic buttons as you call it. As for your laptop it's at my parent's house in my old room. You can have it back tomorrow."**_

Okay so that argument, or distaste from Rachel was so worth it. I did a kickass _**Logic with Lopez**_ on as I called it, her orgasmic buttons.

_**The swirl of the belly button = "Oh my God Santana" or "Right there baby."**_

_**The nip of the ear = "Stop teasing and fuck me already."**_

_**The bite on the pulse point = "Oh yes, Santana, please."**_

_**The nipple nip = "God I love you so much." Or "Please don't stop."**_

_**The finger insert or clit nip = my all-time favorite "Fuck San, right there, I'm so fucking close."**_

I chuckle to myself remembering that one. She knows it to and starts to smirk herself.

"_**In answer to your question, we are normal baby. Just because I'm not going all Lima Heights on your tight little ass anymore doesn't mean a thing. There will be moments when we don't see eye to eye as we have already have but we love each other too much to ever let those turn into anything other than just that…a disagreement. We spent too much of our early years not getting along and I know things will not always go as smoothly as they have up until now but we will get through those instances as we have gotten through everything else so far...together."**_

I definitely believe every word I just said…and by the look on her face so does she.

"_**I love you so much Ms. Lopez." **_

"_**I love you more Future Ms. Lopez."**_

_**Author Notes….**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…  
PEZBERRY WEDDING IS NEXT**_

_**Please continue to review and submit ideas.**_

_**Thanks for your continued reading and support. **_


	28. Chapter 28 Promise Of A New Day

_**Chapter 28 Promise Of A New Day**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this.**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first fearless.**_

_**And I don't know why that with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress fearless.**_

The rest of the rehearsal dinner, went much according to plan. Rachel and I spent the better part of the remainder of the night in each other's arms dancing. When it was finally time to go, Brittany pulled me in one direction while Quinn held on to Rachel pulling her in the other, they were muttering something about not sleeping with or seeing the bride before the wedding. We really didn't want to be separated from each other let alone from Livy for another night but two blondes can be pretty convincing. Before parting however, Rachel and I gave each other a long kiss goodnight before turning to our very passed out Princess who was being cradled by Puck. We quietly whispered our goodnights and kissed her pretty brunette head and told her that we love her. It had been decided that she would be staying at Rachel's parent's house for the night and my parent's would also be going there to iron out last minute details tonight and tomorrow about our wedding.

So that all brings me to where I am at now. Awake and squished. Mercedes decided to stay at Brit's tonight as well to help me out in the morning. They decided to be smart asses and make me sleep in the middle of the two of them when they heard me mutter something about needing a warm body because I was cold as shit. I mean fuck how the hell am I supposed to gets my sleep on with B's leg strung across my midsection and Aretha's arm across my damn face? This really sucks. I just want Rachel.

I am shifted from my thoughts when I hear my phone vibrate. Good thing I decided to wear my sports bra to bed and keep it in there. I would have to fish it out of ass and tits if it were to get lost somewhere on this bed.

I hit the message icon and smile…it's from Rachel.

_**Can't sleep, Quinnie is practically sleeping on top of me.**__** If it wasn't her and it was someone else I would most likely feel violated. If it was you I would...well we both know what would be happening. :) Anyway, I miss you Santana and I love you so much. **__** Wish you were here in my arms right now. 3**_

After reading her message I typed out a quick one of my own before placing my phone back into its secure holder.

_**Q better keeps her bdy off my gurl. Cnt sleep either baby Arethas arms in my face and Bs leg is digging into my stomach Luv and Miss u mor want u in my arms 2 Can't wait til 2morrow. **_

I put my phone back inside my sports bra and try to settle back in to my very uncomfortable position. When after an hour I was still awake I got an idea. I quietly got out of the bed and threw a shirt on and typed out another quick text to Rachel.

_**meet me outside in 5 make sure u have blindfold on right Q note tell her YARD.**_

I grabbed a pen and piece of paper off of B's desk and scribbled down a quick note before grabbing a bandana, a pillow and a couple of comfy blankets. I quickly but quietly made my way down stairs and ran over to Q and Puck's house. When I got close to the yard I saw Rachel's silhouette and I quickly put the bandana around my eyes so that I would not break the rules. I yelled out to Rachel to have her cover her eyes as well, which she had already done. I know Lima like the back of my hands so finding my way with a blindfold would be nothing. I walked slowly towards her voice and when I finally felt her arms I pulled her to me.

"_**We are going to get in trouble Santana?"**_ Rachel says before placing her soft lips on mine.

"_**S'okay I missed my sweet lady kisses and cuddles."**_ I tell her grinning into her kiss.

I brought her to the grass with me and laid one of the blankets out on the ground as well as the pillow. It's summertime so we will probably get eaten by a million mosquitoes tonight but fuck it, I got my girl. As soon as I sank to the blanket I pulled Rachel's body towards mine and placed the other blanket over the both of us. We then settled into each other entangled in each other's embrace.

"_**I love you so much Tana." **_ She yawns out.

"_**I love you too MI Amor." **_

It didn't take more than five minutes before Rachel's back was melded into my front and I could hear her long breaths take over. She had fallen asleep. I smiled softly and placed a kiss to her shoulder and scooted my front as close to her as I could get before my own sleep took over.

I woke up to the sound of whispering next to my ears. I am not sure of the time but it appears to be morning if the light shining through my blindfold is any indication. I can still feel a warm body settled next to me so I pull them closer to me. Hmmm doesn't smell like Rachel, kind of musty. What the fuck? I quickly threw off my blindfold and was in complete shock to see Finn lying next to me with a shit eating grin on his face. I looked around to see B and Cedes trying to hold in their laughter. However, no Rachel.

"_**Good Lopez, you're awake, we have a lot to do today."**_ Finn says helping me to my feet and patting me on the ass.

"_**What the fuck Finessa, and where's Rachel?" **_I look at him stunned.

"_**Fabray called us when she saw the note said you and Rachel were out here sleeping. We came over to see you two getting your cuddle on, sweetly I might add. Anyway Quinn woke her up and took her inside before the two of you saw each other and we are here to retrieve you. Finn's here because Puck thought it would be funny if you woke up next to the giant." **_Mercedes says with a smirk.

"_**Well s'not funny, but creative I might add. Kind of sucks though, I didn't get my morning kiss**_." I said with a pout.

Totes the wrong thing to say. The next thing I knew I was being straddled by Brittany with Cedes holding my arms over my head and Finn bending over me to give me a peck on the cheek. Okay so I had to laugh, that was pretty funny. This is probably one of the biggest days of my life and with exception to not seeing Rachel yet, it is starting out pretty good. When my hands were released and Brittany dismounted, Finn pulled me up and strutted off to his truck to go and get ready while the three of us headed back to Britt's house.

"_**So how are you feeling mama?"**_ Cedes says when we make it back.

"_**Anxious, excited, in love and the happiest I have ever been."**_ I say truthfully.

They both smile at me and we settle back in to the bed for a while to talk about today.

After a couple of hours passed it was definitely time to kick things into high gear. Our wedding is being held at 1pm so with it being 10 already we needed to get everything packed up to take to the school. Q sent me a text a couple of minutes ago to tell me that they were taking Rachel to the school and getting her settled before we left. They do not want us to accidently see each other. 10 minutes later we started taking all of our stuff out to Britt's car and headed down to McKinley High ourselves. I decided to take out my phone and send Rachel a text before all of the hustle and bustle of today started. I typed it out and sent it off before settling back in my seat.

"_**You okay San?"**_ Cedes says after hearing me sigh loudly.

"_**Yeah I was just typing out a text to Rachel."**_

"_**Do tell Sanny?"**_ Brittany says being nosy.

I handed my phone over to Cedes and she read it out loud.

_**Today I marry the mother of my child and future children, my best friend, my one in five billion. Meet me at the altar at 1pm.**_

I have to admit the tears that started to fall from my eyes were a complete shock. It really was just a simple message. Apparently I am not the only one with tears, I hear B and Aretha up there sniffling. My phone buzzed as we made it to the school parking lot. I grabbed it and opened up the text icon, there are two from Rachel. Damn tears, I was saving these for later, I think to myself as I read Rachel's messages to me.

_**You are my proof that dreams do in fact come true. **_

_**Nice grammar baby. I think I am finally rubbing off on you. By the way I would never even think of keeping you waiting. **_

I just chuckle and roll my eyes at the fact that Rachel takes the time to be proud of my grammar.

"_**Okay San, I have your dress, my dress, our shoes and your makeup bag."**_ Cedes tells me.

"_**I have Sanny's borrowed, blue, and something new, as well as my dress, makeup bag and shoes."**_ Brit singsongs.

"_**I have my phone, my slip, my garter belt, and my other bag**_." I let them know and we head into the school.

When I step in the door my Mami is waiting there for me, smiling as big as she did the day Livy was born. She takes me into a big hug and I am pretty sure she is already crying.

"_**You okay Mami?"**_ I ask as I pull back with a smile to rival her own.

"_**You just make me so proud Santana."**_ She says pulling me back in.

After pulling away again, my Mami and I along with Mercedes and Brittany walked back to the Cheerios locker room aka my bridal room to start the whole glamming up for my wedding process.

After a couple of hours passed by it was going on barely noon. My makeup was done, my hair was curled and the top was held back by a black headband that Brittany let me borrow. I had on something new that was a necklace that my mom bought for both me and Rachel to wear today. My something blue came in the form of my barely there lacy thong. Rachel I am sure will appreciate this later. Hey, I couldn't think of how to incorporate the color anywhere else in my wedding wear.

I then reached between my legs to situate my black and red garter belt and set it up high on my thigh and fixed shifted my strapless slip so that it was hugging my girls in the right manner and keeping then intact.

I was still lacking something old though.

There wasn't too much left to do now except for putting on my dress and the finishing touches of my ensemble. Getting a bit of downtime made me think of Rachel. My emotions for her are so overwhelming right now.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Puck walks in with Livy who is absolutely beautiful in her little flower girl dress and tiara. I have to say Puck looked pretty damn strappy himself.

"_**Mamama."**_ She yells out when Puck puts her down. She runs straight into my outstretched arms and I scoop her up.

"_**Hi my baby, I missed you. I love you so much."**_ I tell her in between kisses.

"_**Wow my Latina babe, you clean up real nice."**_ Puck says with a big grin, looking me up and down.

"_**Thanks Puck, you look pretty damn handsome yourself."**_ I hold out my free arm to take him in for a hug, which he of course accepts.

"_**Your Jewish bride is turning heads too. She looks quite stunning."**_ I smile at the thought.

"_**How is she doing?"**_ I ask.

"_**She is doing good, crying happy tears when she talks about you**_." He rolls his eyes and my smile gets bigger.

"_**Well me and the little princess here better make the rounds; hell if I didn't have Quinn I don't think I would be single still. This kid is a real babe magnet."**_ I glare at Puck before handing Livy back over to him so that I can finish up.

"_**Santana it is 12:30 we better get you in your dress now sweetheart."**_

Cedes goes to grab my dress that is hanging up and brings it over.

"_**By the way you two look beautiful in your dresses and Mami, I am sure Papi will be jumping you as soon as the reception ends tonight."**_ I say with a chuckle and my mom blushes as the other two join in on the laughter.

It takes a good 15 minutes to get my dress on and situated once the zipper is secured and the back is fastened I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I was amazed at what I saw. I have come so far from the scared lesbian girl who used to roam these halls. I see fearless when I look in the mirror now. I see so much more than I ever thought I would become. Looking back at me is a mother, a friend, someone's soon to be wife. My Mami, Mercedes, and Brittany walk up behind me and take me in to a hug. A knock at the door again brings me back to the now.

I pull away from the hug and start to look around the room to find the last part of my wedding day ensemble.

"_**Brittany did you find my something old yet?"**_ I remembered as my mom was opening the door.

"_**No Sanny, let me go see if I can find something."**_

"_**I have something MI Nieta."**_ I look up in shock at the voice I just heard. I have got to be dreaming. There is no way she is here right now. I do a double take. It's not a dream.

"_**Abuelita?" **_It's all I can say before the tears are streaming. Thank God for waterproof makeup. She steps up and it is all I can do to hold myself together as I fall into her arms, and hold on to her for dear life.

"_**MI Nieta, MI Amor, I am so sorry. I was vile and walked away when you needed me most. I should have been there for you Santana." **_

"_**But how did you even know, I mean I know Lima is full of gossipers but**_…" She cuts me off bringing me into her again.

"_**You have quite a girl Santana. She loves you very much. She doesn't quit until she gets what she wants. She is very ambitious and scrappy I would say. Who else would risk their sanity and come out to Lima Heights Adjacent unarmed and try to reason with a Lopez?"**_

She pauses for a moment and we all crack up at this, because yes we know all about Rachel and how she always gets what she wants.

"_**She helped me see the real you Santana, the you that I very much want to be a part of the you that I miss more than anything. You have a beautiful daughter by the way. She said meeting her would be in your hands but I did see a picture. I am so proud of you MI Nieta. You have come so far, you are a beautiful young woman and from what I hear a wonderful mother. I only wish I could change the past."**_

"_**Rachel taught me a lot about forgiving people for the things of the past. I don't hold grudges anymore. There is an empty space in my heart that only you can fill Abuela. I have missed you so much and I want you to be back in my life and to meet my daughter."**_

She pulls me in for another hug and then pulls back holding on to my arm.

"_**I wore this bracelet when I married your Abuelo. I want you to have it. Pass it on to your Nina on her wedding day."**_

"_**Thank you Abuelita I have missed you so much and I have never stopped loving you." **_

She flashes me a smile and then walks out to take her seat. My emotions are running over and the clock shows 5 minutes until the ceremony starts. I can't believe Rachel did that for me, and was able to keep it a secret.

"_**Wow."**_ Is all I can get out before my Mami is holding me in her arms and wiping my face of my tears.

A couple minutes later my Papi walks in and then Brit and Cedes walk out to take their marks.

"_**Mija you look beautiful."**_ Papi says with tears of his own.

There is no time for getting swept up as my Mami and Papi usher me out of the room and we walk to the auditorium so that I can take my place. As soon as I am at the highest point on at top of the auditorium I hear the music start to play. The wedding party is walking to the instrumental version of _**"We Found Love".**_ Mr. Schue and Quinn are already midway down the stairs when Britt starts to walk out meeting Kurt, followed by Finn and Mercedes and Mike and Tina. They all walk down to the stage and I am brought a little closer, the auditorium is filled with both sides of my family and Rachel's as well. A room full of Lopez's, Surranos (mom's side) Berry's and Corcorans all here to share this very special day with us.

The next track starts which we decided would be an instrumental and slower version of _**"Taking Chances" **_and I see Puck walking out holding on to Livy's hand. When they get to the stairs Puck picks her up and she giggles. He then hands her, her basket and she starts to no so gracefully throw sprinkles at all of our guests. We decided to do something edible because she just kept trying to eat the flowers. I can hear everyone laughing at her little antics. I hear her calling me and then I hear her laugh. When Puck and Livy reach the bottom my Mami and Papi in unison hold on to my arms tighter. I know this is a big day for them too.

When Livy and Pucks music ends I feel the tears again and I look up at my parents to see the same thing. They smile at me and we make our way out. When Brad goes to the stage and sits at the piano he starts playing _**"A Thousand Years"**_ and everyone stands. I step out being held by my parents and make my way down to the alter. I can hear people crying, I spot Sam in the audience. Ol' trouty made it. I smile at him and nod softly. I see Sue, Beiste, Ms. Pillsbury, Figgins, as well as other faculty. I also spot all of our friends, some from New York, some from here as well as new glee kids that I had the privilege of helping out a bit. When I get towards the front row there is my Abuela with the biggest smile on her face. I get closer, Livy spots me and wiggles out of Puck's arms and runs to me. I scoop her up and we walk to the alter together.

I look at my friends that are up there with me, no dry eyes. I hand my bouquet off to Brittany who smiles. The girls look so beautiful, the men so handsome. I look at my daughter who has her head on my chest and is just smiling up at me. There is a brief pause and then I look up the stairs. I can see movement up there and I know that I will see my Rachel here soon. When the music starts I am a bit confused. I look at Quinn, it is not what we picked out but she is just smiling and looks up at the stairs.

Hiram and Leroy come out first holding on to each other and start to walk. Shelby is close behind them, then moments later Shelby is in the middle of the Berry men and they are walking her down. Then I see Rachel. She is gorgeous in her strapless white wedding gown with red flowers and a red ribbon that ties around her waist and flows down the entirety of her dress. Puck was right she looks stunning. I had to catch my breath at the first sight of her. Her hair is curled at least as far as I can see with a red headband to hold it back.

She is holding a microphone.

The music gets louder. Livy is just watching me still smiling. When she sees Rachel she just yells out _**"ma" **_and settles back in my chest. Then Rachel starts to sing.

_**Something in your eyes**__**  
**__**Makes me want to lose myself**__**  
**__**Makes me want to lose myself**__**  
**__**In your arms**__**  
**__**There's something in your voice**__**  
**__**Makes my heart beat fast**__**  
**__**Hope this feeling lasts**__**  
**__**For the rest of my life**__**  
**__**If you knew how lonely my life had been**__**  
**__**And how long I'd been so alone**__**  
**__**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along**__**  
**__**And change my life the way you've done**_

She pauses a moment to look at me before her music picks up again, I know that she is eying my dress because of the look she gives me.

_**It feels like home to me**__**  
**__**It feels like home to me**__**  
**__**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**__**  
**__**It feels like home to me**__**  
**__**It feels like home to me**__**  
**__**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**A window **__**breaks down a long dark street**__**  
**__**And a siren wails in the night**__**  
**__**But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me**__**  
**__**And I can almost see through the dark there is light**_

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me**__**  
**__**And how long I've waited for your touch**__**  
**__**If you knew how happy you are making me**__**  
**__**I never thought I'd love anyone so much**_

She barely gets this line out before her tears are starting to take over. All I want to do is run to her and take her in my arms. I know she wants to do this for me, which is the only reason I stay put. She is down the stairs now still making her way towards me. She walks up to the stage and she is now directly in front of me reaching out for my hand and I hold on to her as she finishes.

_**It feels like home to me**__**  
**__**It feels like home to me**__**  
**__**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**__**  
**__**It feels like home to me**__**  
**__**It feels like home to me**__**  
**__**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**__**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

When the song is over I use my free hand that isn't holding Livy to wipe her tears as she does the same to me. We don't say anything we just stare into each other's eyes. Just then Quinn walks up and Rachel hands off her bouquet, while Puck walks up and takes Livy in his arms. We had decided on a Jewish-Catholic ceremony. Some aspects of Rachel's and some aspects of my upbringing were put into this. I am honestly looking forward to smashing the glass at the end.

When the priest walks up to the stage our guests sit down and Rachel and I turn to him holding hands.

"_**Welcome friends and family of Ms. Rachel Berry and Ms. Santana Lopez. We are all gathered here today to witness the union of these two beautiful ladies as they join together in Holy matrimony and start their next chapter in the book of life. I am told that each of these ladies has written their own vows. Santana you had asked to start first."**_

I nod and turn to Rachel. I am never good with words but I sat down a few days ago with pen and paper and I knew that I had to try to get all of my feelings for her out. I want to tell her everything that she is to me. She means so much more than the poem I wrote her a while back and I need her to know that.

"_**Okay let's see if I can stay strong and gets this out." **_Everyone laughs a bit and I take a deep breath and stare into her eyes.

"_**Rachel**__**, I have often said you are my rock, supporting me on many journeys and steadying me with your unconditional love. On this day, in front of all of our friends and family, I pledge to be yours as well.**_

_**Rachel**__**, I have learned so much from you, your honesty and integrity have taught me to be true to myself and to others. Your thoughtfulness and generosity have taught me to give with intention. Your playfulness in the light of my awesome humor has taught me to expand my definition of the word silly and your willingness to try new things even when you don't really want to has taught me to expand my definition of adventure. You have helped me fight my demons and thanks to you "SNIX" has shrunk. I feel stronger in your presence and feel like I can take on life, knowing you are always in my corner. I am so very lucky to be able to call you mine. As you often say, "Who knew?"**_

_**It seems like a lifetime ago that I met you and thought to myself, "Yep, that diva is definitely a keeper." We have certainly gone through many ups and downs since then: from our own start that was not as ideal as we would have wanted it to be, to the birth of our beautiful daughter Olivia and to the loss and return of new and old friends and family members. Through all of this you have always been my constant, my best friend, my playmate, my lover. **_

_**Rachel**__**, I need you to know, I do not say these things lightly. Most of the people in this room would agree that I was never one to share my feelings, but somehow when it comes to you it is easy and it just comes natural. You bring out the best in me. **_

_**Rachel**__**, MI Amor, I promise to hold you lightly, but firmly as we venture through this crazy life together. I promise to always defend your right to be you, as Cray Cray as you can get sometimes. I promise to take care of you when you are sick and to try to hold you together when you are sad. I promise to hold on to my dreams and to encourage you in holding yours as we build new ones together. I promise to laugh often and pull together during hard times. I promise to work to be my best every day. I promise to strive to be the me that you tell me that you see. I promise to make love and not war with you for the rest of our lives from now until eternity. You are the love that I always dreamed of and from this moment on I feel my life has finally begun."**_

When I finish my vows to her the tears are coming faster than she can wipe them away. She tightens the grip on my hand before getting the nod from the priest to start her vows.

"_**Santana**__**, my love, you have forever changed my life, but not only that, you saved my life and for that there are no words.**__**You have taught me to love with abandon and to take risks.**__**I love you, not only for what you are, but also for what I am when I 'm with you. Not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are helping me make of myself.**_

_**You have challenged me to see greatness in myself and I have celebrated my successes with you no matter how great or how small. You have inspired me to be a better, more generous and loving me, and have believed in me when I have not believed in myself. I love you for the part of me that you bring out, I love you for putting your hand into my heaped up heart and passing over all the defensive, hurt things that you couldn't help dimly seeing there, And for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings That no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I want to laugh, cry, plan, adventure and live a happy and long life with you.**_

_**I promise to share my life openly with you;  
To cherish your uniqueness and that includes "SNIX";  
To honor your spirit and to listen intently;  
To hold you gently when you are afraid;  
And to softly kiss you when you are hurting.**_

_**With patience and compassion, I promise to support you through the changes and challenges of our lives together. I promise to be faithful and honest, and to stand by your side, as we grow old together. I promise to dance in the moonlight, skinny dip in the lake as long as no one is looking especially Puck."**_

Everyone starts to chuckle and we look over at Puck who is smirking and nodding while he is mouthing a _**"Fuck Yeah".**_ We then turn back to each other and she continues on.

"_**I promise to soar high above the clouds with you. I delight in who you are becoming and promise to encourage the fulfillment of your dreams. Together, we will broaden our horizons and expand our own boundaries. Together, we will explore the limitless wonders of the world and revel in its beauty. I promise to always be the very best me that I can be for you. Always and Forever."**_

Obviously I am finding out that these ceremonies are just one big crying fest. When I see that she has finished I smile at her and we both turn back to the Priest.

"_**The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. Please remember that love, loyalty and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge. Do you Rachel and you Santana take each other to be your spouse for life? Do you promise to love and comfort each other, honor and keep each other in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse and be faithful to each other as long as you both shall live?"**_

"_**I do."**_ Rachel says quickly and with a bright smile.

She is looking at me now and I am pretending to think about it which draws a few laughs from our guests. She then playfully nudges my arm.

"_**Well okay then, I guess if I have to. Yes I Santana, take you Rachel, my crazy diva for the rest of my life."**_ I smile and she gives me a little smirk then her smile returns.

"_**Can we get the rings?" **_The priest turns to Puck.

Puck then steps up with our rings and we take them.

Rachel holds the ring in her hand for a second or so before she begins.

"_**I give you this ring as a token of my love and my devotion to you." **_

She then places it on my finger.

I then take her hand and bring it closer to me.

"_**I give you this ring as a symbol and a sign of how much I love you and a reminder that no matter what life throws at us we will get through it as we always do…together."**_

I place the ring on her finger. We again turn our attention to the Priest.

We then get to the part I have been waiting for. We are handed a red velvet bag that holds a silver chalace with our names on it. Rachel of course gave me the honor of shattering it. Talk about a fun tradition. I love breaking things. After it is handed off to the side the Priest continues.

"_**By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you Mrs. Rachel and Santana Berry-Lopez."**_

I look to Rachel who looks totes confused and that's okay. There was a little part of this official announcement that she didn't know about. I wanted it to be a surprise to her. I look at the Priest and he nods and I begin to speak again.

"_**We vowed to do things together and share in what belongs to each other, so with that I want to share what's yours as much as I want you to share what's mine. I want to carry your last name just as our daughter does. I want to be a part of that name just as much as you are a part of mine now my love. So I am asking to become an official Berry-Lopez."**_

_****_She nods and places her hands on my cheeks. Her tears are as big as the beautiful smile on her face.

"_**There is only one thing left to do here then. Santana Marie Berry-Lopez you may now kiss your wife Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez."**_

I pull her as close to me as I can and take her soft lips in mine. I dip her upper body in the kiss earning some catcalls mainly from Puck, Finn and Mike and continue to kiss her passionately. I was going to keep it PG but Rachel had other things in mind. She slipped in the tongue and I was gone. When we needed to come up for air she pulled away first but not before taking my bottom lip in between her teeth and tugging it before the release. When we turned to our guests Puck was handing Olivia to Rachel and we were hand in hand in front of all of them. The instrumental version of _**"We Found Love"**_ started up again and we made our way out of the auditorium and outside.

I decided to take a detour with Rachel and Livy in tow. We walked to the choir room. I took a seat in the front row. Rachel set Livy down so that she could run around some of the energy that she has been building up and I pulled Rachel into my lap.

"_**You look gorgeous Santana. I almost fell down the stairs when I first saw you. I think I might have also ruined my new underwear." **_ I give her my sexy look because hells to the yah that's a turn on. I decide to visit that part later and keep things serious for now.

"_**You look stunning baby. My color looks good on you. I love you so much. You have made me the happiest I have ever been."**_

"_**I love you too Santana, more than I can ever show or tell you."**_

"_**You gave me my Abuela back. I never thought…"**_ She cuts me off with a soft kiss. I smile into it.

I just can't believe we are now married.

"_**We did it." **_I say softly looking at Livy running around.

"_**Yeah we did." **_ She says before pulling me into another kiss, this one lasting much longer.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the Pezberry wedding. I actually cried while writing it. I am a sap for these two beautiful ladies. **_

_**There is so much more to come. I hope you enjoyed the surprises. **_

_**I am writing the reception tonight. I think you will find it quite enjoyable. Maybe some more surprises and a wedding night to remember.**_

_**More Logic with Lopez is on the horizon for those of you who enjoy those. **_

_**I hope you all continue to REVIEW…I write for you. **_

_**If anyone has any ideas…feel free to let me know. **_

_**Thank you for your continued support.**_


	29. Chapter 29 When I'm With You

_**Chapter 29 When I'm With You**_

_**And I can't explain**__**  
**__**But it's something about the way you look tonight**__**  
**__**Takes my breath away**__**  
**__**It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside**__**  
**__**And I can't describe**__**  
**__**But it's something about the way you look tonight**__**  
**__**Takes my breath away**__**  
**__**The way you look tonight**_

Santana and I are married. I cannot believe it. The most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes on is finally mine. I can't stop looking at her. I can't stop the fluttering that is going on in my chest right now at just the mere thought that we made it official. Our wedding ceremony was all I have ever dreamed of and more. So much more. I will never forget the feeling I felt when I walked out singing that song to the love of my life or the way my breath hitched at the sight of Tana in her beautiful wedding gown. It was just perfect and now here we are side by side in the glee room just taking it all in.

The little trip down memory lane within the walls of the choir room was really nice. Santana pulled me in her lap the moment we got in here. My head instantly found her shoulder, as we watched Liv run around the choir room oohing and aweing at all of the instruments and trophies. Our little musings were interrupted though when my daddy walked in and told us that we needed to get changed into our reception dresses and head to Breadstix. Daddy took Olivia and they headed out as Tana and I made our way to our makeshift bridal rooms to change into something a little less formal than our wedding gowns. I chose to go with a long silk red dress with slits up both sides. Santana picked the same dress, however hers is black. When we were all done changing we made our way out of the rooms and met each other at the end of the hallway. Everyone else had already headed to the restaurant. We walked out of the double doors hand in hand and headed to the limo that our parents had rented for us.

Santana helped me into the Limo and then got in herself, scooting in as close to me as she could get, then laced our fingers together. I squeezed lightly then turned myself into her.

"_**Did I ever tell you how happy you make me?"**_ I tell her brushing my lips against hers.

"_**Everyday baby, but I never get tired of hearing it**_." She returns my kiss softly.

"_**I'm glad your Grandma was here for you today."**_ I say as I smile at her.

I was shocked when I turned to see her walk into my dressing room to let me know that she thought about everything that I said and she really did want Santana back in her life. I have to admit I was pretty scared walking down the dark streets of Lima Heights Adjacent with no backup. It was quite a thrill as well because Santana did not even stir when I got out of bed. Good thing I snuck Santana's girlfriend pillow in one of my suitcases, she never even realized I was gone.

"_**You don't even know how much that means to me, that you did that. There are no words right now that can describe just how…"**_ I cut her off when I crash our lips together.

She doesn't have to repay me I did it because I love her, because I know how much her Grandmother means to her. I wanted to get that part of her that was missing back.

When we pull up to Breadstix our lips are still connected and her hands are holding me against her. It's the best feeling in the world to be held by her strong arms. When we do finally pull away the Limo driver comes over and opens the door for us and I step out and then reach my hand out for Santana. We are greeted outside with all of our guests cheering. We weed through the crowd of well-wishers and are taken to our seats and told to sit down. Everyone else files in shortly after. Everything looked so beautiful in there. The table are all adorned with red and white table clothes and the plate's solid black with beautiful flower arrangements all over the place. There was also a couple stations set up with all types of Italian food. There was even a decorated wheelbarrow with Santana's name on it filled to the brim with the famous stix. I thought her and Tina were going to fall over laughing when they saw that.

Just looking around at the way it is all transformed, I do not even want to know what our parents paid to rent out this place and have then cater it as well. We really are so lucky.

When I look around the place is beyond packed. I still can't get over how many people came to our wedding ceremony and now our reception. They brought in an extra-long table for Santana and I that would accommodate not only us but our bridal party as well.

Quinn, Tina, Kurt and Finn were seated next to me while Liv took up the seat of course right next to my beautiful bride followed by Puck, Brittany, Mike, , and Mercedes. Everyone was talking amongst themselves as I look over at Santana to see her fixing Olivia's tiara. I still don't know what I did right in order to have such a beautiful family. My thoughts are interrupted by Sam who I was so happy to see was able to make it.

"_**May I please have all of your attention?" **_

Once everyone is seated and calms down he looks over at us and begins to speak.

"_**Most of you do not know me and it is surprising to me that the ones that do know me actually know my real name since Santana was pretty hell bent on making everyone believe my name really was in fact Trouty Mouth."**_ He looks right at Santana and I catch the smirk and the kiss she blows up his way. Everyone laughs hard including the two of us.

"_**Anyway my name is Sam Evans, not trouty, or guppy lips, and I have the privilege and the pleasure of calling these two wonderful ladies my friends for the past four years or so. They are complete opposites, yet they complement each other so beautifully. It still boggles my mind how these two are sitting her so close together and Santana isn't threatening to go all Lima Heights on Rachel but it's a true miracle that such wonderfully, talented individuals as these two have found a love like no other. So Santana, Rachel, I raise my glass to you and your beautiful daughter and wish you a lifetime of happiness."**_

Everyone raises their glass and Quinn stands up to go to the stage.

"_**Hello everyone I am Quinn. I also have the privilege of calling Santana the badass Lopez and Rachel the diva Berry my friends. Wow Santana and Rachel…married. Who knew right? I stand before all of you and before my two best friend's today one of the proudest people in the world. Not only did Rachel Berry tame the beast, but Santana Lopez calmed the diva. Any one of us that were in Glee with these two know exactly what I am talking about. There were days where we would all scatter or hold our breath when the two of them would go at it. It was pretty terrifying sometimes."**_ She laughs as do we all.

"_**When Rachel called me and told me that she and Santana were an item, I have to admit I was a little thrown back, I mean who wouldn't be? We are talking about Rachel and Santana here. When I got the call from Rachel that Santana proposed to her I just smiled. I knew by the sound of her voice that she had found the one. We all strive for that and looking at these two in front of me today I can clearly see that they don't have to look any further. I am lucky to have the two of you in my life."**_ Everyone again raises their glass as Quinn comes over to take us both in a hug. I take a glance at Santana's side to see Mr. Schue getting out of his chair and taking a hold of the microphone.

"_**Hello my name is Will Schuester or Mr. Schue as the kids call me. I can stand up on this stage and speak all day about the two wonderful ladies that are sitting before us, but no words can express the love that we can see when we look at the two of you today. Rachel, the ambitious, beautiful and talented diva and Santana the equally ambitious and beautiful badass as everyone calls you, somehow through everything you went through found each other. I admire the both of you and I am forever grateful for the pleasure of spending this day with you." **_Mr. Schue makes his way off of the stage and it is Santana who stands up and goes to him. She whispers something and I catch the smile. He then turns to me and takes me into a warm embrace. When he sits down it is Puck who takes the stage.

"_**This should be good."**_ Santana quietly laughs out.

"_**Hello everyone my name is Puckerman or Noah but that is for Rachel only**_." Everyone chuckles.

"_**I had the utmost pleasure of being able to date both the hot Jewish American Princess and the spicy and equally as hot Latina babe sitting side by side over there."**_ The room fills with laughter. I smirk at Noah and Santana shoots him a playful glare.

"_**No worries little ears and parents, I would never divulge the sexy, steamy bedroom secrets that I hold in my spank bank but I will say the time I spent with each one of these ladies is unforgettable. Rachel you truly are the funniest and best friend anyone could ever ask for and I couldn't be happier for you. Santana you are by far the best lesbro I could ever ask for and I am so happy that someone was able to finally tame Snix. You two were meant for each other. I am glad you two finally were able to see that." **_Puck quickly slides in between to take us in his arms before he makes his way back to his seat. It is Brittany who gets up next.

"_**I'll keep this short, my name is Brittany and I have known Santana most of my life. Sanny, I am so happy that you finally let your guard down for someone as wonderful as she is. Rachie was always able to see that part of you that you wouldn't let anyone else see. I am happy for the both of you and I am sure that Lord Tubbington would send his wishes if it weren't for the huge whiskey hangover he has been dealing with right now. I hope that you two continue to add to your pretty family and I will be anxiously waiting with everyone else to see if Santana's next baby comes her out her favorite color with devil horns. I love you both." **_Santana races to her friend's arms as I try to contain my laughter. I feel a slight brush on my thigh and when I look up it is Finn that is taking the microphone.

"_**Um hello all, my name is Finn. I used to date Rachel and was even engaged to her at one time. I used to pine and do everything I could to try to get her back because she was the love of my life, but seeing the look on her face and the way she looks at Santana at this very moment I know in my heart we could have never worked out. She said it best when she sang that song to you today Santana, she feels at home when she is with you. When she talks about you she lights up and when you are not around she wishes you were." **_I look over and nod at Santana who is trying to hold back tears as am I.

"_**Santana, you and I didn't start out well, hell no one started out well with you, but in time when you let us see even a fraction of your awesomeness that you radiated we were all hooked. You are beautiful, smart and talented and by far one of the most stunning and inspiring people I have ever come across. I am lucky to call you one of my closest friends. Rachel, after everything you have been through, you finally got your day. I look at you in awe. Your beauty and grace is blinding. I am convinced that if we all knew then what we know now, we would have rigged the hat during every duet lesson and made you two work together more often. You are both doing a spectacular job raising your daughter and I couldn't be happier for the both of you. I love you both and wish you all of the happiness you can handle and more." **_When he makes it back within arm's length I pull him to me.

"_**I love you Finn, thank you for that."**_

"_**I will always love you too Rachel and I am so proud of who you have become." **_Finn gushes out.

"_**I love you too pyramid nipples." **_Santana says pulling him close.

"_**I love you too Satan."**_

Just as the three of us were pulling away from our hug we witnessed a smirking Sue Sylvester retreat to the stage.

"_**Oh god, can I run now?"**_ Santana says closing her eyes.

"_**Well I am sure there is not a soul alive that doesn't know who I am, but just for the hell of it I am Sue Sylvester, the 13 time nationals winning cheerleading coach. I previously coached the now Santana Sandbags, Boobs Mcgee, jugs the clown, tweedle fake boob, airbags, Lady Ta-Ta Berry Lopez in 3 of those titles."**_

I look over at Santana who is holding her face in her hands shaking her head. She looks up and she is in fact trying to stifle a laugh…thank god I thought Snix might be coming out. She moves to rest her head on my shoulder and just sighs.

"_**Good ol' Sue huh?"**_ She says with a chuckle, and I just kiss her forehead. I look up when I hear Sue mention me in her speech.

"_**Then there is Rachel Streisand Berry Lopez, who reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester except for the long brunette locks, little ta-tas and freakishly long gorgeous tanned legs. The most annoying, yet persistent little munchkin I have ever come across. It is a wonder you two work out. Hell Pezberry will probably be named the 9th wonder of the world you know behind me of course. I wish you both happiness and love on your journey together and I along with Brittany will be awaiting to see what type of horns Santana's spawn will have growing out of its little bald head." **_Sue then steps off the stage and walks over to us and holds out her hand. When we both go in to shake it she pulls us both into her.

"_**I want the rights to your spawn's first photos."**_ She whispers to both of us and steps away. We both just look at each other smiling and shake our heads.

A few family members stood up to speak including our parents who all went up together to share embarrassing childhood memories about us and stuff that maybe should have been kept between us. I was so embarrassed. I guess it comes with being a parent though. I am sure that I will hold that reign soon enough when Olivia gets older. When our parents ended and a few more friends stood up to talk it was Santana who rose up from her seat next. Olivia started to call for her as soon as she got up so she went back to pick her up and then the two of them went to the stage.

"_**As many of you know I am not so great with words, but being with Rachel has taught me a lot about feelings and how important it is to let people know how you feel about them. So with that…I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that came to share this special day with Rachel and I. We really could not ask for a more loving family and a better group of friends. The love and compassion and support that you have shown us throughout not only our relationship but our lives is more than we could ever ask for."**_ She then turns to me and smiles so big her eyes close a bit. So beautiful.

"_**To my best friend and lovely bride Rachel. I have never been as happy as I am right now. I feel like I am still in a dream. I still pinch myself on a daily basis to see if I wake up but when I feel the familiar burn on my arm I know that this is all real. You are my heart, you are my soul and you are the part of me that finally makes me whole. Rachel, I am only me when I am with you. So with that said, I would like to call up Q, B, Cedes, Tina, Sugar, Lauren, and Kurt, to help me with a little something, something that I have prepared for my stunning bride."**_ She says with a wink and all of them stand up and head up to stand with her.

The music starts and she moves off of the stage and stands in front of me.

_**Friday night beneath the stars,**____**  
In a field behind your yard,**____**  
You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.**____****_

And sometimes we don't say a thing;___**  
Just listen to the crickets sing.**____**  
Everything I need is right here by my side.**____****_

And I know everything about you___**  
I don't wanna live without you.**___

Santana then moves back up to the stage to join our friends and they are jumping up and down to sing the next part.

_**I'm only up when you're not down.**____**  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**____**  
It's like no matter what I do.**____**  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;**____**  
The other half I'm only trying to let**____**  
You know that what I feel is true.**____**  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**_

She moves back off of the stage this time beckoning me over to her with her finger. She is still holding Olivia who is in turn trying to steal the microphone from Santana. When I get close to her and I am in her arms she sings the next part as she stares into my eyes.

_**Just a small town couple of girls**____**  
Livin' in a crazy world.**____**  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.**____****_

And I don't try to hide my tears.___**  
My secrets or my deepest fears.**____**  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.**____****_

And you know everything about me.___**  
You say that you can't live without me.**___

Her tears are taking over now and she is unable to sing the second verse of the chorus. Our friends are belting it out for her though as Olivia and I are holding her close.

_**I'm only up when you're not down.**____**  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**____**  
It's like no matter what I do.**____**  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;**____**  
The other half I'm only trying to let**____**  
You know that what I feel is true.**____**  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**_

She is able to calm down enough to start up the next part. A little shaky but as beautiful as ever.

_**When I'm with anybody else**____**  
It's so hard to be myself.**____**  
Only you can tell.**_

All of our friends make their way off of the stage to stand around us while Santana finishes out the rest of the song by herself.

_**That I'm only up when you're not down.**____**  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**____**  
It's like no matter what I do.**____**  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;**____**  
The other half I'm only trying to let**____**  
You know that what I feel is true.**____**  
And I'm only me**____**  
Who I wanna be**____**  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you**____**  
With you**____**  
Oh oh oh**____**  
Yeah**___

"_**I love you so much Rachel, more than what I could ever express."**_ Her tears are streaming now; I kiss them away as best I can as we are taken into a big group hug by her very awesome backup singers.

When everyone heads back to their seats my two dads as well as Santana's dad stands up and make their way over to do the father daughter dance. Santana and I had agreed to do the song _**"Butterfly Kisses."**_ As our joint number which Artie, Mike and Blaine agreed to sing for us. As soon as the song started the 5 of us were drenched in tears. My dad's held me between them as Santana's held her close as well. Halfway through the song Santana's dad came to dance with me as my dad's went to finish out the dance with her. It was pretty emotional and wonderful.

The next song was mine and Santana's song to dance to. Quinn, Brittany and Cedes decided to be funny and change our song. They took the stage to sing _**"I Kissed A Girl." **_Santana and I just smiled and went with it. After our song was over the music continued on.

I kept her in my arms soaking up the emotions and moments of our perfect day so far. I could faintly hear Puck and Quinn singing _**"Take My Breath Away."**_ When Finn stepped up to get our attention.

"_**May I cut in?"**_ He asks and Santana nods and smiles and steps to the side.

"_**I mean, Santana, may I have this dance?"**_ He holds his hand out for her and the smile that was on her face was priceless. These two have come a long way since the whole stolen v-card, outing incident. I nod and move to the side just as Noah is stepping up to me to ask for my hand to dance.

_**SANTANA POV**_

I was surprised when Finn came up and asked me to dance. I just assumed that he would want to dance with Rachel. Finn and I are friends now, I mean we have been friends for a while but I mean we are the typical _**"call each other at least once a week to check in**_" kind of friends now. It's nice really. I was a total bitch to some of these people in this room and yet they are still here for me. I am pretty lucky I think.

"_**You look beautiful Santana**_." He says pulling me in closer to him.

I place my hands around his neck and give him a soft peck on the cheek. He places his arms around my waist and we dance slow and steady to Mercedes's rendition of _**"Something About You." **_As Finn and I share this dance I look around to see that everyone is dancing. I glance at my Papi and my Mami who are dancing together and smiling so wide. Figgins and Lauren are dancing, funny that I would call that dancing but whatevs. I look to my right to see the Berry men taking turns twirling Shelby around and then to Sue who is holding on to my daughter and making her giggle. She is probably teaching her how to say all of the nicknames that she had given me. I just smile and scan the room some more. My eyes stop on Rachel, as they always do. She looks flawless; my breath hitches at the sight of her. She is being held by Noah, much in the same way that Finn is holding me. They are talking and then, there it is that smile that makes me fall for her all over again.

When the song ends Rachel and I are told to stay center stage, it is time to remove the garter belts and toss the bouquets. We decide to have all of the single ladies line up and we toss them together. Lauren catches Rachel's, while Sugar is the one to catch mine. My Papi then comes over with a chair and I sit down. Rachel decided that she would go first when it came to removing the garters. You know, I like to think I know Rachel very well, but when Rachel took my dress and bunched it up on the high part of my thigh and looked at me with those big brown doe eyes I knew I was in trouble.

"_**That a girl Rache...totally hot." **_

That's got to be Puckerman.

I was stunned…and more than a little turned on with her next move. She kept her eyes on me but dipped her head a bit. I had to take a deep breath; I now knew exactly what she was doing. When her teeth latched on to the slinky lace material she brought her hands up to rest on my thigh and then "accidently" grazed my center with her thumb. Girl is pretty sneaky…I'm about 100 percent positive no one saw that little move of hers.

When she extends my leg to its fullest and gets the material completely off, she smirks, still holding it in between her teeth. She then stands up and calls for all of the single men to huddle together. When she flicks it out of her hand it is caught by one of Rachel's cousins. Good thing, from what I hear that boy needs some excitement in his life.

When it is my turn, I decide not to use my teeth. I also decide that I am not going to bunch her dress up because I am going to get her back for that little display she just pulled. I take both of my hands and run them side by side up the length of her leg and stop when I get to the material there. I take one hand and place it higher and make sure to bump into the sensitive area up there. I know she has been turned on all day so this is going to be torture for her. I am looking up at her. Girl is past turned on with her pupils dilated and I am pretty sure that was a moan I just heard. I stick my finger out and poke her center a couple more times before I slowly slide her garter belt off. When I have it completely off of her, I flash her my best smile and turn to all of the guys and fling it to the crowd.  
I could not contain my laughter at the person that ended up with her garter belt. I should have known. That boy almost took down the whole crowd for that little piece of Rachel.

"_**Oh my god Santana, really." **_Rachel whines out as she face palms.

"_**Well baby just think of it this way. JBI finally got a real piece of you. Fuckers probably good for life now." **_

As much as she doesn't want to, she could not hold in her laughter. After everyone settled down a bit and the chair was put back Rachel and I with Livy in tow made our way over to the cake. By the looks of Livy's face and the missing icing on the cake she has already had a little snack. I can tell by the big grin on my Papi's face that he aided the little criminal in her cake heist.

"_**Puck can you hold her for just a minute."**_ I ask him as I slide Livy in to his arms.

Rachel and I then take the decorated knife together and cut the first couple of pieces. We each take a little bit in our hands and I nicely place it in her mouth. Making sure that my two fingers graze her tongue. Rachel wasn't so nice; she smeared the whole piece in my mouth and made sure the frosting coated my lips. I was about to whine at her when she leaned in and started licking it off of my lips. Oh my…I hope this is over soon or my dress will not be the only thing that has to be treated with stain remover. After licking the frosting off of my mouth, her lips find mine in a searing kiss. Her tongue finds its way directly into my mouth and I can hear everyone cheering when she dips me backwards. When we come back up for air all we do is smile before I reach my hands out to take Olivia back. Rachel cuts her a small piece of cake and then we move out of the way so that the caterers can finish the cutting and dishing up. Rachel and I make our way back to our seats with the littlest diva.

"_**Mamama…mmmm."**_ Olivia says when she finally gets the first bite of cake in her mouth.

She takes the spoon away from me and dishes cake into it to feed herself. Every other bite or so she laughingly shoves cake into mine and Rachel's mouth. She found it pretty hilarious when she missed and on one of the bites and frosting ended up on Rachel's cheek. Rachel tried to wipe it off but I quickly stopped her and licked it off myself. There was that little moan again.

It was another 20 minutes before everyone was seated down and enjoying the cake. Rachel and I just kept glancing around the room in awe at everyone that is here. I glance at my Abuelita and she catches my eyes and smiles wide. She has been talking with our family a lot. It is not too often that we all get to see each other.

"_**Rachel, I want to introduce Livy to her bisabuela."**_

"_**Santana she is your daughter too, if you are ready for that than I support you." **_

"_**What did I ever do to deserve you?"**_

"_**I ask myself that same question." **_She smiles sweetly at me and I get up with Olivia. I reach my hand out to Rachel because this is something that I want us to do together.

When I get up to my Abuela there are instant tears in her eyes, and the most beautiful smile. She takes me instantly in her arms; I shift Olivia to my hip so she doesn't get crushed.

"_**I am so proud of you Santana."**_ She tells me as my own tears find residence on her shoulders. She pulls away after a bit and takes Rachel and whispers what I can only make out as "_**thank you"**_ and_** "I am so happy for you."**_

When their embrace ends I hand Olivia over to her. Olivia just smiles as my Abuela holds her close to her chest.

"_**Abuelita this is your bisnieta Olivia." **_

"_**Baby this is your bisabuela."**_ Olivia just looks between us all and smiles wide as she blows kisses at her great grandmother.

"_**You are every bit as beautiful as your Mother bisnieta but I can tell you are going to rival the feistiness of your Mami." **_We all laugh at what she says because she is probably right.

After making sure that Olivia is okay with my Abuela we decide to leave the two of them to bond a bit while we go and tear in to the many, many gifts that were bought for us. It took a good hour and a half at least to get them all unwrapped and by the end of it all Rachel and I were graced with gift cards, as well as everything and more of things that we had on our registry. Even Livy ended up with some gifts. Lucky little devil.

When the night started to draw to a close it was Finn that stood up again and got everyone's attention before he took the stage again.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen before we call an end to this perfect day we have a couple more songs for you. I would like to invite all of the Glee members new and old to the stage with exception Rachel and Santana, to join me in a song."**_

With that all of the New Directions stood and headed to the stage.

"_**Rachel, Santana, this is for you from all of us."**_

When the music started I grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and brought her to the dance floor for our last dance of the evening. We held each other close as our friends new and old sang _**"Just The Way You Are." **_As the song went on Rachel and I found ourselves in the middle of a show circle of serenaders. We just smiled as they kept on singing. When the song ended we shared a group hug. The microphone was then handed over to Rachel and I. We decided that we would close out our reception with a song together. As soon as Livy saw the mic in my hand she came running. Girl has a thing for the stage. Definitely her mother's daughter. Rachel picks her up and situates her on her hip as we listen for our musical cue to start singing.

We wrap an arm around each other's waist and hold Livy between us as we sing _**"So Emotional".**_ This brings everyone out to dance around us and it really is the perfect song to end the reception. When the song ended I took my girl's in my arms and held them tightly. Everyone then filed out of the restaurant to form a chain outside as Rachel and Livy and I made our way out to the waiting Limo.

Most couples on their wedding night head out for a honeymoon but Rachel and I decided that we wanted to wait for that. We just want to spend as much time with our family and friends as we could before we have to head back to New York in a few weeks. When we made it through the many hugs and kisses from our friends and family, I helped Rachel into the oversized Mercedes and handed Livy over to her so that I could get in myself. When we were secured in our seats I sighed and pulled my girls into me. This has been the perfect day, and I intend on this being the perfect night.

My parents decided that they would sleep at the Berry home tonight to give Rachel and me some time alone. They will be taking our little one for the night as well but we wanted Olivia to experience the Limo ride first before we handed her over to our parents. We sat the whole ride home huddled together with our little one who fell asleep not even 2 minutes into the ride. When we pulled up to Rachel's parent's we got out to thank them, handed over our sleeping bundle and then retreated back to the Limo to be taken to la Case de Lopez.

"_**Here you are ladies; it has been a pleasure serving you tonight…and congratulations." **_The little limo driver helped us out of the car and then drove away.

I held out my hand for Rachel and walked her to the front door. When I put the key in I stopped her from walking in. I placed my arms under her thighs while she placed her arms around my neck and lifted her bridal style and walked her through the threshold of my parent's house.

"_**Wow Mrs. Lopez, this boyish agility you are showing at this point is a complete turn on I must say."**_ She whispers against the shell of my right ear and it is all I can do keep her secured in my arms.

"_**Actually my sexy little minx it is Berry-Lopez, get it right." **_We both chuckle and I take her upstairs to the bedroom.

When I open the door I put her down and I walk to the bed. I figured Rachel would have joined me…I should have remembered I did in fact marry Rachel Berry.

"_**Okay we have so much to do Santana, we have to figure out how to get all of our gifts home. We have to fill out thank you cards, and then we have to send thank you cards. We have to find a place to store all of our wedding stuff. I obviously want to keep what I can you know for keep sake and what not and…why are you looking at me like that?"**_

"_**Because you are so damn beautiful." **_I tell her as I slowly get off of the bed and walk over to her.

"_**Santana we have to get everything done, we can't do this last minute."**_ I place two fingers over her lips.

"_**Shhh. I know we have a lot to do but not tonight baby. Right here, right now is about us."**_

"_**What exactly do you have in mine Mrs. Berry-Lopez?"**_

"_**Why don't you just let me show you?" **_I say sweeping in behind her letting my fingers trail around the front of her dress.

My hands eventually make their way to the back of her dress where the zipper resides, but I don't want it off of her just yet. Instead I place my arms around her waist and pull her back tightly against my front. My hands move up and down her tiny frame as I nip lightly at the exposed skin on both of her shoulders. When my hands trail over the mounds of flesh on her chest I feel her nipples poke through the material of her dress. I tweak each one lightly. She drops her head back and rests it on my shoulder. Her neck is now fair game for my waiting mouth. I pepper open mouth kisses on her tanned neck, while my hands continue to linger and scrape around the front of her body. I kiss a trail from her shoulders and slowly work my way up to the shell of her ear, nipping her earlobe when it is within my reach.

I take my nails and scratch up the sides of her thighs that are exposed due to the prominent slits in her dress. I can tell she is getting worked up. She is arching into me trying to gain as much friction as she can. She is moaning and writhing in my arms but I don't give in…not just yet. I want this to last.

"_**S…S…Santana."**_ She says panting and bucking her hips.

I place an arm tightly around her waist to keep her in place and still her movements. I take my free hand and move it down to part her legs a bit so that I can trail my fingers up her inner thigh. I then slip my hands to the side and under the slit in her dress so that I can cup her center. The heat that she is radiating is enough to burn my hand. We moan together. My own arousal is starting to take over and I know that I have to get things moving a bit. I release her center and her hips and move both of my hands around her back to unzip her dress. I move the thin straps off of her shoulder and she turns around to look at me just as the fabric drops and pools in a mess by her feet. She turns me around and unzips me and my dress is added to our now growing pile of clothes.

We are now standing before one another, each in only a thong and a pair of heels. She steps back seductively and slowly removes her underwear and then kicks off her shoes. She then moves closer to me and drops carefully to her knees. Her face is now directly in front of dripping vertical lips. I know she can smell my arousal because I hear the groan that escapes her as she helps me out of my underwear and then my heels. When I am completely naked in front of her she brings her face closer, placing a soft kiss on my sensitive flesh. It is me that is gasping this time and throwing my head back. When I bring it back down, she is still on her knees looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"_**I want to taste you Tana." **_

I don't say anything; the look in my eyes is all she needs to continue. She brings her hands up to inch my knees away from each other and open them up to give her more room to work. She then moves her hands to place on my hips to help keep me steady. I am standing in the middle of the bedroom with nothing but Rachel to hold on too. I place a hand on each other her shoulders as she inches her mouth to the most sensitive area on my body.

She starts out placing soft lingering kisses on my inner thighs then moves her tongue to dip in between my now dripping pussy. I am not quick enough to stifle the moan that escapes. It is a good thing we are alone. Rachel just smiles up at me…Oh yeah she is proud of her self for that one. She flattens her tongue and licks a line from the tip of my ass all the way up to my sensitive nub, circling it but being extremely careful not to touch it. She continue her ministrations for a few more swipes until she grips my hips harder and teases my entrances with her now coated tongue. I grip her shoulders tightly to try to keep my shaky knees from buckling but it seems that may be an impossible task because when her tongue roughly thrusts in me, I almost lost my balance. I was however able to keep myself up.

"_**You taste amazing Santana." **_She says continuing her sweet assault.

"_**God baby right there…faster…Rachel."**_ It's all I can pant out as I try to find some coherence in my words.

I cannot think. My body is jerking and arching at every thrust that I receive from Rachel. It is a perfect mix of pleasure and pain. My hips are uncontrollable at this point as she starts to dart her tongue through my entrance as hard and as fast as she can. My nails are now digging into her shoulders as I feel my orgasm right on the brink. It only takes a particularly hard bite on my clit and another hard thrust to send me over the edge screaming out her name. My knees buckle and before I hit the ground Rachel is there to hold me steady and she helps me to get over to the bed where I collapse embarrassingly.

"_**Fuck Rachel. I can't breathe."**_ I tell her as I try to quickly come down from the mind blowing high she so greatly and thoroughly delivered. She smiles big and parts my legs so that she can fit snuggly in between them.

She presses her body into mine and then slowly moves up. Every inch of her is bumping into my sensitive bud and my body keeps jolting.

"_**God Rachel."**_ Is all I say as she finally stops moving and settles on top of me. Her lips are within inches of my own. They are swollen and plump and I just want them pressed to mine.

In a swift move I wrap my legs around her waist and change our positions. I hover over her beautiful tanned body. I take her hands in mine, lacing our fingers together before I bring them above her head.

"_**Don't move."**_ I tell her and she smiles and leaves them there when I move my hands away.

My hands move slowly down her arms, lightly scratching along the way. When I get to her cheeks I cup them and then crash our lips together. It's not sloppy but it has no rhythm either. It's is the perfect mix of tongue and teeth. When I pull away with a tug of her bottom lip I can feel her arousal heating up my center. The moan that she lets out almost does me in but I somehow maintain my composure.

I continue the trail down her body scraping my fingernails lightly down her sides as my mouth begins the journey of exploring her flawless body. I start at her jawline, leaving open mouth kisses then go down her chin with the same rhythm. When I get to her neck and find her pulse point, she arches up and we both gasp at the contact.

"_**Mark me Tana."**_ She pants out.

I stop for a moment and look in her eyes. Blown pupils and nothing but love stares back at me. I do as ask. I leave a handful of kisses on her pulse point before sinking my teeth in and sucking the sensitive skin afterwards. I stop the sucking motion and then trickle my tongue over top of it to sooth the sting. Her hips are bucking up wildly so I place my hands on her hips to hold her in place. When I am satisfied that the mark I left on her skin will do her proud I continue downward, leaving my hands in place for now.

My movements continue along her collar bone with light nips and sucks. The taste of her skin is intoxicating. I can't get enough. I kiss down the valley of her breasts and look up to see that Rachel's head is thrown back and her eyes are closed. One of my favorite things to see. I make a left turn where I find one of her perfectly round mounds staring me in the face. I nip around the whole of it and then bring my mouth up to enclose her sensitive nipple in my mouth. Her head shoots up when I start to suck on it. This is one of her more sensitive areas.

"_**Oh shit Santana." **_

I continue my ministrations. I continue to nip at it a couple more times before I suck it hard and release it with a loud POP. I move on to the next, paying it the same attention as the first. After I release it with the same loudness I continue on. I nip down her sternum then down her stomach, soothing all of my teeth marks on her flesh with my tongue. When I reach her navel I swirl my tongue around it which makes Rachel jerk.

"_**Please Santana, I need you."**_

I know she is not lying because I can smell the sweet scent of her arousal and I am pretty sure that is what I feel coating my body with every slide down against her that I make.

"_**I know baby I've got you."**_

Her head lulls back again and her arms brace tightly on the headboard as I continue down. Her legs unintentionally fall open even wider and it is just as I expected. She is dripping wet. I nip at the area right above her mound and release her hips.

"_**Give me your hands Rachel."**_ I tell her and she releases them from the hold she had on the headboard.

I lace our fingers together and place them on the bed. I then squeeze our fingers together. When she looks down at me I smile as I place a kiss on both sides of her inner thighs.

"_**I want you to watch me baby."**_ I tell her and she squeezes my hands back.

When I get a good look at her glistening center, I know that Rachel is not going to last long at all. Her stickiness is already coating the sides of her legs and is dripping out. I have to chuckle to myself at this beautiful site because hells to the yah I am that good. I didn't realize I was so loud until Rachel squeezed my fingers.

"_**What's so funny?"**_ She pants out.

"_**I got you wet."**_ I smile and she smiles back and then I go to work.

I start by bringing her right leg and placing it over my shoulder. I take her left leg and bend it at the knee so that her foot in flat against the mattress and her legs are as wide as they can go. I release one of our tangled hands and bring it down to stroke along the outer lips of her sex. She moans obscenely, which yeah I really like that.

I look up at her to make sure that she is watching. When I am sure that we will keep eye contact I move my mouth down within inches of her dripping wet pussy and inhale the scent.

"_**God Rachel, you smell so good." **_

I take the two fingers that have been stroking the outer part of her lips and place them within her walls and spread her open. I move in closer and flatten my tongue and lick up from the base of her puckered hole all the way up, stopping just short of her already swollen clit. She tastes so sweet and I want more. I continue to lick up and down making sure that I don't bump her sensitive bud. Every swipe earns me a taste of more wetness as she seeps from her already throbbing hole.

"_**T…T…San…please fuck me." **_Fuck yeah; I love that sexy dirty mouth. This is how I know my baby is gone. She is a writhing mess.

"_**Okay baby. I'll take care of you." **_I sweetly say, placing a kiss on her pulsing and engorged clit.

"_**Oh God Tana, right there."**_

Before she can say anything else I release my two fingers from her walls and thrust then into her wet pussy. I latch on to her clit with my mouth and suck vigorously and with abandon. Her leg that is on the side of the bed comes up over my other shoulder and she is clenching together. Although she is careful not to hurt me. I work my fingers into a fast rhythm timed with every thrust of her hips. Her free hand is fisting my hair while the other holds my tightly into the mattress.

"_**Damn baby…fucking tight."**_

"_**Ta...Tana...I…I…I'm gonna…fuck" **_

Her words fail when my fingers find her G-spot and I hammer into her sucking her clit harder with every thrust. Her hips meet my every thrust and on the next nip at her clit and hit on her G-spot her walls flutter and clench around me and she is screaming and jolting in ecstasy. I keep my fingers moving in and out of her carefully and slowly moving her through her orgasm. When her breathing starts to finally settle I pull out. She winces at the loss of my fingers. I move up her body and when I get face to face with her, I take my fingers and lick them clean of her essence. Before I can finish though she crashes our lips together tasting herself on my mouth.

"_**God I fucking love what you do to me."**_ Rachel says as her chest is still heaving.

"_**Oh I see, you married me because I am good in bed."**_ I say with a smirk.

She pulls out her signature dance move and flips us over and straddles my hips.

"_**Not entirely true."**_ She says with a smile.

When I try to say something she bends down and kisses me softly on the lips.

"_**You are good in the shower. **_KISS_** You are good in the kitchen, **_KISS _**you are good in the back of your truck, **_KISS_** and in the swimming pool, **_KISS_**, oh and especially good on our balcony."**_

"_**Hmmm I am pretty badass on the balcony, good thing we live out in the middle of nowhere. People might think I am trying to kill you."**_ I say which earns me a smack to the thigh.

"_**Just saying."**_ I tell her with a smirk.

"_**I really love you Santana, more than I have ever loved anyone**_." She says turning on her serious face.

"_**Rachel Berry Lopez, I truly love you more than I have ever loved anyone else."**_ I reach up to kiss her and it quickly gets heated.

"_**Santana?"**_ She sighs smiling at me.

"_**Yes Baby."**_ I return her smile.

"_**Will you make love to me until the sun comes up**_." I move up and take her lips in mine, smiling into the kiss.

"_**I wouldn't have it any other way."**_

Author Notes:

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry that it is so long to update, but in light of recent events I didn't feel much like writing the last few days. I hope that you all continue to read and REVIEW this story, and please submit ideas as to where you would want this story to go. I can assure you this story is far from over unless there are many that feel the story should not continue. **_

_**Just a little warning, there is a major drama point coming up in the next few chapters that will include a return of Brody. Sorry everyone, it has to happen for Rachel to fully heal. This will prove to be a major difference in opinion between Santana and Rachel but I promise this story remains PEZBERRY.**_

SIDENOTE

_**My heart goes out to Lea, Naya, Dianna and the rest of the Glee cast as well as the family and other friends of the fantastic Cory Monteith. My heart is saddened at the tragic loss of such a great actor. It doesn't matter who you ship, whether it be Pezberry, Klaine, The Inns, or even Quinntana. We have all lost a part of our family. Cory will forever be in our thoughts and our minds as we continue to entertain all with our writing. I wanted to put a little more Finn in this story than I would have done otherwise and I hope that you all don't mind. **_

_**RIP Cory Monteith.**_


	30. Chapter 30 Sex And The Married Life

_**Chapter 30 Sex And The Married Life**_

_**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?**_

_**I'm asking you, baby, to get it on with me**_

So married life…huh never thought I would even have that word in my vocabulary let alone actually take the plunge. However, here I am Santana Marie Lopez married to Rachel Barbra Berry for 4 months 16 days 5 hours 14 minutes and 33, make that 34 seconds. This marriage stuff is kind of badass too. I thought once the ole ball and chain was attached to the two of us that things would change, but it really hasn't. Well scratch that, the sex is beyond amazing, I mean sex with Rachel my girlfriend/fiancé was always nothing short of mind blowing, but sex with Rachel my wife is fucking hot. She's been doing all of this research online lately on how to keep things interesting in the bedroom. I am pretty sure she has been watching porn too. I tell her she doesn't need to put in all of the effort, because as long as she's naked I'm interested.

So anyway she's been trying all of this new stuff. Girl has been doing all of this online shopping, picking up all of these different gadgets and going into Lover's Package and buying new and exciting bedroom attire as she calls it. So anyway I am game for this new kinky sex goddess Rachel. I mean there are plenty of times that we take it slow too because there is nothing that beats that. Anyway back to kinky sex kitten Rachel, I can't count how many orgasms I had in a 30 minute span last night. She rocked my fucking world to say the least. It's kind of funny actually. I told Rachel she was holding out on me before we got married. She tells me that now that she has me she has to make sure I stay. Girl is a truckload of Cray Cray. Even without sex I would never leave her. She knows too damn much about me now.

I am brought out of my sexy thoughts when I hear my wife yelling from the kitchen.

"_**Santana, can you come down and look at what your daughter has done?" **_She is chuckling through her words.

"_**Sure sweetheart." **_

I race downstairs to see that Livy has dragged out not only all of the pots and pans from under the cabinet but she has also dumped all of her toys from her bucket all over the living room and part of the kitchen.

"_**Whoa, what happened in here Livy?"**_ I ask my princess.

"_**Mama."**_ She says pointing at Rachel.

I could not help but laugh and neither could Rachel.

"_**You little stinker, I did not make this mess."**_

Livy just looks at Rachel and then looks back at me with a big grin and goes back to her chaotic mess.

So Ms. Olivia is now almost 18 months old and her vocabulary has pretty much tripled. It is amazing to me how clear she talks for someone so small. She can pretty much mimic most words that we say to her, especially animal sounds. She likes to run around the house yelling _**"moo"**_ or _**"ruff"**_ all of the time at Rachel. I told Rachel she is telling her she needs to eat some meat. Rachel is so tiny, sometimes I worry about her.

When it comes to me she yells out _**"no"**_ of course and _**"poop"**_ or _**"owie".**_ Baby girl always comes running to me when she is hurt, which seems like a lot lately. The littlest diva has gotten very accident prone. Hell the other day we had to take her to the emergency room because somehow even on the lowest setting she was able to climb out of her crib and she hit her head. It wasn't serious but shit we were scared to death. That was the most serious. She tends to bump into everything and she thinks she has to run everywhere so with that comes scrapes, bruises and over the top dramatics from the smaller diva. Oh yeah baby girl puts the hand on the forehead, kicks her arms and legs and throws her head back every time. Man, Rachel and I might have to ship her out when she becomes a teenager. I am not too sure what living with two full time divas will do to my badassness.

So we have been teaching Livy new things as well, like cleaning up after herself and manners. The manners thing she is getting down. She says _**"pease"**_ when she wants something, _**"tank too"**_ when we give her things and _**"soy"**_ when she throws something and hits me in the head. I am very proud of her. The whole cleaning up after herself thing is a little harder. She likes to make the mess but she finds it much more satisfying when _**"mami"**_ as she now calls me, picks her stuff up. She actually threw a fit last week when I started putting her things away because we needed to get ready for dinner. Girl was throwing stuff and plopped her little butt on the floor next to me and screamed her head off. I actually was at a loss of what to do. This was the first real full on tantrum because she didn't get her way. Rachel and I hadn't had the conversation on how we wanted to discipline her yet and Rachel wasn't home. She said she needed to go to the auditorium for a few hours to do some practicing. She got a call back from her summer showcase and was chosen to audition for the upcoming fall and winter NYADA productions. That's another thing; we are back to another year of getting up early, not seeing too much of each other and lots of homework…yay for Santana and Rachel…not.

Anyway I was really freaking out when Livy started acting that way. I ended up letting her watch me put her stuff away, while she threw her fit, and then I put her down for a nap so that she could sleep her anger off. It worked but damn. She really reminded me of a pissed off high school me. That was some scary shit right there. Rachel ended up coming home after a few hours and I told her what happened. She said I should have swatted her on her diaper for that behavior, _**"because it is highly unacceptable and very un-lady like for her to act like that".**_ She was so official sounding that I had to laugh at her. I told Rachel that I didn't think that I could actually be one of the types of parents that could use spanking as punishment, so she agreed that we would try the whole nap, time out thing first. It seems to be working, but it is still early in the experiment. My thoughts are again interrupted by a little tug on my pant leg.

"_**Mami…pay."**_ Livy says holding out a pot and spatula.

"_**What do you want Mami to play beautiful?"**_ Instead of answering me, she just grabs another pot and a pan and bangs them together.

"_**That's a great song Liv."**_ Rachel says sitting down on the other side of Olivia to watch us.

"_**Mami."**_ She says looking at me. I guess it is my turn to make noise.

I start banging the spatula against the pot and she just looks at me like I am crazy. She then gets up tells me _**"no" **_and walks away. Whatever, I thought I sounded pretty epic. We decided to have Livy help us clean up her mess by turning it into a counting game. She seemed to like that. Every toy was a number and she would mimic the number and laugh. She mimics up to the number 5 then thinks of her own sounds from there.

After our house is back in order we fixed dinner and ate then did the nightly routine of giving Olivia a bath, reading her a couple books, singing to her and putting her to bed. After making sure that Livy was down for the night Rachel and I sat down to do some homework. Rachel was of course done before me and headed up to get ready for bed. An hour later I turned off all of the lights and headed up myself. I was pretty damn surprised when I entered our bedroom.

So Rachel was lying in the middle of the bed with this little black lacy gown thing that only covers the top of her ass. She is also wearing a matching black lace thong. She is just smiling at me with one of her hands behind her back. That girl is definitely up to something.

"_**What are you doing my little minx?"**_ I ask her as I slowly walk to the bed.

When I reach the end of the mattress she brings her hand around the front and drops a pair of handcuffs on the bed.

Hellz to the yah, I am down for this.

"_**I've been a bad girl, Tana." **_Fuck yah, I like where this is going.

I crawl up on the bed on my hands and knees, but stop when my knee comes in contact with something under the blanket. I look down and move my knee aside.

"_**Oh yeah, I forgot about that."**_ She says matter of factly.

Rachel then reaches under the blanket and pulls out a strap on with a dildo that is at least 8.5 inches long and 2 inches thick. Now Rachel knows that I am not into the whole idea of being fucked with one of those. Man parts just don't do anything for me but Rachel on the other hand enjoys the occasional dick in the pussy ensemble. She says she only likes it because she likes to imagine that it's me that is inside her and filling her to the hilt.

I like that.

"_**So what do you have in mind baby?"**_ I say placing my hands on her hips and moving within inches of her lips.

"_**Hmm well I was thinking that my lovely wife could handcuff my hands to the headboard and then she could proceed to fill me up with that new toy there and fuck me." **_

Okay so when Rachel is turned on, and I mean really turned on she drops the _**"fuck"**_ word like it's nothing. She is still so formal and polite and uses nice words when we are out of the bedroom, but when Pezberry sexy time commences all of the politeness and formalities fly out of the window. So it's a little embarrassing but my clothes flew off in record time. I even tripped and fell flat on my face when I struggled to get my pants off. Rachel thought that was pretty damn funny. I was a trooper though; I just shook it off and continued on. Before I even got comfortable again Rachel had already stripped her clothes as well. She sauntered to the end of the bed holding the new strap on in front of her.

"_**Can I put it on you?"**_ Rachel says motioning to our new large erect object in her hand.

Aside from it being bright red, it looked pretty realistic. She probably paid a pretty penny for this one. After I slide off of the bed she proceeds to help me get the straps set right on my thighs and then gets the dildo along with the amazing insert situated where it needed to be. I thought I was going to lose my shit right then and there at the way she was eying me.

"_**Lay in the middle of the bed Tana." **_Okay Rachel is calling the shots tonight. I can do this. I mean there is nothing wrong with being a bottom from time to time, especially when the top is looking at me the way that she is.

I saunter up on my hands and knees and then gracefully flip over and lay on my back. She then parts my legs and slips in between them. We are face to face with the length of the dildo pressing in between our stomachs. The pressure of her body is sending shockwaves to my core as the insert is being pressed slightly further into me at every little movement she makes. She leans down to press a soft kiss to my lips before she starts on her path of exploring every inch of my upper body. When she gets to my pulse point and bites down, my hips jerk up hard and a loud moan escapes my lips. She looks me in the eye and smirks at that before going back down to sooth the bite with her tongue. She leaves that bit of flesh to go further down, stopping to mark my collar bone, and then licking down the valley of my breasts. She looks up again when her tongue goes to the right and finds my already aching and hardened nipple.

"_**Fuck."**_ It escapes me, when a mixture of her tongue and teeth tease my hardened nub.

She swirls it around her mouth, biting gently then pulling before releasing with a loud pop. She does the same with my other, giving it the same amount of attention before she slowly moves downward. She is at my hips now, her hands making a circular motion around the bones there on both sides. She is inches away from the now erect red cock. She looks up at me again, searching my eyes before she makes her next move.

"_**I'm going to suck you dry now baby." **_Damn she is especially dirty tonight.

I situate myself on the pillows so that I can sit up a bit and watch as she proceeds to take the full 8.5 inches in her hot little mouth. This whole no gag reflex thing is pretty hot. She gets to the first five or so inches before she makes this swallowing sound and fuck she is actually getting the damn thing to slide down her throat. I can feel my stickiness dripping on the side of my thighs as Rachel begins to bob up and down squeezing on the pair of red balls that come with this incredible toy. Every move sends a jolt of electricity through my body. Every thrust her mouth makes on the erect unit sends the attachment bumping into my sensitive clit.

"_**Fuck Rach…if you don't stop I might just cum like this."**_ I am not one to usually lose it while she is _**"sucking me off"**_ but something in the way she is doing it or the way I am being filled really is doing its job.

"_**Cum for me baby, fill my mouth up."**_ She says, her blown doe eyes starring right through me as her up and down motion become faster.

Yep that is all it took. I screamed her name pretty loud and I'm sure my hips came three feet off of the bed. I came hard. Pretty sure I squirted too if the mess between my legs and the big smirk on Rachel's face is anything to go by.

"_**God damn Rachel."**_ Is all I can pant out. My body is still jolting when she carefully moves to the side of me to allow me to calm down.

"_**Mmmm that was so hot babe, I got your juices on my face." **_She starts to lick around her when she says and does stuff like that it is pretty hard to try to recover but I was a champ and I did.

When my body finally calmed down I took matters in my own hands and brought Rachel's lips to mine. Nothing better than those beautiful full lips pressed against mine. I could taste some of myself on her as I explored her mouth more. The gasp that left her was pure lust. I reached my hand in between our bodies to find out just how turned on Rachel was. When I reached in between her legs my hands met copious amounts of wetness. I want my mouth on her. I pull away from the kiss.

"_**I want to taste you."**_ I say.

She then starts to flip over, but I have other things in mind. I grab her hips to stop her movements and motion for her to straddle my face.

"_**Oh God Santana, I won't last that long." **_She never does when I eat her out this way. It is one of my favorite positions.

When she is situated and her center is hovered above my swollen lips she grips the headboard hard and settles her forehead against it. I then place my hands on her hips and bring her down slowly to my lips while I brace her.

She is dripping wet, and the smell of her is nothing short of tantalizing to my senses. It's all I can do to maintain my composure and focus on her. When my tongue finally meets her center, she arches into my face and releases a loud feral moan. I lick up all of her excess wetness that is seeping around her pussy lips and then thrust my tongue inside of her in search of more. I set a rhythm for myself as I thrust hard and deep in her three times before I pull out fully and flick and suck her clit. She is riding my face arching and coming back down with every thrust. I can tell she is close. Her walls are starting to clench around me and it's pulling my tongue further into her tight hole. It takes only a few more swipes and a particular hard bite on her clit before she screams and collapses on top of me. Thank god she's tiny, she probably would have suffocated me.

" _**Fuck San."**_ Yep that right there tells me it was good for her.

She is still sitting high up on my chest when I manage to hold her just right and flip us over. My face is still hovered above her now sensitive center. I look her in the eyes before I take another swipe over her clit to see what her reaction is.

"_**Oh God, baby…I can't."**_ She says as she is doing everything she can to try to close her legs.

I move my mouth away from her pussy and gently spread her legs again. I grab the handcuffs that were sitting on one of my pillows and open them up. I place the chain so that it is weaving in the headboard. I then gently grab both of Rachel's hands and cuff them so that she cannot move. I then take my position for the next part.

I get on my knees and sit in between her legs with the tip of the dildo sitting on the outside of her entrance. I take the red tip and run it along the sides of her pussy coating it with the new wetness that is seeping out. I am careful not to hit her clit. I stroke the bulbous mushroom head up and down making sure to lubricate as good as I can before I start my next task.

"_**Oh god San, please inside…I need you…now."**_ That's what I thought.

So Rachel has taken in a few of these plastic wonders during our sexy time sessions but this is by far the longest and thickest of all so I do not want to hurt her. I make sure to swipe it through her lips a few more times before I position the tip at her entrance. Her hips are already trying to gain some friction but I put an arm across her stomach to hold her steady as I use my free hand to slowly start to move the cock inside of her.

"_**Fuck San."**_ She pants out when the thick mushroom head opens her up.

I slowly push farther inch by inch filling and stretching her to the max. She is wincing so I stop to make sure that she can handle this. When I start to pull out she bucks her hips up and shakes her head, so I continue to stretch and bury the cock into her tight channel.

"_**God Rachel…so tight baby…are you sure you are okay?"**_ I ask worried.

"_**Ahhh fuck San…just go slow." **_

When I get about 6 inches in her I slowly start to thrust in and out to create some more wetness within her so that she can take in the rest. She is quickly adjusting to being stretched. When she starts to move with my thrusts I quickly thrust hard, sending the full 8.5 inches into her sopping wet pussy and burying it to the hilt.

"_**God San…Fuck…"**_ She is panting hard and is unable to make much more than that coherent statement. She is tight as fuck and damn I wish it was really me inside filling her up.

She is already clenching as I send the thick cock through her tight channel with every thrust. She is meeting ever one of my strokes and I can tell that it is killing her not being able to grip something as I pound into her.

"_**Oh fuck San…going to cum…baby…shit…aaahhhh…SANTANAAA!" **_

Her orgasm shot through her body so hard and her thrust was so powerful that it sent me into my own abyss leaving us both a wriggling mess. I slowly released the dildo from inside of Rachel causing her to moan and hiss at the loss of contact. After taking the strap on off and removing the insert I through it on the floor and I immediately collapsed on the side of her trying to gain control of my body back.

"_**Damn Rachel."**_ I said once I finally gained my breath back.

"_**Fuck San…I came so hard."**_ She chuckled once she too gained her control back.

I reached down at the end of the bed and pulled up the sheet being that we were both extremely exhausted and pulled her close as we both decided to call it a night.

Sexy minx Rachel can most def stick around if she wants to.

_**Author Notes:**_

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I needed a little filler before I delve into the next more dramatic chapters. I hope that you all continue to read and most importantly _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ and send in your ideas.

Thank you _**BLUSHYSKITTLE**_ for expressing interest in a kinky sex scene. I hope this did you proud although there is plenty more where that came from and lots of story still to write.

I can assure that _**Taking Chances**_ is far from over and I will take all of the ideas that I have been given so far and do my best to incorporate them into the story. I do like to include my reader's ideas into my stories. What would I be without you?

Thanks again everyone. The next new Chapter should be out tomorrow…


	31. Chapter 31 Nightmares

_**Chapter 31 Nightmares**_

_**How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself and turned away**_

"_**Please don't hurt them…please I'll do anything." **_

"_**Rachel, baby wake up…it's me sweetheart…come back to me."**_

"_**Santana?"**_

"_**Yes baby it's me, I've got you. I will never let anyone hurt you."**_

Rachel's nightmares are back. She has them at least 4 times a week sometimes more. It is so strange, she hasn't had them since that time plastic man called when we first moved into our house. When I try to talk to her about it she says she is fine and that she doesn't want to talk about them because it hurts too badly. The only information she will give me is that her nightmares involve drug dealer Ken. I haven't noticed her being any more stressed out than usual. Well scratch that, Rachel got one of the leads in the NYADA fall production of Spring Awakening. It was only a two week run though and it has been a month since that ended Aside from that we haven't had a whole lot going on so I am not too sure what would be prompting this behavior all of a sudden. I really just wish she would talk to me. I have done everything I can to try to figure things out. I am at a loss.

I have been exhausted all day. Last night's nightmare was particularly bad and I could tell by how long it took her to wake up. When she came to her arms were flailing and she took a swing at me. She has never done that before. I know it wasn't her fault but she did manage to land a particular hard punch on my shoulder. Son of a bitch has been hurting all day. I have a pretty nasty war bruise as well. I didn't tell Rachel that she hurt me. I don't want to make things worse for her, I can tell things are already too much to deal with. I just wish she wouldn't shut me out. I really want to help her through this. I decided to do something special for her tonight since it is Friday and we don't have to be back to school until Monday. I called in a favor to Kurt and Blaine and they will be taking Livy for the night. Rachel and I haven't been able to have dinner together since last weekend due to all of her late nights at school. I miss her terribly as I know she does me.

I got out of school about an hour ago and after picking up Olivia from the campus daycare we came straight home and packed her an overnight bag.

"_**Mami…bye."**_ She is so smart. She is trying to stuff as many toys as she can in her little rolling suitcase.

"_**That's right baby girl, you are going to stay the night with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine."**_

"_**Unk…Bane…"**_ She says with a big smile.

She no longer calls Kurt _**"dada"**_ that title has actually been passed to Uncle Puck. She has a picture of all of our closest friends from her birthday party in her room and she likes to give _**"daddy"**_ a kiss every night before she goes to bed. We of course talked this over with Quinn and Puck as well who surprisingly did not have an issue with it. I just figured after them giving up Beth it would be really hard for them…especially for Puck hearing Livy call him daddy. We of course try to tell her that his name is Uncle Puck but she has a mind of her own and her own little names for some of our closest friends with exception to Brittany who she just calls B. For instance Quinn is now Olivia's _**"NeeNee**_", Finn has become her _**"Bobo",**_ not too sure where that one came from and Kurt is now her _**"Unk".**_

Speaking of _**"Unk" **_we finally have her all packed to go over there for the night.

"_**Come on honey, grab baby and let's go."**_

Olivia immediately grabs the baby that Brittany bought her out of the stroller and grabs a hold of my hand and we hop in the truck and head to porcelain and curly tops loft. After an hour or so of bullshitting with my best gays I gave my princess kisses and hugs and headed home to get things ready for what I hope to be a very special and hopefully nightmare free night with my beautiful wife.

So it's been a couple hours since I dropped off my girl. I have the house all cleaned, and dinner cooking. I decided to do up one of Rachel's favorite, which happens to be one of my specialties…Vegan Enchiladas. Rachel actually has been eating more than just vegan friendly foods lately. She enjoys the occasional chicken sandwich and a nice juicy grilled steak from time to time. However, most of the time she sticks with her favorite vegan selections.

I look at the clock it's already 5 and the enchiladas only have about 20 minutes left to cook. Rachel text me a few minutes ago to let me know that she was on her way. I run upstairs to change into something a little more comfortable, such as my knee length red silk gown. This is Rachel's favorite on me. About a half an hour later I hear the sound of the garage opening and Rachel pulling in.

Show time.

I run to the couch and lay on my stomach making sure that I let my gown ride high up on my thigh to expose part of my hot ass. I turn on a little _**"L Word"**_ and make myself comfortable.

"_**Babe, I'm home." **_I hear her call out when she drops her keys in the bowl by the door.

"_**Living room." **_I call out.

"_**Well what do we have here?"**_ She says as she comes closer to the couch.

"_**Oh just your smokin hot wife."**_ I tell her as I look up and see the smirk she is sporting and catch her roll her eyes.

"_**Where's Liv?"**_

"_**She is with Kurt and Blaine for the night. I wanted to have some alone time with you."**_

"_**Well in that case, make some room for me." **_She says with a big smile.

I turn over on my side and she kicks her heels off and then settles her front in to mine. When she gets comfortable she gives me a soft kiss on the lips and we just lay there holding each other.

"_**Something smells delicious."**_

"_**I made your favorite." **_

"_**You didn't…did you really make me vegan enchiladas." **_She happily questions.

"_**I did."**_

"_**I have been craving those for days now." **_

"_**Well they are done so let's go eat."**_

We quickly scurry to the kitchen and set the table. I take out the enchiladas and serve us both a giant helping, because shits good and we's be starving. I lit the candle in the middle of the table and reached my free hand out to hold hers while we ate. There was not much conversation save for the usual school gossip and how much we miss each other. I am really hoping not only for a chance to spend quality time with Rachel, but I am also hoping I can get her to open up to me about her nightmares and maybe the cause of them.

After dinner I told Rachel I would get things put away so that she could go and get cleaned up. I finished the dishes in record time and locked up and turned the lights off before I made my way upstairs. I stopped just before entering the bedroom door when I heard Rachel talking to somebody. I am not usually one to eavesdrop but she sounded kind of upset. She kept saying things like _**"I can't tell her"**_ and _**"I can't do that to her."**_ So yeah I was a bit freaked out. Anyway after getting the nerve I finally just walked into the bedroom. Rachel looked at me a little caught off guard and then told the person on the other line she needed to go. Okay something is going on.

"_**Who was that?"**_

"_**Just Quinnie baby."**_ She says.

"_**Everything okay?"**_ I question. I have to admit I'm a little worried.

"_**Yes sweetheart everything is fine, she was just telling me about Puck's new business idea. Something about porn and pool cleaning. You know Puck." **_

So I let things go for now. She obviously does not want to talk about whatever it is that is on her mind. I step up closer to her and bring my hands to her cheeks and pull her lips to mine. They taste so good.

"**Mmmmm. I love your sweet lady kisses Tana."**

"**I know baby, and I love yours."**

So I can tell how much Rachel missed me by the way she was trying to make quick work of my clothes. As much as I want to just let her have her way with me, I really want tonight to be about much more than that. I stop her movements and she looks at me confused. I smile softly and pull my gown back over my head. I take her hand and move her over to the bed where I motion for her to lay down on her side. I move to the other side of the bed and lay down in the same position as her and snuggle in close. I take both of her hands in mine and kiss them softly before returning my lips to her mouth. The kiss is slow and passionate. We take the time to explore every aspect of each other's mouth before we both pull away leaving a breathy moan.

"_**I missed you babe."**_ She says removing one of her hands and slings it around my waist.

"_**I have missed you too Rachel."**_ I tell her with a small smile.

We lay in comfortable silence for a while tracing every curve of each other's bodies with our fingers. She notices the bruise on my shoulder and I see a tear fall. I don't question it. She traces the dark mark with her thumb before moving her lips to it and kissing it lightly. After a few more minutes we both sat up and relieved each other of our clothing before settling back down and holding each other close. The skin on skin contact was just what we both needed. There was no dirty kinky sex, no making love. It was just the two of us holding each other relishing in the touches of one another. Rachel's breathing slowed and after about an hour her fingers stilled. She fell asleep with her face buried into the crook of my neck. She looks so peaceful. I shift a bit in my position to get comfortable so that I too can drift off to dream land.

"_**No I can't, I won't. Please don't hurt her. Please I'll do anything."**_

"_**Rachel, baby wake up." **_I try to carefully shake her awake.

"_**Brody stop please…please…I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt her."**_

"_**Rachel sweetheart, wake up…baby I'm here."**_

After a particularly hard shake she finally awakens. Her arms fly around my neck and she pulls me tightly into her. She is shaking and tears are falling rapidly. I haven't seen her like this since the time Kurt told us that Brody was released on bail. She is really scaring me.

It took her a good 30 minutes to calm down but then she just acted like nothing happened.

"_**Rachel, you need to talk to me, what is going on?" **_

"_**Santana, just let it go. I am fine, I have just been having nightmares."**_ I can tell she is lying, she won't look me in the eye.

"_**Rachel you are not fine." **_

She is starting to get pissed off and I have to admit that I am too. I cannot stand to see her hurting but what I can't stand even more than that is someone that I love so much lying to me. I have to know what's going on. She releases herself from my arms and moves herself towards the edge of the bed.

"_**Baby please. You are scaring me. I am worried about you. I just want you to talk to me."**_

"_**Santana. I said I was fine, now can we just go to bed now."**_ Okay there was some bite in that.

Then I lost it.

"_**God damnnit Rachel. Stop telling me you are fine, when it is clear as day that you are not. People who are fine don't have nightmares about their psycho ex doing god knows what to them. People who are fine don't try to avoid the people they love when there is concern there. People who are fine don't lie and do everything they can to get out of the situation."**_ She deadpans and gets that fuming look in her eyes, but I will not back down she is going to tell me what is going on.

"_**Santana just stop. It's none of your business."**_ Okay now I am really getting pissed. I quickly stand up and pace the bedroom a bit before turning back towards her.

"_**Fuck Rachel, are you serious? You are my wife. Things that worry you, hurt you, terrify you, or do anything else to you are my business because I am the one that is here to pick up the pieces and trying to put you back together all of the time. I am the one that's yelling for you to come back to me after every one of your nightmares. I am the one that holds you when you are screaming and crying and shaking so bad I find it hard to hold on to you at times. So don't sit there and fucking tell me it's none of my business because it is my fucking business because I love you? Maybe if you would stop shutting me out and talk to me I could maybe understand what you are going through and help you damnit." **_

She gets up from the bed and throws her robe on before swinging our bedroom door open and running downstairs. I throw my own robe on and chase after her. I am not letting her shut me out. When I get to the bottom of the stairs she turns to me.

"_**Don't tell me that you can understand what I'm going through, because you never will. You will never understand what it feels like to go to sleep every night and see his face, the very man that tried to take everything away. Don't tell me that you can help me because you can't. You can't stop the images of him trying to kill my baby. You can't stop the vision of him going after you and the terror that I feel when I see him hurt you. Don't fucking try Santana because you will never understand? I thought seeing him and talking to him would give me the answers that I needed to move on, but I realize that it has only made things worse."**_

I am stunned at what I just heard.

"_**Did you just tell me you went to see Brody?"**_

"_**Santana don't."**_

"_**Just fucking tell me the truth Rachel, did you go and see Brody?"**_

"_**Yes Santana I did, I wanted to get some answers, and Quinn thought that maybe…"**_ I cut her off.

"_**You discussed this with Quinn but not with me?"**_

"_**Santana please."**_ She comes closer to me and holds her hands out.

"_**Don't you fucking dare Rachel, just answer my question?"**_

"_**Yes Santana I went to see Brody a few weeks ago. Yes I discussed it with Quinn because I knew that she would support me and give me an unbiased opinion about it."**_

"_**Are you kidding me? You went to Quinn, your best friend over your wife because you didn't think I would support you. I cannot fucking believe this." **_I am fuming now I cannot believe what I am hearing.

"_**Santana please, I'm sorry, I just needed to see him. I just wanted him to tell me he was sorry or to at least tell me why, I just needed to finally close the chapter in my life that involves him. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way." **_She is starting to cry and I know I should feel bad but I am so mad at her right now.

"_**I can't believe that you didn't think I would support you. I am your damn wife Rachel. You owed me at least the explanation as to why you have been shutting me out. Fuck Rachel if I would have known how you felt and that you wanted to try to get answers from donkey face I would have gone with you. I love you Rachel more than anyone else in this world, but I have to be straight with you right now. I have never felt so hurt or so useless in my life. I know that I treated you like shit in high school and maybe I deserve for you to treat me this way, I mean hell maybe you are trying to pay me back but I never pinned you as the type." **_My own tears are coming now at a rapid pace. I have to get out of here before I really say something I won't be able to take back.

"_**Santana please stop."**_

"_**Rachel, I need to be alone right now."**_

"_**Santana please don't leave me. I don't want to be without you."**_

"_**You see Rachel that's what you don't understand. It doesn't matter what you do to me, or even how much you fucking try to push me away, I will never leave you. I will never fall out of love with you and I will never intentionally hurt you. I will never lie to you or intentionally push you away. You are everything to me. You are my whole life. I am not leaving you, I just can't be in the same room as you right now. So please just let me get away and calm down." **_

With that I brush past her and leave her standing there crying, as I walked out the door and made my way to one of Livy's swings. It broke my heart to see her cry and shake and hurt but I was feeling the same way. I just needed some air. This night so did not go the way I planned. I know that we will get through this but I cannot shake the hurt that she didn't trust me enough to come to me about this whole situation. I can't believe she went to Quinn and not me. I think that is what hurt the most, that and the fact that she lied to me and did nothing but try to push me away.

When I make it to Livy's swing I sit down and cry even harder. I love her so much and my heart is hurting right now. I just want to run in the house and scoop her up and tell her everything will be okay. But I need her to realize how much she hurt me as well. This is our first major blowout and I know that things will eventually calm down but…I just don't know.

I stayed outside for at least 2 hours, swinging and crying and cursing my high school self for treating Rachel the way I did. Maybe that is why she felt she couldn't trust me. When I did finally make my way back into the house the sight before me broke my heart all over again. Rachel was asleep on the couch. She is laying on her stomach clutching a picture of her and me to her chest. I can't go to bed without making her realize that I still love her and this one incident will not ruin what we have together. She needs to understand that I am here for her no matter what and that nothing she could ever do will make me stop loving her.

I quietly move towards the couch and kneel down next to her. I am still really upset, but it's not anger anymore, it's just hurt now and insecurity. I place my head next to hers and use my hand to move the hair away from her face. I then move down to place a gentle kiss to her forehead and then her lips. Her eyes open immediately and she looks right at me and her tears start up again as do mine. I move my lips back to hers and taste the salty tears as they make their way to her mouth. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow when we discuss the events of tonight, all I know is right now I need to show her that she is still _**"it"**_ for me.

I pull my lips from hers, then take my arm and place it under her thighs while my other goes to her neck. I scoop her up and she immediately places her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder. I quietly and carefully walk her upstairs and to our bedroom. When we get into the room I push the door closed with my foot and then carefully put her down so that she is standing in front of me. I then move my hands to the tie on my robe and I release it and let it fall to the ground, leaving me exposed. I then move my hands to the ties on Rachel's robe and untie it and push it open and away from her body. When her robe falls to the floor I pick her up again and deposit her carefully in the middle of the bed. I slowly part her legs and move to settle in between them. I brace my arms on either side of her shoulders so that I can hover over her.

I love her and for the rest of the night I intend on showing her just how much.

"_**Santana, I am so…"**_ I cut her off when my lips meet hers. Then I pull away.

"_**Shhh…we'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now I just need to feel close to my wife. I just want to spend the rest of the night making love to you." **_

And so I did. We made love for hours and finally succumbed to exhaustion when the peak of morning came.

_**Author Notes. **_

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will include Rachel telling Santana about the visit she made to Brody in prison, among other things. Sorry for such an intense chapter but I felt it needed to be done. Logic with Lopez will be back soon.

_**Please continue to review…And submit ideas. **_


	32. Chapter 32 Landslide

_**Chapter 32: Landslide**_

_**Took my love and I took it down**_

_**I climbed a mountain and I turned around**_

_**And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills**_

_**But the landslide brought me down.**_

I let her down. I hurt her so badly. In one careless moment I made her doubt herself and everything that she means to me. It wasn't intentional, but it still happened. I should have talked to her and not Quinn when I made the decision to come face to face with Brody again. Quinn tried to convince me that it was not a good idea to keep Santana in the dark about this but I didn't listen. I should have told her that I needed answers from him, that I needed some kind of closure after silently questioning the whys for the last couple of years. I should have talked to her about the nightmares when she asked. I should never have lied to her. I don't believe in lying so why would I do that to her of all people? I can't believe some of the things I shouted at her last night. Who am I to tell her this is none of her business, when it is? She loves me, I don't doubt that, nor have I ever. She is the love of my life and yet lately I have been treating her like a stranger.

When she went to walk out last night, I thought I had ruined everything. I thought that my poor judgment in this situation had made me lose her for good. I went to grab for her and she pulled away from me. I know I deserved it, but she has never done that before. She said I made her feel useless and the most hurt she has ever been, then she walked out.

I watched her make her way out towards Liv's swingset. I heard her cry, I heard her yell at herself and question whether she is enough for me or even begins to really deserve me. I wanted to run out and answer her questions. I wanted to tell her that this was all my fault and none of it was hers. I wanted to kiss all of the pain that I caused her away but I knew I couldn't. She said she needed time.

I was so exhausted from all of my tears shed. I just wanted to go to bed and hope that I would wake up from this bad dream that I had put us both in. I knew I could not go to our bedroom. I can't sleep without Santana by my side, so I went to the couch. I then grabbed the picture of Santana and I off of the table and just looked at it. It is a picture that Puck took of us from our Bachelorette party, before my night got hazy for me. We had just gotten out of Puck's truck and he told us to smile. Of course I looked over right away but Santana shied away and smiled into the crook of my neck. It is one of my favorite pictures of us together. I clutched the picture tightly to me and cried hard for what seemed like hours before I must have fallen asleep.

I was awaken by the softest kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to say to her. There was so much hurt still in her eyes but the love she has for me was so much brighter than that. As soon as we made eye contact I broke down again. I can't believe I hurt her the way that I did. I know had I talked to her she would have supported me 100 percent. I know that she would have been sitting in the seat next to me in the prison as I searched for answers.

Instead I broke her heart.

She scooped me up and took me upstairs. When she steadied me I tried to apologize for everything that I said and did. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted me. She just wanted to show me what I mean to her and how much she loves me. None of this is her fault. I should have been the one to go to her and tell her all of the sweet and wonderful things that she was telling me. I am ashamed of myself…disappointed. She put past all of the nasty things that I said to her and made love to me all night. We shed so many tears during. She always makes me feel like the most important and most beautiful person in the world. She even tells me those things all of the time. I have never felt as close to her emotionally as I did last night. She was so gentle and understanding and just…perfect in a sad sort of way.

I look over my shoulder to see that my beautiful wife is still sleeping. The sheet has pooled around the lower part of her thigh, leaving her completely exposed. She is so beautiful with her toned and tanned skin on full display. I don't know if I should wake her. With all of the events of last night it was pretty exhausting. I decide that I am going to just let her sleep, so I get as close to her as I can without stirring her awake and settle my arm carefully around her waist. I realize just how tired I am still and decide to try to get some more sleep myself. I carefully resume my sleeping position which most of the time consists of me swinging a leg over her thigh and settling my head in her chest. I look at the clock it is only 7:00am. There is plenty of time for me to get some more rest.

I woke up again around 9:30am. I was shivering. I noticed upon looking next to me that I was alone. Santana had gotten out of bed and had not woken me. I have to admit I am a little disappointed and more than sad. She always wakes me because she can't stand to be awake by herself. I realize that her reasoning is probably the same as mine. I look over at the balcony door and notice that it is open. She must be out there which can explain part of the reason why I am so cold, that and the fact that Santana always keeps me warm.

I pick up my robe that was in the same place that it had pooled in from last night. I loosely tie the rope belt around me and make my way to the balcony. When I step out there Santana is laying down on the lounge chair. She looks at me right away. I know she has been crying. Her eyes are puffy and her face is red. She doesn't say anything, she just puts her hand out for me. I take it and she pulls me over to her. She spreads her legs and pulls me to sit in between them. She brings both arms around my waist and pulls my back tightly into her front. I bring my knees up so that the flat of my feet are on the lounge chair and I lay my head on her chest. My own tears take over as she squeezes me tightly to her and places a kiss on the top of my head. The tears pour out of me as if a dam has broken. She doesn't question me, she just weeps with me. She drops her head down to my shoulder and her tears spill over soaking my silk robe. We stayed like this until I got the courage to finally turn to her and come face to face with the damage that I caused.

She looked worried, maybe even scared, no those don't even begin to describe the look I see on her face. The only way I can describe the look staring back at me is…broken.

I broke her.

How could I do this? How could I be so selfish and not include her on this? I have to make this right. I have to tell her everything, as much as it hurts to bring everything back up I owe this to her. I shift a bit to get comfortable. Santana's legs are spread and dangling over the lounger. I cross my legs and wedge myself in the space in between her. She pulls my front into hers and I allow her too, but only for a moment. I pull away so that I can finally talk to her. I place my hands on her cheeks and lean in to give her a kiss before I start to explain my incredibly selfish and hurtful actions to her. I first just need to figure out how to begin.

She looks at me, she knows I am struggling with this. She just takes me in her arms and holds me to her chest and then she starts to speak to me.

"_**When did you go see him Rachel?" **_

She is trying to make this easier for me by asking the questions she wants to hear the answers to.

"_**Two weeks ago. I just woke up one morning and I just wanted some answers. I was tired of living without knowing why things went down the way they did with him. I mean I obviously don't care at all that mine and Brody's relationship ended but I realized that I wanted to know why he went to the extreme that he did. I wanted to know why he tried to kill Liv and me and then you. I needed to know. I have had these questions for a while now and I just wanted to get them answered so that maybe I could have some sort of real closure and truly try to forget about him." **_

I look at her when I tell her these things. She keeps eye contact with me. She nods softly then speaks up again.

"_**Why didn't you talk to me about how you were feeling, or at least tell me that you were going to see him?" **_

There is the hurt in her eyes again. I will not shut her out anymore. I just need to tell her the truth.

"_**This is going to come out really bad but I just want you to hear me out okay?"**_

She nods and I continue.

"_**The day that I told you I was pregnant you dropped everything to comfort me and to be by my side. The day I told Brody about the baby and he beat the shit out of me, you dropped everything to again be by my side and help me through it. The day Olivia was born, it didn't matter that biologically she was not your child, you still put your life on hold to help me bring her in to this world. You have been there not only for me for Olivia, your daughter since day one. You have never once been selfish. You quit your job that paid you damn money good because you didn't want Liv to be ashamed of what you did for work. You enrolled in school because you wanted us to be proud of you, when we already were. You were by my side again when Brody again beat the shit out of me because he found out about us and the fact that we kept our beautiful daughter. You risked your life going after him to protect not only Olivia but me too. I feel like this whole relationship has been full of you giving everything up for us and me just being a burden. I know it sounds really bad Santana, but you have given up a lot to be with me and I just wanted to give you one less worry when it comes to me. I wanted to be the strong one for once and make you proud."**_

I can tell she didn't like hearing that but I will not lie to her anymore. I may not have been thinking rational when I made the decision not to tell her but this is still the reason why I didn't.

She looks down at our hands that are now entangled, then she puts them down and moves to get up.

"_**Santana please." **_

She doesn't say anything. She just walks into our bedroom. She is looking for something, it takes her a couple of minutes but she does finally find what she is looking for. It looks like a cd or a DVD. She grabs her laptop and then walks back out to the balcony towards me. She settles back into her previous spot. I am still standing, just watching her, then she holds out her hand.

"_**Let me show you something."**_ She says softly.

She spreads her legs again and I settle in the space between them. She then leans me back into her front and then settles her laptop carefully on my stomach. She pulls up the DVD and starts playing all of these clips. I am beyond stunned at what I am watching. She puts her arms around my waist and pulls me as close as she can to her and then sits her chin on my shoulder.

"_**I'm not going to yell at you, I am not even going to be disappointed in you, but you need to understand something. This DVD holds every single performance that you ever did in glee club. Every day that I knew you were going to sing I would make sure that I had my phone ready so that I could discreetly record your performances. I only missed one performance and that was when I got kicked out of glee when that whole purple piano project thing went down but I did manage to bribe Puck with beer to record you singing for me." **_I look up at her in shock but she continues.

"_**My point in showing you all of this is that I am proud of you Rachel. I have always been proud of you. You don't have to do special things or crazy things to make me proud of you, because I already am. You don't have to spare me the hard stuff that you are going through because I want to be there to go through them with you. I dropped everything for you and Livy because you are the most important people in my life and I would do anything for you. Olivia is my daughter and you are my wife, I will do anything in my power to keep you safe and to make you happy. You are not a burden to me and never have been. Everything I have done has been because I wanted to. I want to be the badass protector. Hell maybe even someday I'll wear a cape and a tight ass jumpsuit just too really look the part. **_

I could not contain my laughter at the image of Santana in a jumpsuit and cape, and neither could she. She kisses me softly and then returns to what she was saying.

"_**The point is Rachel we are in this marriage together, and that means we talk through things together no matter how easy or how hard they may be. I love you with all of my heart and with everything that I am. I have to admit to you that it killed me that you went to Quinn instead of me, but that is not important. What is important is that you know that I am always here for me, I will always support your decisions no matter how cray cray and over the top they may be. I may not always agree with you or understand why you do things the way that you do but I will always be in your corner because I want to and because I am so in love with you."**_

Wow I did not expect her to lay it all out like that. I really cannot believe that she has a recording of every single one of my performances. I could not help the tears that escaped when she started playing the DVD. I know I should say something but I am just so taken back by everything. She again knows I am struggling with what to say so she pulls me tighter to her and then continues with her questions.

"_**Did you actually get to see donkey face and get your answers?" **_

She is obviously so emotional and trying to hold back tears.

"_**Yes, I got to see him, but the answers he gave me weren't what I was ready to hear."**_

"_**Would you like to talk to me baby?"**_ She sounds so small.

"_**I asked him why he felt it nessacary to try to kill me and the baby and he said he did it because I would have eventually found a way to ruin his life. He said he was only with me because I am one of the best singers at NYADA and he gained recognition by association. When I ruined everything and got pregnant he said that I in turn ruined him because he couldn't continue to stay on my coattails as he put it because I would eventually have to drop out of school and take care of the "bastard" as he called her. He said he never wanted a baby, he just wanted a cheap fuck and I gave him that. He said that me being so clingy and the hopeless romantic type did a lot for him because he knew he could have me whenever he wanted but when I got pregnant I ruined that for him too. I was so stupid. I never realized any of this when we were together." **_

I am visibly shaking as I recount the horrible things that Brody said to me. Santana keeps her arms around me and does not interrupt at all as I try to be strong and tell her the rest.

"_**He also said that he came back and tried to come after Olivia because word made it through school that I dumped him so that I could raise my baby with the hot lesbian whore that worked at Coyote Ugly. He said that no girlfriend of his whether it was an ex or not would be turning into a lesbian because that would be bad for him and his reputation. When Liv wasn't home for him to hurt he said he then decided to beat the lesbian tendencies out of me. When I kept defending you and telling him how much I loved you, he said that I was dirty and I did not deserve to live. He said I ruined everything for him, by getting pregnant and then by keeping the baby and then by falling in love with you. He was so angry when I talked to him Santana, he lunged at me but the guard caught him. I know I was so stupid Tana. I don't know I just wanted to hear him say that he was sorry, that he regretted trying to hurt Olivia and you and that maybe he regretted trying to hurt me but he didn't."**_

I tried to get the rest out but instead I lost it. Santana then takes her laptop and places it on the ground. I am shaking so bad and screaming about how sorry I am and how I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her. My tears are streaming as Santana tries to sooth me.

"_**Baby? Rachel? Look at me."**_ She says softly, trying to get me to look at her.

"_**Rachel Berry-Lopez, please look at me."**_ I look up and see a new stream of tears falling from her eyes.

"_**I am so proud of you. You have been through so much in the last three years and look at you baby, you are still standing. Yeah you might be a mess at times but look at what you have accomplished. You had a baby at 18, yes you had to drop out of school for the last couple of months but that's okay. You are a mother to this beautiful little person that looks up to you and who is just as proud of you as I am. Now look at you Rachel, you just turned 20, you are at the top of your class at NYADA, our daughter is doing great, you got a lead in your school's production and that is not even the best thing that has happened to you." **_

I look up at her and give her a small tear stained smile, because yes I have been through a lot and I am still doing okay. I have to question that last part of her speech though with a little confusion.

"_**What is the best thing that has happened to me?"**_

"_**Well that would be me of course. The smokin hot and sexy ass Latina you get to call your wife."**_

We both can't help but let a laugh slip out.

"_**No but seriously, Rachel the best thing that has happened to you so far is that you MI Amor are still going after your dreams and they are coming true. You are not letting that son of a bitch win. You are showing him that no matter what, you never stopped believing."**_

I lean up and place my lips on hers. We finally after such an emotional start to this day get the chance to explore each other's mouths. It was intense and full of emotion. It was perfect. All of the hurt of yesterday had finally melted away, leaving love and trust and faith all over again. I pulled away when something she said dawned on me.

"_**You know you are right Santana."**_

"_**About what MI AMOR."**_

"_**The fact that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."**_

"_**Yeah well, my life would suck without you too baby." **_She says returning my kiss.

The next few hours were spent in each other's arms talking about how we were going to move past and deal with the new scars that Brody has left in my head. She just assured me that we would deal with things the way we do best…together.

_**Author Notes…**_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is not the last of Brody but it is for now. Some surprises coming up soon.

_**Logic with Lopez**_ is back in the next chapter for those who want to hear Santana's take on married life. Maybe even a little potty training expose. There will also be some more Santana/Finn moments as well as a return of Puck and Quinn in the next chapter.

Just a side note thank you all for reading and the awesome REVIEWS they mean a lot.

_**Please continue to REVIEW.**_

_**Questions:**_

_**What kind of Logic with Lopez would you like to hear?**_

_**Who should father the Pezberry baby, should there be one in their future?**_

_**Should Brody escape jail?**_

_**Should Santana/Snix pay him a visit…should she and Rachel go together?**_

_**Ideas for Santana's 21**__**st**__** birthday party…what should Rachel get/give her?**_

_**Are you enjoying kinky sex kitten Rachel? Ideas?**_

_**Maybe some Sexy Minx Santana?**_

_**More/Less sex scenes?**_

_**Kinky love scenes vs. Making love?**_

Thanks Everyone…


	33. Chapter 33 Livin' BerryPezMan

_**Chapter 33: Livin' BerryPezMan**_

_**I'm sitting in a railway station**_

_**Got a ticket for my destination ohhh.**_

_**On a tour of one night stands **_

_**My suitcase and guitar in hand. **_

_**And every stop is neatly planned **_

_**For a poet and a one man band.**_

"_**Daddy…Daddy."**_

"_**Hey Puckerman, Livy is calling for you."**_

"_**I'm coming my pint sized Jew babe."**_

"_**Hey Puckerman, where are my headphones you borrowed from me yesterday?"**_

"_**Check my room Santana."**_

So needless to say it has been a pretty interesting couple of weeks. Rachel and I welcomed a new addition to our family. By the way it's a boy…or a baby man…whatever the hell you would call our overgrown asshat of a friend. So anyway, Puck showed up at our door step with a couple of suitcases in hand and we sure as hell weren't going to turn him away. He explained that he needed a place to crash for a while until he could figure out what to do with his life. He said he needed to do some soul searching. I guess the whole pool cleaning porn business didn't quite pan out for him in little ole Lima Ohio.

Hell it was really no question as to whether or not he could stay here. He is my best bro and we have plenty of room. Apparently the whole soul searching thing wasn't just about a career change either. He explained that he and Q had sat down one night and asked each other if they ever saw themselves being as happy as Rachel and I are with each other and neither one of them really thought that could happen with the two of them together. Q went on to confess that a lot of it is because she is still in love with and has never gotten over Finn. Not a big surprise there really. He was her first love so that makes a lot of since. Puck said that he is not even sad, because he felt something was off for a while. He also said that he left on good terms with her but he just needed to get out of Lima for a while at least.

Livy is of course happy to have her "daddy" as she calls him. Rachel is excited to have her Noah back and I am adjusting pretty well to having him here as well. I won't tell him this but I am actually really enjoying having him here, I mean yeah I missed my bro.

So Puck refused to have us pay for campus daycare while he is here. He says that him and his pint sized Jewish American Princess have some bonding to do. Olivia really loves him to death. She is always running to him and sitting on his lap while they watch the latest episodes of Dora or her new favorite show Spiderman. Yay score a point for the Jew and this smokin' hot Latina right here.

Puckerman is winning some major badass points for that one.

So Puck being here, has helped me vamp up my Logic With Lopez blog as well. My latest piece is called…

_**Livin' BerryPezMan**_

_**The top 5 reasons why it just works.**_

_**Number 1: I'm hot, Rachel's hot, Puck's not but he's my bro, so yeah, totes works out. **_

_**Number 2: Olivia's approves of Puckerman which means a lot. If little diva don't like you, we don't like you. She is a great judge of character. I'm pretty sure she has inherited my psychic Mexican third eye and Brittany's keen sense about people. **_

_**Number 3: He totes helps me gang up on Rachel. Major badass points there.**_

_**Number 4: He brought his PlayStation and his Xbox and I can totally still kick his ass which in turn makes me look really cool in front of my beautiful wife. **_

_**Number 5: He loves Livy, and that just totally makes him the best ever.**_

So since Puck has been here he has been making Rachel and I take Saturday nights off from mommy hood and that is now our date night. He says that I have to make sure to get Rachel trashed every time I take her out though because she gets extra clingy to him and he likes that. I am pretty sure he just likes the totally trashed sex face she gives him as she is leading me up to our bedroom.

So being that it is Saturday, Rachel and I had an awesome dinner but we decided to forgo the bar this time and come home early. We wanted to surprise Puck and Livy and spend some quality time with them as well.

When Rachel and I pulled in to the garage and entered the house we didn't have our usual greeting of little feet running up to us.

"_**Wow, the house is still clean."**_ Rachel says raising her brows as she looks around.

"_**Impressive I know, where do you suppose our children are?" **_I question.

"_**Not too sure." **_

Rachel and I started to search the house but our search came up empty. We then decided to take a look outside. Once we opened the screen door we noticed the sound of music coming from the backyard. I looked at Rachel who then looked back at me a little confused. We quietly made our way out towards our backyard and to Livy's park area. We both stopped dead in our tracks at what we saw next.

"_**Princess, you see that star right there, that one's name is PuckleBerry, and that was next to it is PuckTana, and the little one next to that one is a new one that is called PuckLivia."**_

Rachel and I could not help the huge smiles that came across our face. Here is our badass friend, sprawled out on a pink fluffy blanket that says diva all over it. He is laying on his back and Olivia is laying on her back on top of Puck's chest and they are both pointing at the stars in the sky. It is by far one of their cutest moments I have seen the two of them have together so far. Rachel and I noticed that the music playing in the background is _**"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"**_ fitting for the moment I thought.

"_**Daddy…Sta…" **_Olivia yells out pointing up.

"_**Good job baby…you are right that is a star. Do you know who else is a star little one…your momma…she is a star? Always has been. And you know what? One day she will be on Broadway and she will buy us a bunch of cool stuff and she will be rich, and everyone will want to take our picture."**_

I looked at Rachel and saw tears in her eyes. I pulled her closer because yeah, Puck's right Rachel is a star, and one day her dreams will come true.

Damn straight she gon be buying us some cool shit, when she's all rich and famous.

"_**Should we go in babe and leave them alone."**_ She questions with her tear stained cheeks and big smile.

"_**Not yet baby, I just want to watch them a little longer if that's okay."**_

Rachel and I decided to quietly sit on the grass and watch our baby girl and bro.

"_**Daddy…up." **_

"_**Whoa, did you see that Olivia, that was a shooting star. I haven't seen one of those in a long time. You know when I think about it, your Mami reminds me a lot of a shooting star. Matter of fact she is a replica of one little princess, she's feisty, goes her own direction, smoking hot and always has fire shooting out of her..."**_

"_**Puckerman…"**_ Okay I had to stop him. I really do not want my daughter to think that I literally have fire shooting out of my ass. I mean come on…really.

"_**Hey my Jewish American Princess and my best Lesbro. How was date night?"**_

"_**It was great, thanks again Noah…it means a lot to us." **_Rachel tells him.

We both get up and join our little one who has no plans to remove herself from Puck's chest. She does however hold her hand out to me for me to kiss is and then takes it back with a laugh. She does the same to Rachel and then cuddles back into Puck and looks back up at the stars.

"_**Mami…Sta."**_ Olivia says looking at me and then pointing up to the sky.

"_**That's right sweetheart, you are so smart."**_ I tell her with a smile.

"_**Hey lay down with us, we are having a moment here."**_

Rachel gives me a quick smile and then settles in on Puck's right side while I lay down to settle on his left. We stared at the stars for a while until we all heard a little snore. Olivia had fallen asleep on Puck's chest with her thumb in her mouth.

"_**Here Puck let me put her in bed."**_ Rachel says moving to stand up.

"_**I got it…please let me, hey it's customary for the man to take his woman to bed."**_ He says with a smirk.__

Puck slowly and quietly gets up cradling our little one and disappears into the house to put her in her crib.

"_**He's really good with her."**_

"_**That he is baby, what do you say we see if he is up for a movie night?"**_

Rachel gets up and then reaches down to pull me up. We made our way back into the house and when Puck came down to join us, we had a sleepover in the living room complete with horror flicks, and snacks. We all ended up falling asleep on the floor instead of the more comfy couches but it was a great night.

So Puck has been with us for a little over two weeks now. He has watched Olivia every day that Rachel and I are in school. I offer every morning to take her with me so that she can go to daycare but he won't let me. He says he can teach her so much more than daycare. He went on to explain how he bought all of these kids' books and learning things so that they could have their little schooling hours when they are home alone. I was actually pretty damn impressed. Livy is learning new words every day. She identifies where to put shapes inside her new learning toys and she talks clearer and clearer every day. Puck even said that he can have her potty trained within a month. I told him he is crazy and he said he had a method.

Whatevs…I called his bluff.

So for the past week Rachel has been at the school for a couple of extra hours a night working on scales and new songs in the auditorium.

She got offered one of the leads in NYADA's production of Wicked. She will be playing Ephaba when it starts up in the spring. I am so proud of her. She was so excited she couldn't even wait to get home to tell me so she left school early and drove to NYU to let me know. Puck, Livy and I ended up taking Rachel out that same night and we all went to celebrate.

Rachel has been trying to teach Livy the song _**"Defying Gravity"**_ ever since she got the news. Livy just laughs, says no and runs away to either me or Puck.

Olivia is such a character.

Speaking of character Rachel and I have been going back and forth on what to dress her up as for Halloween which is now only a day away. Last year she was our little ladybug but this year I wanted to go with something different. Puck and I went shopping today and found this pretty badass costume for the little diva, Puck got a kickass one as well and I also got a pretty cool one for my slightly taller diva. I can't wait to show them to Rachel. I hurry up and take Olivia upstairs and put her costume on and then I put the one I bought myself on as well. I actually already modeled my costume for Rachel last night which she very thoroughly enjoyed. I had actually found mine last week at this crazy Halloween store in new York city.

"_**Owie."**_ My little princess says as she frowns and scratches her leg.

"_**What's owie Livy?" **_

I adjust Olivia's costume since I seem to have pinch her little leg a bit when I snapped one of the fasteners. When I put the finishing touches on her costume and inspect her I can't help but be excited. She is definitely my little badass. I am so proud of mine and Pucks find.

"_**Okay princessa when momma comes home we are going to show her how cool you look okay." **_

I shake my head at her and she just mimics my movements and starts cracking up. I slip on my own costume save for the mask that goes with it. I keep my hair curly and put on my sexy kickass ray ban glasses as the finishing touch. I walk down the hallway to Olivia's room and knock on the door to see if Puck is ready to surprise Rachel as well. He is…yay…totes excited now.

"_**We are totally like the most badass people on the earth Santana."**_ I smile big and give him a knowing smirk before looking at Olivia.

"_**Okay baby come on, let's go wait for momma."**_

Livy, Puck and I made our way halfway down the stairs when Rachel walked in. When she saw my costume she immediately smirked and licked her lips. She then turned her attention to Puck.

"_**Noah, you make an incredibly hot looking Joker."**_

"_**Thanks Jew Babe, the lady at the counter thought so too."**_

She rolls her eyes and then looks down at Olivia, and face palms laughing.

"_**Really Santana, you dressed Olivia up as Robin."**_

"_**Well of course baby, I needed a Robin since I am Batman." **_

"_**Sweetheart you dressed her in a little boy's costume, that just seems wrong. Plus there are so many cute little girl's costumes out there. Why this one?" **_She wines.

"_**Number one you didn't have a problem with me parading around in my boy's costume last night. Number 2 I wanted all of us to match."**_

"_**That's different Santana, because you in tight leather just does something to me and plus I was trying to get you out of the boys costume anyway… and number two what do you mean you want us all to match. What did you buy me Santana? **_Her eyebrows raise and she looks a little worried.

I look at Puck with a smirk and a nod and he goes to the hall closet to pull the costume that we got for her out. _**  
"Yeah but you let me wear my cape all night so there was something about it that you liked and I just bought you a nice tasteful costume." **_I smirk, because yeah she is probably going to flip.

My beautiful wife got all hot and bothered when she saw me in my Batman costume. Girl practically ripped it off of me, save for the cape.

"_**Santana I wanted to be Barbra Streisand." **_

Oh my, she was really serious. I thought she was kidding around when she told me this last night. Well I was a little occupied. I blame Rachel.

"_**I know baby but what I picked for you is so much more you." **_I say happily.

"_**What would that be?" **_Oops there goes the hands on the hips. Hmmm this may not be as funny as I want it to be.

When Puck brought the costume out, Rachel's eyes went wide.

"_**You're not serious Santana…Noah really?"**_

"_**Of course Jew babe, Santana is Batman, I am the Joker, Princess here is Robin so that leaves you…Catwoman."**_

"_**You are going to look totally hot in that skimpy leather baby."**_ I say walking up to her with a huge smile.

"_**You two are incorrigible."**_ She says rolling her eyes and grabbing the costume.

"_**Go put it on Rachel, we could walk around the neighborhood and look for criminals."**_

Rachel glares hard at Puck before going into the downstairs bathroom to change.

It was about ten minutes later when Rachel came slowly out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

"_**Holy shit Rachel, you look hot." **_

"_**Noah language, there are little ears right there."**_

I walk up to Rachel and god damn I just want to take her upstairs right now. She has this skin tight leather body suit on and her brown locks are down and shit I am so turned on right now. Rachel knows it too.

"_**Jesus Rach…"**_ That's all I could get out before Rachel and Puck were busting up laughing at me.

I walk up to her and place a kiss on her lips before she moves her lips to my ear. She sucks on my earlobe a bit and then tugs at it with her teeth. When I go to move away she pulls me in so that she can whisper in my ear.

"_**Just think, tonight I can model for you and if you're a really good girl you'll see the surprise that I hid underneath it."**_

Fuck…why does she do that to me and what the hell is underneath that. There is no way Rachel can even breathe in that costume let alone fit something else in there.

Needless to say we only lasted about a half an hour surveying the neighborhood for anything out of the ordinary before Puck took Olivia in to read her a story. Rachel and I ended up staying on the front porch for a while and spent some time in each other's arms in the swing.

"_**Do you think Puck is really okay?"**_ I ask Rachel.

"_**Yeah I do babe, I just think he needs to find his place in this world you know?"**_ She sighs and leans further into me.

"_**Yeah you are right." **_

"_**I know."**_

I send a light smack on her thigh before we move to get up and go into the house.

When we made it upstairs and checked on Olivia. We found Puck and her asleep in the rocking chair in her nursery. I carefully took Olivia from his arms, gave her kisses and put her to bed while Rachel grabbed a blanket and covered Puck up. We both smiled over at our sleeping friend before walking out and heading to our own room.

As soon as we got our door closed I could not stop myself from pushing Rachel against the door. I guess she is not the only one with a liking to brunettes in tight leather.

I totally dig this look.

Now for figuring out how to get her out of it and find the waiting surprise…may prove to be a challenge….

Santana Marie Berry-Lopez never backs away from a challenge…in fact…

Challenge accepted.

_**Author Notes…**_

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…mostly just a filler. Next chapter contains Puck's methods on Potty Training Olivia complete with a Logic With Lopez based on that…I truly think you will enjoy it.

There will finally be mentions of a PezBerry baby in the next chapter as well…I hope to have it edited and submitted tomorrow…It is by far one of my favorite parts of this story,

_**Please continue to submit your ideas and REVIEW...they are really important to me…Thanks all.**_

I hope that you are all enjoying the Puck Olivia dynamic. Finn returns in the next story, as well as a visit from Quinn.


	34. Chapter 34 Puck's Challenge

_**Chapter 34 Puck's Challenge**_

"_**Come on Via, you can do it. You just sit on this and just let it go." **_

"_**OH FUCK…SANTANA…RACHEL…I NEED HELP…SHE FELL IN…I CAN'T GET HER OUT…"**_

So I have learned a few things…or rather a lot of things about Rachel from the time I asked her to be my girlfriend up until now. I mean she has always been the driven diva but she is so much more than that. The girl is sneaky for one, I learned this last week when I peeled the damn Catwoman body suit off of her and saw what she was hiding underneath it. Now I know that Rachel can be into some kinky ass shit some times and yeah I like it but the girl somehow managed to hide a fucking 8 incher underneath that skin tight costume. I just looked at her confused as shit because hell to the nah I didn't even suspect that was there. I always pay attention to detail especially when it comes to her, I can't believe I missed that. She said she got the idea when she opened up the _**"secret box"**_ that we hide under the floorboard in the downstairs bathroom. She figured it would be a nice _**"surprise" **_and hell yes it was…that was a good night for both of us.

Puck is still staying here. Rachel and I are really just considering asking him to move in here. I mean why not? He is one of our best friends, he helps with our daughter, even when we tell him she is not his responsibility. Why not offer him full time room and board? We actually have a big surprise for him planned in a couple of days. His birthday is coming up and we have some friends coming to town. We think we have the perfect present for him. We hope that he accepts the offer that we want to give him. We really don't think that there is a better person for what we have planned.

So Puck and I have this bet going. He bet me 100.00 that he could have Livy or Via as he now calls her potty trained by the time Thanksgiving rolls around. We are two weeks away. I of course called his bluff. It is not that I don't think she can learn it right now, because I really think she can even though she is only 18 months old. She is really smart. The problem is she is stubborn. I mean really stubborn. She is just like Rachel in that department. Puck still says he can do it and he even mentioned his techniques. Now some of his techniques were thought of after he already started his experiment. I ended up using it in a Logic With Lopez last night.

This one is entitled…

_**The Puckerman Potty Training Experiment**_

_**Top 5 things to have on hand when trying to potty train a Diva.**_

_**Number 1: Potty chair her size.**_

So Puck learned the hard way that just sticking her on the toilet would just not do. She is so tiny for her age and he figured it out real quick. There he was waiting on her to try to go potty and she fell in. Baby girl got stuck too. Livy was not at all hysterical though, in fact she was cracking up. Puck was the hysterical one, he was yelling for Rachel and me to help him because he accidentally flushed our daughter down the toilet.

Wow, now there are three drama queens in the house. I am in a world of hurt if this continues.

_**Number 2: Snacks**_

Livy will sit on her new potty chair forever and not do anything accept for push the handle so she can hear the song play. She will just swing her legs and sing to herself. Puck gets hungry just sitting there waiting. Boys needs snacks to get by.

_**Number 3: DVD player and a Movie**_

Did I mention Livy could sit on her potty chair forever? Puck timed her at almost an hour last night. He called me in to bring him a portable DVD player and a movie. I just laughed at him as he sent me a glare. I tried to warn him she was stubborn. I eventually after a little while of waiting, went to check on them again and Puck was snoring while Livy was still sitting on her chair swinging her legs.

_**Number 4: Books and Magazines**_

Puck said that Livy needs to keep up with the latest news and sometimes reading helps with dropping "the big one" as he puts it. Last night was actually kind of funny. Puck and Livy had been in the bathroom so long that Rachel and I eventually after a little while longer of waiting, went to check on them and Puck was snoring while Livy was still sitting on her chair swinging her legs and looking at one of her books that Puck had brought in there for her earlier in the day.

_**Number 5: Potty Music by Puck himself**_

Puck thinks that if he plays music that has the sound of water in it or that talks about going potty Livy will do it…She doesn't. She just resumes kicking her feet back and forth and smiling at the Mohawk man. Puck even went as far as bringing his guitar in the bathroom and singing a song to her that he wrote this morning.

"_**Tinkle Tinkle in the chair.**_

_**Puck thinks Via's almost there.**_

_**She only has to drink a lot. **_

_**To make her potty in her pot. **_

_**Tinkle Tinkle in the chair.**_

_**No more diapers, you can wear.**_

_**You can do it, yes you can**_

_**Drop that stinky in the pan.**_

_**Tinkle Tinkle in the chair.**_

_**Then we get you spidey underwear."**_

Rachel and I happened to be in the doorway listening quietly when he was singing this to her. It was pretty funny. Livy just looked at him like he was crazy then jumped off of her potty chair and ran out of the bathroom stark ass naked yelling for me. He decided to give her a break for the rest of the night. He said he needs to revamp his skills.

So Puck has been talking to Quinn a lot on the phone lately. He tells her that he is doing great and that he is happy for her. She and Finn decided to rekindle their former romance. Rachel and I thought the whole time that Finn and Mercedes had a thing going but they didn't. Cedes is apparently dating some guy at OSU where she is taking accounting classes. Hmmm never thought Cedes was a math whiz. Good for her though. Puck tells her that he is thinking about taking classes at NYU and maybe taking some type of law classes. He sat Rachel and I down the other night and asked what we thought about him taking night classes. We told him that we support him 100 percent obviously. He said that he preferred night classes over days so that he could still have his Via time. We told him that she is not his responsibility and he should do what is best for him…he said he is.

So Puck is going to be 21 in a couple of days and we have this pretty kickass party planned for him. Well kid friendly party anyway. Quinn, Brittany, Cedes, Finn, Sam and Lauren were all able to get a plane out of Lima this morning and they will be here within a couple hours or so. They are all on Thanksgiving break right now so they decided to help us celebrate Puck's birthday.

Almost two hours later we headed to the airport in both vehicles to pick everyone up. The ride home was quite interesting to say the least. It was me, Brittany, Lauren, Sam and Cedes. Quite an odd bunch hell two of them are my exes and two of them tried to kick my ass…one of them thoroughly succeeded. I laugh at myself for thinking of the past. The Inns filed into the car with PuckleBerry-Lopez and Olivia. I am sure that Rachel is having a pretty interesting ride herself.

We got home in record time although the traffic really blew. We ended up ordering in pizza and getting some movies on the way home. We set up a makeshift campground in the family room so that we could all hang together. Rachel and I made sure to have everyone bring their sleeping bags even though there are beds now set up in the other rooms. We decided along with everyone else that this would be even more fun than separating for tonight.

Everyone was pretty surprised that Rachel's pick for the first movie wasn't a musical. I was pretty surprised at her movie choice as well. Kind of a strange pick for her. I mean she is in to RomCom's but usually they are more along the lines of New Year's Eve and Sleepless In Seattle…you know those types…but no, girl surprised us all with _**"The Kids Are Alright."**_ I mean yeah it's a good movie, I was just surprised, is all. It's about this lesbian couple that have kids via a sperm donor and I'm guessing their kids turn out alright…not sure though. I better pay attention.

After a few more movies and some talking we all decided to settle in for the night. Rachel pulled out Olivia's little Tinker bell sleeping bag and baby girl of course had to be pressed up into my chest as close as she could get. There was no way Rachel was getting in between us. Jealous little baby sometimes. Rachel decided to surprise the hell out of Puck and sleep in the sleeping bag with him. His grin was priceless, she did warn him that the hands were to stay to himself or she would go all Lorena Bobbitt on him. That's my girl.

Everyone else pretty much partnered up as well. The Inns obviously together. There was a Pierce-Zizes sandwich going on…bad mental picture, and Sam Cedes looked to be having a good time as well. During the middle of the second movie Klaine joined the bunch as well and were over in their sleeping bag curled up together. Hell besides Rachel, I got the best little sleeping buddy in the house. I lean down to give my baby girl a kiss and fell asleep soon after.

The last day and a half went by pretty quickly and before we all knew we had arrived at Puck's 21st. We had a pretty cool day planned for him. We got tickets for all of us to go to this Monster Truck Show. Not really Quinn and Rachel's thing but we wanted a good day for Puckerman. Most of us girls and all of the guys and Livy really enjoyed it. After that we took him to dinner at this family restaurant that was hosting a Karaoke night. We all decided to get up and sing songs that remind us of our awesome friend. Sam, Cedes, Brittany and Lauren got up and sang their messed up rendition of_** "Friends in Low Places". **_It was pretty funny as shit. Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Quinn got up and sang _**"Friends Forever."**_ When they were finished Rachel and I stood up to go and sing to Puck. We had been trying to figure out for days the perfect song that we wanted to sing to our best guy friend. When we really thought about it we laughed because yeah this song totes reminds us of him.

"_**Puckerman, this is for you bro. We could never ask for a better friend, and when we were picking a song this one just screamed your name."**_ I tell him with a smile.

"_**We love you Noah, hope you like it."**_ Rachel shouts out and blows him a kiss which he fake catches.

Livy is currently standing up in Puck's lap clapping her hands together and watching us.

As soon as the song started up and Rachel and I started singing our whole table started busting up laughing. Puck was beside himself rolling he had to hold Livy pretty firmly to keep from dropping her. Livy was cracking up too although she really didn't know why. When the song ended Rachel held herself up holding on to my shoulder. I tried to steady her as I was about to double over laughing myself. When we got back to the table Puck stood up and engulfed us both in a hug.

"_**Really girls, out of millions of songs "White and Nerdy" is what screamed my name**_." Pucks says laughing out loud.

When the laughter was finally starting to cease, we ate our dinner and then Rachel stood up clinking her glass.

"_**Can I have you attention please? Noah I hope that this has been a great birthday even though you are the only one drinking tonight…legally I should add. Yes, Santana I saw him slip you a long island."**_

Shit she doesn't miss a thing.

"_**I just wanted to say that we are all lucky to have you in our life Noah and having you staying with us the past couple of weeks has made me realize just how great of a friend and how caring of a person you are. Noah, Santana and I would like you to move in with us permanently. We have plenty of room and not only that Santana and I have been doing a lot of thinking and we wanted to give you something that is most precious to us. We want to officially make you Olivia's legal guardian if something were to ever happen to us. She loves you and we know that you love her and it just feels right to do this."**_

Rachel was practically in tears when she finished her speech to Puck. She looked down at Livy who was smiling and then looked back at me and laid her head on my shoulder. Puck stood up still holding Olivia in his hands. She looked over at him with a big grin, as she was holding a fork with a meatball on it.

"_**Daddy…ball."**_ She says holding her fork in his face.

"_**Good job Princess."**_ He says smiling back.

"_**Wow, I don't know what to say. I mean hell the two cases of beer that Rosario got me earlier today was plenty great of a birthday present, but then there was the Monster Trucks, which was pretty badass, then this dinner with all of my best friends and the singing which I might add was pretty stellar. I mean I never thought I would ever hear Rachel Berry rap." **_

We all laughed and Rachel bowed which was pretty damn cute. She then sent me a glare because yeah I didn't tell her I used my fake ID today.

"_**And then there is this little one. She means a lot to me. I mean she's cute and cuddly and she doesn't run when I try to sing to her or give her a hug like most girls."**_

It is Puck that is cracking up at himself this time.

"_**I want to thank you all for being here to help me celebrate my birthday. I also want to be the first to congratulate Finn and Quinn for rekindling what we knew never fizzled and to the new formed SamCedes, congrats guys." **_

They all smile at him as he continues.

"_**I really want to thank my best Lesbro and my Jewish American Princess for being there when I needed you most. I just showed up at your doorstep and you never questioned. For those of you that are wondering Santana still doesn't do mornings, Rachel is still the talking in paragraphs queen and yes Finn, they sound hot as hell when they are having sex."**_

Rachel looks at Puck in horror and I just smirk, because yeah he is right. He then continues on.

"_**But besides their crazy I would like to remain there with my best girls. So yes I will stay at least until you kick my ass to the curb or your badass backyard."**_ Rachel and I both send him a playful glare.

"_**As for you my little Pezberry, I would love to officially become you Godfather, it would be an honor."**_ He leaned over to give Livy a kiss on the cheek and she gave him a sloppy kiss back. We all smiled and clapped before we went back to eating dinner.

It was pretty late when we got back home but we decided to go with a movie and some popcorn to end Puck's birthday with. He decided to let Rachel pick the movie which was again surprising to all of us. She ended up picking _**"Baby Mama".**_ We all just ended up looking at her funny and she just shrugged her shoulders before settling into me. Livy ended up settling into Puck's sleeping bag and passing out about an hour ago, which was quite cute. He has totally lost his badassness to the littlest diva. I guess we are even now.

After the movie ended I looked around to see that everyone was asleep except for Rachel and I. She was staring at me and she looked like she was contemplating asking me something.

"_**You okay baby?"**_ I ask her as I pull her in to me and rub the small of her back.

"_**Perfect Santana."**_ She says with a smile.

We settle into each other further and she lays her head on my chest and starts to draw circles on my stomach.

"_**Santana?"**_ She says sleepily after a big yawn.

"_**Yeah sweetheart."**_

"_**I want to have your baby."  
**_

Before I could even answer, she leaves me hanging by falling asleep. All I could do was smile as I kissed the top of her head. So that's why Rachel has been watching all those baby movies.

I could totes be down for this.

Author Notes.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter.  
Next Chapter is going to include Thanksgiving and Christmas together. Not a big to do like Livy's first Christmas...but still some great moments**_

_**Santana's take on Marriage is coming up in a Logic With Lopez Exclusive…**_

_**Rachel has her own little logic session about Living with two Badasses **_

_**More Livy milestones…including one really hilarious one…**_

_**Puck goes to College…**_

_**Rachel Stars in Wicked…will it lead to Broadway…**_

_**Santana gets an internship at a Law Firm…Is hit her big break.**_

Questions:

_**Any more Logic With Lopez Ideas.**_

_**What should Rachel's Blog be called….what kind of things should she do with it…**_

_**What should be the play where Rachel gets discovered…when…if…**_

_**Any drama Idea…Do you like drama…**_

_**Thinking about Brody getting beat up/killed in prison once he shoots his mouth off at the inmates about almost killing his baby and her mommy…What do you think…**_

_**What kind of work should Puck do…?**_

_**Please submit ANY ideas that you may have…I consider them all…**_

To those of you who wanted Puck to be a bigger part of Olivia's life I hope you liked this Chapter…

PLEASE REVIEWTHANKS EVERYONEYOUR SUPPORT MEANS ALOT


	35. Chapter 35 Baby Talk

_**Chapter 35 Baby Talk**_

_**I said listen, listen what I say now**_

_**For every boy and girl**_

_**Wanna hear some happy baby talk**__**  
**_

_**Everything is mine and mine**_

_**Mine because I choose you**_

_**I lose it every time**_

_**Just to hear some of your baby talk**_

So Rachel told me that she wants to have my baby and then passed out on me. What the fuck? I couldn't sleep at all last night. I just watched her chest rise and fall with this big smile on my face. I mean yah more children have crossed my mind but I guess when she said the words out loud it really touched me. I mean we haven't even talked about expanding our family beyond Olivia so it was exciting for me to hear her say that to me.

Rachel woke up with a big smile on her face this morning. I just smiled back. She is stunning especially in the morning when her hair is all messy and falls around her face.

"_**Good morning beautiful**_." She tells me as she places her arms around my neck and brings her lips to mine.

"_**Hmmm good morning."**_ I tell her smiling through the kiss.

"_**I'm sorry I fell asleep on you baby, I guess I was really tired."**_

"_**S'okay, I'm used to it."**_ I tell her playfully with a shrug.

She smiles at me and then gets this serious look on her face.

"_**I just want you to know that I meant what I said about wanting to have your baby." **_I smile at her.

"_**I know you did honey, and I really want to sit down and talk about this with you."**_

"_**Can we talk about it now?" **_She looks at me worried.

I lean over and try to kiss her worry away.

"_**I want you to have my baby Rachel, there is no doubt about that okay."**_

"_**Okay, then what's wrong?" **_There is the worry again.

"_**Nothing at all is wrong baby, there is just a lot of planning that needs to go into this. I mean we are still in school working towards our goals. Not only that we can't have a baby in the traditional way, since neither one of us is equipped with the right tools, so we are going to have to sit down and look at our options." **_I hold her to me.

"_**I know we are still in school babe, but it just feels right. I feel like I am ready right now. I wasn't ready when I found out I was pregnant with Olivia but something in me says it's time. I don't know what it is. I have done so much research already Santana. I wanted to have all of my facts straight before I just blurted all of this out to you but I was reading that your eggs could be put into my body and they could be fertilized with a donor that we pick and in turn I would be carrying your child. Obviously our child will carry only your DNA and that of the donor but it will technically be ours because I will give birth to him or her."**_Damn, the girl still gots it. She managed to say that all in one breathe.

"_**You really did all of that, because you want to have my baby?" **_I can't believe all of the thought and research she has put into this already.

"_**Yeah I mean, I have been having all of these wonderful dreams lately. I see you and me and Olivia and more babies and they look just like you Santana. I don't want to put our goals on hold or mess up any of our plans but if having Olivia and you in my life has taught me anything it's that we can do anything if we do it together."**_

"_**You know I love you right?" **_I place a kiss on her forehead.

"_**Yes, I do." **_She's pouting.

"_**Hey none of that, I didn't say no."**_ I kiss the pout away and she reveals her smile again.

"_**But what Santana?" **_She scoots in closer to me and bats her eyelashes.

"_**None of that sweetheart. I just think we need to go through what this is going to cost. I mean we have plenty of money saved up still, so that shouldn't be an issue. We need to look at what the procedure entails and if there is any downtime. We just need to be sure baby. I mean of course I want more kids with you. I just want you to be sure about the timing. You are finally starting to get leads and you are headed to Broadway. This affects you more than me because you will be carrying our baby…"**_ She cuts me off.

"_**I will never give up my dreams of Broadway Santana, please don't think that is what I am doing. I will still continue to audition and take roles that suit me. I just have bigger dreams now that include you and a big family. There are many young Broadway and Lawyer mothers out there. If you are not ready its okay, I understand. We are still so young and we have a whole life ahead of us. It is a lot for me to ask of you…"**_ It's my turn to cut her off.

"_**Rachel, I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone. I know that we will be okay. I don't want you to give up on your dreams because you were born for the stage. I support you 100% in everything that you do. With that said. If you really feel you are ready and that we can honestly handle it at this time, which I honestly think we can then…I want you to have my baby."**_

"_**Oh my God Santana…Really?"**_ She jumps up and moves to straddle me.

I hold on to her hips because I have to admit, her little jerky movements are starting to make my stomach coil.

"_**Really baby…but please stop moving around like that unless you are going to rectify what you have already started."**_

"_**Hmmm, would you like to try and get the creative baby juices flowing?"**_

"_**Seriously babe." **_

With that I flip her over, and yeah it was a good start to the morning.

After about an hour of _**"play time"**_ we checked on Olivia who had just woken up. We got her out of her crib and then made our way downstairs. So when Puck officially became our roommate, so did his habits. The man is a slob. Anything of his that he can leave laying around the house he does. Rachel is constantly on his ass to clean up after himself. I just hang back and watch, because I know before too long she is going to release a little Berry fusion on his sloppy ass. Hell when Rachel and I came down the stairs this morning I just about took a header and landed on my fucking ass. I am so going to kill him…or maybe Snix will. All I know is he better learn real quick how to clean up because we's gots peeps coming to town soon.

So Puck's still working on this whole potty training biz with Olivia. Rachel and I have both tried to take over you know since she is our responsibility but he says he is not giving up. It is two days before Thanksgiving and Puck is losing the bet when it comes to potty training the little diva. He tried to teach her how to pee standing up and aim for the fruit loops in her little potty chair but as soon as she tried to reach in and eat them, he slashed that idea. Rachel thought it was kind of cool to teach her to stand up and go because _**"you never know when she'll be in a situation where those cutesy little seat thingies have run out in the bathroom."**_

Rachel is quite funny, I mean I have always known this but I mean she is down-right hilarious at times with her logic. She really could put me to shame at times. She says that since my blog has gotten so much attention that she was going to try her hand at it in her spare time. She wrote a little bit last night and showed it to me when we were lying with each other in bed.

Her blogging header is called

_**Breaking Rachel Berry**_.

I asked her what that was supposed to mean and she went on to explain all of the ways that I corrupted her, such as the following:

_**Number one: I turned her gay.**_

I asked her how the hell I turned her gay. She said it was my lips because they do magical things to her body. Yeah we didn't make it much past number one because I started to show her all of the magical things these lips could do to her all night long...you know just in case she ever thought of going straight again…not a chance.

So Rachel's got this big Thanksgiving feast planned. We are hosting the PuckerPezBerry Thanksgiving at our house this year. Rachel is actually going to cook a ham and a turkey and Puck and I are going to help with all of the fixings. I offered to go out and get Rachel some vegan stuff to eat but she really has not been eating like that anymore. I support her in whatever she wants to do. All of our parents including Puck's mom and little sister and some of our friends that did not have plans with their own families will be making the trip here to stay for a few days. We know that Quinn, Brittany, Sugar, Blaine and Kurt will be here, but other than that we are not too sure.

So Livy has been learning some new words, one of them not so good. The look on Rachel's face was priceless when Olivia said it for the first time this morning. I spit out my coffee as soon as I realized what she was saying. Puck busted up laughing, which earned him a nice hard smack from me and Rachel was so red and holding a hand to her mouth. So we originally thought that baby girl was saying _**"sand truck"**_ but oh no, it wasn't that…the little diva was saying _**"Fuck San".**_ Let's just say the smirk and the _**"I told you so"**_ that I gave Rachel didn't go over so well. Rachel ended up running out of the room embarrassed. After seeing if Puck would keep an eye on Livy I went to check on Rachel who was sitting on the edge of our bed.

"_**Hey baby, you okay?"**_ I say sitting next to her.

She gives me a small smile and I know she is okay.

"_**I can't believe she said that."**_ Rachel just looks shocked, but also like she wants to laugh.

"_**Well honey, if that dirty sexy mouth of yours wasn't so loud in bed she wouldn't have learned to say that."**_ I lean down and place a kiss on her lips.

"_**Shut up Santana, it's your fault you know."**_ My eyes widen and I give her a fake shocked look.

"_**My fault huh."**_

"_**If you weren't such a genius in bed I wouldn't be so loud." **_She smirks and then lays her head on my shoulder.

Okay so now she is trying to stroke the ego and man is she doing a good job.

"_**Well I's gots to say it helps that you're so damn irresistible." **_I lightly kiss the top of her head.

We stayed upstairs for a bit longer partaking in a little bit of a heated make out session before making our way back downstairs to our "two" children.

When we made it back down Livy and Puck were cleaning up their messes.

"_**You two are such good kids cleaning up your mess…I'm so proud of you."**_ I tell Olivia and Puck.

Olivia just runs up to me laughing and Puck just flips me off, and then smiles.

So we ended up sitting Puck down that night to tell him of mine and Rachel's plans of having another baby. We felt that he had a right to weigh in an opinion since he is our roommate and yeah we value what he has to say…most of the time. He actually thinks it's a pretty great idea.

"_**Are you sure you are going to be able to handle the spawn of Satan, Rachel?" **_

I reach over Rachel to smack him but she gets him before me.

"_**Ow…sorry it was just a joke. But seriously I think it's great and I am really happy for you guys, and if you need a donor Rachel can take a ride on the ole Puckasaurus…I make some pretty cute kids."**_

It is me that gets to him first this time, and smacks him hard on the arm.

"_**I will not deny that you make cute kids and I will not lie and say that you wouldn't be my first choice but I just don't want you to regret your decision someday and then our friendship suffer because of it. I just really think we should go with an anonymous person."**_

"_**S'fair. But can I help pick? I mean you need someone that can rival that massive beauty of the Latina here."**_

"_**Keep talking Puckerman…I'm actually liking the shit that is pouring out of your mouth right now." **_I tell him laying my head on Rachel's lap.

"_**Well when Santana and I decide to go and check out our baby daddy, yes you can come and help." **_We all laugh at her choice of words.

That seemed to have made him happy because he got off of the couch and kissed us both on the top of the head before stealing Olivia from us and taking her for another potty training session.

The next morning we did nothing but run around. All of our guests will be here at any minute and we still have to go to the store to get last minute touches for Thanksgiving, not to mention get the rooms set up for everyone. I am really thankful for the fact that Rachel doesn't freak out about the small stuff anymore and that she is so damn organized. She has got shit in order. Being married to Rachel has taught me some new things about her organization and how she handles things so she doesn't freak out. Shit was pretty surprising and kind of…what can I say…WANKY.

I actually did this a couple of blogs last night on being married to Rachel the first one is how much we have changed since high school…it was entitled…

_**Hobbit to Happiness**_…Yes I got the okay from Rachel to call it this…geez

_**Number 1: Fights/Arguments.**_

So when Rachel and I used to fight I would go all Lima Heights on her little ass or yell some hardcore Spanish at her. Now Rachel was a little different, she would nag me to death or give me one of her damn paragraph long lectures. Now we settle it like adults. We drag each other's angry ass off to bed.

Well shit, I guess I didn't get too far on this one.

The next one is my Logic with Lopez Exclusive…

_**Top 10 things Marriage has taught one Santana Berry-Lopez.**_

_**Number 1: **_No matter the situation, I never win. I just have to accept defeat and let her give me the loser's kiss.

_**Number 2: **_Once a diva, always a diva. There is no turning back from this disease…it's chronic.

_**Number 3: **_You can in fact lose your badassness when a diva bats her eyelashes…it's called being submissive or some shit like that.

_**Number 4**_: Always admit when you're wrong, never challenge a diva even when you are right. You'll just have to listen to the paragraph long rant as to why she is always right when you know damn well she is wrong...but whatevs.

_**Number 5:**_ Keep the peace. If the wife ain't happy, I ain't happy.

_**Number 6:**_ Debates and arguments are really just set up for a reason to have makeup sex. I tell her all of the time she doesn't have to stage an argument with me for me to drag her upstairs. She says _**"I know baby but sometimes I wish you would just play hard to get instead of being so easy." **_What the fuck? Is she calling me her wife whore?

_**Number 7:**_ Never insinuate that your wife called you her _**"wife whore".**_ She cut me off for a week. Girl has got some resistance now…she lasted the whole fucking week. I had to make friends with my left hand, while listening to Rachel use our fucking badass vibrator in our bed. Bitch took away all my toys too.

_**Number 8:**_ When she says _**"I need you upstairs, right this instance."**_ It does not always mean she wants to jump my bones. I found that out when I ran upstairs stripping the whole way. I was naked before I hit our bedroom door. When I opened it Rachel and Puck were in there trying to get my makeup that Livy found off of her. Rachel's mouth was wide open, Puck smirked and Livy ran up to me and my nakedness and just said..._**"boobies." **_Thanks baby girl…thanks for making Mami feel good about herself. Needless to say I ran out of there and found my pile of clothes and made myself decent again before going back up to help.

_**Number 9:**_ Run all Logic With Lopez ideas through the wifey. If she doesn't approve S'okay, the angry make-up sex rocks.

_**Number 10:**_ Being married to the love of my life is fucking badass…I wouldn't change a thing. Yeah I am totes digging this whole marriage thing.

So within the next couple of hours we had a full house and a couple of surprise guests. Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Sugar, Matt, Lauren, Finn and all three sets of parents including Puck's little sister Sara were all sitting in the living room.

"_**Wow, I didn't realize that everyone was going to be here**_." Rachel says with the biggest smile on her face.

"_**Yah most of our families went away for the holiday so we thought we would crash on our favorite girl's and their new bro roommate."**_ Finn tells her.

"_**How's my baby girl?"**_ My Mami says looking at Livy who is in my arms.

"_**Oh I'm fine Mami, thanks for asking."**_ I say teasing her.

"_**Not you Santana…the cute one."**_ She says with a smirk.

"_**Yah whatevs you know I'm hot**_." My Mami rolls her eyes and takes Olivia from my arms and takes her to the Grandparents circle.

"_**Yeah you are hot baby."**_ Rachel says walking up beside me.

"_**Thanks MI Amor."**_

"_**Well are we ready to get this show on the road."**_ Puck says swinging an arm around the both of us.

"_**Well alls I's can say is lets the PuckerPezBerry Thanksgiving Extravaganza begin."**_

_**Author Notes:**_

Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter…

Just wanted to thank everyone that follows and REVIEWS this story.

That is truly what keeps me writing. Reviews keep the stories going.

Please continue to REVIEW and give me an ideas that you have or may want to see.

Logic With Lopez seems like a major favorite…what would you like her to give her logic on?

In the next Chapter there is a character death…not saying who…but I think it needs to be done…it will shake up the holidays a bit…but not necessarily in a bad way…MAYBE

How do you all like Puck living with the girls?

Anything else you would like to hear in this story…please let me know…I write this story for you…


	36. Chapter 36 Alcohol

_**Chapter 36 Alcohol**_

_**Been making the bars**_

_**With lots of money**_

_**And helping white people dance**_

_**I got you in trouble in high school**_

_**And college now that was a ball**_

_**You had some of the best times**_

_**You'll never remember with me**_

_**Alcohol, alcohol**_

The PuckerPezBerry Thanksgiving went over pretty good. Well with the exception to me getting a teensy bit too drunk after all of the parents, along with Puck's sister and Olivia went off to bed in the various rooms in the house. They all called it a night a bit early because they along with the little girl's will be braving the Black Friday crowds in the early morning. Cray cray is what I say. Aint no way Santana Lopez is going to be braving those crowds.

Puckerman and Finn went to the store to get some goodies to get us through the night. They came back with a gym bag full of alcohol. We all ended up pitching some tents in the backyard and building a campfire. Kind of like a tent city in our backyard right now. We thought that it might be a bad night to do this due to the chilly weather earlier. It actually wasn't too cold which we were highly surprised. Good night for a little camping.

So yes I Santana Lopez was considered legally drunk before the cleanup in the kitchen from our kickass dinner was even all of the way finished. In fact, I was kicked out by Q, Brit, Tina and Rachel because I was making more of a mess than helping them out. I was crying when I killed the little bubble people when I was rinsing the plates. It was a real tragedy watching their little village go down the garbage disposal. What can I say the weepy drunk, well is still the weepy drunk but I am so much more now. I am like the weepy, logical, badass, hilarious drunk now. At least that is what Rachel calls me. I think it had something to do with the fact that I hit my head on the kitchen table and almost spilled my drink when Finn told a joke. Finn's not funny but obviously to drunk Santana, he is. Not only that, I had everyone rolling when we were sitting around the campfire sipping our various creations of alcohol. I decided to entertain our friends with a little Logic With Lopez drunk style.

_**From The Mouth Of A Drunk**_

_**When you're drunk things do actually taste like pink. Bloody fucking hell Rachel was right. I can taste the hotness of that badass tattooed singer in my drink too. Hey if I place my ear to my drink I can hear Pink sing too …fuck I better Raise My Glass. **_

_**Santana Lopez does not technically get drunk. I get enhanced. Weeping when I drink is part of my charm. Rachel loves the pouty lip. Drinking just assures that fact that she gets to see it. Well that and I can pretty much bet that I will end up with a hot as hell kiss from my love to make me feel better. **_

_**Finn's funny when I'm drunk and he is a fucking fantastic dancer. There is no more I can say about that. I just wish that I had moves that mimicked that of whale with tasers hooked up to it. Man he's my idol. Might just have to wobble myself out to the stage and drag him with me for a little duet and some breakdancing.**_

_**Drunk Santana equals horny Santana. Whether I get it on with Rachel or myself, there will be some serious orgasms going on. **_

Maybe I should have kept that one to myself.

I know there was more but I can't really remember the rest. But if it came out of my mouth I am sure it was pretty badass. I will have to ask Rachel about that. Like I said I was pretty drunk. Fuck if Finn is in any way interesting to me then I am a few sheets to the wind at least. I just can't get over that.

So when everyone went to sleep in their tents about 11pm Rachel and I were still up. We decided to take the small two man tent and let everyone else share the three bigger ones…Lopez gots plans. I put the fire out and held my unsteady hand to Rachel who was all smiles. She wasn't nearly as drunk as me but she was tipsy at least.

"_**Baby are you drunk?"**_ She really had to ask. I am pretty sure that the stumbling and slurring gave me away. The only time Rachel is not so bright is when she is drunk as well.

"_**Nope, just practicing some new moves for when Coyote Ugly calls me back**_." She smiles.

"_**Smartass…let's go in our tent I have some new moves I want to practice on you."**_ Hell to the yeah. I'm up for this one.

I collected our trash and threw it into the bin outside and made my way into the tent. When I got in there Rachel was wearing nothing but a strap on with my favorite candy apple red dildo. Fuck she had this planned out. It's not like we keep that in our outdoor equipment. She is sneaky I tell you.

"_**Well what do we have here Mrs. Berry-Lopez?"**_ I sloppily saunter my way up to her. I trip over my feet taking my clothes off as quick as I can. I face plant hard when I get tangled in my clothes. Thankfully there was a pillow there to help cushion my fall. Rachel is cracking up, because yeah that was totally hilarious…not.

"_**Don't be a bitch Rachel, help me up. I'm fucking stuck." **_

She keeps laughing but helps me untangle my legs from my pants and my thong.

"_**You are so graceful, my love…another new dance move there?"**_

"_**Shut-up."**_ I pout.

"_**Baby don't pout. Want me to make it better."**_

Fuck yeah I do. Especially if it involves nakedness and orgasms with my hot wife.

"_**Damn straight I want you to make it better."**_

"_**Come here baby."**_ She wiggles her fingers at me to summon me over.

When I get closer to her she turns me around so that the dildo in pressing into my ass cheeks. Then I feel her head dip to my shoulder and she bites at it. Damn that fucking hurt. She then moves to whisper in my ear.

"_**I was thinking that I would try something a little different baby, and bend you over right here in the tent and take you from behind. You just have to be quiet though because we wouldn't want all of our friends out here to know what you sound like when you scream my name."**_

Okay so I really love all of the personalities that make up Rachel, but I love the adventurous side of drunk Rachel.

I just nod my head because yeah I am already a dripping mess. Won't need no foreplay for this girl tonight.

She backs up away from me, and places a kiss on both of my shoulder blades before placing her hands on my back.

"_**Bend over Tana." **_

I start to move to get on my hands and knees but she stops me…oh so this is where the new part comes in. I bend over bracing my hands on the tops of my feet and then crane my neck to try to get a good look at her. Her pupils are blown as I am sure mine are as well. She smiles and then moves the dildo up and down within my soaked lips to coat it with my juices. She starts to push the head in and then stops. She leans down to press kisses on the small of my back and up my spine as far as she can go.

Before I know it she is slamming the red wonder hilt deep into my soaked center.

"_**Fuck…aahhh." **_I scream.

I have already forgotten that we are not alone.

"_**Oh my god Tana, did I hurt you?"**_ She sounds worried and moves to try to pull out of me.

"_**No baby, stay, I'm okay just don't move, I need a minute."**_

She stays still allowing my body to adjust to the intrusion. It takes a couple of minutes but I am ready. I start to thrust my hips into her but she grabs ahold of my sides and pulls my body so that I am now standing straight. My back is now flush with her front. This is an entirely new position for us. The dildo is pressing straight up into me and is hitting the tip of my G-spot without Rachel even moving. I gasp at the feeling of being so full and so stretched.

Rachel moves her hands from my hips, moving one to cradle around my waist while the other slips down my stomach. She starts to thrust slowly into me as her hand moves down slower. She picks up the pace and her fingers find my clit. She is pitching and pulling and rubbing it roughly as she is now slamming the hardened silicon into my dripping pussy. I throw my head back and it lands hard on Rachel's shoulder. She puts her head down and finds my shoulder and bites hard, then soothes it with her tongue. It was a pleasurable pain.

"_**Fuck Rachel, I…I…just fuck."**_ I can't even get any coherent statement to come out.

"_**I got you Santana."**_ She kind of laughs out.

"_**Yes…right…there…Rachel."**_

She is slamming into me as hard as she can. My mouth finds hers and takes her into a hungry kiss. Her hand that was around my waist moves to my breasts as she tweaks my hard and sensitive nipples.

"_**God…Rachel…I'm…gonna c...cum." **_

"_**Cum for me baby."**_

She pinched my clit hard one more time and I shattered around the red toy that may now be my favorite addition to our sexy times. She continued to thrust into me slowing down her motions as she brought me down from my incredible high. She peppered kisses along my shoulders and swung her arms around me as my legs began to give out. When I did finally come down she carefully pulled out of me and watched in amusement as my juices ran down my legs. I sank to the ground taking her with me and I turned towards her. She released the harness and the dildo from her body and tossed it to the side. She then moved to wrap a leg around my waist and scooted in as close to me as she could get.

"_**Did you like my new moves baby?"**_

I smiled big and took her lips in mine. Hell yeah I liked those moves, but I gots some of my own I want to try out. Keeping contact with her lips I move to straddle her waist.

"_**What are you doing Santana?" **_

"_**You."**_ I said before rocking her world the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning alone, naked and with a wicked hangover. This is exactly why I don't drink on a normal basis anymore. Those damn fuck tards I call my friends bring the peer pressure with them every time. I should really hate them for this. I move to try to sit up and then stand but collapse to the ground when the plastic surrounding my tent starts to spin. I instead do the only thing I can do at the moment.

"_**Help you fuckers, I've fallen and I can't get my fucking hot ass up."**_

I hear a lot of laughter but no one seems to be in a hurry to help me in my time of need.

"_**Quit your cackling Puckerman, I know that's you. Get your ass in here and help me out."**_

"_**Are you dressed?"**_ I knew it was that asshat.

Shit I forgot about that.

"_**Fuck."**_ I move around slowly to try to find my clothes.

I ended up finding my shirt and my thong…hey that's good enough. Our parents and daughter are gone so s'okay.

"_**Done now get in here." **_I yell out.

As soon as Puck unzips that tent, I am pretty sure I went blind. The light hurt my eyes and yeah the head was pounding like a son of a bitch.

"_**Come on Lopez, let the ole Puckster help you out."**_ He puts his hands out to me but I shake them away.

"_**Carry me you asshole, I can't walk. Legs are broke, head hurts, I'm blind and yeah I just don't want to walk."**_

"_**You look like shit."**_ He leans down to pick me up and smirks when his hands hit my bare ass cheeks.

"_**Be professional about this Puck, I know you have it in you."**_

"_**Actually I recall a time when I had it in you."**_

"_**Fuck you Puck, just fuck you." **_And that shit eating grin too.

He carries me out of the tent and pass the cackles and laughs of our friends. I flipped them off one by one. He deposited me on the couch and then went into the kitchen to grab me a glass of water and some aspirin.

"_**Where's Rachel?" **_It dawned on me that I have not seen her yet.

"_**She went to take a shower and get cleaned up."**_ I hear Brit chime in.

Any other day I would be racing upstairs to share in a little shower sexy time with my beautiful wife but I am pretty sure if I move I will be vomiting all over the floor.

"_**Here S, take this?"  
**_Q walks up handing me the aspirin and water that Puck was supposedly bringing me.

"_**Thanks Q, what the fuck did I drink last night?"**_

"_**Well, it's more like what didn't you drink**_." She starts laughing and moves my feet so she can sit down and then places my feet in her lap.

About 30 minutes later I here Rachel singing her way downstairs.

"_**About time you showed up, I almost died outside."**_

Everyone laughs and Q smacks me hard on the leg. I kick her and she just laughs harder.

"_**Are you pouting Santana?"**_ Q says as Rachel leans down on the floor and comes face to face with me.

"_**I'm sorry baby, are you okay?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**You guys have to see this, S is in here pouting." **_They all bust up laughing at me for at least the hundredth time already this morning.

"_**Fuck all of yalls, alright and take you're cackling outside you are hurting my head." **_

"_**Baby be nice."**_ Rachel says as she leans down to kiss my pout away.

"_**But they are laughing at me."**_ I pout again and she takes my lip between her teeth and tugs on it lightly before letting it go.

"_**I know sweetheart but it's because you are so funny." **_Well she is damn right about that…I am fucking hilarious.

"_**I'm hungry."**_

"_**I am sure you are. We were all waiting for you to wake up so we could all go and get some breakfast. Come on I'll help you up, and we can go and get you dressed."**_

After about 10 minutes of Rachel trying to help me up from the couch, I was finally able to get into a standing position. It didn't last long when I lost the contents of stomach all over our beautiful hardwood living room floor and Puck's shoes. Serves him right for squeezing my ass when he carried me in here. Finn decided to be a gentleman after the third time I vomited and carried me upstairs while Rachel followed behind. The asshats we left downstairs still found it necessary to laugh at my unfortunate events…Fuckers.

It was almost an hour and a half later before all of us were able to finally leave to go and get some breakfast. I actually felt tons better after getting food in my stomach. By the time all of the parents came back with our little beauty and Puck's sister, I was back to normal…or as normal as someone would call me anyway. By the end of the day we were looking at the loot that they had brought home, with exception to the gifts that were for us anyway. Puckerman's mom I found out is a real big Hannakah shopper…hmmm never would have pegged her for that. As we were going through everything Rachel's phone rang and she slipped out of the room for a bit. It was a good 20 minutes before she came back in to where we were all at.

She had this look on her face, almost peaceful but then again it was really hard to pinpoint. She was clutching her phone to her chest. I was holding Olivia in my arms and I stood up and the two of us made our way over to her.

By the time I got to her, Shelby, my Mami, Papi, and the Berry Men were up as well. Our friends all stood as well and just looked at her with worry.

"_**Rachel, what is it baby?"**_ She looked at me and then at Olivia with a sad smile.

"_**We are going to be okay, we don't have to worry anymore." **_She says calmly and quietly.

"_**What do you mean Rachel?"**_ Shelby says coming up to put her arm around her daughter.

She holds her arms out for Olivia and then pulls me close to her. She leans her head on my shoulder and gives us her answer.

"_**He's gone."**_

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I know some of you request a smut scene, so here you go.**_

_**Also I would like to thank RAYVINWING for giving me a little bit of her drunken inspiration…LOL**_

_**Please continue to REVIEW…it's what keeps this story going.**_

_**Thank you all for your support and reading this story.**_

_**Coming up…**_

_**What happened to HIM?**_

_**More baby talk…**_

_**Who's the donor?**_

_**Please continue to submit your ideas for this story, including Logic with Lopez segments, Rachel blogs, and baby names…anything you can think of…remember this story is for you.**_


	37. Chapter 37 Safe and Sound

_**Chapter 37 Safe and Sound**_

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, don't leave me here alone**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**__**  
**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**__**  
**_

"_**He's gone."**_

That was all she said before leaving us all wide eyed and stunned and placing Olivia back on the floor. She quietly walked out of the room and placed her phone on the table, then opened the sliding back door and headed out to the yard. I looked around, they all looked at me searching for answers that I did not have. I looked down at Olivia who happily picked up her baby and went barreling for Quinn, her new best friend these last couple of days. Quinn scoops her up and Olivia lays her head on her chest still keeping eye contact with me. I give her a small smile she gives me one back. I look around again and nod at everyone before I go in search of my wife.

I find her swinging on Olivia's swing. She looks so carefree almost dare I say peaceful. She continues to swing as I sit in the one next to her and start to kick my legs back and forth to keep up with her. She has this smile on her face, not a devious one but one that suggests that she is going to finally be okay. I want to ask her about the phone call. I know if I do that she will tell me. I just don't know if this is the right time to ask. I decide that I can't wait any longer after swinging in silence with her for the past 10 minutes. I can see everyone holding on to each other in the house watching us closely for any signs of a breakdown. She hasn't looked at me yet. She just keeps her head up looking at the sky. When I do finally get the nerve to ask her about the call, she begins to speak first.

"_**You know I never thought I would be where I am right at this moment Santana. I never thought I would be almost 21 with a baby and the most gorgeous wife that every graced this planet. I never actually believed that I would get leads in big productions and be headed to Broadway after what Brody put me through. I thought when he almost beat me to death that he took that with him. He didn't though, I held on to that thanks to you. My dreams are still the same, just bigger now that I have you and Olivia. Not only that, I have never felt so safe and protected as I do when you hold me in your arms and tell me that everything will be okay and that with time everything will work out. You were right about that. Because of you Olivia and I are safe, we are protected and we are loved. You have taken us from broken to beautiful. You have kept me strong and helped me through so much and you didn't do it because you had to. You did it because you wanted to. I have put you through so much and you are still by my side."**_

I stop my swing and get up. I place my arms out to slow hers down as well. When hers comes to a complete stop she falls into my arms. I wasn't expecting that so we crashed to the ground…a little hard but all was okay. She cupped my cheeks and leaned down taking me into a passionate kiss. It was sweet and wanting. She didn't want to let go. We broke apart when we were left with no air left to breathe. She looked at me…deep with her dark brown orbs. Tears started to fall. I moved to sit up pulling her up with me so that she was straddling my lap. She collapses into me a second time pulling our bodies together as much as she can tightly. She sobs uncontrollably now, these are different than her sad tears though. By this time everyone else is quietly making their way out. A mixture of worry and other emotions splayed across their faces. Rachel picks her head off of my shoulder and looks around at our circle of friends and family and gives them her best smile.

She turns around in my arms so that her back in against me. I rope my arms around her waist and she tangles her hands in mine. She looks at Olivia who is still being held by Quinn. She holds our tangled hands out to her and Olivia shakes her head no.

"_**Nene."**_ She says looking up and pointing at Quinn. We all laugh.

Quinn holds her closer to her trying to suppress her laugh and gives Rachel a teasing smirk. Rachel can't help but let her own laugh escape. Olivia's little antics are enough to get anyone chuckling. Rachel looks up at me and sighs. I hold her tighter. She is trying to muster up what she can to explain her phone call. It doesn't take her long.

"_**The person on the phone was Brody's sister. She goes to NYADA and is in a couple of my classes. She got my number from Ms. July."**_

Remind me to kill that woman. I can't believe she would give Rachel's number out to Brody's sister. I mean yeah her and Rachel, and I have had lunch a couple of times to let her meet Olivia but we never gave out our numbers. It was a safety issue you know. I mean hell we didn't know if the psycho's family would try to come after our baby. Snix will definitely be paying that bitch a visit. Rachel sees the inner turmoil going on in my mind and pecks me lightly on the cheek to simmer me down a bit.

"_**She said that Brody had been bragging in jail about what he did to me and how he almost beat Olivia out of me. She said the wrong people heard what he said and they beat him pretty badly, putting him in a coma last week. She said her and her family decided to pull the plug tonight after he was not responding to any of the doctor's treatment. She said she called because she just wanted to assure me that he would never be able to hurt me again. She also said that her family would also like to hand Brody's part of his father's inheritance over into Olivia's name. They think it is only right that something good come out of everything he has done to us. The whole family is also asking to meet her which I told them would be a decision between you and I baby."**_

She looks up at me. This is all so much. I mean I am sure they want to meet her. Who wouldn't she is perfect. There is fear there though. What is they want to try to take her from us? She sees my hesitance and the worry in my eyes.

"_**We don't have to. She is our child and we will make that decision together. She is already surrounded by wonderful friends and family. I feel like she already has everything and everyone she needs. I told her at this time we do not want to make any promises. I told her that I thank them and appreciate the offer of transferring the inheritance to Olivia but she is already well taken care of. Bridget told me that they will not take no for an answer. She said if I won't take it for Olivia, then it's the least they could do for me after everything he put me through. They will cut a check and she will bring it to class on when we return after break."**_

"_**Wow Rachel." **_Was all Finn could get out.

The rest of us pretty much sat there with our mouths open just trying to process all of the information. By the time Rachel had finished Sara and Olivia had made their way over to Olivia's playground for a little swinging by moonlight. Quinn was the first to move. She walked over and sat in front of Rachel and me taking us both in a big hug.

"_**You take that money Rachel, whether you want to or not. Bridget is right, after everything he put you and Santana and that beautiful baby through that is the least they could do. I love you Rachel and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't glad that son of a bitch was dead. You don't have to worry anymore. You finally got your voice back." **_She hugged us tightly again before returning to her spot.

It was my Mami and Shelby that stood up next holding their hands out to us. Our fathers were close behind them, taking us into a big huge family hug. Our friends joined in next it was nice being surrounded by everyone who supports us so much. After a few more moments we all stood up. We called the girl's and started to go back in the house. As I was helping Olivia up to the porch Puckerman's mom stopped me.

"_**You know Santana, you have turned into a very beautiful and gracious young woman. When you were younger all I saw was the smart mouth sassy Latina that I would hear moaning from time to time when you and my sex shark son forgot to shut the door during one of your little sessions. I didn't see the girl standing in front of right now. Actually it was rare to even see you fully clothed back then. Hell I remember at least twice a week I would just catch a glimpse of your ass cheeks as you hurriedly crawled out of Puck's window."**_

Fuck if that is not embarrassing, I don't know what is. She smiles and then takes me in her arms.

"_**I am proud of you and not just for what you are doing for your family. Also for what you are doing for my son. He has real ambition now, he wants to be something great. I owe that to you and Rachel. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."**_

I didn't know what to say. I just tried to catch the couple of tears that began to fall down. I walked into the house with tear stained cheeks and Rachel saw right away.

"_**Santana, are you okay?" **_She walked over to me and took me in her arms.

"_**Puck's mom just informed me that she saw my ass cheeks."**_

She looked at me confused and when I gave her a smirk, it hit her what I was talking about. Of course I have told Rachel of all of mine and Puck's escapades. I have nothing to hide. She just laughs and we all go and join the rest of our brood.

Our friends and family stuck around for a few more days before going back to their various homes. Rachel and I returned back to school that next Monday after Thanksgiving break much to our detest. I enjoyed sleeping in. Rachel was handed an envelope from Brody's sister Bridget as promised and brought it unopened home with her that night. We were sitting in our living room watching Livy's favorite movie…Brave…thanks to Q this is the only movie she ever wants to watch. We were all cuddled together. Olivia was on my lap and Rachel melded into my side when she handed me the envelope.

"_**Open it."**_ She says looking up at me.

"_**This is yours Rachel, why don't you open it."**_

"_**Because it's ours and I want you too."**_ I look over at her and she just nods and puts her head back down on me.

Rachel and I had talked the last couple of days on whether or not she would take the money or keep trying to give it back. After several calls to Brody's mother it was clear that they would not accept the money back. I have to say they are trying to somehow right some of their son's wrongs. I mean it's not their fault their son was a dick. They lost their kid you know, and they are still trying to help out another family. I can totes be down with that. That takes compassion there. Rachel and I also talked about letting his family meet Olivia. We talked to our attorney that helped us throughout Brody's trial and got a guarantee that they would never be able to take her from us. That was more for my security than Rachel's. She was not at all worried that would even be considered. With that Rachel and I agreed on a meeting after Christmas.

So that brings me to now and I am fidgeting as I hold the envelope in my hand. I finally get the nerve to open it. There is a note there and a check behind it. I take the paper and unfold it and read the words allowed.

_**As I write you this letter I grieve for my son. Not the monster that you came to know but for the sweet little boy that I brought into this world. There are no words to describe the hurt and embarrassment that we as a family feel for the unspeakable acts that our son committed. We as a family can only hope that the hurt and pain that you felt throughout the past years have made you stronger and can somehow be mended. Rachel, you were truly the best thing that ever happened to our son but he never deserved you. He was selfish and cruel and he did everything he could to take you down with him. My biggest regret is not knowing what was happening to you during this time with my son. I would have tried anything in my power to help you not only get away from my son but helped you with your daughter as well. **_

_**He told me on one of our visits in prison that you had a baby…a baby he refused to acknowledge as his. He said that you were in a relationship with the lady friend that was now your roommate. He was so angry. He said he should have finished you off when he had the chance. That is the last time I went to visit the monster that I call my son, until I got the call last week that he had been hurt badly.**_

_**I saw you and her at the sentencing hearing. I hid myself in the back so that you wouldn't see me. You look perfect together and so happy and in love. I am sure that your daughter is well taken care of and very happy as well. I read in the paper that you and the same girl were married in the summer. There was a picture of you and her and of you precious Olivia. She is beautiful like her mother, the spitting image of you actually. No traces of her horrible donor in her physical features. **_

_**I can only hope that we get the chance to at least meet the gorgeous child that our son chose to throw away and the very beautiful other mother that is your wife. I understand that this money won't fix the past, but maybe it can help your future. This money is not an I'm sorry. There will never be enough of those that can be said. This money is more like a push towards your dreams. A cushion for you and your little family. A reminder that out of the darkness there can always be a little light at the end of the tunnel. **_

_**Take care sweet Rachel and please do not continue to be a stranger to us. The house was always a little brighter and full of crazy show tunes when you used to come around. **_

_**Give my best to your wife and your daughter for us. **_

_**With love and hope.**_

_**Grace Westin**_

There is no way to stop the tears. I am now a mess. I had met the woman once in passing when she came to pick up Rachel and Brody for some dinner thing. Sweet lady was all I could really remember. I hold my daughter close to me. Her head is laying back on my arm. I must have bored her to sleep. Not really her kind of bedtime story. I look at Rachel. My arms are still around her. I hand her the letter and she just looks at it. There are no tears, just a big smile on her face. She doesn't have any more sad tears to cry these last few days. She is finally free. She can breathe fully now without the worry that he will escape and someone try to finish what he started.

I turn back to the folded check in my hands and look at her. She looks back at me. I open it up and hand it over to Rachel. I'm too shocked to continue reading the zeros, I have to give it to Rachel to make sure I was reading what was written on that check correctly. She bursts out in tears hysterical. Not sad tears, happy ones she tells me. I shift Olivia over carefully and Rachel crawls on my lap. I hold my girls tight and savor this moment. The first moment since everything happened that we realized that there was no doubt that we were going to be not just alright but safe and sound.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hope you liked this Chapter…**_

_**Please Continue to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Great things coming up…**_

_**Logic With Lopez**_

_**Living With Lopez by Rachel**_

_**Maybe a Puckerman Piece about Pezberry.**_

_**Olivia meets the other family.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please continue to submit any ideas for this story.**_

_**Thank you all for your continued support and reading.**_

_**Hey all remnants of NAYA RIVERA's single SORRY are going to be released today…YAY…going to be a great day.**_

_**I have been toying around a bit with other stories and I am asking if anyone has any story ideas or prompts you would like me to write. **_


	38. Chapter 38 She's Everything

_**Chapter 38: She's Everything**_

_**Every day that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for**_

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  


It's been a month since we found out about Brody's death. I wish I could say that he didn't deserve what was coming to him, but the fact is, I couldn't say that and be truthful about it. As much as Rachel was relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, she didn't believe that he had to die. You see that is where my wonderful wife and I differ on opinion. She sees the good in anyone no matter how evil they are, I see the bad and hold on to that.

We ended up placing the check that was given to Rachel by Brody's mother, in our joined account. It took them over a week to clear the check and have it put into the account due to the amount that was written on it. It is still so surreal and overwhelming every time I go to the ATM and see my balance staring back at me whenever I need to take money out.

Christmas came and went, much the same as New Years. Olivia racked up on the toys and clothes and learning stuff just as she did last year. Rachel and I got some really nice things as well. Our parents, along with Puck's mom and sister made the trip back after being her for Thanksgiving to be here with us. None of our friends were able to make the trip through which was a bummer, but we understand everyone has their own lives.

Rachel will be starring in NYADA's production of Wicked in two weeks. She is so excited. She has been practicing her lines and her songs on Olivia and me. It is kind of cute actually. I walked into Olivia's nursery when Rachel was putting her down for a nap. Rachel was singing _**"Defying Gravity"**_ to her and every last word of a line Olivia would repeat back to her. I am so in love with my girls.

Rachel and I have been talking more and more about Olivia meeting Brody's family. I have been trying to refrain from calling him my usual digs such as plastic man, porn star Ken, donkey face and drug dealer Ken, because I do have some respect for the deceased, even if some of them do not deserve my respect. A lot of people would call me a bitch, but hey I's just keeping it real. Anyway we agreed that we would take Olivia to meet his family at Central Park on Saturday, which is tomorrow. I am a nervous wreck. This is my baby we are talking about, not only that, this affects Rachel too in a big way. On top of all of that, I hate strangers. Just don't like them. I have never been comfortable around people I don't know. Funny thing huh considering I worked in a bar full of them. Ever since we agreed to let them meet Livy I have been on edge. Rachel quickly realized this and has been trying to keep me calmed down. I just can't keep seem to get there.

"_**Baby what if they want to hold her or touch her, I don't like strangers near our baby?"**_

"_**Santana, calm down baby, if you don't want them to hold her we can get around that, but they will probably want to at least shake her hand or give her a hug or something."**_

She tries her best but I am just having a hard time with this. These two girls are my life. They are everything to me. If even the smallest thing was to hurt them or even take away their smile, it would kill me.

Lately the only thing that seems to calm me down fully is reading to Olivia before her bedtime song. I have been taking her up a half hour early so we can have a little Mami and Livy story time. She loves the books that have a lot of animals in them. Her go to book these days is _**"Are You My Mother."**_ She likes to mimic the animal sounds and some of the words that I read to her. Her vocabulary has sky rocketed. She talks so well and so clear. It is sad to know that she will already be two in a few months. She is getting so big.

After our little reading session I call Rachel and Puck up to do her nighttime song. Puck had asked us one night if he could join in on the little princess's bedtime routine and we obviously did not have a problem with it. He plays his guitar while we belt out her favorite hits. Thanks to Puck and his secret crush on Taylor Swift, Livy's bedtime songs lately has to consist of something that she sings. I am not sure how she knows the differences in the songs that we sing, but she does. Lately she does not fall asleep unless we break down and sing one particular song to her. _**"Never Grow Up".**_ Now I'm not knocking the girl one bit, she is a fantastic singer and the song is absolutely perfect for Livy. I just wish that Olivia would let us expand on her song library a little more is all.

As soon as we lay her down and we all give her, her kisses and I love yous, Puck starts to strum his guitar, and I start to sing first.

_**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that**_

Puck and Rachel help me out for the chorus.

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

By the time we try to start the second verse, Olivia is always passed out and we don't have to continue on. We give Puck his sweet lady kisses and hugs and then Rachel and I retire to our bedroom for the night. Rachel goes straight to the bathroom for her nightly moisturizing ritual while I throw on my tight pink tank top, my silk polka dot short shorts and my matching polka dot robe. I grab my comfy blanket and wrap it around me. I decide to open up our slider door and spend a little time on the veranda for a little me time. It's a bit of a chilly night but not too bad. The snow has been falling for a couple of days now, so the ground that surrounds our house is beautiful and white.

I admire the snowflakes falling around me and then I make my way to my favorite lounge chair and get comfortable. I pull my blanket snug around me and sink into the chair. A little while later Rachel calls my name. I let her know that I am out here and she steps out too, wearing only her tank top and pink bikini underwear. Simply stunning. I smile as I open up my blanket and invite her into my warm little bubble. She smiles back and make her way over to join me. She lies down on her stomach and places her head on my chest. I pull the blanket over the two of us and kiss her on the top of the head.

"_**You okay Santana?" **_Her voice is muffled by my chest.

"_**I'll be fine baby, just worried about tomorrow and how Olivia will handle everything."**_

"_**I think Liv will be fine, it is you I am worried about."**_ Yeah it is me I am worried about to.

"_**I don't know what my problem is Rachel, I mean I know that they can't take her from us, but the fear is still there. I can't help but wonder that if someone as psycho as Brody came from them, could they have ulterior motives and want to hurt you and Livy too?"**_ She puts her head up and looks at me.

"_**Baby, I have those same fears, just like you. I am afraid that this is all a big joke too, but Santana we can't constantly think the worst about people. We made this decision to let them meet Olivia, we did not make the decision to let them be in her life. If we decide tomorrow after all of this goes down that we don't feel it's in our daughter's best entrance than it ends right there. If you feel at all uncomfortable tomorrow or fearful for mine, Olivia's, or your own safety then we leave. I will not question you. I trust you, what you feel and what you say goes. I know that psychic Mexican third eye of yours will be on full alert so I know I will be okay. You know we could cancel too." **_

"_**No baby we can't cancel. We are doing this for Olivia. Thank you though baby, and I am sorry for the way I have been acting**_. _**I am just so stressed out about all of this." **_I place a small kiss on her lips.

"_**Don't apologize sweetheart, I know you are just looking out for us. I have to admit that I am a little scared about the whole thing. Hey if it makes you feel better why don't we ask Puck to come with us if he would like, then I will have my two best badasses, there to protect me."**_ That is a great idea.

"_**Damn straight I am still badass."**_ We both chuckle and she leans in for another kiss.

As with most of our kisses, it quickly gets heated.

"_**Would you like me to try to help you de-stress baby?" **_

There is that look. The one that secures the fact that I am wrapped around her tiny little fingers. Instead of answering her I just give her a playful smile and nod. She unwraps the blanket from herself and moves to pull off her tank top and then her underwear leaving her in nothing but rock hard nipples and goose bumps all over her body from the cold.

"_**God damn Rachel, you're going to catch a cold, let's go inside**_." She shakes her head and then starts the removal of my clothes.

"_**Guess we are just going have to keep our body's pressed together for warmth." **_

My god my wife is going to be the death of me.

After Rachel has stripped me down to the proper dress code…aka…nothing. I am freezing and my teeth are chattering. She is just laughing still standing up naked and watching the snowflakes fall. She looks at me and gives me a small smile before moving to straddle my hips. I throw the blanket around us again and surge up to take her lips in mine, making sure to warm up every inch of them. I thrust my tongue inside of her mouth tasting every inch of the inside of her which elicits an exciting moan from her. She is already wet, I can feel it as her core comes in contact with my upper thighs as she rocks into me as she is already trying to gain friction. It doesn't take much to get Rachel worked up. I take pride in that fact. On the other hand though, all she has to do is walk into a room and I want to press her against the counter, or the wall or whatever other hard surface seems to be at our disposal.

Things are getting heated pretty quickly. I want to slow things down. I don't want to have hot, raunchy, sexy earth shattering sex with my wife. No, I have something a little more mind-blowing in mind.

"_**Rachel." **_

She is still trying to work her core into me. I place my hands on her hips and stop her for a moment.

"_**Hmmm."**_

"_**I want to make love to you baby."**_

With that I hear her moan in anticipation. My own arousal is already seeping down my legs and I know that none of this will take much time. I move my legs so that they are straight out in between her legs only slightly parted. I splay both of my hands across the small of her back and start to caress her skin. She arches slightly and then comes back down. Her feet are flat against the wooden floor of our veranda on either side of me, and her full weight is placed just below my own heated core. I wiggle out from under her just enough so that I can sit up and pepper kisses along her jawline, then her neck. I stop to lightly suck on her pulse point. Her hands move up to her breasts lightly squeezing and prodding the beautiful mounds. She pinches her nubs a few times and then settles her hands on the sides of the lounge chair. She's beautiful all of the time but when her blown pupils are starring back at me…wanting me, there is just something extra special about her. I continue down her body licking and sucking along her protruding collarbone and then down farther nipping along the valley of her breasts.

She arches again when my tongue comes in contact with her stiff peaks. I take the sensitive nubs, one by one in my hot mouth, sucking lightly then getting a little rougher. I abuse the flesh flicking and biting until I know she can't take any more of the sensitivity. I release each one with a hard pop and then settle back into position. Her hands have moved. She is now kneading my breasts pulling and tweaking my hard nipples as I align her hips and her core right where I want her. She hovers slightly so that I can finish my task at hand. I tell her to put her arms behind her back and grip my lower thighs. I use two fingers to open up her sopping wet pussy as I use another two fingers to do the same with mine. When I nod she lowers herself down. We both moan loudly and gasp as the electricity seems to flow through us.

I place my hands on her hips and slowly start to rock her into me as I thrust upward pushing us together even more. We are already panting, remnants of each other's names already falling out of each other breathlessly. We stop a second when a sound comes across Livy's baby monitor, she is humming to herself and then silence…then the light snore starts up again. We smile at each other and then continue on.

Our speed picks up as our releases are just within reach. She is digging her nails into my legs and I am sure that I am leaving marks on her beautiful tanned hips. She bows her back and then crashes down on to me. The wetness between us is being thrown on my stomach, and my thighs. The slapping sound makes me pine for release even more as I step up my game a bit so that I can feel her release. I move my hands to her ass and squeeze the tight cheeks that I am met with. My action surprises Rachel but she just smirks and grips me tighter as she rocks her hips harder into me shoving our highly sensitive clits into each other. It takes not much more than one tight grip on her ass and a particularly hard thrust up before we are both screaming each other's names. I have to admit, we were not quiet. I am sure Puck may have heard that. God help Rachel though if Livy heard. She still can't get over the last time.

"_**Fuck San."**_ She breathlessly pants out as she collapses her body into mine.

"_**You came hard baby."**_ I tease, wiping the cum off that had somehow managed to make it up to my torso.

"_**You tend to do that to me." **_She says with a big smile.

After we are both breathing steadily again, I use the blanket to clean us off a bit, before throwing it to the side. That will definitely need to be washed. She holds her hands out to me and pulls me up. We decide that it is probably best to take a shower before going to bed rather than spread our fantastic stickiness all over our freshly washed sheets. After we finished we curled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The morning came quickly, a little too quickly for my liking. I groaned as Rachel threw the curtains back. I peeked out from under my pillow just to see her cute, tight little ass shimmying into a pair of her favorite boy shorts. She then threw on her clothes that she had laid out for today and walked out of the door. Minutes later I heard the pitter patter of little feet and felt a tug on my pillow.

"_**Mami, up. Yiva up."**_ I love how she says her own name.

"_**Well come her Yiva, and I will help you up**_." Well it's a damn good thing I got cold last night and threw my clothes back on after my shower or baby girl would be getting an eyeful of my irresistible boobies as she calls them. I hoist her up and she lays on my chest, making sure not to wrinkle the pretty dress and tights that Rachel had dressed her in. I kiss the top of her head and tell her that I love her.

"_**Yu you."**_ She says. This is my favorite phrase from her.

We had agreed to meet the Westin's at Central Park so that they could meet our beautiful girl. Rachel and Livy and I slept in a little late this morning so we would be kind of in a hurry. A few minutes into running my fingers through Olivia's hair there is a knock on our door. Olivia jumps up and goes to turn the nob. It is of course Puck and yep there is that smirk. He heard everything last night. He shoots me a wink and I shoot him one back with a playful glare. He was already dressed, explaining that Rachel asked him if he would accompany us today. He agreed and now here he is waiting on my lazy ass.

"_**Daddy up."**_ She says reaching her hands up to the Mohawk man.

He picks her up and then turns around mentioning something about making sure he turned in his homework. Puck started online classes through the local community college right after Christmas and he says he is totes excited about the whole thing. I have never seen him so determined to do something that didn't include getting a girl's number, banging said girl and remembering said girl through his mental spank bank images.

He is taking classes in Law and even some Forensics stuff. He has yet to complain about the fact that he has at least 4 hours of homework every night. When Puck closes the door back I go to the en suite where Rachel is in there doing her hair. I place my arms around her waist and lean my chin on her shoulder.

"_**You already look beautiful you know."**_ I tell her placing a kiss on her neck.

"_**And you have total sex hair."**_ She smiles and cranes her neck to place a kiss on my waiting lips.

"_**I know I totally rock this look don't I**_." I tell her before smacking her ass and going to find my clothes.

It was an hour later before we all loaded into my truck and headed out to the park. When we pulled up there was a circle of about 10 people waiting in the spot where we had asked the Westin's to meet us. When Puck and I helped the girl's out of the truck a tall slender woman started to walk towards us wearing a big smile. I recognized her right away as Brody's mother. I grabbed Olivia and held her tightly as I put my hand out for Rachel. She grabbed it as Puck settled on her other side and we made our way over to the waiting crowd.

Well Santana Berry-Lopez...here goes nothing.

_**Author Notes.**_

Sorry kind of a filler…better things to come in the next.  
Next chapter will explain the Westin-Berry-Lopez-Puckerman meeting…may be some drama there…stay tuned.

Next chapter will also feature Puck's take on Living with Berry-Lopez

Rachel will also have her little piece.

Logic with Lopez may make an appearance in the next one.

More baby talk coming…

_**Questions**_

_**What should the girl's do with the money…?**_

_**Maybe start a foundation…use it to expand their family.**_

_**Anyone want to read about Rachel or Santana having sexy public rendeaveaus**_

_**The girl's still haven't taken their honey moon…where should they go.**_

_**Olivia's second birthday ideas**_

_**Ideas on what the girls can do for Puck for all of his help with Olivia…maybe a godfather's ceremony…something better. **_

_**Maybe some drama or Angst ideas.**_

Thanks for you continued support.

Please _**REVIEW…**_


	39. Chapter 39 Pickin Pezberries

_**Taking Chances Chapter 39 Pickin Pezberries**_

I held my baby tight as Rachel and Puck and I walked to the older lady that was coming towards us. I looked over her head a bit to see a crowd of about 8 people looking over at us and smiling. I send a small smile back but grip Rachel's hand tighter. She looks over at me and brings my white knuckles up to her lips to place a kiss on them. I guess I didn't realize how tight I was holding her hand. When we reached the older women she smiled and asked Rachel if she could give her a hug. Rachel kept a hold of my hand and nodded. This is definitely Brody's mother. I see that he did not get his fakeness and plastic skin from her. This lady is pretty beautiful and well dressed. Okay, I know my crack on Brody was in bad taste and was totally uncalled for but hey, I keep it real.

"_**You look absolutely gorgeous Rachel." **_

"_**Thank you Grace."**_ Rachel bows her head a little in embarrassment as Brody's mother is now holding on to Rachel's other hand.

"_**And you must be Santana, I think we met briefly once before. Rachel said you were beautiful but I don't think that quite describes you my dear. You are absolutely stunning."**_

Okay it is my turn to get all embarrassed and red and shit…okay so if I said that flattery doesn't soften me up a bit, I would be lying. It does work to a point.

"_**Thank you Mrs. Weston."**_

"_**Oh please Santana, call me Grace."**_ She says reaching out for my hand, and then sends a smile towards Puck.

"_**And you must be Noah, Rachel has told me so much about you as well." I**_ almost pissed my pants at the look that "Noah" gave Grace for using his first name.

"_**Actually I prefer to be called Puck or stud muffin, you know the usual names. Rachel is the only one that gets to call me Noah."**_

"_**Point taken, I shall stick with stud muffin then."**_

I smack Puck in the arm, because yeah I just wanted to.

"_**And you little one are a true beauty just like your mothers. You sweetheart must be Olivia."**_ Okay so I totes have to smile at the fact that she said mother's because yeah Livy look nothing like me. But the fact that she acknowledged Livy as being mine totally earned her some badass points in my book.

Olivia looks at me as Brody's mother dips down to get at eye level with her. I smile at her and she smiles back at me but then turns her attention back to the stranger in front of her.

"_**Mine."**_ She says laying her head on my chest and gripping tightly to my shirt. I had to laugh and so did Puck, Grace and Rachel. Baby girl thinks that she is trying to take me away from her. Okay so some of my tension is starting to go away.

"_**Liv no one is going to take Mami from you okay baby."**_ Rachel says trying to soften the glare that Livy is sending towards Grace.

"_**May I try to shake her hand Santana?"**_ Well shit that was nice of her to ask instead of just assuming that touching my baby would be okay. I mean Rachel probably said something to her but I can totes be down with today if it stay like this.

"_**Liv can you say hi to Grace?"**_ Rachel and Grace talked on the phone a couple of times and they thought it best for Olivia to learn their names rather than call them anything else, at least for now until we figure things out.

Olivia looks at Rachel and then turns back to look at me and snuggles in closer. The kid is pretty much digging her head into my under boob.

"_**Livy Mami is right here, no one is going to hurt you. It's okay to say hi baby."**_ She looks up at me and smiles big and then looks around again.

"_**Sween."**_ She says clapping and bouncing up and down. She spots the little park area and sees the swing set a few yards away.

"_**Why don't we let Puck take her to swing for a bit if he doesn't mind and we can go meet everyone else baby?"**_ Rachel asks and Puck and I nod at the same time. I start to hand Olivia over to Puck who practically jumps to get to him.

"_**Daddy."**_ They make their way to the park and Grace gives this solemn look as they walk away. I would say that it is because of what a douche her son was and the fact that Olivia is calling Puck daddy probably weighs a bit on her. I could definitely understand that.

We talked for a good part of a couple of hours getting to know all of them. They seemed alright. Maybe a bit too ritzy for my taste but all and all I think we had decent conversations. I was a little pissed though when Rachel walked away and Brody's cousin started hitting on me. Yeah totally not happening. Wrong plumbing jackass. I can't believe the nerve of some people. Brody's mom set him straight though and told him that he was being a dumbass if he even thought he had a chance with me. Obviously he did not catch the part when Rachel introduced me as her wife…scumbag. To make matters worse he looked just like Brody too.

Rachel came back after a bit laughing with Puck and holding Livy's hand.

"_**Mami up."**_ She screamed as she let go of Rachel's hand and came running to me.

"_**She really loves her Mami doesn't she?"**_ It was Bridget who stepped up to trying to talk to Olivia and hold her hand out at her.

"_**No."**_ She said trying to hit the hand out of the way.

Olivia then went back to her little safe place and put her head on my chest.

"_**Olivia Santana Berry-Lopez, you are not being a very friendly little girl, we don't hit." **_Rachel said walking up and patting her butt.

Livy then looked at Rachel and held out her little finger.

"_**No hit."**_ She says glaring her little baby glare at Rachel and then raised her hand and hit Rachel. Oh no little diva won't get away with that one. Rachel then took Livy out of my arms and placed her on the ground and patted her on the butt again. It wasn't by any means hard but it was enough to startle her and she went into full on diva dramatics in front of everybody.

I looked over at Rachel with a pout because she made my baby cry. She gave me that _**"if you don't stop pouting you are next look." **_So yeah I straightened up real quick.

"_**I'm sorry about that Bridget. She has Santana's temperament." **_Well fuck…thanks babe for blaming Livy's bad side on me…someone else might need a spanking later for calling me out on my shit.

After her little melt down, kicking and screaming on the ground she came back to me. I looked at Rachel first before picking her up because shit I don't want a piece of that…well I do but not the angry part. Rachel nodded and I picked the pint sized hysterical mess up. She stopped crying right away and just pouted.

"_**Mommy…no… hit."**_ She said sniffling trying to catch her breath after crying so hard. Okay so I snorted at that but quickly stopped when I got the look from Rachel.

After the dramatics of the divas calmed down, we decided to try something with Olivia to see if she would loosen up a bit and not be so clingy to me. We thought that maybe if we all sat down on the ground at her level she may not feel as overwhelmed by all of the big people. Puck sat down on the ground first and of course she chose to wiggle out of my arms to go hang with Mr. Mohawk.

When Olivia settles down and snuggles in to Puck, Rachel and I start talking to her to show off her vocabulary skills. I am a proud mama. We ended up not staying too long after that because Olivia just was not comfortable around so many people that she didn't know and I am pretty sure she needed a nap. We did however invite Grace over to our house for dinner tomorrow night and then maybe Livy would try to interact a little more with her. I actually felt kind of bad because Livy just was not warming up to anyone. She is normally so outgoing. I mean yeah she doesn't dig strangers but she usually will warm up after she figures out that Rachel and I are okay with them. Grace happily accepted our dinner invitation and we said our goodbyes. Olivia was very happy to wave goodbye to them as we walked away to get back into my truck.

Later that day we had decided to have a little lounging session in the family room while Livy napped.

"_**I was so embarrassed when Liv went to hit Bridget**_, _**and I can't believe the little diva hit me."**_ Her eyes went wide and she scoffed a bit.

"_**She just doesn't like stranger's baby. The hitting you part, I was not happy with at all. We need to nip that in the proverbial bud quick. I mean obviously you did the right thing by swatting her for the hitting part."**_

"_**Via is pretty badass, we need to watch out for her when she gets older."**_ Puck chimes in.

We went over the rest of our thoughts about the day and settled in for a movie.

_**Puck's POV**_

So I am sitting her with my ladies watching as they engage in conversation and cuddles and shit and it is still surreal to me that these two are even together let alone married. I mean how does one go from where they were in high school to where they are now? It's just strange as fuck. Hey don't get me wrong, they totally rock together, and their little minion is pretty badass. I am real happy for them.

So I have been living with these hotties for a little under three months now and I would have to say it is pretty kickass. So I have been secretly facebooking all of our friends to give them the low down dirty on my Jewish American Princess and my Smokin' Hot Latina Lesbro. Which reminds me I have a Facebook date with some friends now…I better grab my laptop. I need to talk me some shit with Finn, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Cedes and Sam. I log on and start my little chat.

I name this little session…

_**Pickin Pezberries**_

Oh good all you dudes and dudettes are all logged on…good for you…I have some discussing to do.

So my princess and my lesbro are smokin' beauties. It's really no secret, but what they do in the bedroom, on the kitchen counter, on the couch, up against the wall, in the closet, outside, and on their veranda is pretty hot as fuck. Santana has control, the girl can drag out anything. I should know, oh yeah Finn you should too, oh wait I am sure that you don't it probably only lasted a couple seconds for you and Sam you only got to know the twins…so I guess it was just me. I was the warm body underneath her to help her digest her food many times remember. Rachel on the other hand not so much in control of when she is about to…let's see how can I put this…ride the wave of pleasure. My princess is loud too. I have been woken out of a dead sleep on multiple occasions to the sound of "Fuck San". Can't say I mind it though. Love the sweet sound of some Pezberry love making.

Santana is still badass, even with a kid. She of course has toned down that sailor's mouth of hers but the girl can still kick my ass on Black Ops any day. The girl basically goes fucking psycho with a PlayStation controller in her hands. Although she will only play me when the baby Jewish princess is asleep, because she doesn't feel that Via needs to learn about violence at such a young age. Hey I totally agree I just couldn't believe that those words were coming out of the mouth of Santana Fucking Lopez…excuse me…Santana Fucking Berry-Lopez.

Rachel is more into the family game stuff. She likes to play stuff like Twister, Limbo and Trivia shit. She hates to lose though. She actually pouted the other night when I won twister. Hell Santana is no better at losing either. She actually tried to chase me around the house trying to kick my ass because when I went for right foot red my toe touched her nipple. Hell it's a fucking game…not my fault her perky goods got in my way.

Rachel tames Santana's alter ego, while Santana tames Rachel's diva. Not too sure how that all happened but it sure as fuck did. I haven't seen Snixx in ages. Kind of waiting for her to reel her badassness here at any time now but nope…hasn't happened yet. I have had a taste of Berry Fusion though. Rachel's alter ego is pretty kickass. Rachel is real possessive to a point when it comes to people gaulking and oogling over her lady love. No one gets away with that. Kurt took Via for a day out with him and Blaine and I took my best girls out to dinner. Needless to say we left starving after the waiter kept looking down Santana's shirt. Rachel saw this and basically told him that he would never have a chance with Santana because dicks just aren't her thing. Rachel even smacked the guy. Well actually he may have deserved that because he rolled his eyes at her and yeah you don't do that to Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez. She's totes hot when she is mad too. Santana and I just sat there and looked between each other and Rachel. I could tell we were both turned on. Needless to say when we got home we headed straight to our rooms, they were extra fucking loud that night but s'okay, I got off on it too.

So my Pezberry babes want to expand their little family. I am totes all for that. I mean hell the baby diva is pretty badass and calls me daddy which I would never admit, well I might for some chocolate but it just warms my heart. I mean yeah I miss Beth to death and there could never be a replacement for her. She like has a piece of my heart you know. I can't get that back. It is just nice to hear the words daddy coming from my little Via…I never got to hear that from Beth. Sorry Quinn if you are reading this. I know that you made the right decision. I cherish and look up to you for what you have been through and accomplished. You will always hold a piece of my heart too baby mama.

So anyway back to Pezberry. I am totally thinking about offering up my magic sperm for their baby making disposal. I have really thought about this and I really want to help them out. I mean hell a ride on the old Puckasaurus isn't that much of a price to pay. Yeah right that will never happen again…but honestly these are my girls, and my goods come free. Maybe I'll just have to switch their samples when they do come home with some magic tadpoles from their appointment next week. Oops maybe I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that…you fucking asshats better keep that under wraps.

One last thing, until next time…Rachel's sex hair and her _**"I just got fucked" **_face is totally fucking sexy.

Peace out bitches, there is never a dull moment here in the PuckerBerryPez home…I am sure I will have more interesting bits tomorrow. Maybe I'll even divulge on what Berry's hot as fuck bits look like.

_51 people like this._

_**Santana Berry-Lopez:**_ _Bettr runs Fucktard, Berry fushion unleashed I repeats Berry Fushion unleashed hahaha fucker she just read this shit c u in hell asshat wen she dun I gets u_

_**"Noah Puckerman, where the hell are you?" **_Fuck that don't sound good. I'm out.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Please Review…**_

_**Question?**_

_**How do you like the PuckerBerryPez dynamic?**_

_**Santana's 21**__**st**__** Birthday Ideas?**_

_**I got a review with a prompt for Santana to be the victim of someone that wants to try to "Straighten" her out…I thought of writing that into the next chapter…how do you feel about that…it's a serious subject…would you all continue to read and support this story?**_

_**Should Puck and Quinn get back together…or should he find someone new?**_

_**Please let me know what you think…you all are the best…**_


	40. Chapter 40 Wicked

_**Chapter 40 Wicked**_

"_**Come on Puckerman, get your ass ready and haul it, we are going to miss the curtain going up."**_

"_**Can it Satan, I'm coming."**_

"_**Daddy…go."**_

"_**You tell him baby girl."**_

Tonight is opening night for NYADA's production of _**Wicked**_. Rachel snagged one of the leading roles as Ephaba and I couldn't be more excited for her. I have not even seen my beautiful wife today at all since she had an early dress rehearsal this morning and has been gone all day preparing for tonight. I did however, get a chance to talk to her on the phone. She is so nervous. I could tell by the shakiness in her voice. I told her how proud I am of her and that we will all be there to support her. All of our friends and parents flew in a couple of days ago so they could share this big day with Rachel. I am glad that they came all of this way just to see her kick some ass in this production. Rachel has no idea that they are all here. They have been staying in a hotel for the past couple of days.

About 20 minutes later asshat Puck finally came downstairs and the three of us made our way to the flower shop to pick up some pretty roses for Rachel and then made our way to the school. Everyone else was already there and seated. I decided to take Livy and pay a little visit to the dressing room to wish Rachel luck.

_**RACHEL POV**_

Oh my god…oh my god…I am truly freaking out. It is an hour until show time and I think I have lost it. I have been pacing the dressing room for the last 20 minutes going over my lines and my songs. I keep messing up. I should not be forgetting this stuff right now. I know these songs like I know Santana's body. This is ridiculous Rachel Berry-Lopez…get yourself together. These costumes are really heavy and I am already sweating. All of this green baby poop makeup is really making me itch. I would not be surprised if my face breaks out by the end of the night. Okay Rachel stop complaining, it's all just nerves. Just run through _**"Defying Gravity"**_ again and calm down. You can do this. I take a deep breath and begin to sing.

_**Something has changed within me.**_

_**Something is not the same.**_

_**I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.**_

"_**GAME!" **_

I am startled but I turn around smiling big at the little brunette running towards me calling me mommy repeating the word…game. Latley when we sing to her she will sing the last word of every sentence. It is actually quite funny. I am surprised at the fact that she is not scared of me in all of my green makeup. She just looks me over and then smiles before she places a little kiss on my cheek. She then wiggles out of my arms and went running for the stunning brunette in the long black dress.

"_**Wow..."**_ I was pretty much speechless. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"_**I could say the same about you MI Amor." **_

I snort because yeah, she has got to be lying. I am dressed in a long black robe with a witch's hat and my skin is plastered green. Hardly the way I would describe beauty. She comes in closer and puts her arms around my waist. I have missed her today. I did not even get my morning kiss. I will surely have to make up for that tonight when we get home.

I hear a knock on the door and it is my director telling me that I only have 5 minutes before I need to take my place. I place a quick but loving kiss to Santana's lips, promising to make up for it later and then pick Liv up to give her a hug. When I put her down she runs back to Santana and they walk out of the dressing room to take their seats.

"_**Rachel its show time."**_

_**SANTANA POV**_

I can't believe how beautiful she looks on the stage. I mean yeah she is covered in green war paint but she is still breathtaking. She is the total package you know, a wonderful actress, a flawless singer, the best wife and mother. As I watch her up there on stage singing her heart out on _**Defying Gravity**_, I felt myself get really emotional. I remembered back to when she first sang the song in Glee. Her and Kurt were doing one of their famous diva offs. I was speechless then too. I can't stop the tears that fall as I am mesmerized by her performance.

"_**She is beautiful up there Santana."**_ Q says leaning over and putting her head on my shoulder.

I kept everyone in the loop about when her performance was and I pitched in half of their fare and flew them all in to see her. She knows that our parents along with Kurt and Blaine are here in the audience, but she has no idea that Quinn, Finn, Trouty, Tina, Mike, Schuester, Brit, Artie, Sugar, Lauren and Cedes are here as well. She is going to flip when she does finally figure out that everyone is here to see her perform. What's even better is they are going to be here for a few days and my 21st birthday is in two days, so yeah I get to rock it with not only my family but my fellow gleeks as well.

"_**Mommy!" **_

Livy yells as she looks quickly at me from Puck's lap and then points up at Rachel. She was prepared to see Rachel all in green due to all of the rehearsal that we made it to so she was not scared at all when she saw her performing.

"_**That's right baby girl, isn't your mommy pretty up there."**_ Quinn says as she leans over to hold her little hand.

"_**Pwetty."**_ She says smiling and clapping.

All of our eyes stayed glued to Rachel the whole time she graced the stage. When it was all over, we were pretty much stunned at what we had just witnessed. She was completely flawless and I just could not believe that she was only starring in a school production. She really looked Broadway ready up there. After tonight I know in my heart that she is destined for the big stage. When the full cast came back on the stage they received applause and a standing ovation. The cast then stepped back and pushed forward Rachel and the girl who played Glenda. We all stood and yelled Rachel's name as she of course got teary eyed seeing everyone that is here for her. I told Puck to release Olivia who was struggling to get out of his arms. When he did I gave her the little bouquet that she picked out for Rachel and took her up the stairs and watched her as she fearlessly made her way up to the big stage and ran up to Rachel to give her the flowers. My beautiful wife bent down to her level, a mess of tears and scooped her up in her arms showering her with kisses. She then carefully bowed with her to a sea of oohs, and aahs, and applause and giggles as Livy attempted to peel her green makeup off.

After the bows, Puck walked up to grab Livy so that Rachel could go and get changed. I made my way to her dressing room once I told everyone else where we should meet to celebrate Rachel's big night. I asked Puck if he would go ahead and take Livy with him and I would catch a ride with Rachel. He smiled and nodded and I made my way back to her dressing room and knocked on the door. I heard her singsong for me to come in. When I got in there she was in her robe still peeling off her 10 pounds of green makeup. I walk up behind her, I can see her big smile in the mirror. It's contagious you know. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my front. I place a kiss on her neck and she melts further into me. What can I say, my kisses are hot as fuck.

"_**Did you like it Santana?"**_ She bites down on her bottom lip as she anticipates my answer.

"_**I loved it Rachel and you looked absolutely stunning up there."**_ She smiles her signature Rachel Berry Lopez smile and turns around in my arms.

"_**How did I do?" **_

"_**I was speechless, Rachel, it was amazing, emotional, I cried even. I think I soaked down Q's sweater."**_ She hugs me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"_**I can't believe everyone came for me. It was the best surprise. Thank you baby." **_She says placing more kisses on my lips.

"_**I wanted you to have as much support as possible because I knew how nervous you would be."**_

"_**It felt great to be up there, I mean it was like I was really on Broadway…and I know I have all the support in the world when it comes to you."**_

She lifted her head from my shoulder and then cupped my cheeks with her soft still green hands. She then leaned in connecting our lips together again. I smiled into the kiss when she quickly slipped her tongue inside of my mouth. Mmmm still wears my favorite…cherry Chap Stick. The kiss quickly got heated, but then both of us pulled away laughing, remembering where we were at. Yes I have had my fair share of school tryst, but I was not about to get caught in a dressing room with no lock on the door. Instead I helped her get the prosthetics and the rest of her makeup off. After an hour of scrubbing her skin raw she got dressed and we headed out to her favorite restaurant to celebrate.

When we got there everyone was already seated with their favorite drinks. As soon as they saw Rachel and me they quickly stood up to clap for her and of course embarrass the hell out of her. After dinner was ordered, everyone, one by one said how proud of her they were and how much they enjoyed her spectacular performance. Livy of course fell asleep during dinner, as she always does. I guess big people are boring to her. Well they must be, it can't be me, oh no…I am pretty badass. There is not a boring bone in my body.

After everyone got the chance to talk, Rachel thanked them all for being here for her today and for supporting her. She even told Schue that if it wasn't for him and her parents pushing her all of the time that she would not be where she is. The vested man actually had tears. Such a sap, but a good one at that. As I looked around at everyone smiling and so happy I still can't believe how lucky Rachel, Livy and I are to have this bunch of misfits in our lives. We took out the night in style, some of us hitting the stage for a little Karaoke. Rachel decided to sit this time out with our baby girl and our parents. The rest of us, some of them drunkenly I might add, got up and sang. Finn, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Brit and Artie sang some weird version of _**Ridin' Dirty**_. It was quite painful to see the jolly green giant up there trying to dance and look all gangster. I will say though it was funny. Next up was Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Cedes, Artie, Sugar and Lauren who did an equally weird version of _**"Wannabe."**_ What are these people thinking? A couple of the unnamable friends of ours were pretty drunk and almost fell off the stage. Nice one Blondie and Aretha. So proud to call them mine. Next up, Puck, Schue and I decided to go with a newer song. As soon as we got on the stage I grabbed the mic and looked at Rachel.

"_**This is for my baby, who had her first big production tonight. Rachel you made me so proud tonight and I could not be happier for you. After seeing you on that stageI know that Broadway is on your horizon. So Puck, the Schuester and I are going to sing this song for you."**_

She beamed from ear to ear. Her smile is beautiful. I know she probably thought I had this elaborate love song figured out and Puck and Schue would sing backup but actually that was not the case. I mean sure it's a love song…but not what she was anticipating I would say.

Me and my boys decided to rock out to one of my favorite songs. When the music started all of our cray cray friends stood up and started dancing. Rachel, holding a still sleepy child and our parents sat at the table laughing as Puck, Schue and I started in.

_**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

Puck, and Schuester bowed out allowing me to sing the next part of this song. I walked off the stage holding the microphone. Hell I didn't need to look at the words, I know this song like the back of my hand. I reach my hand out for Rachel's and start rapping.

_**Hey Baby**_

_**Yeah when I first saw her that bikini top on her  
Shes poppin right out of the South Georgia water  
Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs"  
Couldnt help myself so I walked up and said**_

Puck walked off of the stage and joined me for the next part of the song. He pulled me from Rachel's grip and wedged himself in between us. Schuester then came up singing and playfully tried to drag Puck away so that I could retain my position. This made Rachel laugh out and shake her head.

_**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit**_  
_**Would look a HECK lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

I push Puck back out of the way and send a smirk towards Rachel before heading back up to the stage, and singing out the next part.

_**She was sippin on southern and singin Marshall Tucker  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer  
She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said  
"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck"**_

Puck joined me soon after working the crowd of blondes on the other side of our table. He's such a stud…not. Halfway through the chorus Schue joined in as well. It was kind of cool singing with the old teach again.

_**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a HECK lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

After we finished the rest of the song everyone stood up and clapped for us. As soon as I made it back to the table Rachel pulled me in for a breathtaking lip lock…yeah it was that good. She then whispered something about cruising in the bedroom later, not too sure what she said but the smile she had during the kiss gave me an idea that I was most likely going to like it.

Two hours later found us all in the various rooms of the house settling down for the night. It was nice having everyone with us again. We really miss having our friends and family around us all of the time. It gets kind of lonely in the big city sometimes.

Before we all went to bed we made plans to get up early in the morning and have a big breakfast and then maybe make some plans to kick it for the rest of the time that they are here. By the end of the night, Rachel showed me what she meant by cruising in the bedroom…let's just say it was pretty fucking hot.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hi Everyone. This was more of a filler chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Next chapter is Santana's 21**__**st**__** birthday…I am still taking ideas on that…I want it to be epic…maybe include some smut but I have no idea how I want to write it yet…I am hoping some of you can submit some ideas so that I can post the next chapter really soon.**_

_**More drunken Logic With Lopez coming**_

_**Pezberry baby making**_

_**Pickin Pezberries with Puck and Rachel's take on being married to Lopez**_

_**Lots to come…this story is far from over.**_

_**Please REVIEW…it means a lot.**_

_**Thank you all.**_


	41. Chapter 41 Twenty-One

_**Chapter 41: Twenty-One**_

"_**Happy Birthday Santana."**_

"_**Thanks baby, but please could you enlighten me again as to why I, Santana Berry-Lopez, the birthday girl mind you, has school today but you my sweet adorable wife has the day off."**_

"_**Because I am Rachel Berry-Lopez, and I don't have classes today. Simple as that my equally sweet and adorable wife."**_

This is bullshit. Today is my 21st birthday and I have to spend it in a hot building writing papers, taking midterms and listening to lectures from my boring professors all day while Rachel and Livy get to spend the morning and afternoon at home. There is something really wrong with this picture. Even fucking Puckerman doesn't have any online classes in session today. Again this is pure and utter bullshit.

"_**Will you stop pouting Santana?"**_ She rolls her eyes and starts to laugh.

"_**If I stop will you write me a note to excuse my absence from classes today**_?" I bat my eyelashes and I know right away this is so not going to work. Well fuck, I guess I better get up then. This is so not the way I wanted this day to start out.

"_**As much as I would love to spend the day with my stunningly beautiful birthday girl, you need to get out of bed and I have things to do."**_

"_**Rachel I said no surprise party."**_ I can see the wheels turning in her head.

"_**It's not a surprise Santana, because I am now telling you that I am throwing you a party."**_ She smirks and then leans in closer to me, placing her arms around my waist.

"_**You know I would be happy just spending the day with you right?" **_

"_**I know baby but everyone is here for a couple more days and I really want this to be special for you." I**_ wish she would understand that she already makes everything special for me just by being here.

"_**Do you want one of your birthday presents now Tana?"**_ She smiles her signature smile.

"_**Does it involve me, a hot Jew and no clothes?" **_I say with a wink.

"_**Gross Santana, how can you even think about Puck right now?"**_ Not fucking funny.

"_**Lighten up grandma I was just kidding." **_She jokes with a little nudge to my forearm.

"_**I'll show you grandma you little midget."**_ I pull her to me and then move to straddle her hips.

I then lean down to take her plump bottom lip between my teeth and tug on it which elicits a small moan from her.

"_**Hey I am the one that is supposed to be giving you a present."**_ With that she quickly flips us over and pushes her thigh into my center.

"_**Fuck Rachel."**_ I gasp, because yeah I am already that turned on.

"_**Language Santana."**_ Yeah right, language my ass, this coming from the girl that patented and copyrighted the phrase _Fuck San_ in the bedroom. Got to give my girl some credit though.

I surge up and take her full lips in mine. She may be above me but I am the boss at topping. She grinds her thigh into me again when I push my tongue into her hot and waiting mouth.

"_**Fuck…right…there…baby…aahhhh…yes." **_I pant out breathlessly as she hits my already soaked core.

I reach up and take the edge of her skimpy nightgown in my hands and motions for her to raise her arms so that I can take it off of her. She quickly obliges and within seconds she is clothed in only a pair of black thongs.

"_**So sexy."**_ I tell her as I bring my hands up to palm her breasts.

She arches into me at the feeling of my hands caressing her mounds. I then move to take her hardened dusky nipples in between my thumb and forefinger to make them achingly stiffer.

"_**God…that feels so good." **_She roughly arches into me sending her knee straight into my still soaked center. I arch up into her to try to gain some sort of pleasurable friction.

I let go of her stiff peaks and then pull her down bringing her chest within inches of my mouth. She gains enough strength to lightly push away from me.

"_**Santana you literally need to change into your birthday suit for what I am about to do to you."**_

"_**Fuck Rachel."**_ That was all I could moan out and she moves off of me and makes quick work of my tank top and boy shorts. She tosses them across the room and then stands up and quickly removes her thong.

"_**Best birthday present ever."**_

"_**Baby I haven't even begun to give you your first present yet."**_

She slowly saunters back towards the bed and straddles my hips. I can feel the heat radiating off of her wet pussy as I am sure that she can feel mine.

"_**So does my baby want the "piece of cake package" or the "I'm totally going to look like my wife fucked my brains out at school today package." **_

"_**Hows abouts the "gets your long sexy fingers insides me now package."**_ So yes I am a bit impatient but damn I am sooo close.

She throws her head back laughing as she starts to slowly trail her fingers down the front of my body. Every touch gives me goose bumps.

"_**Stop teasing baby." **_She moves off of me and uses her hands to spread my legs so that she can settle between them.

She then dips her head to nip and suck on the inner part of my thighs making me moan and arch up into her touch.

"_**God. Rachel." **_

I watch as she works her mouth on my skin, smiling every time I moan or gasp. She goes down farther, finally coming to the spot where she knows I will scream out her name. She places the softest kiss on my smoothly waxed mound then puts two fingers in position. She stops what she is doing and then looks up at me with her beautiful smile.

At the exact time she is about to enter me, our bedroom door is thrown open.

"_**HAPPY 21**__**st**__** BIRTHDAY LEZ….WOAH" **_

Rachel and I quickly scamper from our positions and she pulls a blanket over us. We both then turn our heads to see Puck with our now probably emotionally scarred daughter standing in our doorway holding roses and a birthday cake.

"_**Mommy…ick." **_Nothing like that to cool down the mind blowing orgasm that was at the tip of my lady loins.

"_**Liv mommy's not ick, mommy is pretty."**_ How she is so calm right now I don't know. I think my face is probably candy apple red at this moment.

"_**Pwetty mommy."**_ I can't help but smile at her and blow her a kiss, which she blows back. I then turn a hard glare to Puck.

"_**Did you ever think to…I don't know…maybe knock Puck?"**_ I hiss through gritted teeth and flailing arms.

Rachel is trying to hold the blanket over us so that Livy doesn't get another peek of our naughty bits.

"_**Well actually I and my little princess here did knock a couple of times actually. There was no answer so we thought you were asleep. Clearly you two are not asleep if the sex hair that you both are portraying is anything to go by."**_ He then moves his hands over Livy's ears before he says the next part.

"_**Hot as fuck I might add, and Rachel." **_

"_**Yes Noah."**_ She says in her most innocent but embarrassed voice.

"_**Your ass…fucking amazing babe." **_He winks and then moves his hand from Olivia's ears.

Rachel then grabs a pillow and is about to throw it but thinks better of herself when she remembers that he is holding our little one in his hands.

"_**Well we will give you two lovely naked ladies a couple of minutes to freshen up and we will be waiting downstairs with the kickass breakfast that I and the little Jew baby here made."**_ He sends us a shit eating grin and then busts up laughing as he closes the door. We vaguely hear the sound of Livy saying _**"mommy pwetty"**_ over and over and Rachel and I couldn't help but laugh ourselves.

When our laughter calms down Rachel turns to me and peppers soft kisses all over my face and neck.

"_**I'm sorry Santana, I'll make it up to you tonight."**_ She pouts and then places a kiss on my lips.

"_**No need baby. I already have the best birthday present ever."**_

"_**What's that?" **_She says with a big smile.

"_**You as my wife." **_Oh yeah she totally liked that answer.

After a few more intimate kisses Rachel and I got out of bed. She got dressed and headed downstairs while I picked out some clothes for school and headed into the shower. 20 minutes later I stepped out of the shower, put on my purple, teal and black mini dress with my long black boots and made my way downstairs. When I got down there I was met with little arms wrapping around my legs.

"_**Yiva…up…mommy."**_ She giggles when I tickle her under her arms and lift her up above my head.

"_**Good morning baby girl."**_ She continues to giggle and I bring her down to my face so I can give her kisses which she returns. She then squirms away from me and runs to Rachel.

Looking at the time, I ate quickly, smacked Puck for ruining my first birthday present and kissed and hugged my girls before hopping in my truck and heading to school.

When I get to school, I get a bunch of happy birthdays from my school friends and even a few gifts. I am quite popular here on campus. I guess it pays to be a smoking hot Latina with an equally smoking hot Jewish wife.

I ran down the hallway and made it to my locker and looked at the clock. I have just enough time to throw my stuff in and make it to class on time. I enter in my combination and open it up. I am shocked to see what is inside. It is a bouquet of flowers and a note that says

_**Happy 21**__**st**__** Birthday to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.**_

_**From: Anon Admirer **_

These have got to be from Rachel. She is the only other person besides me that knows my locker combo. On the occasions that she picks up our daughter from daycare before Puck moved in she would get in my locker and leave me a note saying that she picked her up. I send Rachel a quick thank you text, and I run to my class.

"_**Hey Santana you look really nice today…oh and happy birthday you are finally legal."**_

"_**Thanks Carly." **_

Carly is one of the first people that I met her at NYU. We became really fast friends. She has a fiery temper just like me. She has gone out with Rachel, Puck and I several times and she even flew to Ohio when Rachel and I got married. We really have a lot in common. Aside from also being a lesbian, we both love The L Word, making fun of Puck when he dances, share a liking for brunettes and we like the same coffee drink. Hell it is quite shocking how much we are alike actually. Oh yeah and she totes loves my blogs. She always comments on them. Her comments get a bit explicit and over the top sometimes though which Rachel does not care for but she shakes it off.

Carly and I have the same style too. She has a lot of the same clothes that I do. Kind of weird but oh well, I guess I am kind of hot as fuck, who wouldn't want to look like this? I chuckle at my inner thoughts.

"_**I got you this Tana."**_

That's another thing Rachel doesn't care for. She calls me Tana. I made a mention when we first met that Rachel is the only one that ever gets to call me Tana but she says she keeps forgetting. After a while I just quit fighting it. Rachel still gets pissed about it when she hears Carly say it when we are all together. I try to say something but I guess she just has a bad memory.

She hands me a gift bag full of all of my favorite snacks, how she knew all of my favorites, I have no idea. In the bottom of the bag there was also a pair of movie tickets to The Hangover 2. Rachel is not in to those types of movies but I really want to go and see it and Rachel promised me that she would go with me if I sat through the newest RomCom with her. It's a small price to pay.

"_**Thanks Car, Rachel is totally going to be thrilled that she doesn't have to pay to see a movie that she has no interest in seeing."**_ She gives me this weird look. If I didn't know any better I would think it was jealousy. Not possible. I must just be reading her wrong.

She shakes her head and then moves to link our arms together and we go to sit down.

In the last 10 minutes of class we get some free time to finish up any work that we didn't get done. Carly and I both finished up.

"_**So what are you doing tonight for your epic birthday beautiful?"**_ She asks me with a big smile.

"_**I am not too sure what Rachel has planned but I am hoping it has something to do with her getting all up on this, because we got interrupted this morning."**_

"_**That sucks Tana, I would totally be pissed the fuck off if someone interrupted me while I was knuckle deep inside you."**_ Okay a little awkward, but I'll let it go. It kind of went with the conversation.

The bell rang a couple minutes later and we parted. We don't have another class together until the end of the day. Throughout the day, I got little texts from her, like I always do telling me how boring her class is, how she wishes I was sitting next to her so we could chit chat and how much she wishes we could hang out more. We hang out pretty much every weekend that Rachel and I decide to go out, not to sure how much more time I can give her. Aside from Carly's texts I also get a few sexts from Rachel. She is so not funny. I almost had to go and rub one out before my last class of the day. She will most definitely be paying for that one later.

Rachel also sent me a text saying that she did not put anything in my locker. Well that's pretty strange then. Carly meets me in the hallway before we go walking to our law class together. I walk up to my locker to grab the books I need and inside of it I find another gift. It's a box of chocolates this time with a note.

_I admire you from up close and afar _

_I long to hold all that you are_

_A birthday gift that contains a clue _

_A box of your favorite chocolates from me to you_

_A tiny gesture to get you through_

_Until next time when I see your face_

_I'll admire you for now from my secret place_

_From: Anon Admirer_

Okay this is definitely from Rachel. She is the only one that I know of that has a "secret place". It is in the garden in our backyard. She goes there when she is upset and she wants to feel happy again. I know she is playing with me now but I will go along with it. She is a sneaky little kitten sometimes.

"_**Wow someone really loves you. That is pretty deep."**_ Carly says looking over the letter.

I take out the chocolates because I am starving. This will be a kickass snack while I take my midterm in my next class.

"_**Yeah Rachel is pretty damn good with words, I swear she wrote the dictionary." **_

She gives me a strange look that quickly turns to a smile and links our arms again before we make it to our last class of the day. Being that we had a midterm today, we were able to leave right after. It was pretty easy and I finished quickly with Carly right behind me. I grabbed all of the gifts from my locker and we walked out to the parking lot together. We always park in the same two spots next to each other.

"_**Hey if we go out tonight, do you want to come and wes can gets our drinks on?"**_

"_**Only if you agree to get out there and dance with me."**_

"_**Deal, I likes me some dancing."**_

We say our goodbyes and I hop in my truck with all of my gifts and speed all of the way home. I wants to see my girls and I wants to see them now. Okay I kind of miss Fuckerman too when I am gone. But I will never admit that one.

I make it home in record time. I park my truck and rush inside the house.

"_**Happy Birthday Santana!"**_

My parents, Rachel's parents and our friends that are still in town are all huddled in the dining room smiling at me.

"_**Bfay…Mommy!**_

I laugh and then grab the littlest Diva that is now pulling on my dress.

"_**Thank you everybody." **_I happily singsong.

"_**Hey baby."**_ Rachel walks up and I put my arms around her.

"_**Hi Tana. How was school?" **_

"_**It was interesting, but we will talk about that later."**_ She half pouts. My girl hates to wait.

"_**Ohh those are beautiful Santana, who got you those?"**_ Rachel enquires holding the vase of roses up to her nose and smelling them.

"_**That is what we will talk about later."**_ Okay shit now she looks worried. This will not be able to wait.

I tell everyone how happy I am that they are here and to please sit tight so that I can go and get changed. I pull Rachel with me so that I can explain to her the strange things that happened today.

After we get upstairs and I get changed we sit on the bed and I tell her about today. She has this really pissed off worried face…yes it is possible to have both if you are Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez. She starts ranting and raving about how people should know by now that I am happily married and off limits and how it is just disrespectful for people to break into other people's lockers and do things like that.

I also told her about Carly calling me Tana and she flipped again. Carly and Rachel get along but I also know that Car is not Rachel's cup of tea. We have different friends and we both respect that but Car seems to be the only one that really gets under Rachel's beautifully tanned skin.

After telling her everything she tells me that our parent's would like to keep Livy for the night and all of our friends would like to hit the Coyote Ugly tonight and maybe even hit up the lesbian bar where I used to cage dance. Hey maybe they will let me do a little number since it's my birthday. I wonder who besides Rachel would want to see that.

Rachel, Tina, Artie, Brittany, and Sugar of course are going to have to pull out their fancy fake ids because they are the only ones that are not 21 yet. Puck has been anticipating the day when he could be in the presence of Sexmoan Topanga Phillips again. Rachel tells me to send Carly a text and anyone else that I would like to celebrate with us. She wants me to have an epic night, as she puts it. I tell her all I need is her and Livy. She just smiles and tells me to do what she said.

And yeah I do what I'm told.

_**Author Notes. **_

Sorry just another filler. I needed to introduce a new character in the story.

There is big things coming up in the next few chapters.

Santana's Epic 21st Birthday in next…complete with party games and hot Pezberry Sexy times. (Smut included for those of you that have been waiting for it)

Jealous Rachel blog plus a being a Lopez Exclusive

More Anon Admirer…could get scary

Puckerman's Pickin Pezberries Naked Addition

A revisit to potty training Livy through a Logic With Lopez Exclusive

_**Please REVIEW**_


	42. Chapter 42 The Girl Is Mine

Chapter 42

"Hey Tana, are you almost ready?"

"Yes baby, just finishing up my hair."

I run upstairs to see if she needs any help. We have been ready and waiting for about 45 minutes now. I am usually the one that takes the longest but I guess Santana beat me out on this one. She must be really primping for her birthday night out. We have kind of done this all day birthday thing for her. We had breakfast which was made by Liv and Puck, a big lunch with our parents and now we are going out to the Coyote Ugly for a few hours and then skipping over to the lesbian bar where Santana use to cage dance. I think we will have a lot of fun. Our Lima crew will be on hand as well as some of Santana's school friends. It should be an interesting night. One of Santana's friends and I really don't mesh too well, but I will never pick who she hangs out with. That is just not my style.

When I make it up the staircase and through our bedroom door, I am speechless at what I see. My stunningly beautiful wife is standing there with a bright red mini, with a black leather belt, her favorite Madden boots, and the diamond necklace and matching earrings that I gave her for her birthday at lunch today. I have a few more surprises for her but she will have to wait for those. I would have to say that I went all out for her this year. She will be pretty happy by the end of the night. One of the surprises she would never suspect from me but that is all the reason why I came up with it. Let's just say it is so not Rachel Berry-esque.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Tana." She says nothing just throws me a big smile and a small smirk when she catches what I am wearing.

I opted for Santana's black and red pinstripe suit, her black fedora, a red blouse and a pair of stiletto black heels to give me some height. I also decided on keeping my hair down in loose curls. I am happy that Santana decided to keep her hair down as well.

"Wow baby, you looking fucking hot. Are you sure we have to leave the house?"

I smile shyly and put my head down. I still have issues sometimes when it comes to her complimenting me. She is such a rare kind of beautiful you know. I am nothing compared to her. She always tells me different though.

"Hey none of that. You are absolutely stunning in and out of clothes." I raise my head and look at her.

She comes closer bringing me into a hug, she pulls me in but I make sure that she doesn't get too close…she may discover my surprise otherwise. I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Lima is waiting downstairs for us." I tell her with a chuckle as I pull my lips from the warmth of hers.

"Hmmm they can wait." She tries to take me in again.

"Tana come on, they are all here to celebrate your birthday. There will be plenty of time for that later." I grab her hand and pull her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Ten minutes later we kissed our little one and our parent's goodbye for the night and headed out.

SANTANA POV

Rachel looks hot as fuck. That is all I can say about what she is wearing tonight. She opted out of her regular clubbing attire and went with my pin stripe suit. She looks…WOW…I am pretty much just speechless. I am going to have to keep an eye on the other club goers tonight with her looking like that. Theys gon be peoples wanting all up on that tonight. .

When we left the house in various cars we drove to the Coyote Ugly, where we would be meeting up with a few of my school friends, Carly, Lea, Amber, and Cory. I mean I am pretty popular on campus but these are my select few that I actually hang out with outside of the school campus. When we pull up to the club we walk inside. It is Friday night and the joint is already hopping and it is only 7:30.

"Wow Tana, you look as sexy as hell tonight."

"Thanks Carly." She pulls me into a hug and I can already see the red tinge on Rachel's face.

Rachel gets along with all of my friends, but there is something about Carly that just rubs her the wrong way. She doesn't say anything, but I can see it.

"Wow Rae, you don't look so bad yourself." She smirks at Rachel and, my girl just smiles her award winning smile before taking my hand in hers.

"Why don't we drop our stuff off at the table Brittany sweet talked those men over there for?" Rachel says pulling me in to her and placing a kiss on my cheek.

After we got settled in our spot. We all ordered drinks. Our Lima friends were laughing their asses off because Rachel was the only one to get carded. The look on the waitresses face was priceless. Rachel just took it all in stride though and stayed her confident self. By the time we downed our first drink, I was ready to gets my dance on. I grab my sexy wife's hand and lead her out to the crowded dance floor. The rest of the gang decided to join us after a couple of songs in.

Rachel is really getting me hot and bothered. We have only been dancing for a few minutes and I am already thinking about taking her to the bathroom. Her back is pressed firmly in to my front and she is grinding in to the lower half of my body with her ass. I can see the guys that B got our table from across the room making sexy eyes at Rachel. I send them a nasty glare and continue to dirty dance with my baby. So yeah I might be playing it up a little, but she is mine and I wants people to know that.

A few minutes later Rachel and I decided to head back to the table and get another drink. Rachel opted for the fruity hard liquor, while I was nursing a whiskey and coke. Quinn, Britt, Mercedes, and Tina came back to the table soon after and ordered them another round of drinks.

"Baby I'm ready to dance again." Rachel is already getting really giddy, which means a wicked hangover will be on her horizon. She has only had two drinks and the night is young, so she is far from being done. I tell her to go ahead, because I am going to finish up my drink first. She smiles and saunters back out meeting up with Puck, Finn, Lauren, Sugar and my school friends.

"Hey there birthday girl."

"Hey Porcelain, Curly Top, I was wondering if you were going to make it." I stood up to give them both a hug.

Blaine handed me a wrapped box that he said I needed to open when I get home tonight. I raised my eyebrow and smirked, which he returned.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asks, looking around the big bar.

"She is on the dance floor somewhere."

I start looking around myself but I am unable to spot her. Hmmm there's the Lima pack on that side of the dance floor, there is my NYU crew. I look over to the right a bit and spot the guys that were making eyes at my girl when we first got on the floor. Rachel was being sandwiched by the two guys and they were dancing really close to her. A little too close if you ask me. I know that she is just having fun, so I just look on for now. I's be watchin those sons a bitches though.

"Your girl is really giving a show out there Tana." Carly says when she comes back to the table and plops down next to me.

My Lima girls look over at me when she uses the nickname reserved for Rachel. I give them a knowing look and they don't pursue the subject any longer.

"Rachel is pretty fucking hot, I would totally get all up on that." Okay, Carly is either drunk or she is trying to get a rise out of me, which fuck its working. Everyone knows that Santana Lopez is a straight up jealous bitch, but I have tamed that part of me since being with Rachel. I know the girl is in love with me as much as I am in love with her. Still there are times when it all just builds up and I's can tells you, it might just overflow. The guys out there are really starting to piss me off. I mean fuck she is wearing a wedding ring. She is even dancing pretty tame. Nothing like the way she does with me, but still they keep trying to get closer to her. After a couple of minutes I see her pull away from them and make her way back over to our table.

She stops and slides in next to Quinn after giving a sad look at the fact that someone else was taking up the spot next to me.

"Here baby." She slides me a piece of paper with a couple phone numbers on it.

"What's this?"

"Those two guys over there, gave me their number. When I told them I was happily married they said to pass it on to one of the hot girls at my table, so here you go." She laughs slightly and then gives me her sexy smirk. I hand the piece of paper off to Quinn since apparently Inn is again no more. She takes a peak over my shoulder and her and Mercedes make a break for the two men. Rachel laughs out loud rooting them on.

"Well I guess I will finish off their drinks, since they will probably be busy for a while." Rachel then downs Quinn's vodka sour and Mercedes's long island.

"Damn, your girl can drink Tana."

"Actually her name is Santana." There is that look in Rachel's eyes. When Rachel gets drunk she really speaks her mind. Yes she is still the needy girl drunk but she is also the say what I wants to say drunk as well.

Carly just gives her a slight glare which I know Rachel caught because her look got harder.

"Tana, come on share a birthday dance with me." Carly says, and I look over at Rachel who gives me a nod. Carly then slips her hand in mine, which I have to say was a bit awkward, and we joined our other friends.

"Hey Santana, are you having fun girl?" Lea yells out and I shake my head, I am having a really good time and the fun has just begun.

After a couple of dances with Carly which got a little too risqué at points, I see Rachel holding a conversation with some girl who is leaning in a little too close to her. I pull away from Puck, my current dance partner and get a closer look.

"Is jealous Santana in the house tonight?" He teases.

"I'm not jealous, I am just watching out for my girl."

"Okay San, whatever you say." He chides.

Okay so maybe she is back, but fuck, I can't help it, everyone is all over Rachel tonight. I mean she is not doing anything wrong, it's not like she is flirting back or doing anything inappropriate. I want to let this girl know that Rachel is taken once I see her brush up against Rachel's side. I see Rachel sink into her seat farther to break the slight contact but then the girl moves to sit next to her. What the fuck? Okay Santana calm the fuck down, maybe she is just making new friends, which is not a crime. A couple of minutes later I see Rachel slide out of the booth with the girl next to her and they come out towards our party to start to dance. The girl is grinding heavily into Rachel, but I see my wife pull away every time. Rachel loves her some dirty dancing but she keeps her distance with everyone except for me.

I am really starting to make myself feel uncomfortable and I feel kind of bad. I know I have no reason for being this way, because I know Rachel and she would never deliberately do anything to make me not trust her or make me as cray cray as I am feeling now, with that girl all over her.

"Santana you okay?" I am shaken from my thoughts by Quinn.

"Yah fine Q." I tell her.

"Liar, I know that look. That is the same one you used to give Artie when he and Brit first started going out."

"Can it Q, I am just observing." Watching like a hawk is not a crime.

"Oh is that what you call it now? You know you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Rach right?"

"Of course, I trust Rachel fully, it's others I don't trust." That's the truth.

"She is just having a good time S."

With that she walks away towards Rachel.

Q's right. I need to lighten up. After having a couple more drinks and mingling with some of the staff that I used to tend bar with we decided to head down the street to the lesbian bar that I use to cage dance at.

When we walked in, they immediately recognized me and tried to get me to reenact Barbarella which I of course turned down. Rachel on the other hand was all for doing a little sexy number in the cage. My wife is definitely drunk, if she is willing to get up in front of a bunch of people and do that.

'Hey Rachel, I'll dance with you." Carly and some other girl say running up towards her.

Rachel turns to me and blows me a kiss which I catch and sends me a wink. Oh yeah I am sure this is going to be hot. The rest of us walk up towards the cage and get settled towards the front. Finn and Puck of course have to be positioned right in front of Rachel. When the music starts, I laugh because Rachel definitely had to be the one to pick this song.

"Seriously Santana, this is the song she picks to do a sexy cage dance to." Lauren looks at me confused.

The girl picked _Spice Up Your Life _by the Spice Girls. I have to laugh because yeah this is definitely my Rachel.

When the music starts the two girls immediately start working their hands up and down Rachel's body. I don't like it one bit. She looks hot as fuck up there in my suit but I seriously want it to be my hands all over her not my friend's and some strangers. Britt comes up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, because yeah she can still read me. The rest of the people in our party are yelling cat calls and whistling as Carly and the other girl basically start pretty much dry humping Rachel.

"The fuck." I said a little too loudly, drawing the attention of Puck, Amber, and Cory.

"They are just dancing Santana." Amber says. And yeah I know they are just dancing bitch but that don't mean I like the way they are touching my girl.

When Carly grazes Rachel's underboob and the other girl grabs Rachel's tight little ass, I almost lost it. I was so fucking ready to show them who she belonged to, but I really do not want to embarrass Rachel. Rachel is drunk, and I mean like way the fuck gone drunk, but she is not too far gone and too nice to realize when someone is taking advantage of her. I refuse to let someone disrespect her or me, I don't care who they are. It's about to fucking go down now bitches. When the two girl's start to get too handsy and they move to unbutton her blazer I fucking lose it for real. I quickly made my way to the cage and yelled for Rachel. Hey my girl is drunk and she can't see that they are pretty much trying to fuck her on stage. So not going to happen. I will fucking show them who she is going home with at the end of the night. The song ends as I continue to yell Rachel's name. She can't hear me over all of the whistling and cat calls. I jump up into the cage and give Carly and the other girl my best HBIC what the fuckity fuck look and turn to Rachel.

"Are you mad Tana?" Even drunk she knows my looks.

I don't say anything I just loop my arm with hers and help her out of the cage and off of the stage. If these fucking asshat's can't tell by the fucking wedding ring that she belongs to me, than I will have to show them myself. We push through the crowd and go to a table where I sit Rachel on top of it. I spread her legs so that I can fit in between them and I crash our lips together in a feral and hungry kiss. It's rough, full of lust and it stings as we both work tiny nips on each other's tongues and lips. We pull away but only for air as my hands trail down her fully clothed body. The music is loud in the background and from what I can tell no one is yet paying any attention to us but soon they will be damnit. I take her lips in mine again and she breathlessly pulls away soon after.

"I so fucking love you." She slurs with a lust filled gaze.

"I so fucking love you too baby girl." I tell her as my hands land on her inner thighs.

I can hear the sexy moan that she elicits as my fingers trickle up as I move closer and cup her puss…wait…what the fuck?

She throws her head back and laughs when I find what she describes as my second surprise of the night.

_**Author Notes. **_

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…

Too come in next chapter…

Santana shows everyone who Rachel belongs too as well as the other way around…

What was Rachel's surprise?

Anon Admirer is back.

Please continue to read and _**REVIEW...**_

Thanks Everyone.


	43. Chapter 43 Strapped With Jealousy

_**Chapter 43: Strapped With Jealously **_

"So what you are saying is that you strapped yourself in public for me."

"That is exactly what I am saying Tana." She looks at me with an innocent and shy smile.

I think I almost came right there. I am so turned on right now. This is so unlike Rachel. It's hot as fuck yeah but just so out of her league of what she describes as her "sexy safe zone."

"I wanted to do something different for you. Something new and exciting."

This is definitely new and exciting for me. I can't even believe this. I have always wanted to take Rachel in a public place but in those dreams, I was always the one packing the goods in public, not her. This might be some exhilarating territory for me to explore. As she is talking to me though, she seems off a bit. I mean yeah she is drunk but it's something else. Aside from the fact that Rachel is strapped, she is not acting like herself. I have a feeling I know "what" or for lack of better words "who" is causing her to be this way. She is fiddling with her hands and biting her bottom lip nervously. She is looking at me as if she is embarrassed and maybe even uncomfortable.

"Baby are you okay?" She looks down. I take two fingers and bring her head back up to look at me.

I can tell something is getting to her. She is usually not so emotional when she is drunk. Now I am also drunk, but I am coherent enough to notice that something is not right. I move my hands from her thighs and help her off of the table. I take her hand and we walk behind the bar ignoring Carly and Cory calling for me. We make our way out the side door of the bar to get some fresh air.

"Santana, we don't have to do this now, it's your birthday, and this is about you having a great time."

"Sweetheart I am having a great time and I will continue to do so when you tell me what is bothering you."

"It's nothing baby, I'm fine, I just drank too much."

"Rachel please don't lie to me, you never turn in to the weepy girl drunk, that's my job remember?"

She smiles and then looks up at me.

"Promise you won't be mad."

"Promise." I lean in and place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I wanted to do this so that I could really show Ms. NYU over there who you really belong to." She points over at Carly and then it all begins to click.

"Rachel, if you are uncomfortable with her being around, it's okay to tell me."

She puts her head down again. I can be oblivious to a lot of things but what I am not blind to is the fact that Carly wants all up on my naughty bits. She is always flirting with me and making sexy eyes at me but I just ignore it. It didn't even occur to me that maybe it was bothering or even hurting Rachel to see those things, because I have always told her that she is the only one for me. I guess I just thought that was enough to ease her mind. I am so stupid. I shouldn't have ignored it, I should have taken care of it.

"I just can't stand when she hits on you, especially when I am standing right there. It's disrespectful, and I really just want to punch her in the face when she calls you Tana. That is my name for you, not hers."

Okay I can see a bit of Berry Fusion starting to unleash. Of course I am not mad at this possessive side of Rachel, she has every right to feel this way. What's worse is that I could have stopped all of this before it got out of hand. I feel really bad. This is all my fault. I mean I have told Carly several times that she doesn't have a chance, but I should have put an end to the flirting, the nickname thing and the fact that she is somewhat handsy with me.

"Rachel I am so sorry. This will end tonight baby. I don't ever want you to feel like you have to show me that I belong with you, and especially not in a way that makes you uncomfortable. I do belong to you."  
"I'm sorry about the cage dance thing Tana." She says worried.

"Baby you didn't do anything wrong. I am however going to have a word with my so-called friend."

"Tana don't sweetheart, this is your birthday, I wasn't trying to start anything."

"Rachel, you did nothing wrong, do you hear me? None of this is your fault, it's mine and I should have fixed this when it all started."

I take her hand in mine and we walk back into the bar and head back to our table. I needs to have me a quick drink. When I grab the glass that the rest of my whiskey and coke are in, there is something sitting underneath it.

"What's that Tana?" Rachel questions.

"Not sure babe, but it looks like a letter."

I open it up, it's a note written in red rouge lipstick. I read it out loud so that Rachel can hear it.

_Watching you from across the room_

_Has a tendency to make me swoon_

_I've see you around a dozen times_

_Drinking whiskey with a hint of lime_

_You look like a girl I'd like to know_

_A few little tricks I'd like to show_

_Soon I hope to reveal my name_

_So you and I can begin our game._

_I'll soon show you your deepest desire_

_I'll soon light your world on fire._

_In your bed I'd like to be_

_Your lust filled eyes I would like to see_

_You naked flesh pressed to mine_

_A dream will come true in a moment's time_

_Soon to be yours: Anon Admirer_

"Santana, I'm not liking this. It doesn't seem like someone just has a simple crush anymore. The other notes were creepy but baby this one scares me. I mean honestly at first I thought it might be Carly or even Puck messing with you but baby I think this might be serious."

"Sweetheart, I still think it is someone just playing around. It's probably Quinn or Brittany. They both know what I like to drink, they have both seen me naked, and embarrassingly they both know what I "desire" when I am splayed sated across the bed. They have also both been staring at me all night. I'm not scared one bit."

That's the truth. This is just someone's fucked up little game, and actually it's kind of intriguing…like a treasure hunt or some shit like that. Just as I pull Rachel into me to calm her down I look over her shoulder and see the object of my so not desire. Game on Lopez.

Carly sends me a sexy smirk and I know that I have to take care of the issues with her right now. Q and B can see the look on my face and they quickly come up to flank Rachel and me. I'm guessing they think Snix is a possibility by the way I look.

"Hey Tana, I was looking for you girl." She says walking up and placing a hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shake off.

"Actually my name is Santana, I believe Rachel has told you that several times. I would like you to respect the fact that Tana is to be used by her only. Another thing is that I don't appreciate the flirting, the sexy eyes and the touches that you send my way, not only when Rachel is around, but also when she is not."  
"Tana, you can't be serious." Carly rolls her eyes.

"She's serious." B and Q say in unison.

"I said my name is Santana. I did not appreciate you trying to fuck my wife up there in the cage and I really did not appreciate you and the other hoe over there trying to take her clothes off, when she was clearly trying to move away from you. This body as well as hers is off limits to you and any other asshat that wants to try to get a taste. It ain't gon happen. If you can't respect that, than you can consider our friendship over."

"Tan…Santana you are not seriously going to let your fucking loose hoe of a wife pick who you can be friends with."

I couldn't stop it before it came out. I drew my hand back and smacked her full force on the cheek so hard her head snaps back. Quinn and Brittany both grab an arm and hold me in place. Puck, Mike and Finn come running up after hearing the scuffle. They stay close to Rachel who is now upset and in tears.

"Don't ever fucking call my wife a hoe? You don't know the first fucking thing about her, except for the fact that she has nice tits and a tight ass. Things you should not know about, I might add but you don't respect boundaries…at least that is what you showed up there when you were dancing with her." I'm literally spitting fire now. I am so angry.

"Fuck you Santana, and I know all about her type. She goes after hot as fuck girls like you, ropes you in and takes you off the market for equally hot as fuck girls like me. She's sickening and it's quite disturbing. I can't believe you fell for the whole "I want you to raise my baby with me shit." That's not your type Santana. You are the fuck whoever you want, when you want and leave in the morning kind of girl. I know your type, that's what I like about you, you are not the settling down let's have more kids kind. Hell the fact that she continues to call that kid yours is sad, you never had a chance. She dangled the baby and you fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"You fucking son of a bitch, you best gets away from my face right now." I am fuming. I want to beat the shit out of her so bad but Quinn and Brittany have too hard of a hold on me.

By this time the whole Lima crew is behind me. Amber, Lea and Cory are keeping a safe distance and staying in the neutral zone. Mercedes and Lauren are taking my place yelling expletives at Carly. They are talking so fast and my head is reeling from the shit that just fell out of her mouth that I just totally start to lose my shit again.

I am surprised that none of the bartenders or waitresses have stopped us by now, although with the music as loud as it is, they probably cannot hear us.

"Or what Santana, you're going to hit me again. Go ahead I don't give a fuck. In fact why don't you tell your fucking excuse for a wife over there who got herself fucked up by her baby's daddy to take care of her own fights? God knows that kid is the only reason she even stood a chance with you anyway. Why don't you let her fight me for you? In fact Santana, why don't you do yourself a favor and get out while you can? We all know this is all because of her anyway."

The next thing I know Rachel is screaming for Puck and Finn to let her go and she runs out of the bar. Sugar, Lauren, Tina and Mercedes go running after her. Q and B still have a hold on me and there is no way that I am letting this bitch get away with not only talking about Rachel that way but also airing her business like that and bringing our precious daughter into this. I finally struggle enough to get away from Q and B and I grab ahold of Carly's hair hard.

"Listen to me you fucking bitch. Don't you ever talk about my wife like that again? If you ever so much as utter her name I will fuck you up. If you ever even think of ever trying to contact me, talk to me, think about me, or so much as even look at me again after tonight I will ends you." I pull down ripping some of her hair out.

She lands a particular hard punch to my stomach but it's not enough to topple me, instead it just fuels my fire even more and I proceed to beat the holy shit out of her. I get her to the ground landing punch after punch to the various parts of her body. I can't stop. All I can think about is how much she hurt Rachel. I will not stand for that. Jealous Santana has now turned in to the raging bitch I call Snix.

"Santana, you need to stop, come on she's not worth it." I can't pick out the voice that is talking because my mind is too busy trying to decipher the Spanish curses and phrases that are trickling out of my mouth at this time.

"Lesbro, that's enough, you need to be with Rachel." Puck gets a good grip on me, and is able to pull me off of her as my arms and legs are still flailing to land some more blows to her.

Then it occurs to me…Rachel…where is she? Fuck, she ran. I should have just ran after her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Where's Rachel?" My voice comes out shaky.

"Behind you baby." Her voice is equally shaky and I can tell that she has been crying. Somehow she manages this beautiful smile though. I know she is scared of Snix, but I also think that some part of her might be proud me.

"Come here baby girl." I pull Rachel into me hard. Crashing our bodies together. I grip her tightly, almost possessively and crush her front into mine. She gets this aroused look on her face and she knows exactly where this is going.

Somehow through all of this excitement I had forgotten that I was going to show these people who this stunning brunette beauty belonged to. I don't intend on waiting any longer. I don't care that our dorky smiling Lima friends are looking on with amusement or that the three followers from NYU might be snickering about us or even that the fucking bitch still on the ground is looking up at me with disgust. I swipe Rachel's bottom lip with my tongue and thrust it in fully when her plump lips part for me. My hand find purchase on her tight little ass and I push it up into me, grinding the dildo into my core.

"Fuck." I say as it grazes my clit through the fabric. I throw my head back and moan at the feeling. I forgot she had that on.

I bring my head back and look at Rachel. Her pupils are blown, and she is beautiful. There is no way I could ever want anyone else. I take my tongue and lick along her collarbone, up along her chin and down along her pulse point. She throws her head back to give me more room to explore the flesh in my view. I nip along the newly exposed flesh. I take a hand off of her ass and use it to knead and flick her right nipple as I take her pulse point hard between my teeth.

"Oh God Santana." After a harsh bite, I suck it furiously, making sure that I will leave a mark. She is gasping and moaning at the feeling of my mouth on her skin. I run my tongue to sooth the sting I know she must be feeling from the already forming mark.

When I pull away from her and look at my handy work I smile. I look up at Rachel who is also sporting a sizeable grin. I look over at our Lima crew. They look like a bunch of proud mother fuckers. I look for Amber, Cory and Lea to find that they must have left. Dumbasses. I look at Carly who has by now gotten to her feet. She is sending Rachel a hard glare, but it doesn't seem to faze her anymore. Rachel just puts on her best Rachel Berry smile…smacks my ass…really hard I might add…and then turns on her heels but not before flipping her off.

I so did not see that one coming. I might be good at the whole jealous, possessive thing but Rachel is by far the best at getting in the last word…er…finger.

"What do you say I give you the rest of your presents…my stunningly sexy badass birthday girl?" She says keeping a tight possessive grip on my left ass cheek.

Hmmm, I think I vote yes for that one.

_**Author Notes. **_

Sorry everyone, I had to split chapter 43 into two different ones or it would have been too long and hard to follow.

What's to look for in Chapter 44…? (This will be a long Chapter, I am sorry. If you prefer to have shorter chapters let me know before I post it tomorrow and I can figure out a way to break it up without leaving too much of the story out.)

Hot and Steamy Pezberry Sexy Times.

Antics by Olivia.

Anon Admirer…

Logic With Lopez…

Another run in with Carly…

_**Please Review…**_

Again I'm sorry for splitting this up…please don't be too upset with me…I will post 44 tomorrow…as soon as I edit it.


	44. Chapter 44 The Best Thing That

_**Chapter 44 The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine**_

I can't believe I let things get so far with Carly. I mean what the fuck was I thinking? I am so in love with Rachel but I stood by as another girl hit on me and made inappropriate suggestions towards me and my wife. I am so ashamed. I thought that I had grown up, you know. The old Santana Lopez would have taken this opportunity to squander at the fact that her hotness was so blatantly recognized. I turned in to her there for a while. I guess I just got caught up. But why? I mean hell it's not like Rachel doesn't tell me all of the time how gorgeous and stunningly beautiful I am…her words exactly. I let things get way out of hand. I just hope that Rachel doesn't feel like she did anything wrong.

She says that she has other presents for me and she is ready to show me now. She releases my hand and walks off to our Lima friends and tells them something. They smile and wave at me and she comes back.

"You ready Tana?" She has her signature Rachel Berry smile on.

"As long as you are coming to, I am ready." There is that smile again…I love it.

We walk out of the bar and outside. It is chilly out there. Rachel does not have a jacket on, I take my jacket off and quickly place it around her to keep her warm.

"Santana you are going freeze."

"I'm fine Rachel. I don't want you to get cold." She gives in and puts my jacket on.

She hails a cab and one quickly pulls up. We get in and she tells the driver where to take us. I look at her a little confused, because we are not going home, instead we are headed to the Hilton Millennium hotel. That's some ritzy shit. I give her a smirk because I know what this girl has planned. She is an open book. She then takes out her phone and places a call. When the person picks up I recognize the voice right away as my Mami.

"How's our baby?" Rachel smiles brightly at the mention of our daughter. I can hear my mom talking and then Rachel's smile falls.

"Oh my God, she did not, put her on the phone please."

I look at Rachel in confusion and she gives me this horrified look. Oh no, what did the little diva do now.

"Olivia Santana Lopez, did you bite your Abuelita?"

I gasp, because yeah little girl thinks that is pretty funny lately, so I hear. Rachel always tells me when she does this that she bites her back. Not hard of course because everyone knows that Rachel is the most loving person in the world, but she does it enough so that Livy feels it. I have not actually been there to witness Olivia do this, and I have been lucky enough to not have had any contact with those sharp little teeth since she almost has a full set now. I mean of course she used to gnaw on me when she was teething but she hasn't come right out and bit me as of yet.

"She did not." I mouth quietly to Rachel and she just shakes her head.

"Olivia, you don't do that. That is not being a very nice girl. You tell your Abuelita that you are sorry."

Livy might only be almost 22 months but the kid understands when she has done wrong and she also knows Rachel's different tones of voice. And all be damned if I didn't hear our little diva tell her Abuela she was sorry right then and there. She is so smart.

"Baby, mommy and I love you and we will see you tomorrow. You be sweet. Give Abuelita the phone back now baby."

"I am so sorry. I can't believe she did that. I know but I am so embarrassed. Okay. Good. Yes, we are in the taxi now. Yes, we are headed there now. Give her kisses and hugs from both of us. Yes we will be home tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again, I appreciate everything you have done. Yes. Tell everyone else we love them and thank you. I love you too."

She hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"I can't believe she bit my mom." I am mortified.

"I can." She says nonchalantly.

"Why do you say that?" I say confused.

"It's simple Tana. Your mom wouldn't give her any more cookies because she had already had four. She is your daughter baby. You deny a Lopez their food and they turn into Satan himself." I laugh because she is right about that.

"Rachel don't you mean Berry-Lopez?"

"Nope I believe that I did not stutter. When our child's acts like that, she is definitely all you baby…purely Santana Lopez from McKinley High, there is no Berry in that behavior."

Okay so I have to laugh because that was some funny shit right there.

"So you are telling me when our child turns into the spawn of Satan when she doesn't get her way, she is all mine, but when she is the sweet little angel she can be ours."

She looks at me seriously.

"That's what I am saying." She holds my gaze for a bit but then bursts out laughing. She then moves to settle into my side and lays her head on my chest.

"Your mom says she loves you, and said that you better not argue about anything I say or do tonight."

She laughs and so do I because, yeah that probably isn't going to happen. I argue about everything.

We pull up to the hotel about 15 minutes later and Rachel tips our driver pretty generously. She gets out of the cab and then quickly runs to my side and opens my door. She holds her hand out for me to grab and I do. We then go walking in to the hotel where she gives the lady at the front desk her name. She is then given a key and is told that the Governor's Suite is on the 55th floor. I look at Rachel surprised and she just smirks and pulls me with her.

When we get into the elevator we are alone and Rachel starts in right away with the sexiness. She pins me to the side of the elevator and starts putting her hands all over my dress clad body. Her hands work up and down my sides and eventually take residence on my breasts. She kneads and paws my sensitive mounds. I throw my head back hitting it hard against the elevator and gasp when her fingers start pinching my already hardened nipples.

"Fuck Rach." I can't even get her full name out. I am already a panting mess.

She comes in closer. Roughly pinning her body against mine. I can feel the hardness that is still strapped between her legs. It is digging into my inner thigh. I arch into her trying to gain friction, because yeah I am so aroused already. When she brings her hands around to cup my ass, the elevator dings, startling us a bit. She releases her hold on me and then pulls me out of the now opened double doors. We find our room at the end of the long hallway. Rachel swipes the key and then gasps when she opens the door and turns on the light.

"Fuck no, are you kidding me?" I gasp out in surprise.  
This is the most beautiful hotel room I have ever seen. Scratch that it is more than a room. It is like a mini apartment. It has a separate bedroom area with this huge TV and it has a king sized bed…which looks mighty inviting right now I might add. When we walk a little further there is like a living room area with this badass white couch and I swear I am looking at, at least a 70 inch flat screen TV right now. I can just imagine what some kickass late night TV entertainment would look like on that son of a bitch. Rachel pulls me quickly to another area which is the en suite. It is big…and luxurious, I give it that, but I wouldn't trade what Rachel and I have at home for this one. The tub is pretty cool though. It looks exactly like ours and even has the same jet settings. We will definitely be playing around with this later.

"This is beautiful Rachel. You really shouldn't have baby. I don't deserve all of this." It's true I don't, not after what I have done.

"Santana, stop it right now. You deserve all of this and more." She takes my hand and we go to the bedroom area of the suite. She backs me up until the backs of my knees hit the mattress and I fall into it. I move to sit up straight and hold my arms out for Rachel. She straddles my hips and hooks her legs around my waist. I can feel the bulge in her pants pushing against my bellybutton. I block that out for now, because there is something I really want to tell her. She can see that I am fighting with something. She is very good at reading me.

"Santana, are you okay?" I won't lie to her.  
"I am so sorry Rachel." I can't stop myself, I break down. I didn't realize how much it angered me and hurt me that I let things go so far with Carly and in turn let her hurt Rachel.

"Baby calm down, your scaring me. Why are you sorry?"

"I should have stopped it when it started and I didn't Rachel. I'm so stupid. I love you so fucking much but I still let this happen. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." I can't stop the tears. I feel Rachel's soft hands cup my cheeks and rub little circles around them.

"Santana, sweetheart, look at me." I move my head up and look at her.

"Tana, what are you talking about?"

"Carly, Rachel." She looks at me confused, and then it clicks. She smiles softly at me and then pecks my lips.

"Santana, I need you to listen to me. None of this is your fault. Yes I admit that I thought you let things go a little far with the flirting and her handsy suggestions baby but that is just you. You dance with girls all of the time when we go to the bars. Your flirt, they flirt, it's natural we both do it. It has never bothered me before until it came to Carly, because even though I knew it was harmless on your end, something about her just made me uneasy. I knew from the beginning that she wanted you."

"I know baby and I should have listened to you. I mean of course I told her she never had a chance but I kept letting her flirt with me and dance with me and..." She cuts me off with a soft kiss.

"Santana, I heard you tell her. This is not your fault, and I refuse to blame you. I am not naïve, I know what goes on around me. She has no respect for you, for me, or the boundaries that we set. You can blame yourself for half of it if that makes you feel better, but she is to blame to baby." She is so understanding about everything.

"I love you so much Rachel, and I will make her pay for talking to you the way that she did." Maybe she is right and this isn't all my fault. In any case though she hurt my baby and that doesn't fly right with me.

"Santana, no you won't, you will let this go. You did enough tonight when it came to defending my honor. You even have a pretty shiner to prove it, which is pretty badass and a complete turn on I might add." I look at her confused and then press around my right eye.

"Fuck that hurts." I guess that fucking bitch did get in a good punch. Rachel moves in and places light kisses around my now sensitive eye.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore okay. I just really want to finish giving my baby her birthday presents and make sure she knows how much I really love her."

"Rachel, you have done enough. This is already way too much."

She untangles her legs and then moves off of my lap. She goes over to her purse that she threw on the couch and takes what appears to be a birthday card out of there. She then walks back in and regains her previous spot.

"I don't want to hear any arguments." She then smirks and hands me the envelope.

I open it up and I wipe my eyes when I read the saying on the card.

_**Although my calendar tells me that today I have to tell you how much I love you, I hope you know I love you every day of the year, far more than simple words can express.**_

When I open up the card I see Rachel's writing and some little scribbles that I am sure are from our daughter, and the tears continue to fall because, yeah I feel the exact same way about her.

_**Happy birthday to the one without whom our life is incomplete.**_

_**Love Always and Forever **_

_**Rachel and Olivia**_

There is a folded piece of paper inside of the card. I open it up and look at Rachel in confusion. I look back at the piece of paper and then blink my eyes a couple of times to try to figure out why I am holding a picture of the Eiffel Tower.

"Your mom told me that when you were a little girl you always dreamed about going to Paris to see that. I have never seen it either but I am excited that my first time will be with the love of my life."

I am trying to process what she is saying and then it hits me.

"Wait, what?"

"We haven't taken our honeymoon yet and school will be letting out here in a few months which gives us plenty of time to plan and pack so I want us to take it…to Paris."

"Are you serious…I don't even know what to say?"

"I am saying that I am taking you to fulfill one of your dreams this summer and you are not going to argue about it."

"Oh my God Rachel. This is…oh fuck…I can't even." My thoughts are all jumbled. I can't even believe this. She puts two fingers up to my lips.

"You don't have to say anything. I am doing this because I love you and I always want to help you fulfill your dreams, no matter how big or how small."

I lay down and pull her down with me. She laughs all of the way down as she straightens her legs out and lays on top of me.

"I so fucking love you." I bring her lips within inches of mine.

"I so fucking love you too Santana." Nothing better than a Rachel Berry curse word to get my aroused blood boiling.

I close the gap between our lips and kiss her sweetly. She immediately bring her hands up to cup my cheeks. The kiss quickly got heated and I arched up into her when the roughness between her legs started to rub against my center.

"Fuck Rachel. I need you." With that she takes my bottom lip in between her teeth and tugs on it, before making her way off of me and into a standing position on the floor.

I move so that I am now in a sitting position again and I can watch what she is doing. She takes off my jacket and tosses it to the chair in the corner. My pin stripe blazer follows that but she chooses to gently sit that down. That damn thing is Armani. It is so not cheap. She then comes closer to me and she is just close enough to where I can stretch my arms out and loop my fingers in her belt loops. I do and pull her into me. I make quick work of her red silk top and toss it with the ever growing pile of clothes. My hands move up to cup her bra clad breast and she moans when I give them a squeeze.

"Stand up Santana." I do as I am told and her hands come around my back to unhook my belt. After throwing it on the chair, her fingers move to the hem of my mini dress. I raise my arms and she pulls it up my body and completely off, leaving me in a red lace bra with a matching thong.

"So beautiful." She licks her lips and then put her hands around my back to unhook my bra. I pull it the rest of the way off and let it drop to the floor. I make quick work of hers as well and it ends up at our feet with mine.

"Even more beautiful." She shyly smiles and then moves to her knees.

She places a kiss on my bellybutton on the way down and soon she is face to face with my heated center. I know I am soaked. She has had me worked up since I first saw her in my suit. She hooks her fingers around my thong and pulls them down, motioning for me to step out of it. When it is completely off she tosses it aside and then places her hands on my hips. She moves her face closer to me and kisses my freshly waxed mound. I throw my head back at the feeling of her so close to where I need her to be. She gently pushes me back and my ass lands on the mattress.

I bring my hands up and start to fiddle with the buckle and the zipper on her pants. When my hands finally stop shaking enough to release it I am shocked at what I see when her pants fall down.

"What the…?"

"It's new baby."

Here is my sweet little Rachel, strapped with what appears to be at least a 9 inch bright green dildo that is pretty thick as well. How she managed to hide something that long and that thick, I cannot even fathom to try to understand at this point. I am too turned on.

"I know that you are not a fan of being impaled by anything other than my fingers or my tongue so I bought it for you, to use on me. I just thought that I would be a little daring and surprise you by strapping myself with it in public."

"Baby you did more than surprise me." She smiles, and then moves to take the strap on off. I help her out of it and then remove her pretty much barely there thong with it in the process.

"Do you like it?" She holds it up.

"I love it. Do you want me to use it on you tonight?"

"No, I want you to use it for the intended reason that I bought it another day. Tonight I just want you." I am queen of the confusion looks tonight.

"What is its intended purpose baby?"

"Oh, well I bought it so that you could fuck me at night in the grass under the Eiffel tower. It glows too see." She runs to turn the lights off and all I could do was stare at her in shock. She turns the lights on again and then places the strap on with our clothes on the chair before coming back over to me sporting a playful grin.

I don't say anything. Honestly I don't know what to say, but what I can tell you is that Paris is going to be a trip to remember and I already cannot wait to get there.

Returning back to my task at hand I spread my legs so that Rachel can stand between them. I can already see the glistening nub sticking out of her beautiful pussy. I lean down and place a kiss there and then a slight lick. Her hips immediately arch into me. I smile at what I can do to her body.

I lay down on the bed and motion for her to straddle me. I hook my arms around her thighs and guide her up until her wet core is right above my face. I'm hungry and I can only think of one thing that I want to be eating right now. I can smell her arousal. It floods my senses. It's intoxicating.

"God Rachel, you are so wet." I place my hands on her hips to help keep her steady. She leans over and places her hands flat against the wall to keep her upright.

"Santana…please." She is already panting.  
"Please what baby?" I know what she wants, but sometimes I like to be a little more dominant and have her tell me what she wants from me.

"Please…oh god." She takes a hand off of the wall and moves it down her body. When she comes within inches of her clit, I grab her hand and lace our fingers together tightly.

"Please what Rachel." I am a little more forceful this time.

"Oh fuck…Santana…please…your…tongue…inside." She hisses out and then bring her hips down.

I stick my tongue out in time to send it thrusting inside of her. She screams out loudly and I am sure that if these walls are thin, everyone around us probably heard her.

She grips my hand even harder as I impale my tongue in and out of her. After every few thrusts I pull out to suck on her swollen outer lips and nip lightly at her overly sensitive clit. I can tell she is already close by the way she is moving her hips, frantically meeting my every thrusts.

"Fuck San…right there baby."

I sloppily lick and slurp up the dripping stickiness that is seeping from her tight channel. She taste so good. I could eat her out forever. I can feel her muscles start to tighten and her body start to tense up. I let go of her hand and bring my thumb down to rub tight circles around her hardened and swollen clit.

"Fuck…I'm gonna…c...cum."

Her hands move down and she is trying desperately to find something to hold on to. She finds purchase on my hips as she arches her pussy into my face and does what I describe only as the signature Berry back bend. It's totally fucking hot and it allows me to go deeper inside of her every time.

I am now thrusting fast into her, making sure to place some carefully articulated sucks and nips on her wet lips. My thumb swipes hard on her clit and she cries out. On the next swipe she screams my name and her walls start to contract and clench violently around my tongue. I pull out and keep my mouth open as she comes. I lap up all of her stickiness as it coats my tongue and slides down my throat. She tastes so fucking amazing. I am careful not to touch her clit as I lick her clean. When I am sure that I have gotten it all I watch in amazement as her pussy is still opening and closing while she comes down from a particularly hard orgasm.

When she does finally come down. I help her slide down my body so that she can settle between my legs. She is still breathing quite heavily and she is completely sated from what I have just done to her.

"Fuck Santana, I didn't think I was ever going to recover from that one. Just give me a minute baby and I promise you I will return the favor."

"You don't have to sweetheart. I am more than satisfied just lying here close to you." She places her arms around me and hugs me tighter. Another 10 minutes later her breathing finally calms, and she starts to make little noises.

"Rachel, I love you so much." I place a kiss on the top of her head. When she doesn't answer or even move I smile. My baby girl is asleep.

I shift a little bit in the bed so that I can grab the comforter and pull it on us. My movements stir Rachel awake. She lifts her head up and starts to sleepily pepper kisses along my collarbone.

"Sorry for falling asleep Tana, let me make you feel good." I move my hands to cup her cheeks.

"Not tonight baby. Besides, you already make me feel good. I don't need you to make love to me in order for me to feel that way. I just need to be close to you." She smiles and settles her head on my chest.

"Tana?"

"Yes Rachel."

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Mine too baby girl…mine too."

_**Author Notes:**_

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,

A lot more story to come… I hope that you continue to read.

There are some good things in the next few chapters and most times I would give you a little sneak peek but I am going to forgo that this time because I want to keep it a secret…sorry.

Please continue to _**REVIEW...**_


	45. Chapter 45 Supporting Her

_**Chapter 45 Supporting Her**_

_**I got a job.**_

Those have got to be the smartest words that I have ever heard come out of Puck's mouth in the last few months. Now I love the man, don't get me wrong, but his mooching off of the Pezberries was really starting to get to me. I mean I know he just needed to get settled and get his foot in the door, but damn that boy needs to start paying his way. I ain't running no Mohawk rehabilitation center here.

"Bout damn time." I tell him throwing a handful of grapes at his head.

"Santana be nice. What kind of job Noah?" Rachel laughs while she is walking up to Puck to give him a big hug.

"The auto shop down the road was looking for help so I applied and they called me today saying that I got it." Rachel is beaming for him.

He looks around the house for a bit and then looks at me confused.

"Where's the little Jew baby?"

"She is still at Mini School." Rachel singsongs.

Rachel and I decided to put Olivia in Mini School a couple of months ago so that she could be around little kids her age. She has already learned so much in the little time she has been there. She still cries though when Rachel and I drop her off, but she is so excited when we pick her up. Her teacher Ms. Naya is really good with her. Olivia started out as the shy new kid but according to her teacher she is now really outgoing and loves to play with all of the other kids. Rachel and I just felt that it was best for her to be in an environment where she could constantly learn from others besides us and be able to be around other kids instead of whacked out adults all day.

"When will she be home?"

"Rachel and I will be picking her up in a couple of hours, but Kurt and Blaine want her for the night."

Even when Rachel and I have no class days, we still take Olivia to her little school for at least a half day so that she can play with the other little kids. It's good for her in our opinion.

"Why what's up?" Rachel asks him, with a raised brow.

"I was wanting to take my babes out to dinner to celebrate."

"On whose money?" I say with a smirk. I know that Puck ain't got no damn money. Rachel glares at me.

"Well I sold some of my PlayStation games and I want to use it to celebrate, as sort of a thank you for everything you have done for me." So that's where he got it.

"Noah you don't have to do anything to thank us." Rachel says walking up to him.

"Damn right he does baby, where we going Puckerman?" I yell out.

"Well since Princess won't be joining us how about Coyote Ugly?"

"Uhhh again." I say rolling my eyes, because yeah that seems to be our go to place these days. I needs me a change.

"I thought you loved it there Santana." I mean yeah I like the place especially when people get wasted and dance up on the bar. If only I could get Rachel drunk enough to do that. Hey I might just take this challenge and not complain about going there.

"I do, it's just…it's okay…let's go there." I send Puck a smile and I go upstairs to rest a bit before picking up our pint sized princess.

I must have nodded off because the next thing I know I am surrounded by warm arms around my waist.

"Tana, sweetheart, it's almost time to go and get Liv." I sit up and rub my eyes. When I am able to focus I see Rachel, she is leaning next to the bed.

You know for as lazy as I have been today, I sure am exhausted.

"Sorry I fell asleep babe." I feel really bad. Rachel and I had a rare no class day together and I decided a nap was important. I mean we spent most of the day just cuddled up together on the couch watching movies, but I still like every spare moment to be spent with her.

She leans over me and puts her lips on mine.

"No need to be sorry. You can make it up to me tonight after Noah takes us out."

"I like the sound of that." I smile and she holds her hands out for mine and helps me stand. I am a little wobbly at first but I quickly regain my balance and make myself a little more presentable before we go.

Rachel goes and packs Livy's overnight bag for her Unk's house and then meets me downstairs so we can go and pick her up.

The drive to the Mini School is kind of a hassle. We take her there at 7am and pick her up around 4 on school days so we pretty much have to tackle prime traffic. I really hate it. I always get all bent out of shape, so Rachel usually opts to drive us.

"I swear we are hitting every damn red light. Do they not realize that our princess is waiting on us?" So Rachel tends to get a little angry sometimes at the traffic as well.

"Wow, do I sense a hint of road rage coming on."

"Sorry Santana, I just miss her when she is not with us." I do too. I mean I totally dig the alone time with Rachel but I miss the little stinker when she is not in our little mix.

"So did Kurt say why he wanted Livy so bad tonight?" It is nothing new for Kurt to ask to get her every once in a while. I am just always so curious as to why.

"No he just said that he and Blaine really miss her and they would like her for a couple of days. I told them they could only have her tonight though because I have plans for the three of us tomorrow." I look at her confused. I don't remember her mentioning anything that we had to do tomorrow.

"Hmmm plans huh." I say with a smirk.

"Don't even ask, you won't get it out of me." She shakes her head and puts her eyes back on the road.

"Oh I'll get it out of you." I mutter under my breath with a devious look.

When we pull up to the school a long half hour later we headed inside. When we looked in the classroom we were a little thrown back by the fact that we didn't have two little arms and legs wrapped around one of us. We looked around the room and in fact didn't see our daughter at all among the other little kids.

"Um Santana." Rachel looks at me wide eyed and points to the corner where there is a little red chair that is being occupied by a little brunette who looks to be wearing the same exact thing I dressed Livy in this morning. Her hands and feet appear to be folded and she seems to be staring into space.

"Oh God what did the little diva do now?" Just then Olivia's teacher walked up with a small smile on her face.

"Please tell me she just likes the red chair." Rachel says embarrassed.

"Actually she seems to like it a lot today, or it likes her. Olivia hasn't been a very nice girl today. She bit a couple of kids when they tried to take her crackers at snack time and she hit a little boy when he touched her sandwich. She has had a rough day. She refused to nap during nap time so one of the other teachers took her in her room during that time."

"Oh my, I am so sorry. We are really trying to break her of the whole biting and hitting thing." I can't believe this. I swear it always has something to do with her food too. She is like a possessive little puppy when it comes to someone messing with her eats. Definitely a trait picked up from the Lopez's.  
"All kids go through the stages." Ms. Naya says and then walks over to our daughter to break her out of prison.

"Santana what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know baby but I think I need to start being a little more fierce when it comes to disciplining her. Obviously my methods aren't working either."

So it is a known fact that I totes do not like to discipline Olivia. I just feel she is too small to be spanked and it just breaks my heart to hear her cry and get upset. This has put a lot of pressure on Rachel to be the sole disciplinarian and it's not fair. I really need to step up and help and support her on this. I blame myself for some of Olivia's behavior because sometimes I just look at her bewildered at the crap she tries to pull instead of taking care of the behavior. I feel really bad.

"Santana, I know you are not comfortable with some of the ways I choose to deal with her behavior and its okay."  
"No it's not Rachel. I think my methods confuse her and I just need to suck it up. I need to support you more when it comes to this and I am sorry if I have made anything worse." She smiles and then I feel the familiar tug on my pants.

"Mami up." Olivia is crying. She is so dramatic about everything. She so reminds me of Rachel.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I say and Olivia instead walks to Rachel and she scoops her up. I pat her back and she then sends a glare towards her teacher and points at her calling her "mean".

"Olivia Santana Lopez, you need to be nice. You don't look at people like that." Rachel says sternly, as she holds Livy in her arms, all the while trying to make it out of the building without causing a scene. That glare is purely Rachel. That is the look she would give in Glee right before her infamous diva storm outs.

"Momma mean." I visibly saw Rachel's face drop, as Olivia pointed at her, turned away and held her hands out for me. I know I have got to help her out here but I am just a huge softy when it comes to my girls. I decided that if I was going to start supporting Rachel, it had to start now. She shouldn't always have to be the bad guy.

I took Olivia gently from Rachel and put her down so that she was in a standing position. I then knelt down to her level.

"Olivia look at mommy." She turns her head and makes eye contact with me and smiles. Okay Santana, time to be strong, this is for her own good.

"It is not very nice to call momma mean. You need to tell momma sorry."  
"No." She yells out and then glares at Rachel.

"Olivia Santana Berry Lopez, you will not act this way towards momma. She loves you and you will be a nice girl to her." I feel like I am talking to a teenager rather than a toddler but I know she understands everything I am saying.

"No." She says and then raises her hand and hits me on the arm.

My eyes almost bulged out of my head and I am pretty sure I heard Rachel's heart start beating louder. This is the first time that Olivia has done this to me and I need to make her understand that she will not do this again, to me or anyone. Rachel's method of discipline is spanking her when she hits and biting her back when she bites. My method is time out or nap time. I decide that I am going to support Rachel fully and we have to be on the same page. As much as this is going to hurt me to do this, I turn Olivia around and swat her on her diaper, and then I turn her back to face me. My heart breaks at the look she gives me. I have got to be the worst mom ever, judging by her face. I feel the tears starting to well up but I quickly push them back. I gain my strength back when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Olivia you do not hit. If you hit, mommy spanks." Fuck if the little one didn't go all out into diva dramatics right in front of the Mini School. The kid threw herself on the ground kicking and screaming. After a couple of minutes of being in shock about the fact that I backed her up and actually swatted Olivia, Rachel finally just picked her up and placed her in her car seat.

The first part of the ride was filled with Olivia screaming about how "mommy hit yiva" and "mommy mean." I think I know how Rachel felt when she said it to her. It hurts like hell. The second half of the ride Olivia was snoring. I look back at her and her face is swollen from crying. I feel fingers tangle in mine when I move to turn back again.

"Thank you." Rachel whispers and then she smiles at me.

"For what sweetheart?" I think I know why she is thanking me but I want to be sure.

"For backing me up. I know that was hard for you." Damn straight it was hard but I understand it has to be done.

"Hey we are a team right." I say. She just smiles and squeezes my hand tighter as we make our way over to Lady Hummel and Mr. Broccoli Head's loft.

We dropped Livy off after giving our two best gays the rundown of Olivia's interesting day. They of course laughed but Rachel and I quickly shut that down because we are trying to teach her that hurting people is not funny. Makes me wonder if I should can the nicknames that I have for people. Maybe I just won't say it when she is around. They are still too fucking funny to give up right now. Hey I am still immature to a point.

When we make it back home Puck is on the phone talking all cutesy to someone. We decide to leave him to his conversation and Rachel and I head upstairs to get ready for our dinner date.

"What should I wear Rachel?" I ask from the shower. She doesn't answer.

"Rache." Still no answer.

When I am about to shut the water off I hear her in the bathroom. I peel the curtain back and there she is naked and looking at me shyly. After all of this time we have been together, she still gets nervous at times when she is in her birthday suit.

"Can I join you?" Hell yeah, I always tell her she doesn't have to ask but she doesn't listen.

I hold my hand out for her and she takes it and steps in the shower. She winces at the heat of the water beating down on her body. We stand under the jets and take in the familiar site of each other's beautiful form.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this outfit on you?" So yeah I know it's corny, but that line is worth the giggle that I get from my wife every time.

We spent the next 20 minutes washing each other and enjoyed being tangled up together. It was nice to hold her close like this and just let the tensions of the school week melt away. When the water started to turn cold we grabbed towels and dried off.

I opted for straightened hair for the night, while Rachel put hers up in a Cheerios high pony tail. After rummaging through the closet for another 10 or so minutes I decided to wear my black slacks, teal button up and my teal stiletto heels. Rachel decided on her black mini skirt and blue halter shirt, my black leather jacket and black leather knee high boots…also mine. When we went downstairs soon after getting ready, Puck was wearing his stonewashed frayed jeans, black loafers and a nice red and black button up shirt.

"Wow sexy Noah." Rachel tells him.

"Thanks Jew Babe." He says with a big grin aimed at Rachel.

"What's the occasion Fuckerman?" He just smiles and opens the door.

"I have someone I would like you to meet."

When the door opens, there is this beautiful girl behind it. She is a tall African American girl with beautiful black hair. The only thing that I can tell may be wrong with her is the fact that she is smiling at Puck…holy crap…I think they are together…boys been holding out on us.

"Rachel, Santana, this is my girlfriend Leilani. Leilani this beautiful Jewish Princess here is Rachel and this spicy Latina with a feisty attitude is Santana." Whoa girlfriend…okay.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She holds out her hand and I shake it. Of course Rachel goes right for the hugs but that's okay…she is confident like that. After a little bit of pre bar conversation we head out to the Coyote Ugly. Rachel chose not to bring her fake ID because she is abstaining from drinking tonight apparently. I think it is because she doesn't want Puck's new main squeeze to know her "true identity".

We got to the bar pretty quickly. Which was surprising given it is Friday night. The bar was jumping when we got there though. We had to hustle a table from a few drunk girls. After taking our seats we order drinks, Rachel settled for a Coke. We talked a bit about how they met on the internet and what her goals were and what the hell she saw in Puck. She laughed and said that the Mohawk is her favorite part about him. I made a gagging motion and Rachel smacked my arm while Puck smirked. When they got up to dance Rachel and I just watched.

"He seems pretty happy Tana." She lays her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he does…I hope this works out for him." I say placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Me too."

We spent the rest of the night dancing and talking. A few of the girls I used to work with tried to cut in and try to steal my girl but she quickly denied them. It was pretty funny to see the smirks on their faces.

"So when you coming back to shake that tight ass Lopez?"

"Who's that?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Trixie, she the boss lady here." She just gives her a look.

"I don't know Trix. I'm not really in to the whole working the bar scene anymore. I've got big dreams now."

"Well if you're big dreams don't pan out or you need a side job. This place is always waiting for you. We miss you girl, you should come over and have a few drinks with the old crew over there."

"Thanks, but right now I would just like to enjoy my time with my wife." I tighten my arms around Rachel's waist and bring her to me.

Rachel just watches the exchange between the two of us and then smiles wide at me when Trixie walks away.

"They ask you a lot to come back here, you must have made quite an impression Santana."

"More like I was hot as fuck dancing on the bar tables, at least so I am told."

"You should definitely show me that sometime." She smirks.

"You would like to see that wouldn't you? I was thinking that I would like to see you get up there and shake that fine ass of yours."

"You would huh…I don't know about that Tana, I am not really into the whole showing too much skin for other people's pleasure…except yours." I smile.

"Hmmm speaking of skin." I lean in and nip at her pulse point when she leans to the side. She immediately moans.

"I love that sound." I tell her.

"I love you." She gasps back.

After a few more minutes the four of us made our way back to our table to talk a while longer. After a few hours Puck informed us he would be staying with his girlfriend tonight. Apparently they have been dating for a little over a month now, but he didn't want to introduce her to us until he found out if they even had anything in common. They apparently are a lot alike. I am very happy for him…I am really excited about the fact that Rachel and I will have the house to ourselves tonight. Maybe Rachel and I can have a little movie night mixed in with a little Pezberry sexy times.

Might be the liquor talking but I say way to go Puck…hope she keeps ya…

_**Author Notes. **_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_**Next to come…A pretty long chapter…I can break it up if you prefer.**_

Things get tense with Anon Admirer

Carly

Logic With Lopez (dealing with bitches)

Rachel's Blog (Sex with Santana)

Rachel auditions for Funny Girl

Santana interviews for internship at a law firm.

_**Please REVIEW**_

_**Side Notes:**_

Wow Guest reviewer you are a tough one...but it`s okay you are challenging my writing...I like that...I hope this Chapter 45 was better and I just hope to soon write a chapter that you will totally love...


	46. Chapter 46 Dramatics of a Sick Santana

Chapter 46: Dramatics of a sick Santana

So it has been an interesting past four months, I can almost safely say. I stress the word almost. We have had a lot of changes occur. First of all Puck moved out, which was a bit of a bittersweet parting…I miss him so much, but I also realized that he needed to find his own way. Second of all we have bonded a little more with Brody's mother Grace. We try to have dinner at least one every other week and a park date ever week. We have also dealt with a little more of the scarier type of drama.

Towards the end of the school year Santana started getting more letters from her anon admirer. She got three in one day. I have to be honest, I was ready to run down to NYU and take her in the hallway and let everyone know who she belonged too, much like she did last week when one of Brody's old best friends wouldn't quit hitting on me. That's another story though.

So back to this anon admirer person. They just wouldn't let up, like I said three in one day and not to mention the countless gifts and other letters Santana had received during the week. They all seemed pretty harmless with exception to one. This one really scared me though and I was sure that it freaked Santana out as well. It was bad enough for her to call me off campus to meet her at her locker.

She sounded frantic…and that is not at all like the Santana I know. This alone had me jetting to my car and breaking all of the speed limit barriers. I met her there within 20 minutes. She was sitting down on the floor of the hallway with her head leaning against the locker and her eyes were closed. I walked quickly towards her and knelt down in front of her.

"Sweetheart. Are you okay?" I took her hands in mine and she looked up at me…I could immediately see the worry.

"This is getting to be too much Rachel, and what's worse is I think this one might be a threat." She holds out the letter for me to read. I can tell she is frustrated and on the verge of tears.

_It's not every day that our eyes meet._

_But it is every day that you make my heart beat._

_The way your hips sway when you walk._

_The way your mouth moves when you talk._

_The constant batting of your eyes._

_The look of wonder and surprise. _

_I'll hold you soon and never let go._

_You'll tell no one of this show._

_We'll be together just wait and see._

_Even SHE will have no choice but to leave._

_Tell your loved ones it's almost time to go._

_Tell HER that she'll never know. _

_The love that's waiting for you to find._

_I'll never rest until you're mine. _

_Anticipating Love: Anon Admirer _

I gasp when I finish reading the letter. It scared the hell out of me. I quickly helped to get Santana to her feet and we took the letter along with the others that Santana had kept in her locker straight to the Dean's office.

It took a while to explain everything that had gone on throughout the year and the countless letters and sentiments that Santana had received. He even reprimanded her on the fact that she let it go so far without saying anything. Which is something that I scolded her for as well. He said the best he could do is look into it…maybe one of the school surveillance cameras had picked something up.

"Do you have any idea who might be doing this to you Santana?" She shook her head and before I could stop myself I blurted out the first name that came to my mind.

"Carly…" I put my hands over my mouth. I can't believe I would throw someone under the bus like that without having solid proof.

"Carly?" Santana turns to look at me and I can't really read her expression. It was somewhere between shock and disbelief. I don't know if that came from the fact that maybe she was deep down thinking the same thing or the fact I just threw someone's name out there.

"Yes Carly. Carly Salling." Santana nodded her head confirming the name to the Dean and then grabbed my fidgeting hand and placed it on her lap.

"Alright. Let me do a little digging around and I will call her in for an interview. Don't worry your names will not even be brought into this…I am very discreet." He said scribbling down some notes.

"Thank you Dean Skinner." Santana said standing up and shaking his hand with her free one.

"I'll keep in touch." He said and we turned to walk out.

We were met with an unsettling gaze in the hallway. The last class of the day was just being let out and Carly was coming right towards us. She and Santana have not spoken since their altercation at Coyote Ugly. I should say that Santana hasn't spoken to her because from what I hear from my wife, Carly has been trying to apologize and be her friend again. Santana is not having any part of her drama anymore she told me.

"Hi Rachel, Santana." She says as she gets closer. I have a need to acknowledge people who talk to me. It doesn't matter who it is, so I politely and quietly said hello and then clutched onto Santana's hand. My wife said nothing, she just glared daggers in to Carly's eyes and then pushed past her pulling me along with her.

That was the last altercation between anon admirer, Carly and Santana. I think it is because we are on Summer Break now and the person probably just doesn't know where we live…hopefully, and thankfully.

Amidst all of this drama, as I stated before, our beloved Puck moved in with his girlfriend Leilani and our beautiful little Olivia turned 2 years old. Santana says the person that invented the term "terrible twos" needs to be fired and then burned at the stake because that doesn't quite describe what we are dealing with right now. Santana has coined phrases such as "diva demon", "spawn of high school Santana" and my favorite "tiny terror" to describe our little girl.

Olivia really is something lately. I am happy to report though that the biting and the hitting has been put on the back burner, at least for now. She still flails her arms at times and Santana and I do tend to get in the way but we are getting better at this whole parenting thing.

Olivia's new thing is the "diva throw down" as Santana puts it. This act consists of Olivia putting her hand over her little forehead, throwing herself to the ground and kicking and screaming. No place is sacred and it usually occurs when we are out in public. It is the most embarrassing thing too. Santana usually takes care of her when she does this, because I am usually left with my eyes wide and my mouth open in shock. My stunning wife has turned into quite the disciplinarian, she says that I should have the chance to be the good guy for once. The trade-off though was that I get to deal with the teenage years.

Somehow I think I made a deal with Satan…or worse…Santana.

So Santana has been a bit under the weather the last day or so. She woke up yesterday morning coughing, sneezing and complaining of an "excruciatingly horrible undeniably rough headache" as she puts it. She is quite dramatic when she is sick. She states that she isn't but I think she might actually be worse than Olivia. I was on webcam with Quinn last night giving her the latest on our little family and I had to share with her the dramatics of one sick Santana Berry Lopez. She of course laughed and said that I totally needed to blog that…so I did.

Top Five Dramatics of a sick Santana Berry Lopez.

Number 1: She does in fact whine…about everything.

Now this is only usually when she is sick but it is in fact a whine that comes from those beautiful full lips of hers. The latest is "Rachel, I can't get out of bed, I think my legs are sick too." Or "Rachel can you pleeeaasssee come and cuddle with me, I am freezing to death and only your naked body can warm me up." Or and by far my favorite. "Rachel I don't think my sick lips know what your lips taste like, because I am pretty sure my well lips didn't tell them, can you pleeaaasssee, come in here and show them."

Number 2: Sick Santana needs her cuddles.

She says that she absolutely cannot get well without her cuddles. We have agreed that we obviously don't want Olivia to get sick so she is not able to cuddle with her…much to Olivia's dismay. She misses her mommy. SO I get the honor of being Santana's cuddle pillow, not that I am complaining one bit.

Number 3: She is full of questions a child would ask.

"Rachel m…m…my head is going to fall off it hurts so badly. Can you please just s…s…shoot me now so I will feel better."

"Santana, sweetheart I am pretty sure you have a cold that is it. I know your head hurts but it's not going to fall off."

"You p…p…promise?"

"Baby, I promise."

"But what about my stomach?"

"Baby your stomach is not going to try to eat itself out because she can't hold in solid food. When it is ready it will."

"P…p…promise?"

"Yes baby I promise."

Number 4: She cries a lot.

Yeah I will leave that at that…Santana is already going to kill me when she sees this blog. If anyone doesn't hear from me in a couple of days…our secret spot is in the backyard behind the garden… "

Number 5: She hates to take medicine.

"Santana you are acting like a baby now take the damn cough syrup the doctor gave you to get better."

"I don't wanna."

"Santana…seriously? Olivia takes this stuff with no issues. Now open your mouth."

"Rachel no. I don't want that in my mouth. It tastes like shit."

"Santana you are not going to get better if you won't do what the doctor says."

"Then I just won't get better, I am not taking it, I will just succumb to this sickness."

"Damnit Santana…"

"Rachel…What the fuck?"

"Santana stop gagging. It is not that bad, and stop your pouting. I am just trying to help you get better."

"Bitch."

"I'll remember that one when you are ready for sexy times again."

"Oh fuck…I am so sorry…I am ready now…so. So sorry Rachel…I love you."

"I love you too baby…but no."

Needless to say Santana is very weak when she is sick, which gives me the advantage to be able to hold her down and do what I need to do to make her feel better. Although I still can't believe she called me a bitch…the nerve of that wife of mine…oh well, in due time I shall get her back.

So with Santana pretty much being bed bound, I have been making all of the last minute preparations for our honeymoon to Paris. We are supposed to be leaving next week, hopefully whatever Santana has will be gone by then. It will only be Santana and I going on this trip so the big question and the most important one is who to leave our precious daughter with. We will be gone for three weeks and everyone wants her. We want to give everyone a chance to spend time with her but we also don't want her to be moving from house to house a lot during the time we are gone. We think that will be too rough on her coupled with the fact that she will be away from us for so long.

Being away from Olivia, is the only part about this trip that Santana and I are not looking forward to.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Santana has chosen my planning time to finally haul herself out of bed for the first time today…it's 6pm.

"Mommy, up." Olivia goes running towards her and starts to pull on her robe.

"Sorry baby, no up…mommy still sick." Whatever Santana has is getting worse. She can barely talk.

"Mommy, pweease." Olivia keeps trying to get Santana to pick her up and she is starting to cry. Santana can't handle when our daughter starts to cry, especially if it is because she just wants to be held.

"Where are the masks honey?" She asks and I walk quickly to the bathroom to grab one and put it around her face.

"Hold on baby girl…mommy will pick you up in just a minute." I hear her try to talk over our visibly upset daughter.

"Here Tana." I put the mask securely around her face and she bends down to pick up Olivia…who settles down instantly once she is in Santana's arms.

It is sweet to see my two girls close again. Olivia has been my little shadow lately and especially since Santana has been so sick. There is nothing better to me than seeing them interact though.

"Mommy ick." Liv says pointing and playing with the mask.

"Thanks baby…that makes me feel so much better." Santana hoarsely muffles through her mask. She places a kiss…well, as good as she can on Liv's cheek and the two of them go and sit on the couch. I follow soon after with the laptop and pen and paper to scribble our trip plans on.

"Whatcha doing hot stuff?" Santana says nudging my thigh with her foot.

"Trying to get the last minute plans done for our honeymoon." I can tell she is smiling big because I can barely see her eyes.

"I can't wait." Her foot in making small circles around my thigh, and I can tell by her eyes that she is trying to be naughty.

"Santana, stop." I say a little more breathless than I intended. I see her face light up again…she is so beautiful…even sick.

"I miss Puck." She says with a sigh as she stops her foot. Puck has been gone for a month now and it has been really quiet. I mean yeah it's nice to have just us here again, but there was a certain security that I felt with Puck here. Obviously Santana is my number one protector but I felt safe with Puck when Santana was not home.

"I do too. Hey we should invite him for dinner when you feel better, before we go on our trip."

"Sounds like a plan."

I return to my laptop and try to get a few more things in order. I haven't heard the little banter that goes on between my girls for the past 10 minutes now. Upon looking over at them, my suspicions are confirmed. My lovely girls are asleep. I grab the throw blanket on the end of the couch and carefully put it on them so that they do not stir awake. I kiss Olivia on the cheek and kiss Santana lightly on the forehead and settle back on my spot on the end of the couch. After a couple of minutes Santana settles in further and moves her feet to my lap and holds Liv closer to her on her chest.

It is times like this when I can't wait to have another baby…Santana's baby.

Author Notes...

Hope you enjoyed and will continue reading...

Next Chapter…

The girls take on France…

Logic With Lopez…Paris Style...

Questions:

Anything in particular you would like them to visit during their trip...

Anything special you want them to do.

Please **REVIEW**


	47. Chapter 47 Taking Flight

Chapter 47 Taking Flight

"Santana, you have got to be joking…you are joking right?"

"No Rachel I am dead serious…we have to postpone our trip for a week."

"Santana you do realize that our plane leaves in less than 24 hours. Not only that, our mothers are here to look after our daughter, so that we can go and enjoy our honeymoon."

"Yes Rachel I do realize that, but baby this is an emergency. We have to wait a week."

"What is the emergency Santana?"

"I started my period."

So here we are just Rachel and I sitting at the airport waiting to board our plane. We sadly kissed our baby girl goodbye at our house and opted to take a taxi to the airport because it was so hard to leave Livy in the first place. If we would have brought her here to the airport I am pretty sure that we probably would not have boarded the plane. We are currently sitting in the little airport café waiting to get an update on our flight, that is now delayed by an hour.

Something about a refueling issue.

I hate flying. It is the worst thing ever. Not only that I am moody, and emotional because I am riding the crimson wave this week. I'm mad at Rachel too, because she wouldn't let me postpone our flight. I mean of course I am not really mad at her but damn this really puts a damper on my honeymoon plans. Our actual one year anniversary is in a few days and I really wanted to make it special…which of course I still will but damn.

We have three weeks. 21 days of alone time. I was looking forward to getting my sex on…now because of some screw up with Mother Nature when all things began, I get 7 days of shitty hormones and 14 days of trying to convince Rachel that it is perfectly normal to want to document our trip by having sex at every tourist attraction.

Not to mention the whole Eiffel Tower deal. I was really looking forward to that one, however that will be one of our first stops. I guess glow in the dark birthday dildo will have to wait for a different attraction on this trip. Damn periods, I'm pissed.

"Santana are you okay?" She looks at me worried. I place my hand atop hers on her lap and give it a gently squeeze.

"Fine sweetheart, just not looking forward to the long flights and layovers, and I am fucking pissed that I am on my period." She smiles slightly and then lays her head on my shoulder.

"Santana, I am sorry. If it makes you feel any better I started mine this morning baby so we can be hormonal bitches together as we enjoy the wonderful sites of France." She says as happily as she can manage. I can tell she is quite irritated about her monthly visitor as well. But I laugh and peck her lips because she is do damn cute about it.

Well I guess that makes a pair of Berry-Lopez's not getting any sweet lady love for a week.

It took another two hours before our plane finally arrived at the airport and we were ready to board. Rachel of course took the window seat, because there was no way I was going to sit there. I instead ended up sitting next to Rachel and some guy that looked like some fucking GQ model with plastic skin and he looked to be sporting fake hair and a spray on tan.

Yes I am still Santana Lopez the judgmental bitch…especially during that time of the month. He also reeked of some spicy scented cologne. I was pretty sure he sprayed the whole bottle on himself…I actually felt like I was going to vomit when he sat down.

"Rachel, do you have perfume in your carry on?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"Yes Santana, but baby you smell fine." I smile because yes she is so sweet.

"It's not for me, it is for Plastic GQ over here." I whisper to her while pointing at the culprit in the seat next to me.

"Santana, you are not going to waste my expensive perfume on a stranger." She quietly hisses.

"Then trade me seats." As much as I hate the window seat, my eyes and nose are starting to burn due to the smell that he is eliciting.

"Fine." We quickly switch seats.

It only took a couple of minutes before Rachel was glaring at me and pulling out her perfume to douse the air of it. I just smiled to myself and laid my head on the window.

A few hours into the flight I was really starting to get restless. I am now tired and grumpy and Rachel is in much the same state as I.

"Santana, stop moving, you keep digging your elbow into my arm." She hisses.

"So sorry princess but these fucking seats are not comfortable." I hiss back.

That fact that we have been cooped up on a plane for the last few hours next to Mr. Spray Tan and his heavy perfume is really starting to get to us both…factor that in with the fact that we are both in a mood because of our little visitor and the fact that we didn't really sleep good last night…yeah not really enjoying this flight. As irritated as I am right now though, I really don't like to see Rachel that way, especially if there is something that I can do to help her.

"Baby, I'm sorry for snapping at you." I look over at her and reach for her hand. She smiles and tangles her fingers in mine.

"I'm sorry too Santana." She sighs and then moves her head to lay on my shoulder.

We stayed like this for the remainder of this flight which was another three hours. We then flew into another airport and were on layover for 5 hours before catching our next plane out. I was actually happy to have a bit of downtime from flying being that I seriously hate to be in the air and it gave Rachel and me a chance to call and hear Olivia's voice. She cried in the phone when she heard us talking to her which broke our heart, but we know she is in good hands.

The flight that we just boarded is much better than the last because it is just Rachel and I in the back in a two seat row. Finally a little bit of privacy. We checked our tickets at the last stop and we have one more layover which is a four hour one and then we board our final flight. We were told that there is a possibility of more of a delay on the last flight due to weather issues so we already contacted the moms and told them that we would keep them posted. The flight we are on now will get us to London, which that by itself is pretty amazing. I can't believe that Rachel put all of this together for us. I am beyond happy. I just hope that we can stay happy for the duration of the trip after she finds out what I did.

"Santana, are you okay?" Damnit she always knows when something is wrong.

"Yes Rachel, I am fine." She knows I'm lying.

"Then look at me when you tell me that." She turns my head to face her and I look down. I'm done for.

"Okay, I need to tell you something." I flinch a bit, because yeah this might really piss her off.

"What did you do?" She is reverting to mommy mode…this is not always such a great thing for me.

"Just promise me that you will hear me out and not jump to conclusions when I tell you this."

"I can't promise that, but I will promise that I will still love you afterwards…I think." She gives me a small smile and I continue.

"Remember when you asked me to take money out for our trip."

"Yes, I told you to take it from the money we were given from Brody's mom."

"Well I didn't." She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean you didn't Santana?" I look her in the eyes.

"I mean I didn't take that money that is for you and Olivia…it didn't feel right. I took all of my money from what I had saved from working at the Lesbian bar and from Coyote Ugly and what was left from my graduation fund. I wanted to do this on our money baby, not on yours and Olivia's money. So I cleaned out my portion and that is what I brought with us." I want to be proud of myself for my decision. I don't want to constantly do things on other people's money. I mean of course it was given to us as a family but I just want more to come of it.

She is not looking at me. I can actually see that she is starting to cry.

"Rachel I'm sorry. I just…" She looks up and that's when I see it…her beautiful smile. I go to say something else and she stops me by connecting her lips to mine.

"Santana, do you know how much I love you?" She whispers when she pulls away.

"Almost as much as I love you. So you're not mad?" I say with a smile.

"Sweetheart of course I am not mad. I understand what you are saying and I support your decision. However, baby we are not going to use all of your money. I think we should pull mine out too and use our money. I just wish you would have talked to me about how you were feeling in the beginning."

"I didn't realize I had a problem with it until I went to go and pull it out. That is your money, yours and Olivia's I want you to use it for you and for our daughter."

"Santana, you are the sweetest, most loving person I have ever met…but baby that money is our money…yours, mine and Olivia's and yes with that money we will make sure that our daughter is taken care of but I will also be using that to take care of us as well. If that means an extravagant vacation every now and then, then yes we will do that." I take her lips in mine again.

"The only thing I require is that when we use that money baby, it is as a family…you me and Olivia. Not just you and me."

"Deal baby." Okay that went better than I thought.

After our talk we settled back in our seats and talked about what we wanted to do first once we made it to France. We both agreed that we don't care as long as we are together.

"Could we have all passengers in their seats please and seatbelts on."

"Oh fuck, Rachel what's going on?" I grip Rachel's hand as hard as I can as the plane starts to shake.

"Baby calm down. This is called turbulence." She is holding my hand tight but something in her face shows me that she is worried as well.

"Rachel, I don't like this." I am freaking out. I have never gone through anything like this.

"We repeat all passengers must be in their seats with the seatbelt fastened." I hear the flight attendant yell out frantically.

"Santana come here." Rachel pulls me closer to her and I dip my head in her shoulder. She holds me tightly as the plane feels as though it is dropping out of the air.

"It's okay Tana, we are going to be okay. It is just turbulence. It will be over soon. I've got you." She soothes me and I am trying really hard to calm down because I can hear the worry in her voice.

"I love you Rachel." I say before I close my eyes, hoping when they open again this will all be over.

"I love you too Santana." I faintly hear her say before she kisses the top of my head.

"Oh fuck."

_**Author Notes.**_

Sorry it's been so long since I have updated…I will be trying to get up two chapters a week to make up for it all.

I have been getting tons of emails asking when these stories will be updated and here you go…FINALLY.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I will have the next posted tonight or tomorrow.

Thanks for reading and as always please submit ideas and _**REVIEW**_


	48. Chapter 48 We Survived Barely

Chapter 48: We Survived…Barely

"Santana…baby open your eyes it's all over." I hear Rachel say and I feel her soft hands as she strokes my hair.

"Are…y…you…sure?" I worriedly say. Hell no I don't want to open my eyes. That was some scary dramatic shit.

"Yes baby, I am sure. We are actually getting ready to land." She says before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Are you sure we are landing and we are not really sitting at the bottom of the ocean right now Rachel."

"Tana, I can assure you that we are not sitting at the bottom of the ocean."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sweetheart number 1, we are holding a conversation right now, number 2 I am pretty sure that your hair wouldn't look quite as beautiful as it does right now if we were underwater and number 3, if you would open your eyes you would see that for yourself." She softly says.

I finally open my eyes and try to adjust to the lighting in the plane. My eyes were clutched so tightly closed that it was really hard to focus on anything, once I opened them again. I just looked at Rachel and got my eyes trained on hers until they finally went back to normal focus.

"I don't want to get on another plane Rachel." I tell her wide eyed. Fuck I am really afraid now.

"Santana, I understand that was scary and I fully understand but we have to get on one more plane in a few hours and then we won't have to get on another one for a few weeks okay." She is still holding me. There are not many things that terrify but damnit that did.

I nod in agreement with Rachel, because there is no way scared or not that I am going to ruin our honeymoon for her, she put way too much into this. Maybe I can find someone at the next airport that has a little weed or something so that I can at least be calm during the next flight. I haven't done the greenery since High School but damn do I remember the fantastic effects of it. I snap back from my amazing plan with the feeling of Rachel's hand pulling mine to her lap.

"You okay?" She asks looking a little worried at me.

"Yeah I think so." I mean shit I have to think about this. I literally thought that I was going to go down in this big hunk of metal. That just doesn't sit well with me.

A few minutes later the stewardess comes on the intercom to let us know that we are about 5 minutes from landing. I settle back correctly in my seat and make sure that my seat belt is fastened and tighten. I then return my hand back to Rachel's lap.

We completely landed and started our stroll through the London airport about 20 minutes later. Rachel and I haven't really gotten any rest throughout the time that we left home and we are both hungry as fuck. We go to baggage claim to get our stuff and then search the huge airport for some good food. We settled on a Thai restaurant that was close to our next gate. I ordered for the two of us while Rachel got us a table.

We ate quickly because damn we were practically starving. Neither one of us could remember when we ate last. I am really sucking at taking care of my wife right now. When we finished and cleaned up in the bathroom we decided to head over to the waiting area to get comfortable. We had four hours before we would board again and both of us are exhausted. I found a ledge under the big window where I could watch the planes land and take off. I sat where my back was against the wall and called for Rachel to sit in between my legs. She settled in with her back against my front and I held her to me. It was only a matter of minutes before I heard her breathing even out and she was asleep. I smile and kiss the top of her head and then set my alarm for a couple hours from now. We want to take a little nap and then call Livy before we board our next flight...we miss our girl so much already.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when the sound of my alarm tone went off. I woke quickly and turned it off to allow Rachel to get a little bit more sleep. She always looks so peaceful with her eyes closed and the way she curls up to me. I love it. I know I should probably wake her soon, we have been looking forward to talking to our daughter since the last flight.

"Rachel, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." I keep one hand around her waist and I bring my other up to lightly stroke her hair.

"No Tana, it's still sleepy time." I smile and chuckle because she is never the one to fight getting up.

"Baby I know you're tired but we promised that we would call Olivia before we board our next flight." She slowly starts to raise up and she rubs her eyes.

"Sorry Santana, I didn't realize I was that tired." She stretches and then settles back in to me.

"I'm exhausted to Rachel. Just think, one more flight and we will be in France and we can take a day to sleep if we want to."

"That sounds fantastic. What do you say we call Liv now?" I smile and take out my phone and dial Shelby's number.

We talk to both of our mother's and Olivia for pretty close to an hour to let them know the traumatic experience that we faced on the last flight. They pretty much laughed at me and called me dramatic…whatevs. Santana Berry-Lopez is not dramatic.

"Mom we need to hang up now, we have less than an hour to check in and board our next flight. We love you all and we will call as soon as we check in to our Hotel." Rachel says and then ends the call on my cell phone.

"I really hate to hear Livy cry for us." I give a little pout that Rachel in turn kisses away.

"Me too." She says and we grab our things and make our way to check in.

"Hey Rachel do you care if I buy this, I want to get my bilingual on before we get there?" I pick up a book to teach me how to speak some basic French. Obviously I probably should have learned some of this sooner but it has been a busy few weeks.

"Go ahead. You might want to get a few French words under your belt. I took the language three years in high school so I think I can get by." She says with a smirk.

"I know baby you were such an over achiever and joined every club and learned every language," She slaps me playfully and I pay for the book. I figure this will give me something to do while I take my mind off the fact that I have to get on another plane.

It was under an hour before we were sitting on our next plane. It had arrived early and my nerves were really starting to get the best of me. I was really fidgeting and quite uneasy about the whole thing.

"Santana, just read your book, everything will be okay. I'm here to…if you need to hold my hand or squeeze my boobs to make you feel better go ahead." She smiles and yeah that makes me feel better.

"Do you want to try the window seat?" She asks and I shake my head and we take our spot. We ended up in the middle of the plane this time and thankfully in another two seat row.

As soon as they flashed the seatbelt sign I fastened mine and then took Rachel's hand and entangled our fingers together and squeezed. She looks over at me and then moves her other hand to cup my cheek.

"Come here. There's been something I have been wanting to do all day." She brings her body in closer to mine as I feel the plane move and start to gain the momentum to get in the air.

When Rachel's soft lips planted on mine, I didn't care about the plane anymore, all I am focused on is the beautiful rhythm that we have going on with our tongues as they move through the confines of each other's mouth. We both pull away breathless after several minutes.

"God Rachel, your kisses are toxic." I say trying to forget about the dull ache that has now started between my legs.

"I know Santana…they are pretty good huh." I just smile because yeah she is that cute.

"In a few hours we will be in France honey. What do you want to do first?" She gives me this wide eyed look, and then a smirk.

"Well I realize that our plans to take each other with our new glow in the dark friend under the Eiffel Tower are not going to pan out but I was thinking maybe a very heated make out session with my gorgeous wife might hold me over until our monthly visitors vacate the premises." She gives a shy smile and a small laugh.

"I think that can be arranged." I peck her lips again and then we settle in our seats hand in hand.

This is definitely going to be a trip to remember.

_**Author Notes:**_

Thanks for continuing to follow and read.

Any Suggestions?

Logic With Lopez is FINALLY back in the next chapter (Santana...and learning French words)

_**Please REVIEW…**_


	49. Chapter 49 Learning French

Chapter 48: Learning French

So we have been in Paris now for three days…three whole days in the love capital of the world and Rachel and I ain't getting no loving, at least not yet. Nope we have at least two more days before the clothes can come off and we can really get this honeymoon started. We have done a lot of sightseeing the last couple of days though, and that has turned out to be pretty interesting. We saw the Eiffel Tower yesterday and participated in a particularly heated make out session in the grassy area underneath it. I gots to say that was pretty fucking hot. I would have given anything for a break from our monthly visitor for even just a couple of hours so that I could have taken Rachel right then and there. Oh well, I still have plans for us after our week of riding the crimson wave has ceased, so no big deal.

Rachel dragged me in to this pretty lame or so I thought museum this afternoon. It was pretty awesome. I have never been one to appreciate art and paintings such as what we saw today, but I have to admit I was impressed.

So I Santana Berry-Lopez have learned a lot of new French words that I have been testing on the locals around here. I am sensing though that they don't understand my American accent because every time I say something, Rachel looks horrified or she cracks up laughing and the locals look like they are going to piss their damn pants. I tried to ask Rachel what the damn deal was and she just said _"baby you're still learning, it's okay."_ And then gave me one of those incredibly soft kisses on the side of my mouth. After a day or so of practicing my new vocabulary on the French people and almost punching out a couple of French men, Rachel finally let me in on what was up.

I decided to turn this into my next Logic With Lopez, which everyone back home enjoyed by the way. I decided to call this particular installment...

_**Pronunciations According to Lopez**_

So apparently when you speak French there is no rolling of the tongue like when you speak Spanish. Well fuck I am Hispanic and they did not say that in the book I spent a fucking fortune on at the airport. Oh yeah and apparently some of their words don't have silent letters and different letter pronunciations such as they do in the Spanish language…for instance.

Rachel said that I should learn how to say hello to people so that we would look like polite little tourists. So of course I want to make Rachel happy and I want to have an enjoyable time so I told Rachel that I will play nice with everyone and try my best to learn the language. So I have been keeping my word. Not exactly a good thing. Apparently I have a few issues in the way I say their words.

_Bonjour_ does not have a silent J and you do not pronounce the J like an H. Well fuck, how am I supposed to know that? I have been going around to all of the French people shaking their hands and telling them they have a damn _boner_. Thanks to my lovely wife for just laughing and not correcting my amazingly awesome hello. I will for sure remember this the next time she does something wrong.

So I learned that _que _in French means _that_ and not _what_ like it does it Spanish. A French woman and I almost butted heads because I kept asking her _what_ and she kept saying _that_. Whatevs, I know I am awesome. These people are just not ready for vocabulary by one Santana Berry-Lopez.

Rachel was enjoying this whole display. She speaks very fluent French. It's like really sexy French too, she puts these people to shame. She was really getting a kick out of making fun of me and not correcting my grammar until one misunderstood phrase almost landed me and a couple of French men in the Paris slammer.

Long story short, just because it sounds like someone might be calling me an incompetent lesbian, does not mean they really are...

Rachel and I had been eating at this nice little Café when these two nice looking French men (yes I can admit they were kind of hot) were blatantly hitting on Rachel right in front of me. Now my sweet adorable wife doesn't always realize when this is happening to her because she is too nice and she honestly does not see why people would fawn over her. I see the reason why people do every day. She is gorgeous and smart and funny. She is everything rolled up in this tiny little pint sized package.

Anyway Rachel and I had just ordered some lunch and the two French men were bringing it to us…not too sure why it took two of them, I could have done it and there is only one of me. They quickly sat my food in front of me and then slowly sat Rachel's in front of her and eyed her with these disgusting googly eyes the whole time. I was polite, well as I could be anyway.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" I ask.

"Santana they are just being polite baby." Rachel says with a smile.

Mind you these creeps are watching our little exchange and beaming at Rachel.

"Rachel, it is not polite to hit on someone else's wife, especially since I am sitting right here with you." I grit out looking between the two men and my lovely wife. Rachel rolls her eyes because like I said she honestly does not believe that people hit on her.

"Sweetheart, they are not hitting on me, they are just being pleasant." Just then one of the men left quickly and then came back to fill Rachel's water up. He made sure that he grazed her hand as he set the glass back down.

Okay so yeah I kind of lost my shit after that.

"Rachel I am trying to be nice and polite but I will not have someone touching and making gestures at you while I am clearly sitting right here. My water has been empty for the last 10 minutes and they have made no motions to fill mine but you take one sip and the little trolls are running at your beck and call."

"Santana sit and calm down. Let's just eat and get out of here."

"Rachel I will not calm down. These two obviously have no respect if they are going to try to pick you up right in front of me. I mean shit they have to know that we are together, I felt you up right in front of them." Just then I looked over at the two men. They were waving their hands at me and talking amongst themselves. I did however catch one of their phrases which caused me to barrel across the table and try to land a particularly hard punch on one of their faces before Rachel gained some super human strength and pulled me out of there. Still not sure how the fuck she did that.

After the long walk to the hotel and finally calming down Rachel explained to me that the conversation they were having amongst themselves had nothing to do with me and everything to do with the business man that was sitting right behind me.

Well shit Snixx, maybe you should learn some fucking French too.

Note to self…_laissez __competent_ does not mean incompetent lesbian.

_**Author Notes:**_

Sorry this Chapter was so short but it was more of a filler.

Sorry about the delay in updates. I have had some personal issues that I needed to deal with. I am now back and in full swing.

I hope you continue to read and follow.

Pezberry sexy times commence in the next Chapter as well as a little drama with Olivia back at home.

Please _**REVIEW**_

Got any ideas for this story…feel free to submit…


End file.
